A Most Convenient Marriage
by yasminalz
Summary: What if Anne was not the sickly, invisible character we have always known her to be? Whatever became of the much forgotten Miss de Bourgh? A parallel story to the original picking up at Rosings Park offering Anne a chance at her own happy ending. But what of the Colonel? Don't worry E&D story is much the same ;)
1. Chapter 1

A Most Convenient Marriage: Chapter 1

Anne stood in front of the cheval mirror as Hennie tugged firmly on the stiff fabric.

"Hennie please," Anne exclaimed as she took hold of the mirrors frame to stop herself from falling. "You are pulling me so hard I shall faint," she laughed bracing herself as the girl continued her assault on the garment.

"Tis the dress Miss," said the young maid, "I don't know why it will not sit right, I am sure something amiss has happened with those washerwoman." The girl made one more attempt to pull the puckering fabric down over the curve of Anne's hips. The dresses fabric, stiff and unyielding, simply gathered in a most unsightly fashion above the waist, refusing to move.

"Hennie," soothed Anne, looking up at the young lass who towered above her. "There is nothing wrong with the dress," Anne studied her reflection. The dress was at least two sizes too small. It was not that Anne felt herself to have increased in an unbecoming manner, on the contrary, after her period of poor health, the reflection gave Anne much reassurance.

"I am afraid it is me who is wrong," laughed Anne in an attempt to reassure the young girl. "The dress simply no longer fits."

"But Miss, Lady Catherine gave specific instructions that you are to wear this dress, her ladyship picked it out special, she was most insistent no other dress would do."

"I have not worn this dress in over three years," exclaimed Anne looking down at the offending item. The dress, a heavy woollen, dark grey item with deep blue lace work on the collar and sleeves, was as unbecoming now as it had been when Anne last wore it. "Hennie," Anne asked softly, "where are all my most recent dresses? Where are all the new dresses brought back with me on my return to Rosings? I do believe not all my trunks have not been brought to my rooms and unpacked. It would appear a great deal of items are simply missing from my wardrobe."

The young maid lowered her eyes to the floor,

"Hennie," Anne asked again more firmly, "where are all my things?"

"Her Ladyship requested the trunks be taken to her chambers Miss."

"I see," replied Anne coldly. The assumption that after her arrival, three days ago, all her possessions would simply be unpacked in her dressing room was grossly naïve on her part. Anne should have known her mother would interfere.

"Please Miss do not think badly of me," the maid pleaded, her cheeks flushing. "Her Ladyship had the butler take possession of the trunks as soon as the footmen brought them inside from the coach, she gave me only one trunk to unpack, for it were mostly books and the like."

"Calm yourself child," Anne said trying to stop the girl before tears began to fall. "I am not displeased with you, please do not fret. I shall discuss the matter with mother directly."

"Perhaps I could try and alter the dress before you are needed to join her Ladyship..."

"No," interrupted Anne, "that will not be necessary. Hennie you may leave, I can finish the last few items of my toilette on my own."

With a quick nod of the head the girl backed towards the door, gave a quick curtsey and darted from the room. Poor lass thought Anne, her mother was not someone you wished to disappoint.

Anne let out a slow, steady sigh. So it began. She had been home for three days and her mother had already shown her hand.

"I do not think I can do this," Anne spoke to her paling reflection. The dress dug uncomfortably into her sides. She moved to sit at her vanity but as she lowered herself to the seat the fabric pulled across her arms and chest so unforgivingly she feared she would burst the seams. She rose again slowly and stood as still as she could. Heat rose to her face and her eyes began to tear. Do not do this, she willed herself, do not let emotions get the best of you. She looked back into the face of her reflection, her eyes clouded over. Had we not got over this she asked herself. The mirror image stared back at her with a vacant expression. How could she be back here? She had been home only three days. She would not let tears threaten all her good work of the last three years. She could not let that happen, she would not be so affected ever again. She looked again to the mirror. Closing her eyes against the ashen faced woman looking straight back at her, she scolded herself for this momentary lapse of weakness. "You are better than this," she said aloud, "what would Aunt Tilly say if she could see you now?" A more sobering thought entered her head. "What would Edward think if he could see you for what you truly are?" she asked the girl in the mirror.

She thought of the last time she had felt so helpless and weak. It had been in this very room. She had spent so much of her time hiding away, feeling sorry for her own misfortune, feeling entirely inadequate. She recalled the weeks spent confined in bed, shying away from all company, not wishing for anyone to see her in such a pathetic state. However she was not the girl she had once been. She was no longer the sickly, painfully shy girl who did not speak her mind. Why the last three years had been proof she was so much more than that.

Three loud consecutive knocks echoed round the room. Anne glanced at the door a slight panicked feeling tightening in her chest. Before Anne could even fathom a response the door swung wide, her mother filling the entryway.

"Anne where have you been, the Collins and their young cousin have been here this last half hour. I mean really Anne, I must insist on the importance of punctuality, it is very unbecoming for a young lady to have such a blatant disdain for time keeping. It would appear your aunt neglected her duties immeasurably during her overseeing of your..." Her voice trailed off as she took in Anne's appearance. "Pray child," exclaimed Lady Catherine, "What in heavens name have you done to your dress!"

"Mother I can only apologise for my lack of time keeping and was not aware we were receiving guests. As you can see I have had an issue while dressing." Anne glanced down towards her waist, "it would appear this particular dress no longer fits. As I recall it was measured and made during my period of poor health, I am afraid at that time my waist was indeed much neater than we find it now.

Lady Catherine scowled at her daughter, "Yes it would appear your appetite came back with much gusto while you were away, perhaps it would serve you well to be more observant in your overly indulgent nature now you are home."

Anne bite her lip, as heat rose to her cheeks. She felt the familiar tightening in her chest and worry in her stomach. Turning her face away from her mother's scorching look, Anne caught her reflection in the looking glass once more. Where once her eyes had been sunken, her cheeks hollow, her skin grey and waxen; the reflection looking back was much softer in appearance with full cheeks and creamy fresh complexion. Her figure she could not deny had altered. Her hips had widened, her body softened and she had filled out eradicating all the harsh bony protrusions that had developed over the two years she had been unwell. She no longer looked small and childlike.

She was very aware of her mother's attitude towards how a woman of high society should look in appearance; delicate, petite, fragile even. Although exceedingly petite in terms of height, Anne could no longer be described as waif like. She had come out the other side of her most trying years and she was in her opinion, all the better for it. If only she could explain all this to her mother.

"I will send Mary to you at once, she is an expert with a needle. I shall make your excuses with the Collins's and will expect to see you for dinner. Her mother turned, walking towards the door.

"Mother," called Anne, bracing herself. Taking a deep breath she continued, "Where are all my trunks from my return from my Aunts? I had many new additions to my wardrobe while away. I would much rather wear one of my new dresses rather than..."

"You dare to assume that under my roof I would allow you to wear such items as you deemed fit to bring home," her mother retorted. "You would be the gossip of every servant."

"What can you mean," Anne asked her temper rising. "Mother I can assure you there is nothing untoward or improper within my wardrobe. Why my aunt took a great deal of time and care helping me expand my wardrobe. I promise you everything is entirely appropriate for a woman of my situation and in keeping with the latest London fashions."

Lady Catherine raised her hand, a gesture Anne knew only too well, she stopped talking and nervously chewed her bottom lip.

"My dear Anne", her mother began, although there was no hint of tenderness in her use of the endearment. "You have always worn what I have chosen for you, after all I am the one who deals with the dressmaker and I am the one who has an eye for matters such as these. No matter, Mary will soon see this right, we can review your other dresses tomorrow and adjust as appropriate to avoid another situation such as this."

"Mother with all due respect, I do not wish to wear these old dresses. I wish to have my own clothes and insist you return my trunks to me this instance." Anne head her chin high to meet her mother's steely gaze. Her spine tingled and her palms began to sweat.

Her mother eyed her coldly. "It would appear my dear Anne, you are still over tired from the long journey to Rosings. Perhaps it would be best for you remain in your suite for the rest of the evening or until you are of a more pleasing disposition?" Her mother strode towards the door.

As Lady Catherine's hand reached for the handle, Anne attempted one more appeal.

"Mother, do you not think a woman who shall likely very soon be much out in public; the object of much attention; a woman of sizeable fortune, wished to be held in the highest of regard; should not that woman be seen as the epitome of current society fashions?" Her aunt's words of encouragement echoed in her head, giving her much needed inner strength to continue. "I do believe a woman such as that, one who not only fulfils her duties with the utmost decorum but also can be seen as the arbiter of good taste, well that woman would indeed deserve such a prize as to be the mistress of two large ancestral homes finally united." Anne held her nerve, "I do believe men are just as aware of the latest trends and fashions as those of the fairer sex, no man wants a silly wife." She watched as her mother's hand continued to hover over the door handle.

A promise is a promise thought Anne hoping to have piqued her mother's interest. Her mother turned slowly to look at her. Instead of lowering her eyes and shrinking under her mother's critical stare, Anne kept her chin high and gaze steady. She would not allow her mother to see weakness, although the contents of her stomach gave her much unease.

Her mother stood a moment, her mouth twisting as she contemplated her next retort. "Perhaps I under estimated your understanding in such matters,' her mother continued to meet her gaze. "I will have Hennie collect your trunks and unpack your wardrobe shortly. On reflection you may choose a dress of your own liking and join me and our guests for tea in the green room."

Anne sighed softly, the dread in her stomach easing. "Thank you mother."

"However," Lady Catherine interjected, "I shall review your wardrobe once unpacked and we shall visit the modest in order to add items which I deem appropriate for the future mistress of Rosings Park." With that her mother left.

Anne exhaled slowly, had she just bested her mother? She wiped her cold sweaty palms down the front of her hideous dress. Her aunt had been right. In order to conquer the beast you had to play by its rules. Anne felt mentally exhausted but also rather giddy, perhaps this would mark a change in the dynamics of her and her mother's relationship. Perhaps her mother would start to see her as mistress of her own mind. She knew she had touched on the one area her mother would find difficult to resist. The one outcome her Mother desired most of all; to see the wealth of Rosings Park and the great estate of Pemberley finally united.

Anne was unsure how long she stood contemplating what had just occurred between herself and her mother. Deep in thought she chewed her bottom lip as she looked out of the window over the lawns and clipped shrubberies. She twisted her hands together anxiously as she analysed every aspect of their exchange. The door opened but Anne, so deep in thought, paid little attention, as her maid and several other members of the household staff placed Anne's trunks in the centre of the room.

"Begging your pardon Miss," Hennie began trying to gain Anne's attention, "do you wish me to start unpacking this very moment?"

Anne turned from the window and looked from the trunks to Hennie. She smiled at the maid. "Hennie I do believe I am exceedingly late for tea with mother and her guests. Perhaps if you would help me change firstly, then you may concentrate on unpacking my wardrobe thereafter?"

"Of course Miss," said the maid as she began to open the trunk next to her. Lifting the lid, she looked down and carefully lifted out the top item, an evening dress in deep emerald velvet. "Oh, Miss it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," said the maid her eyes wide as she caressed the soft fabric.

Anne laughed pleased at the maid's reaction. "Yes my Aunt has a keen eye when it comes to finalising dresses and is a great advocate that woman of a certain age should not shy away from bold colours. However, as beautiful as this dress may be, it is not suitable for tea in the green room with mother," Anne teased as she took the dress from the still awe struck young girl. "Hennie will you please help me find a day dress in pale yellow, I think it may be in the trunk with the blue buckle."

As Hennie began to explore the contents of the mentioned trunk, Anne ran her hand over the emerald green dress now lying on the bed. She had worn the dress but a fortnight ago. Her aunt had thrown a small ball in advance of Anne's departure back to Kent. It had been an evening filled with friends and much laughter. She felt a hollowness in her stomach as she thought of those happy friends she had left back in Fife. She thought of Edward and their last exchange, would he ever forgive her?

"Is this the one Miss," asked Hennie as she held up a pale yellow dress, the colour of English Primrose, and matching white lace gloves covered with small embroidered yellow roses.

"Yes that is the very one," Anne smiled, "I think that will do very nicely. Now quickly help me out of this awful thing and into the yellow. Also I wish to wear my hair in a different style, I shall try and explain what I desire as we dress."

Several minutes later Anne sat at the vanity, the yellow dress adding a golden flush to her otherwise pale complexion. Hennie began to undo the severe chignon she had styled Anne's hair in earlier, at the request of her Ladyship. After retrieving the curling tongs from Anne's trunk, Hennie was now in the process of using the heated rod to add curls around Anne's face. Anne guided the young maid, giving her simple instructions which resulted in a low loose chignon to the base of Anne's neck with her soft chestnut brown curls framing her face.

"Oh, Miss you are the most elegant thing I have ever seen," Hennie exclaimed handing Anne the delicate lace gloves.

"Thank you Hennie, but you greatly exaggerate," laughed Anne as she pulled her gloves on. "Though it is indeed a great improvement on my earlier choice of dress. Could you please continue to unpack my things, for I really must go down to mother."

Anne descended the stairs and headed towards the green room. As she drew closer, she hesitated and stopped. She felt the familiar sense of unease wash over her. She had never enjoyed meeting new people. Being in company she did not know always exasperated her nervous disposition. Taking a moment, she breathed deeply in and out to steady herself. She placed her gloved hand over the door handle and before she could over think the situation any further entered into the room.

Her mother's pale blue eyes were on her in an instant, scrutinizing her appearance from revised hair down to her kid slippers. To Anne's great surprise her mother simply smiled, giving Anne a small nod of approval. Her mother turned to address her guests. "Mr Collins may I present my daughter Miss Anne de Bourgh."

"Miss de Bourgh," the slight gentleman, dressed in the style of a Clergyman, bowed so low his nose almost brushed the carpet underfoot. "May I take this moment to bestow my most heart felt of best wishes to you and your superior Mother on your long awaited return to Rosings. I flatter myself for I am sure no such vision of femininity has ever graced such a home as deserving as Rosings Park. Why your return to the grandeur of Rosings must be such a relief after the wilds of Scotland. Pray your absence from home can only be described as a travesty, for it has deprived the British court of its brightest ornament."

"Mr Collins," her mother interrupted firmly, "that will do. Anne my dear, may I introduce Mrs Collins and their young cousin, Miss Elizabeth Bennett visiting from Hertfordshire."

Anne gave a small cutesy in the direction of the two woman, catching the eye of the youngest lady, Anne smiled warmly.

So this, thought Elizabeth, was the famous Miss Anne de Bourgh.


	2. Chapter 2

Darcy looked out of the carriage window as the sights of London faded. His face sombre, he watched as the elegant town houses and tree lined streets of Mayfair gave way to densely packed built areas with busy street vendors, before slowly opening up to unobstructed fields and dark green hedgerows. Although facing out the window, Darcy paid little attention to the changing scenery before him. With his forehead resting against the cool quarter light he simply stared blankly, deep in thought. If his carriage companion had not fallen asleep shortly after the carriage pulled away from his residence at Grosvenor Street, he may have noticed Darcy's troubled countenance. For once Darcy was glad his cousin had spent a late night at his club. His inactive companion gave Darcy ample time alone with his thoughts in preparation for what he assumed to be the most trying of visits. His head ached; he could not fathom why. Perhaps it had something to do with the sustained period of interrupted sleep he had been experiencing this last sennight, following the arrival of the letter. He closed his eyes momentarily to rub a gloved hand against his tightening temple. Where he should have briefly been soothed by the dark, Darcy's mind interrupted his attempt at composure by plaguing him with images of fine eyes in the face of a very pretty woman. An exceedingly diverting, intelligent, handsome woman. But it was those dark eyes... Enough, he thought, shaking his head slightly until the vision of Elizabeth Bennet blurred and he found himself opposite his inert cousin once more. In his overcoat pocket he fingered the offending letter absentmindedly as he considered what indeed he should do. Three years was a long time. He took the letter from his pocket and, glancing at the sleeping Richard, unfolded the correspondence. The letter consisted of a short note in his aunts impeccable handwriting expressing her most earnest anticipation of receiving her favourite nephew for his yearly visit during Easter. A visit, she hoped, that would bring much long-awaited joy to all parties. In an abrupt flourish all her own, his aunt closed the correspondence with one final remark; Anne has returned duty bound to Rosings Park.

When Darcy had last saw Anne she had been so frail. The sight had caused Darcy much discomfort for he was deeply fond of his young cousin. He thought of their last conversation, she had not been so frail of mind however; on the contrary she had been quite the opposite. At the time he had felt quite wounded, although she had simply voiced what he himself did not have the courage to say. Next he knew she had left Rosings for Scotland to visit with her aunt the Dowager Countess of Elgin. For Anne to leave Rosings, all on her own, was exceedingly out of character. That Anne should then stay away for so long, well Darcy had no idea what to conclude from that. In truth he had no idea what to think at present. He had always prided himself on his rational mind and steady character. How could such a short encounter with a creature of the opposite sex cause him such confusion. The introduction of Anne and his aunt's less than subtle reminder of family expectations, only added to his already perturbed mind; and it was not a welcome addition.

The Colonel continued to doze, his head nodding to the rhythm of the carriage, utterly oblivious to Darcy's inner torment. Darcy focused his attention on his cousin in an attempt to control his troubling train of thought. The last few years had truly taken its toll on his good-natured cousin. From the safety offered by his sleeping state Darcy studied his cousin's appearance. There was a deep crease to his forehead, which made him seem much older than his age of one and thirty. His frame, although stocky was still lean; his face, he did note, was thinner than before. Darcy was glad to be in Richards company again. The Colonel was on leave from his regiment and was likely to be so for the remainder of the season. He was glad to have Richard with him this Easter at Rosings, he hoped he would stay with him on their return to London. This thought alone pleased Darcy, he had missed the Colonel greatly. The short visits together these last 5 years had felt always like borrowed time, with Richard always heading off again overseas. Surely it was time he gave up the army and married. How much longer could Richard sustain such a lifestyle? He had proved himself worthy of his title and upheld the Fitzwilliam name with honour. Perhaps they both could marry?

He watched as his cousin suddenly scowled in sleep, his body tensing as his mouth twisted unpleasantly. The things you must have seen, Darcy thought as he instinctively reached out and placed a hand over Richards knee. He hoped the action would give Richard some sense of comfort. Instead the sudden contact made the Colonel snap abruptly awake his eyes wide and alert before realising his location and company.

"Darcy what on earth, has no one ever told you to leave sleeping men lie," Richard cried.

"My apologies old boy, but you seemed to be having an unpleasant dream," Darcy replied, "do you wish to share what burdens you?"

Richard looked at Darcy. How easy it would be to discuss what plagued him; however he simply could not. Darcy was more a brother to him than indeed his own brother was, yet this was one topic he did not wish to put forth.

"I assure you," Richard laughed rather gingerly, "that whatever you think ails me was long forgot the moment I was so rudely awoken."

"Ah, but burdens always become light once shared Richard," Darcy replied raising an eyebrow at his clearly flustered cousin. "It is not like you to seem so uneasy."

"Everyman has his own burdens," Richard replied sharply. Seeing the look on Darcy's face, Richard tried to smile. "What counts is how a gentleman carries the strain, for I am under the notion that a burden becomes light when it is cheerfully borne."

Darcy smiled at Richards turn of phrase, it was so like him to respond in such a manner, he never could stay serious in conversation for too long. Whatever ailed his cousin he was sure he would share when the moment was right.

"Darcy what is the time, how much longer before we reach the Inn? asked Richard, flexing his left leg. "I am afraid these tiresome legs of mine begin to stiffen when I find myself idle for too long."

"I was rather thinking we could continue on as it is only another 20 miles of good road. We could be at Rosings by late evening. The guest rooms there I dare say would be a great deal more opulent than the rooms found at the George Inn."

"Carry on! Whatever for man," cried Richard. "What on earth would make you consider such a notion. Why would you wish to continue into the night when we can simply stop, have a leisurely meal and enjoy an evening of wine and good company before settling the next fortnight in deepest, darkest Kent. We had much better stop the night, I simply refuse to continue."

"Richard, you act like a spoiled child," laughed Darcy at his cousin's unusual outburst. "Where is my happy cousin so easy and agreeable? Surely you do not mind pressing on, I guarantee the brandy will be just as superior as the lodgings," Darcy teased.

"Oh, alright fine, conceded Richard crossing his arms over his chest. "But do not expect me to sit up till the wee small hours with Lady Catherine, I need a good night's sleep and a full belly before I can stomach such a fate."

* * *

Anne sat with a copy of Fordyce's sermons heavy and thick across her lap. The volume had been sought out during the afternoons visit, with Mr Collins taking great pleasure in reciting several passages to his audience of 'such fine ladies'. It had been an afternoon of utter endurance. Anne would not have known how to cope if it had not been for her new acquaintance. Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a charming young woman. Anne liked her very much. She had pleasing sweet manners; but there was a forcefulness, no perhaps an assured sense of self-worth, which Anne could only but admire. She had watched with much enjoyment as the young woman conversed and joisted with her mother. Elizabeth had not been intimidated by her mother's often condescending remarks, or her casual, but indeed entirely calculated, observations on her situation in life. In fact, the young girl had rose to the challenge, deflecting and steering the conversation just as decidedly as her mother. Anne had watched the exchange with great interest, though this was a task made difficult by the constant attentions from the odious Mr Collins. She could not turn her head without the movement becoming a great topic of discussion; "Miss de Bourgh are you quite comfortable; Miss de Bourgh I fear you are plagued by a draught; Miss de Bourgh I fear for your health, pray you are much too close to the fire." It had taken all Anne's strength and self-control not to simply retire and find solace in the quite privacy of her room.

After dining with her mother and retiring to her preferred parlour for tea; her mother requested Anne read aloud to her. Her mother desired Anne to reread a particular passage read earlier by Mr Collins. Lady Catherine felt Mr Collins had expressed himself rather poorly and she insisted Anne repeat the passage in a loud and clear manner in order for her ascertain what best advice to give Mr Collins to improve his rather lacking address.

"Anne keep your chin high and shoulders back, scolded her mother. "Really Anne, ladies should never slouch, I have always prided myself on maintaining perfect posture and if only you would study my example, you yourself could master such an elegant attribute."

"Yes mother," Anne answered, rolling her shoulders back, while sitting as tall and straight as she was able. With her posture corrected, her mother gestured for her to continue with the reading. Her mother nodded in approval listening to the sermon as her eyes slowly began to close. Anne, intent on not losing her place, continued to keep her chin elevated while glancing downwards at the heavy volume across her lap. Several long minutes passed before Anne concluded the passage. Upon glancing towards her mother, Anne was surprised to find her asleep. Anne sat for a moment, unsure what to do with herself. She looked at her mother, safe in the knowledge that she could stare without reproach; her mothers breath's steady, her chest rising and falling slowly as she slept. Her mother had barely changed these last three years. Her hair had lost a little more of its golden hue, with the hair around her face and temples becoming increasingly streaked with white. Her mother had never been a young woman, well never to Anne's knowledge. From what little she knew of her parents' marriage, for it was a subject her mother refused to discuss, Anne had learnt that her birth had been long-awaited. Anne was not sure of the particulars, but her birth had brought Sir Lewis de Bourgh great joy. She knew this was true, for as a child he had expressed his delight to her most often. She found it difficult, recalling the few memories she could still recollect of her father. Her father had been such a contrast to her mother. As a child he had indulged her, it was through him she had developed her great love for riding in her pony and cart, well perhaps racing was the more appropriate term.

Her mother was still a striking looking woman, perhaps not a beauty in comparison to her younger sister Anne; but none the less her sharp set jaw, dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes, along with her height, cut an impressive figure. She recalled once during Michaelmas, while visiting at her uncle the Earl of Matlock, he had joked loudly while slapping Sir Lewis on the back that it had been love at first sight. Anne had no knowledge as to whether this was true or simply a passing remark fuelled by after dinner brandy. She could not recall either of her parents showing the other much affection. Losing her father at twelve meant Anne had never had the opportunity to ask the types of questions she would now wish to know the answers to as a young woman of twenty-five.

Her mother let out a small moan pulling Anne out of her reverie. She watched her mother sleep for a few more moments. Perhaps staying away for so long had been cruel on her part; leaving her mother to fester here in this huge house.

Anne turned her head and looked toward Hughes as he stood by the parlour door. Dear old Hughes, he had not changed these last ten years at least. The butler had been on the house staff of Rosings for as long as anyone could remember. He had been part of Sir Lewis de Bourgh's original household staff long before his bride joined him in his family home.

"Hughes," Anne called softly, "could you please have Hennie collect my small leather roll, she will know of what I speak."

"Of course Miss," nodded Hughes as he exited the room.

Anne as quietly as possible, in order to not rouse her mother, went to the writing desk. In silence she retrieved several sheets of her mother's monogrammed writing paper. Returning to the settee, Anne took up the heavy volume once again, sliding the sheets of paper between the pages out of sight. The door of the room opened and Hughes appeared with the small leather stationary roll.

"Thank you, Hughes," smiled Anne, "you do not need to wait in attendance this evening. I shall sit with mother, if we need anything further, I shall call."

"As you wish Miss de Bourgh," the old gentleman hesitated a moment before continuing, "may I say Miss, it is such a pleasure to have you back home again, you have been sorely missed." Hughes stood a moment looking at Anne. She gave him a reassuring smile. 'You have grown into quite the young lady, you have so much of your father's looks in you." With that the old butler turned and quietly left the room.

Did she look like her father? It was clear she had not inherited the Fitzwilliam golden hair and blue eyes. Nor had she taken after her mother in height. All Anne had to remind herself of her father was a small miniature which she kept in her treasure box. Her mother had the portraits of her father removed from around the house shortly after his death. Anne had never known why, as a child she had never dared to ask.

Anne opened the large book of sermons on her knee once more and slid her small travel stationary roll under the volume so it was hidden within her lap. She arranged the paper so it was hidden within the oversized book. She took a graphite pencil from her leather case and began to faintly mark the outline of her mother on the paper. She would never dream of taking the liberty of sketching her mother if she were awake. Her mother disapproved of sketching in general, she found it to be a tedious past time not worthy of her attention. As such she had never encouraged Anne to draw, although Lady Catherine agreed it to be a most advantageous skill when discussing other ladies. Anne had always enjoyed drawing. When she was small her father had encouraged her interest, gifting her charcoals, chalks and different weights of pressed papers.

The years following the loss of her father, Anne simply stopped sketching. Her mother would chastise Anne if she found her with her sketchbook on her person. Her mother would scold her for not employing her time in a more fruitful manner. Anne had so desperately wished to please her mother, that she simply stopped any activity her mother showed any notion of disapproval. As a result this left Anne with very little she was allowed to do, apart from keeping her mother company and doing exactly what was demanded of her. She would come to realise, especially during her absence from Rosings, how unjust and wrong this situation had been. Anne did not blame her mother, it was how she was. Anne now realised that it was in fact her mother who had no real talent for art or music and as such did little to encourage these talents in her daughter. Her mother would never allow Anne to excel in something that she herself was not superior. That was her mother's way, she needed to feel superior in all things.

While staying with her aunt Anne's lack of preferred pastimes was made painfully clear. When Winter arrived, the weather would not permit any outdoor activities, and the long hours of darkness meant many evenings were confined indoors by the warm glow of the fire. While her cousins drew, played music , or did needlework to pass the time; Anne had simply sat idle. When they suggested games, Anne always felt too embarrassed to participate for she did not know the rules. It had been at her aunt's gentle encouragement that Anne admitted that she used to enjoy sketching. The following evening, paper, charcoal and various grades of graphite were bestowed on Anne. Nervous at first, for she knew her skills to be greatly lacking, she started by drawing simple objects from around the parlour; a small end table, the flowers upon the mantle, her aunt's favourite Labrador as it sat by her aunt's feet. Over time Anne's skill had improved greatly and it wasn't long before she was sketching and painting small studies of her cousins and some close family friends.

So while Lady Catherine slept, Anne continued to quietly draw her mother. She was thus engaged when the door of the parlour opened and Hughes entered the room. Anne lifted her head to smile at the old butler only to meet the eyes of her cousin as he entered the room. Anne felt the blood rush to her face, the pounding within her chest; she was sure her heart would stop.


	3. Chapter 3

He stood in the doorway, his eyes narrowing as he met her gaze. His breath hitched within his chest as he took in her appearance after so long apart. She looked well. That did not do her justice, she looked exquisite. Her hair fell in loose chestnut brown curls around her rounded face; her fair skin as flawless and fair as it had always been. She wore a dress of pure sunshine, which he could not help noting, she filled in the most pleasing manner. He could not deny, the image before him was most appealing; but she had changed, and this pained him greatly. He had always held Anne as the epitome of a truly gentle soul, kind and the most sensible lady of his aquitance. But that childlike naivety he had once found so refreshing was gone. Her amber eyes were no longer bright with curiosity. Before him sat a woman; not the young girl he recalled so fondly; he was unsure if he still knew her. She had become more refined, patrician in her outward appearance, her countenance also gave little away. He could only hope that behind her non-expressive demeanour, she was still as sweet and unassuming as she had always been. For at that moment; with her chin held high, her eyes wide, enfolded in the finest yellow silk; she looked every inch the richly entitled mistress of Rosings Park. His cravat suddenly felt too tight about his neck and he tugged at it awkwardly. He should not have come.

Anne looked between her two cousins, her expression betraying none of her inner unease. It was clear neither of them had any intention of coming beyond the threshold. What had brought them at such a late hour? Her mother had told her they were not due at Rosings for another week. Anne thought she had more time, yet here he was.

Finally, it was Darcy who broke the awkward silence. "Anne," he said softly, walking towards her and taking her hand in his, "it has been too long. I would hardly recognise you. You are in good health I assume?"

Anne looked up at Darcy, although he did not smile there was a warmth behind his eyes that Anne recognised well. He bent his head and gently kissed the back of her hand.

"I am very well," she said slowly closing the volume and placing it on the settee beside her. "I must apologise for I was not expecting your arrival for another week. Whatever possessed you to come now and at such an hour!" Anne was aware his voice was becoming rather shrill. "Your arrival was not expected for another six days." Anne glanced towards her mother, who continued to sleep in her chair. "I am not prepared," she hissed.

"I assure you Anne," Darcy said, his expression apologetic, "the visit has always been planned for this next fortnight. I grant you we are a day early, for we should have spent an evening at the old George. Instead it was decided best simply to continue for Rosings. The hour it not so late?"

"No indeed, I apologise you are most welcome," replied Anne with a faint smile as she tried to compose her conflicting feelings. Her mother had deceived her. Why she had felt this act necessary, Anne did not know. "As you can see mother is resting, perhaps it would be best if we were to retire for the evening and delay the exchange of pleasantries until the morrow. I do not believe mother would appreciate knowing you had arrived to find her thus." Turning her head away from Darcy she asked Hughes, "are the guest rooms ready?"

"Yes Miss," replied Hughes. 'The valences have already been sent to each chamber alongside the gentleman's luggage as per your Mother's earlier request."

"Well then," continued Anne, smoothing down her skirt, as a distraction from her building frustration. "Perhaps you both would like to dine in your rooms, I shall have Mrs Allen send trays directly.

"I think that the most sensible idea," said Darcy, "I for one would not object to such a scheme, do you suppose Mrs Allen has any of those malted rolls?" Anne laughed, she hadn't had one of Mrs Allen's malted buns in what felt like forever. She promised Darcy that she would pass on the request, but if none were to be had, she would ask for a batch to be made when next convenient. Richard stood by the door watching the increasingly friendly exchange between cousins. Darcy continued to reminisce with Anne over childhood favourite sweet treats from the Rosings kitchen. He thought Darcy looked a damn sight more comfortable than he had in the carriage. Richard was no fool, he had sensed Darcy's earlier unease on their approach to Rosings. It was a topic of discussion Richard did not wish to be party to.

"Gentleman if you will excuse me," Anne remarked, "I am afraid I have had a rather long day and wish to retire. Hughes will you please send Mary to attend to mother. I shall see you both tomorrow."

"Till tomorrow," said Darcy bowing his head to Anne. She stood, looking up at him. He had forgotten how small she was, though she no longer appeared as young and fragile as he remembered. Smiling at her fondly he said "It is such a pleasure to see you looking well and in good health once again."

Anne gave Darcy her first genuine smile of the evening. "It is good to see you again, Fitz."

Clutching her stationary roll, Anne moved towards the door, as she drew alongside Richard he gently took hold of her elbow. Dropping his voice to a mere whisper he said quietly, "it was not my wish to carry on and arrive so wholly unexpected." Anne, refusing to meet his gaze, turned her head and left the room.

* * *

Anne stood outside the breakfast room, listening to the muffled conversation coming from behind the closed door. She felt wretched. She had barely slept and spent much of the night replaying the brief exchange from the previous evening. Why had her mother not told her they were to arrive, what could be gained from keeping such a thing from Anne. There was one aspect of the whole exchange which Anne was indeed thankful for; that she had not allowed her mother to dictate her wardrobe. Although it had not been her intention, she took some satisfaction knowing that for once she looked entirely appropriate. Well done Anne, she congratulated herself as she studied her reflection in her bedroom mirror. The yellow dress was most pleasing and she thanked her subconscious for having Hennie change her hair to a more flattering style. She had then spent the whole evening wondering what he had thought of her. Did he find her much altered? It had been years since their last meeting, and it had not been a pleasant parting of ways.

She heard Richard laugh loudly from the other side of the door. Come now, she scolded herself, you can not just stand here all morning. She took a deep breath, preparing herself. Her cousins company did not concern her, she was over her initial surprise at their surprise arrival, it was the anticipation of conversing with them alongside her mother. She opened the door quietly, her mother sat at the end of the table, her hands gesturing towards Darcy as they spoke.

"Anne my dear, we were beginning to wonder if all was well, I shall have fresh chocolate brought, I am sure the standing pot will be cold." Lady Catherine motioned towards one of the serving girls, then continued, "What a delightful surprise this morning to find my nephew's had arrived during the night. What dedication it shows, that so keen were they to arrive at Rosings, that they travelled all through the night."

"I assure you aunt," Darcy replied, "it was not all night, we reached Rosings in very good time."

Anne busied herself at the side table, taking a plate of eggs, cold ham and muffins. She sat at the table to break her fast just as a cup of steaming hot chocolate was poured for her.

"Really Anne" her mother's disapproving tone rang out loudly as she eyed the plate of food before Anne. "Neither wonder we found ourselves in such an unfortunate situation yesterday."

Anne's cheeks burned in embarrassment at her mother's reference to yesterday's too tight dress. She looked down at her plate. It was in no way excessive, she knew this, yet her mother's ridiculous expectations on her made her scold herself for being so utterly thoughtless as she had filled her plate. She dared not look up, she did not wish to see her cousins expressions. She could never please her mother.

Richard let out a load booming laugh. "Come now aunt," he called, trying to deflect Lady Catherine's attention. "Who can blame anyone for indulging when one is presented with one of the finest tables in England. I do declare I shall leave a fortnight hence rotund and happy." He stood, pushed his chair back with much flourish, and headed back to the side table once more. He began to fill his plate again with much enthusiasm, he turned to look in the direction of his audience flashing boyish grin.

"Do they not feed you in the army,' laughed Darcy leaning back in his chair and giving Anne a small smile. "Though I am in complete agreement. The table at Rosings is always vastly superior. Is Mrs Allen still with you aunt?"

He knows very well that she is, thought Anne, they had discussed her malt buns and custard tarts the previous evening. While both cousins began praising Lady Catherine for her excellent choice of table, Anne suddenly felt a wave of relief wash over her. As children the boys had always shown great skill at playing to her mother's ego. If there was one thing her mother loved, it was praise. Richard had always been Anne's saviour; as children he had his aunt wrapped around his little finger. He could do no wrong in her mother's eyes. Richards only flaw in life, her mother often repeated to anyone who would listen, was his being her brothers second son.

The conversation around Anne became more lively as the men began to argue over the best form of entertainment to be had for the rest of the afternoon. It appeared Richard seemed keen on fishing, where Darcy disagreed as felt they had let the best part of the day pass for such a pursuit. Her mother suggested various other activities, though neither gentleman seemed inclined to agree of a preferred option.

"I have a suggestion," replied Anne. Her mother turned to face her as Darcy arched his eye brow in curiosity. "What if we were to ride towards the woods of Higham, we could come back along the top road which would offer the best view across the valley. It is such a beautiful day, it would be a shame to waste any more of it indoors."

"When did you ever ride?" Richard asked the crease in his forehead deepening. "From what I recall you never were very comfortable in a saddle. That foolish cart of your yes, but comfortable on the back of a horse I think not!"

"I will have you know, Colonel," Anne teased in reply, "I am very comfortable in a great many things." Leaving Richard to take what he would from that remark, Anne, beaming at Darcy, left the room to change into her riding habit.


	4. Chapter 4

The dappled morning sunlight shimmered across the water's surface as Anne sketched the scene before her. In the shelter of the overgrown pavilion, Anne glanced again towards the eastern bank. The overgrown pavilion was Anne's favourite retreat within the vast grounds of Rosings Park. Her grandfather had the lake designed and constructed, with her father making small improvements during his lifetime; the lakeside pavilion being one of them. Her father had loved this spot, it was here under the creeping honeysuckle he had proposed to her mother. Anne took in the sun faded timber and overgrown shrubs which creeped and weaved their way around the wooden frame; smothering it in darkness, hidden, almost forgotten. This had once been such a happy place, now it was a painful reminder of a life once lived at Rosings.

Looking over the lake once more, Anne studied her cousin, pencil in hand. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were deep in conversation, both content in their morning activity of fly fishing. Anne had never seen Darcy so at ease, his face so expressive; she could barely capture his likeness for it seemed too alive to be imitated. He really did seem to be enjoying his visit to Rosings this year. Anne smiled at the thought. She could not recall seeing Darcy so relaxed and easy in the company of others. Why he had even conversed openly and freely with all present at dinner the previous evening. He could have been considered the most charming dinner companion, however that role was already filled by the Colonel. It filled Anne's heart with a sense of warmth knowing that Darcy felt so happy and at ease to express his true self. It was almost like it had been when they were children. When the three of them played together enjoying bright spring afternoons and long summer days. But those days were in the past. Long gone were those happy, laughter filled days, running around together all over Rosings Park and the grounds of Pemberley. Now family honour, responsibility and duty became the everyday mantra's which ruled every decision, every action, every moment of their adult lives. Anne let out a sigh and looked at the sketch in front of her. She had captured Darcy's image well, even the recent softness in all his looks, which only added to the handsomeness of his strong features.

She ran her finger lightly over the pencil outlines of Colonel Fitzwilliam. She hadn't been able to capture him in detail, thus far she had spent too long sketching Darcy. She looked across the lake taking in his easy manner and ready smile. Normally he was such a contrast to Darcy, but today both looked as full of merriment as the other. Anne squinted her eyes against the sun and tried to focus on the Colonels face. He was nowhere near as handsome in features as Darcy. His hair reminded her of a favourite pony she had been given by her father as a young girl, his mane the colour of autumn hay bales. From his hair her eyes moved lower taking in his tanned skin and the deep creases across his forehead, resulting from too much time outdoors. His eyes couldn't be more different to Darcy's, a pale blue, no grey, the colour of storm clouds but with none of their promised anger. His nose was rather crooked due to an altercation while overseas on the continent fighting with his regiment. He never hid from battle, always to be found alongside his men. Anne admired this strength of character in him most of all, his complete respect for the men who served him. He often spoke with such warmth of the soldiers within his regiment, he knew them all; their home towns, their families, the loved ones left waiting for their return. He truly was the most agreeable man in all of England, Anne was certain of it. If only Anne would stop holding him in such high regard.

Anne continued to watch him as his smile widened, his arms becoming a flurry of movement as a fish fought and twisted on his line. The laughter and mirth of her two cousins carried across the water to where Anne sat hidden from view. Anne laid down her pencil and let out a long sigh. Rubbing her temples, she uttered "It is impossible."

"I hope I am not intruding Miss de Bourgh," came a voice somewhere behind Anne's left shoulder.

Anne instinctively jumped in her seat, quickly closing the cover of her sketchbook. She turned her head and met the dark inquisitive gaze of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

"Oh, Miss Bennet," Anne exhaled, her shoulders visibly relaxing as she placed her shawl on top of her sketchbook, "I am sorry I did not hear you approach."

"I hope I am not intruding on your peaceful solitude?" Elizabeth replied glancing towards the large leather-bound sketchbook.

"You have found me out Miss Bennet," Anne smiled, "I have been indulging in one of my favourite hobbies, however I am embarrassed to say my skills are greatly lacking. I sketch purely for my own enjoyment. How are you enjoying your stay with the Collins's?" Anne asked, "Mrs Collins is such a kind hearted soul, I believe you must feel her lose from Longbourn society greatly?"

Elizabeth bit her cheek to check her response, was Miss de Bourgh implying that there could not be anyone else worth knowing back in Hertfordshire? Or was she merely commenting on the lose one feels when losing the intimacy of such a long-standing friendship. The look on Miss de Bourgh's face did not imply anything calculating, perhaps Elizabeth should give her the benefit of doubt, for she was not her mother. Indeed, Elizabeth had been quite surprised upon meeting Miss de Bourgh when she stopped by the parsonage in her elaborate pony cart to call on Charlotte.

She thought of Wickham's previous observations. So this was Darcy's intended bride, the future mistress of Pemberley. Elizabeth had been prepared to find Miss de Bourgh ill tempered, sullen and sickly in appearance from the passing information she had received from Wickham and Mr Collins. How wrong they had been and how false their description appeared when presented with the reality. Elizabeth found Miss de Bourgh to be sweet tempered, though slightly timid. She appeared bright and interested in many topics of discussion. Although rather small in stature, she was not so delicate in figure. It seemed Miss de Bourgh had matured into quite the young lady, with soft hazel eyes and a pale almost iridescent complexion. Elizabeth wondered if it was this complexion, devoid of all colouring, that could be misconstrued as a sickly continence. Elizabeth looked at the genteel woman opposite her, indeed she would make him a proper wife.

For the mother however, Wickham's description had been very apt indeed. During one of their private moments; Wickham had given his opinion on Lady Catherine de Bourgh quite decidedly. He remarked that she had "the reputation of being remarkably sensible and clever; but I rather believe she derives part of her abilities from her rank and fortune, part from her authoritative manner..." How true he had been in his observations, thought Elizabeth, for she had never met such a condescending, unpleasant woman in all her life. No wonder the daughter was a timid creature if her life was spent in the shadow of Lady Catherine.

"It is lovely to see Charlotte settled and in such beautiful surroundings," replied Lizzy gesturing her arms at the beautiful grounds around them. 'I believe I shall not wish to leave Rosings when the time arrives, how wonderful it must be to call this place home."

"I am glad you find the grounds here so pleasing Miss Bennet," Anne smiled as she stood gathering her shawl and sketchbook, tucking the latter firmly under her arm. "I was almost ready to head back to the house to take tea; may I be so bold to ask you to join me?" Elizabeth agreed and the two began the short walk along the woodland path, through the rose gardens and past her mother's vast clipped shrubberies.

On arrival at Rosings Anne requested tea be brought to the yellow morning room. Once seated, Anne smiled at Elizabeth from her position on the low chaise but made no further attempt to converse with her guest. Elizabeth felt it was time to try and engage the timid Miss de Bourgh in conversation. Elizabeth looked around taking in the beautiful details of the room. The room was decorated in rich gold, with varying shades of pale and deep yellow, the colour of egg yolks. All items of furniture were in dark glossy wood, intricately carved with fabrics in the same deep yellow with gold embroidered detailing. "It must have been wonderful to grow up in such a house such as this," Elizabeth mused admiring the large pair of gilded mirrors which sat either side, framing Miss de Bourgh.

"Perhaps in my early youth it was," Anne replied. "This room was a favourite of my fathers, if he was not in his study he could be found here. I am afraid Miss Bennet that a house this size, with no siblings and only one parent for company, especially a parent who does not seek the company of others, well I am sure you can understand..." Anne stopped, her cheeks slightly flushing as she realised her mistake at perhaps revealing too much to her new acquaintance. "Please do not think I am ungrateful; my mother is wonderful company and I am indeed aware of how fortunate I am to call Rosings home."

"Miss de Bourgh," Elizabeth interrupted, reaching forward and placing her hand on Anne's arm, "do not fret, I understood your meaning perfectly. I myself have often wished for a quieter home," smiling she continued, "perhaps we always wonder about the situation we do not have, it is simply human nature to be curious."

"Please, call me Anne when we are together. You are very fortunate Miss Elizabeth to have so many sisters, I would of dearly loved a sister. It must be such a comfort to your mother to have so many daughters, and you all still at home!"

"I was under the impression you have recently been away and not long returned to Rosings? Will you be remaining at Rosings after the Easter period or shall you be heading to London for the little season?"

Anne laughed. "I am afraid I will have no say in where I go. May I have your confidence Miss Bennet?" Elizabeth nodded. "I have been away from Rosings these last three years. My father's younger sister, Matilda, married a Scottish Earl taking the title Countess of Elgin, thus she left Kent and didn't return. Apart from very early in my childhood, I had never come into contact with my aunt. The Earl spent much of his political career acting as a foreign ambassador spending much time abroad, they spent a great deal of time in Constantinople. Mother and my aunt, shall we say, have little in common and neither are of the easy disposition to tolerate the others company. A year after my uncles' death I was surprised to receive correspondence from my aunt requesting my company. They have two sons and a daughter, all married, yet she sought comfort from a niece she had barely seen since she was a babe."

"And you went?" Elizabeth asked, " All that distance to Scotland to stay with an aunt you did know?"

"Yes," laughed Anne, "I must confess it was the best decision I ever made, it was not easy though. Lady Catherine did not approve. However, my aunt is just as forthright as my mother. My aunt arrived at Rosings with but one intention, to take me back with her to their Elgin ancestral seat. There was very little else that could be done, especially when I was happy to go. I managed to convince my mother it would be of benefit to my health and my aunt was rather adamant. I had been rather sickly at this point, confined to the house, rarely even entering the grounds. I do believe my aunts gregarious company and the rolling hills of the rugged Scottish landscape did me much good.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh let you stay away from home for so long, cried Elizabeth. " Was the length of stay always intended to be such a duration?" asked Elizabeth rather astonished at the concept of leaving home for three years.

"Mother and I came to an understanding. I have never been out in the world Miss Bennet and my mother rarely leaves Rosings Park. We never attend the London season, although we have a beautiful home on Grosvenor Square. It was agreed the trip could benefit my health and I must admit, for I know I have your confidence, I wished greatly to be away from Rosings. A chance to escape just for a moment seemed an unmeasurable gift."

On the arrival of the tea, Anne took a moment to serve Elizabeth, once settled she continued, "I delayed my return many times, I enjoyed my aunt and cousins' company immensely, I had never attended balls and my aunt has a wide and varied acquaintance. After much heated correspondence I promised mother I would return shortly after my twenty-fifth birthday and here I am. I have spent the last three years away from Rosings and it was thrilling. Never have I been my own person, able to make my own decisions, but alas duty brings me home and a promise is a promise."

Arching her eyebrow Elizabeth asked, "and what was it that was promised?" But before Anne had the opportunity to reply the door to the morning room flew open and Lady Catherine de Bourgh entered.

"Anne where have you been, upon my honour I broke my fast alone this morning, how often have I told you it is not fashionable for a lady of your standing to be awake so early, you are behaving like a common house maid." Lady Catharine exhaled her exasperation and it was only then she became aware of the other ladies presence.

"Ahh Miss Elizabeth Bennet I see you suffer from the same wilful affliction as my daughter, rising with the birds and the scullery maids. Anne I shall take tea in the green room, if you will show Miss Bennet the way."

As her mother turned to leave Anne spoke out, "But mother I have already ordered tea, please join us, the morning room is so light and the view across the grounds is so pleasing."

Lady Catherine turned her head and looked down her sharp nose at Anne. "My dear you would do well to remember your place and to whom you address, if I say I wish to take tea in the green room the matter is not open for discussion. You really have become the most ungrateful...' her voice trailed off as the sound of heavy boots could be heard in the hall.

"Is that my nephew?" called her mother, her voice now thickly sweet. "Darcy won't you join us for tea, we are in the yellow room enjoying the mornings fine weather."

Her mother swept back into the morning room, her stiff formal gown encircling her, giving her even more stature as she stood blocking Miss Bennet from view of the entryway. Darcy entered the room giving his aunt a curt nod as he strolled across the room towards Anne. He smiled at her as he removed his gloves to take her small gloved hand in his. Smiling warmly, he bent over to bestow a quick chaste kiss to the back of Anne's hand. "May I say cousin you are looking exceedingly bright eyed this fine morning, the gown you are wearing is the most pleasing shade, I do not believe I have seen you in green before."

Elizabeth watched as Anne looked into Darcy's eyes with a happy open expression across her face, was she blushing? Darcy was unaware of her presence, his attention focused intently on his pretty cousin. Elizabeth felt an odd ache deep within her stomach, a deep twisting sensation she did not recognise nor wish to understand.

"Dear Darcy," Anne laughed unsure how to take such a direct compliment from her typically formidable cousin. She secretly thanked her dear aunt for her advice in the additions to her wardrobe before her return to Rosings. Filled with new found confidence Anne gestured towards Elizabeth, "Will you not join us cousin? Miss Bennet and I were just having a lovely tête-à-tête."

Whirling around Darcy's eyes met Elizabeth's, his happy countenance disappeared and a frown etched its way across his forehead. "Miss Bennet," he bowed.

"Mr Darcy, Elizabeth replied aghast to find her voice aquiver, "what a pleasure to have you join us."


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days passed in a similar manner. The gentleman would breakfast with Anne and her Mother, before heading outdoors to enjoy the early warmth of the spring sunshine. Her cousins spent a great deal of time at the parsonage, calling on the ladies daily. Colonel Fitzwilliam's manners were very much admired, and the ladies all felt that he must add considerably to the pleasures of their engagements at Rosings during his stay. Maria Lucas, Charlotte's younger sister, found herself all a flutter the moment the Colonel appeared on the path from Rosings. Elizabeth believed the shy girl spent a great deal of time simply looking out of the upstairs window in anticipation for his most desired arrival.

Although Darcy accompanied Richard often on these visits, there were times when he simply came alone. Being the sort of man who thrived best when in spirited company, Richard had called at the parsonage a great many times. He found Miss Elizabeth Bennet to be the most lively of company, and for him, this offered a great diversion from the troubling sights he witnessed at Rosings. As much as he loved his aunt; for he did indeed have a deep affection for the woman, despite her being as prickly as an ill-tempered general, he could not adhere to her constant and self-indulgent ranting. It would not have been so awful, if not for the topic, which she spoke about at great length and with such enthusiasm. Richard had no desire to hear his aunt's constant remarks about the need for Darcy to marry and secure an heir for Pemberley. Her constant scolding for his still being single and not respecting family duty, to her overly dramatic praise that he would be a fine husband, almost drove Richard to insanity. How could Darcy, or Anne for that matter, bear it. Surely even his aunt could see how ridiculous her behaviour had become. All company knew what the outcome would be, Lady Catherine could hardly be helping the situation occur naturally. Even Richard had to admit, he wished Darcy would hurry and simply set the date. All Richard had to do was wait for the announcement; then he was sure he would feel at liberty to move forward.

After a morning spent at the archery targets, Darcy left Richard in order to attend to some correspondence from his steward which required his immediate attention. Richard had watched as Darcy had headed back in the direction of the house, his back straight, his shoulders stiff. Richard truly believed he brought the best out in Fitz. Their close intimacy since children and Richards perpetual outlook to always see the best in every situation, meant Darcy felt at his most comfortable when socialising with his older cousin. Darcy was so much caught up in his own head, it could not be good for any man. Richard could not fathom why Darcy continued to torture himself, it must be so trying always to meet people's expectations, no man was without fault. He knew Fitz had been worried and self critical after the death of his father, but he had done a fine job as master of Pemberly. His standoffish persona and rather haughty demeanour came from a man simply ill adapt when placed in unfamiliar company and unable to share his inner burdens. For a man with so much and every possibility on the horizon, he did not seem at ease in his own skin. Perhaps, Richard thought, Anne would be good for him.

Deciding that the hour seemed appropriate to call, Richard headed in the direction of the Parsonage. He enjoyed Elizabeth Bennet's sharp wit and readiness to find amusement in all things. Though a sensible girl, she seemed to take great delight in the absurd and Richard was only too willing to oblige. It so happened on this particular visit to the Collins's, Richard came bearing an invitation to join them at Rosings for dinner that evening. The invitation was met with ready enthusiasm by all three ladies, and embarrassing exuberance from Mr Collins. After bidding everyone farewell; and reminding Miss Elizabeth Bennet that she had promised to play the piano forte for him soon, Richard left the Parsonage. His spirit much lightened by his visit, he decided to take the more scenic walk back to Rosings, through the more ornamental section of the arboretum.

Anne sped the little carriage through the rhododendron lined avenues and surrounding specimens of lush hydrangea. Some of the larger trees and shrubs were just beginning to bloom, with sprays of deep pink and white flashing past Anne as she pushed her pretty dappled grey onwards. Her father, keen to make the grounds at Rosings his own, had funded many a plant hunter to bring him back unbeknown plants in order to bring an element of the exotic to his grounds at Kent. Anne took her pony and trap out most afternoons for a solidary ride around the grounds. Her mother was rather partial to a late afternoon nap. This meant Anne could use this window of opportunity to leave her mother with her ladies companion Mrs Jenkins and head outdoors. Richard had been correct in his observations that Anne had never been a truly gifted horsewoman, but when driving her pony and little carriage, she felt she could fly. The last few years however she had spent much time in the saddle. It had become common place for her to visit neighbouring friends with her Scottish cousins, and this was always done on horse back. At first she had borrowed a small pony, for being so short, this had allowed her to build her confidence without heading into the alarming thoroughbred territory. Her aunt kept a healthy sized stable, but the small, solid black pony had been Anne's preference. After several months Anne had mastered the saddle quite satisfactory. It was then that Edward had gifted her the elegant chestnut mare.

"A lady as becoming as you should have a horse to match," he had smiled as Anne had stood open mouthed in shock over the unexpected gift. The mare was the most beautiful creature Anne had ever seen. She was the three year old daughter of one of Edwards favourite racers, though she had never quite matured to her fully anticipated height.

"It was as though the two of you were designed for one another," he had said with much affection, as they had both headed out on their respective mounts. It had pained Anne greatly as her return to Rosings drew closer, for she knew she could not bring the horse with her. A small part of her knew she should never have accepted such a gift in the first place.

Her true passion however would always be riding in her small high perched phaeton. She enjoyed the freedom it offered and the thrill as she raced it. One advantage of this solitary pastime was it allowed Anne time alone with her thoughts. Her mother was on great form, playing the role of mistress of Rosings without fault. Loud and domineering, her mother hated lulls in conversation and took great effort to make sure her voice never allowed such a situation to occur. Anne wouldn't of minded so, if it were not for her one and only focus in conversation. Anne's heart went out to Darcy, it really did. Her mother was a force of nature. He was managing Lady Catherine very well all things considered, though Anne could sense the Colonels patience was wearing thin, which was not a typical characteristic of Richard.

Richard; she had spent a great deal of time thinking how she must not think of Richard. It was difficult, but surely their first meeting after so long was always going to be difficult? She had known what to expect, but she hadn't quite realised how much she would still be affected by his ridiculously boyish grin.

In an attempt to drive away the melancholy from creeping it's way in, Anne drove the phaeton faster. Her hair whirled in wisps about her face as the air whipped past her upturned face. She turned a corner; suddenly filled with panic she pulled hard on the reins, the horse bucking under the sudden change in direction. The carriage abruptly skidded across the pathway and came to a halt 20 odd yards ahead. Anne turned and quickly jumped down from her high perch. Lifting her skirts, she ran back to find the Colonel just emerging from the dense undergrowth, his trousers mud covered with a face like thunder. He had dived head first into the thick undergrowth when Anne's carriage had come upon him. Anne stood, her concern evident across her shocked face as her cousin removed wet leaves from his jacket, his irritation clearly visible.

"Bloody hell woman," he cried. 'Whatever the devil were you thinking!'


	6. Chapter 6

He stood, breathing deeply after his outburst. What the hell was she thinking gallivanting in the woods in that god damn contraption. He knew Anne's preference for driving her little carriage; but for her to be so careless was beyond all belief. For her to drive like that on uneven ground at such a speed, had she lost all common sense? He could feel his anger building from within, how could she be so reckless? Did she not know how foolish and dangerous she was behaving. What if something were to happen to her he thought with panic. "I'm serious Anne, what the devil possessed you to ride in such a manner, how could you be so unthinking?"

"It was not my intention," Anne replied her voice shaken. "I am sorry, but I never meant to put anyone in harm's way. If I had known I would surely of taken another route. I have been taking this path most afternoons since my return and not once have I met another soul." Her most unapologetic response for simply being caught driving at such a speed only appeared to infuriate the Colonel further. She looked up into his stern face. She had never seen him so cross, she dropped her head and looked down at the muddy ground. Not only had she ruined his breeches, but she had dropped her skirts which now sat in the wet dirt. "I am truly sorry," she repeated not daring to meet his eye. Richard said nothing, he simply looked down at her in disapproval.

Oh, why did it have to be him she thought. Could she not have collided with anyone else but him? Why must she always appear such a childish fool in his presence. She could feel the anger radiating from his person and took his silence as confirmation of his utter disapproval of her behaviour. She willed herself not to cry, no good had ever come from crying where Richard was concerned.

Richard looked at Anne, her head hung low. The girl was only sorry for being caught, he thought with exasperation; she's wasn't even wearing a bonnet, the sun shone bright but it could still rain! How was it that she could make could him so angry, Richard prided himself on his level temper, but Anne always managed to ruffle his composure. He knew exactly why she made him so unlike himself and it was this very reason he had avoided being left alone with her thus far at Rosings. He did not care one jot for his mud covered clothing, or the fact he had jumped head first into the undergrowth; his annoyance came from his overwhelming fear for her total disregard for her own safety. It was easier to scold her than to sweep her into his arms and hold her close until she promised never to be so foolishly reckless again. Perhaps the best solution would be to have a word with his aunt and have the bloody two-seater contraption removed from Anne's possession.

She would not look at him, her head low, her brown curls falling loosely over her face. His hot temper had run its course and he could feel his initial chagrin begin to pass. "Anne," he said softly. She did not raise her head, still she would not look at him. Without thinking, he pulled the glove from his right hand and reached out. Cupping her chin in his hand he raised her face till their eyes met. Looking into her eyes he gently ran his thumb along the base of her cheek. Her skin felt cool and smooth against his own.

Anne stood completely still, though her heart pounded and blood roared in her ears. Every sense was on high alert. She could feel the roughness and heat from his skin as it gently skimmed against her jaw. Heat rose, travelling up her neck to her face. She had no idea what to do, what to say, she did not trust her emotions.

"Anne," he repeated, taking a tentative step forward, closing the distance between them. She continued to look up at him; she worried her bottom lip, unsure what to say, fearful that she would say the wrong thing and the moment would be lost.

"What if something happened to you," he said softly, "can you not see I simply do not wish to see you harmed."

"I am sorry," she whispered turning her cheek slightly into the warmth of his hand.

"Do not apologise to me," he replied, his eyes dark and intense as they studied her face. He tilted his head, bringing his face closer to her. "Simply promise me you will take more care in future." She could feel his breath against her forehead, accompanied by the most unusual tingling sensation down her spine.

He was entirely aware how foolish he was being, how inappropriate his conduct. He was exceedingly close to doing something he would not be able to undo. "You are lucky it was just me you happened upon, he said slowly his hand dropping to caress the curve of her neck. "Imagine if it were poor Mrs Collins or the lovely Miss Bennet exposed to your carriage antics," he teased in a low rich murmur. He was just about to lower his head to hers when she suddenly pulled back from him.

"You take a great deal of interest in that particular lady," Anne replied sharply. "Why _you_ and Darcy seem to _never_ be apart from the _lovely_ Miss Bennet." Anne could not hide the hurt in her voice. He thought Elizabeth lovely.

Richard took a step back, his chest tightening. Had Anne also noticed the way Darcy looked at Miss Bennet. Richard had been aware of Darcy's distraction in the presence of the pretty young woman from the moment of their introduction. Later he had learnt the two were already previously acquainted. It was the tone in Anne's voice which cut him to the core, the clear taint of jealousy. Surely Anne could not be worried about Darcy looking at a woman so beneath his notice. He knew Darcy's eye was drawn to the handsome Miss Bennet, but he was confident that was where the attraction would end. Surely Anne knew Darcy well enough to not feel threatened by poor Miss Bennet. "Really Anne that is beneath you," he chided. "Taking a gibe at a woman whose society is so decidedly beneath your own."

"Whatever are you speaking of," said Anne in a less than tranquil tone. She was such a confusion of feelings. On one hand Richards dismissive remark about Elizabeth caused her heart to swell, however it was also met with vexation. How dare he slight her new friend, she expected that sort of pompous behaviour from Darcy but not of Richard. Her mother was right, perhaps Richard was just as keen to secure a lady of high birth and wealth as the rest of the family. Second sons after all must carve their own way in life.

"Trust a man to only see a woman within the shallow realm of his own aspirations of society," she retorted, lifting her muddy skirts and turning to leave. "If you will excuse me, I think I have taken the air quite long enough for one afternoon. I shall take the carriage back to the house, I am sure you are more than capable of finding your own way back."

Richard stood, his mouth open, his astonishment obvious, as he watched Anne march back to her phaeton. What the devil had just happened? Only a moment ago he had been about to throw caution to the wind and do the one thing he had spent the best part of 6 years wanting to do; then suddenly the moment was gone. They were arguing and Richard was not entirely sure why. He had only tried to reassure her with regards to Miss Bennet and Darcy. He could not understand Anne's reaction. He had no idea what to think of Anne at present, for a fleeting moment he had felt she mirrored his desire. He watched, still dumbfounded, as she pulled the reins, turned the carriage about and headed in the direction of the house.

On her return Anne was relieved to find no one in attendance as she entered the grand foyer of the house. She retired to her room in order to dress for dinner. Looking down at the mud covered state of her skirts, she felt such a fool; the afternoons unexpected incident leaving her feeling utterly mortified. How could she have been such a simpleton, she had been so sure he was going to kiss her. She had been in love with Richard for as long as she could remember, perhaps she had always loved him. She knew the expectations from her family with regards to her and Darcy and although Darcy was a good man, he had never held any power over her heart.

As Hennie styled her hair, Anne sat quietly deep in thought. She thought back to that last summer since she had been in Richards company. She had been nineteen. Darcy had come of age, and following the tragic death of his father, both he and Richard held guardian ship over Darcy's younger sister, Georgiana. The poor girl was only ten when she became orphaned and Anne's heart went out to her as she knew how hard it was to lose a beloved father, and at such tender an age.

It was one of the rare summers that her mother had agreed to leave Rosings and travel to her ancestral home in Yorkshire. Her brother, the Earl of Matlock was a jolly man and Anne loved being with him and Lady Annabel. Henry on the other hand, Richards elder brother was not her favourite company, but was rarely to be found at home, preferring the card tables and society of London all year round.

It had been a month of pure joy for Anne. Georgiana had been there, and Anne truly loved her sweet little cousin. Darcy however was not. Although his name was mentioned, incessantly so by her mother, Anne had been relieved by his absence. Now that he was of age, the expectations from the family of their forthcoming nuptials were so great, they could no longer be taken as a mere suggestion. No, everyone within their sphere of influence intended to see them wed. The only problem was, Anne's heart was not in such a plan, and she was entirely certain that though he was fond of her, Darcy did not love her either. Although Anne knew nothing of what it truly meant to be in love, the feelings she had always held for Richard became apparently clear over those weeks in Yorkshire. He was home only for a short duration before being deployed to some foreign European destination. The thought of him leaving, filled Anne with a melancholy she had never experienced before. She had truly felt sick at the thought of him leaving. It was during a game of croquet on the lawn, when Richard innocently put his arms around her to correct her swing, that she had realised it. Her feelings for Richard were so unlike any of the feelings she had ever felt towards another. Butterflies exploded in her stomach when he was near, the spicy, clean scent of his skin made her shiver, everything about him had her entire being on alert.

She had tried at the time, to talk to her mother of these feelings. She did not mention the gentleman in question, but simply asked what it felt like to be in love. Her mother, with narrowed eyes and a hard mouth had coldly replied that love was merely an illusion, a fleeting fancy that would leave you only disappointed and none the better for its occurrence. Anne had asked her mother to explain this response, surely there was more to be said? Her mother had simply sat in silence and Anne decided it was best not to speak to her mother on such matters ever again.

"Miss, do you not think you would prefer to wear the blue gown with the silver trim this evening," asked Hennie, bringing Anne back into the present.

Anne smiled at the young girl, she had been awful company this evening, barely saying a word to the poor lass. "No I am fine as I am," she replied looking in the mirror. "I am in no mood to play dress up this evening."

At half past six Anne was summoned to the drawing room. As she descended the stairs she was met by an agitated Darcy, pacing at the foot of them.

"Anne," he said rushing towards her, "I am glad I have caught you alone. Anne we must speak in private." He was clearly troubled by something; but Anne didn't have the zeal required for such an exchange.

"Not now Darcy," Anne replied, "I have had enough conversation for one day. Whatever it is you wish to discuss can wait until tomorrow. I shall meet you at the lakeside pavilion after tea with mother. No one shall interrupt us there." She smiled at him and searched his face, he did seem out of sorts. He nodded at her, his furrowed brow relaxing.

"Until tomorrow then," he smiled with out much feeling and taking her arm in his, escorted her into the drawing room.


	7. Chapter 7

Anne entered the drawing room, tucked into the crook of Darcy's arm. She was actually much relieved by his presence, although he appeared somewhat distant. She had been dreading the thought of facing Richard again. She had decided that the best way in which to survive the evening would be simply to avoid him and any situation which might bring them into close proximity. One positive of the evening, the Collins's and their relations were invited to dine also. Elizabeth and Mrs Collins would likely keep the Colonel much engaged with their lively conversation. This scenario would of previously caused Anne a little unease, but Richard had made his opinion towards Elizabeth abundantly clear earlier. He may admire her, but she was not worth his serious attention.

She had often wondered why Richard had not already found himself a wife. As much as she didn't care for the idea of Richard with a bride, she knew his father had not made any provision for his younger son. Apart from his father securing his commission in the army, Richard was expected to make his own way in the world. For younger sons used to a life of comfort and privilege, this really only left the expectation of an advantageous marriage. With so much new money in the world, the prospect of marrying into the prestige lineage of the Fitzwilliam line was a charming incentive for many ladies and their families; a most convenient marriage for all involved. What grieved Anne most about such a scenario was the fact that she herself was a lady of considerable wealth. Ridiculously wealthy by all accounts when one considered the fate of most ladies. Her father had been very good to her. Not only could she give Richard her heart but she could offer him the financial stability he required and so much more. Her father had invested his money well, leaving Anne a very rich woman. That the appeal from this alone was not enough to tempt Richard into a flirtation left Anne feeling entirely inadequate. This feeling of falling short of expectations had plagued Anne for several of her younger years, she was just not enough for him, even with her money.

During her stay with her aunt much of these feeling of self doubt had faded as Anne began to come out of her shell. She made friends and new acquaintances easily, something she had never experienced before. People liked her, not because she was the heiress of Rosings Park, but because she was Anne. Her mother rarely socialised, apart from family gatherings, and Anne realised that she actually enjoyed the society of other people. She enjoyed calling on friends, attending the theatre, taking part in afternoon picnics and most of all dancing. She had even caught the eye of a very well respected and sought after gentleman; and although Anne had become very fond of Edward, until she could forget Richard she could not open her heart to the possibility of another.

Anne sat next to Darcy, her mother demanding he took the seat to the left of her favourite chair. Richard stood across the room looking out one of the floor to ceiling windows. With his back to the room, he raised his wine glass to his lips and took a long swig of the burgundy liquid.

"Rather early to be drowning your sorrows Richard, even for you,' Darcy called out to his cousin dryly. "You are not still sulking from my besting you at the archery targets this afternoon?"

"It would appear, Darcy," Richard replied coolly, "you seem to be very apt at besting me in all things."

The sudden tension in the room was registered by all, even her mother had taken note. Anne did not understand why Richard seemed vexed with Darcy, perhaps he was still peeved from their run-in earlier. Lady Catherine, in a rare moment of astuteness, sensed this hostility and began to engage both gentleman in what appeared idle, but very determined conversation. Within moments the odd remark was forgot and Hughes entered to announce the arrival of Mr Collins and the ladies. The party entered the ostentatiously ornate drawing room; the ladies curtsied sweetly while Mr Collins bowed profusely, uttering ridiculous sentiments of his most humble gratitude.

Lady Catherine received her guests civilly, but was far too engrossed by her nephews and their odd behaviour. ln all honesty, she had never been known to be the most entertaining or attentive of company. However this evening she had a more pressing distraction. She was determined to keep a close eye on Richard; surely he no longer held any of those ridiculous notions he had once brought to her attention. She was so sure Darcy would propose, she was so close to achieving the one thing she desired most for her daughter. Darcy would be good to Anne, she would be happily settled but she would never love him. She could save her daughter from that pain her mother thought. She felt a great sense of relief as Richard took a seat next to the young, pretty Miss Elizabeth Bennet. That will do nicely, thought Lady Catherine, she shall keep him quite engrossed till dinner.

Elizabeth smiled warmly as the Colonel took the seat next to her. His cheerful disposition was a much welcomed relief during her visits to Rosings Park. Anne sat across the room next to Darcy. Elizabeth tried to catch her friends eye, but Anne seemed rather distracted. Turning her full attention to the Colonel, Elizabeth was ready to be entertained by his stories of the militia and his boyish escapades. However the gentleman seemed out of sorts this evening. Wine glass in hand the Colonel gave short replies to her attempts at conversation; and although replies were entirely civil, they seemed more apt to Darcy's standoffish manners and not those belonging to the usual gregarious Colonel. Elizabeth could not understand his change in countenance. Elizabeth raised her eyebrows at Charlotte, the lady looked back as perplexed by his manner as she.

Then next quarter of an hour continued to pass with similar strained conversation from the Colonel. After much compliments and encouragement from the ladies, the Colonel managed to rally his spirits. He was not one for brooding and soon he was his charming self once more.

Darcy sat across the room, trapped in conversation by his aunt and the onslaught of Mr Collins. He turned his gaze repeatedly in the direction of his cousin and Elizabeth. How easy it was for Richard to converse and entertain while in company. Darcy had never excelled in that skill. He turned his head to look at Anne, who was speaking with the young Miss Lucas. How solemn Anne appeared this evening. Dressed in a dark grey gown, her face seemed devoid of all colour and expression. Her pale porcelain skin gave her an almost ghost like, ethereal quality against the harsh contrast of her dress.

"Anne," Darcy said touching her arm gently to draw her attention, "are you quite well? You seem rather quiet this evening."

Anne gave him a small smile and patted his hand, which still sat on her arm. "I am quite well I assure you, perhaps just a little tired. I have been listening to Miss Lucas discuss the delights of Hertfordshire; Darcy you sly thing you never mentioned you had the privilege of the enchanting Miss Bingley's company while at Netherfield Park."

"As you and I both know Anne," Darcy smiled, "the privilege is not always met with equal pleasure." He dropped his voice so that only Anne could hear. "She sends her most heartfelt and warmest of regards by the way."

"Heartfelt I am sure indeed," Anne replied with a smirk, to which Darcy could not help but laugh.

Although happily engaged with the lively Miss Bennet and the sharp witty observations of Mrs Collins, Richard could not help but look towards Darcy and Anne. Richard noticed Darcy's eyes often focused on Elizabeth, but at that moment he and Anne looked very familiar. Darcy sat with his body turned towards Anne, his hand casually placed over her forearm, her small hand covering his. Their heads were bent together as the two spoke and smirked to one another in private conversation. The sight left Richard feeling rather hollow.

"What do you think Colonel," asked Charlotte with a small laugh. "Do you think her uncle wise for removing his niece from such company?

Richard's mind drew blank. He had not been listening to the ladies conversation at all. He vaguely recalled them mentioning a Miss King and her newly acquired inheritance, but other than that he knew not what else had followed. Elizabeth laughed assuming the rather gossip heavy conversation had simply shocked the poor Colonel. As entertaining as he was, he was after all still a man and unlikely exposed to such frivolous female gossip.

"It is a poor show indeed," teased Elizabeth in reply to Charlotte's question. "The poor girl must be broken hearted unable to wed the one she chooses; however I am sure such a sum as ten thousand pounds will offer her some solace."

"Lizzie," scolded Mrs Collins but laughing all the same at her friend's flippant response.

"You think the girl has been done a disservice," Richard asked trying to focus once more on the discussion taking place around him.

"Of course," cried Elizabeth. "Who is her uncle to know what is best for her own heart and future happiness. Surely if she wished to be married she should have been able to do so, she has the means but not the power it would appear."

"Ahh, but rarely do any of us have that power," laughed the Colonel at Elizabeth's passionate response. "In matters of greater weight," he smiled deviously at the ladies, "I too may suffer from want of money and in doing so will have little power in my choice of bride. So you see this poor Miss King and I are one and the same. Albeit a reversal of fortunes I grant. He laughed and continued, "younger son's cannot marry where they like."

Elizabeth laughed at his silly remark "Unless where they like women of fortune, which I think they may often do."

"Alas," said the Colonel spreading his hands in exaggeration, "I am still without a partner. Such fine a Lady would appear not to want me and being such a disagreeable soul I cannot blame them." Both ladies laughed as he continued, "there are not many in my rank who can afford to marry without some attention to money."

Is this, thought Elizabeth meant for me? She blushed slightly and recovering herself said in a lively tone, "and pray, what is the usual price of an Earls younger son?"

The words where out of Richards mouth before he even registered there meaning. "Why a broken heart of course."

The words sat heavy in the air, his cheeks instantly flushed while both ladies said nothing. Elizabeth felt a rush of sympathy towards the Colonel. She was just about to question him further when the bell rang to announce dinner. Richard thanking heaven for the timely interruption, took the opportunity to escort Miss Lucas into the dining room. Hopefully if he sat next to the quiet, shy girl, he could avoid any further embarrassment.

Dinner was an exceedingly handsome affair. Mr Collins commented and praised upon every article of plate, every item of decoration and anything else which he could devote attention. At least his incessant chattering avoided any lulls in conversation. Mr Darcy carved and ate, but said very little, his eyes however frequently drawn to Elizabeth. He watched as she conversed happily with Anne and Mrs Collins, her brilliant eyes expressive and her smile filled with warmth. He was pleased she and Anne were becoming friends, it would be good for Anne to have such a lively lady amongst her acquaintances.

After dinner, the ladies retired to the drawing room while the gentleman were left to their brandy. Her mother was engaged giving advice to Mrs Collins and her younger sister, which left Anne and Elizabeth happily in each others company.

"It is sad is it not, that such a man, a man so agreeable as the colonel, should be forced to marry for money." Said Elizabeth to Anne as she spoke of their earlier discussion. Elizabeth then began to tell Anne about the news she had received in a letter from her youngest sister discussing a Miss Mary King and the sudden end of her engagement to a Mr Wickham. Anne knew the name well, but had not seen or heard of George Wickham for many years. Her mother had always disapproved of him greatly and had often scolded her brother in law, Mr George Darcy, for being so indulgent with the boy. Anne listened with great interest. She got the impression Elizabeth had also been rather taken with Mr Wickham at some stage of their acquaintance. Though she felt perhaps her friend was no longer quite to partial to the gentleman.

"The Colonel however," continued Elizabeth with much feeling, "he is a sweet tempered, amiable, charming man. How lucky you are to have always been in his company. Darcy however," she laughed, "I know not what to think of him!" Here Elizabeth bent her head closer to Anne and began to tell her of Darcy's conduct at the Netherfield ball, that he refused to dance even though gentleman were scarce!

Anne laughed, "Oh Elizabeth, that is awful indeed, but please do not be too harsh on Darcy. He is not as easy in company as Richard, or as lively as Wickham if my memory is anything to go by. Like all of us he has many faults, but do not let that cloud your judgement on his character." Anne looked at Elizabeth, she had seen the way Darcy looked at her, she had never seen Darcy so obviously taken with a lady before. Knowing him as she did, she was also certain that it was this preference for Elizabeth which resulted him in being so utterly stiff when in her company. Perhaps there was some way in which Anne could encourage their acquaintance, there was still one more week before he was due to depart for London. "Darcy is a good man, when he feels at ease in company he truly is the of best company, you shall see that in time." Elizabeth smiled at Anne's reply, well of course she would defend the man, she was his future bride.

It was at this moment the gentleman made there reappearance. Coffee was served and once over, Colonel Fitzwilliam reminded Elizabeth of having promised to play for him; and she sat down directly at the instrument. He drew a chair near her and settled back ready to be entertained. Lady Catherine listened to half a song, and then talked, as before, to Mr Collins and her other nephew; till the latter walked away from her, and making with his usual deliberation towards the pianoforte stationed himself so as to command a full view of the fair performer's countenance. Elizabeth saw what he was doing, and at the first convenient pause, turned to him with an arch smile, and said: "You mean to frighten me, Mr. Darcy, by coming in all this state to hear me? I will not be alarmed though your sister DOES play so well. There is a stubbornness about me that never can bear to be frightened at the will of others. My courage always rises at every attempt to intimidate me." "I shall not say you are mistaken," he replied, "because you could not really believe me to entertain any design of alarming you; and I have had the pleasure of your acquaintance long enough to know that you find great enjoyment in occasionally professing opinions which in fact are not your own." Elizabeth laughed heartily at this picture of herself, and said to Colonel Fitzwilliam, "Your cousin will give you a very pretty notion of me, and teach you not to believe a word I say."

Charlotte sat, ignoring the sound of her husband and watched the exchange between Elizabeth and Mr Darcy at the pianoforte. She had long held a suspicion that the gentleman held some sort of partiality towards her friend. She had often wonder why Mr Darcy came to often to the Parsonage, especially as he frequently sat there ten minutes together without opening his lips; and when he did speak, it seemed the effect of necessity rather than of choice-a sacrifice to propriety, not a pleasure to himself. He seldom appeared really animated. Mrs Collins knew not what to make of him. Colonel Fitzwilliam's occasionally laughing at his stupidity, proved that he was generally different, which her own knowledge of him could not have told her; and as she would liked to have believed this change the effect of love, and the object of that love her friend Eliza, she set herself seriously to work to find it out. He certainly looked at her friend a great deal, but the expression of that look was disputable. It was an earnest, steadfast gaze, but she often doubted whether there were much admiration in it, and sometimes it seemed nothing but absence of mind. She had once or twice suggested to Elizabeth the possibility of his being partial to her, but Elizabeth always laughed at the idea; and Mrs. Collins did not think it right to press the subject, from the danger of raising expectations which might only end in disappointment; for in her opinion it admitted not of a doubt, that all her friend's dislike would vanish, if she could suppose him to be in her power. In her kind schemes for Elizabeth, she sometimes planned her marrying Colonel Fitzwilliam. She glanced towards the happy gentleman as he laughed at Darcy and conversed with Eliza. He was beyond comparison the most pleasant man; he certainly admired her, and his situation in life was most eligible; but, to counterbalance these advantages, Mr Darcy had considerable patronage in the church, and his cousin could have none at all. Then there was the question of Anne. Although Charlotte liked the lady, she had yet to perceive any notion of a love on the ladies part towards Mr Darcy. Indeed, the pair seemed close, but no more than the intimacy found between close family. It was a perplexing situation indeed.

The evening drew to a close; Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam escorted the Collins's and their family to the front of the house to one of Lady Catherine's carriages which was to take them back to the parsonage. After such a long evening Anne felt suddenly very tired and saying goodnight to her mother, left the drawing room and headed for her bedchamber. Just as she reached the hall Darcy appeared.

"Anne," he spoke quietly, causing her to pause on the stairs, "you have not forgotten our arrangement for tomorrow?"

"No I have not forgot," she replied with a smile. "I shall meet you as promised at the garden pavilion, shall we say for three?"

He agreed and took her hand in his; he gave it a light squeeze. Anne felt he wanted to say more and for a moment felt bad for her putting off their discussion until tomorrow. Whatever Darcy wished to discuss was clearly important. Taking her hand back, she turned and headed up the stairs to her room. Darcy stood still watching her back as she left. Behind him, in the shadow of the doorway, Richard watched the exchange between his cousins with grave curiosity. The time had come he thought with feeling, she would be his bride by tomorrow evening.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day the spring sunshine shone brightly, though there was a crisp coldness in the air due to a rather wicked breeze. Pulling her shawl tightly about her shoulders Elizabeth left the parsonage and headed out on her usual walk. She hoped she would not meet Mr Darcy again today; she had told him expressly which were her preferred routes when out walking, yet still she came upon him regularly. She would not have minded half so much if the gentleman spoke, but most of the time he seemed more than content with silence. He left her feeling very puzzled indeed.

As she rounded the corner into the shelter of the tree lined avenue, she pulled Jane's latest letter from her pocket. She began to read; it was clear Jane had not written in good spirits. She raised her head upon hearing the crunch of grass underfoot ahead. Instead of being again surprised by Mr. Darcy, she saw on looking up that Colonel Fitzwilliam was meeting her. Putting away the letter immediately and forcing a smile she called out, "I did not know before that you ever walked this way."

"I have been out walking enjoying my own excellent company, Richard smiled, "but I intended to close my walk with a call at the Parsonage. Are you going much farther?"

"No, I should have turned in a moment." And accordingly Elizabeth did turn, and they walked towards the Parsonage together. "Do you certainly leave Kent on Saturday?" she asked.

"Yes, if Darcy does not put it off for reasons out with my control. But I am at his disposal as always. He arranges his business just as he pleases. He likes to have his own way very well," replied Colonel Fitzwilliam. "But so we all do, when we are able. It is only that he has better means of having it than many others, because he is rich, and many others are poor. I speak feelingly and far too freely I apologise". He smiled in an attempt to reassure Elizabeth that his words were made merely in jest. "A younger son, you know, must be inured to self-denial and dependence."

"In my opinion," said Elizabeth, "the younger son of an Earl can know very little of either. Now seriously, what have you ever known of self-denial and dependence? When have you been prevented by want of money from going wherever you chose, or procuring anything you had a fancy for?"

"These are home questions and perhaps I cannot say that I have experienced many hardships of that nature. I will not bore you Miss Bennet with the true hardships which I endure, simply trust me that they are great indeed and the effect felt most deeply." He fell silent and Elizabeth thought to the previous evenings conversation before dinner; no she would not press the Colonel further, even though her curiosity was piqued.

They walked in silence for several minutes. Elizabeth began to wonder if in actual fact awkward moments of silence was perhaps a family trait. Speaking of family, thought Elizabeth, she wondered what kept Darcy engaged at present, for he had not appeared thus far. The last three days she had met him almost at the exact same time and although she found his presence irksome, she was oddly disappointed by his sudden lack of consistency.

"I imagine," said Elizabeth in an attempt at breaking the silence, "your cousin brought you down with him chiefly for the sake of having someone at his disposal. I wonder he does not marry, to secure a lasting convenience of that kind."

"A most convenient arrangement for him indeed," replied Richard.

"But," continued Elizabeth, "perhaps his sister does as well for the present, and, as she is under his sole care, he may do what he likes with her."

"No," said Colonel Fitzwilliam, "that is an advantage which he must divide with me. I am joined with him in the guardianship of Miss Darcy."

"Are you indeed," said Elizabeth with some surprise. "Young ladies of her age are sometimes a little difficult to manage, and if she has the true Darcy spirit, she may like to have her own way." As she spoke she observed him looking at her earnestly; and the manner in which he immediately asked her why she supposed Miss Darcy likely to give them any uneasiness, convinced her that she had somehow or other got pretty near the truth. She directly replied: "You need not be frightened. I never heard any harm of her; and I dare say she is one of the most tractable creatures in the world. She is a very great favourite with some ladies of my acquaintance, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. I think I have heard you say that you know them."

"I know them a little, replied Richard relieved to move the topic away from Georgiana. "Their brother is a pleasant gentlemanlike man, he is a great friend of Darcy's."

"Oh! yes," said Elizabeth drily; "Mr. Darcy is uncommonly kind to Mr. Bingley, and takes a prodigious deal of care of him."

"Yes, I really believe Darcy DOES take care of him. From something that he told me in our journey hither, I have reason to think Bingley very much indebted to him.

"What is it you mean?" Elizabeth asked trying to keep her tone neutral.

"It is a circumstance which Darcy could not wish to be generally known, because if it were to get round to the lady's family, it would be an unpleasant thing. What he told me was merely this: that he congratulated himself on having lately saved a friend from the inconveniences of a most imprudent marriage, but without mentioning names or any other particulars, and I only suspected it to be Bingley from believing him the kind of young man to get into a scrape of that sort, and from knowing them to have been together the whole of last summer."

"Did Mr Darcy give you reasons for this interference?"

"I understood that there were some very strong objections against the lady. He only told me what I have now told you."

Elizabeth made no answer, and walked on, her heart swelling with indignation. After watching her a little, Fitzwilliam asked her why she was so thoughtful.

"I am thinking of what you have been telling me," said she. "Your cousin's conduct does not suit my feelings. Why was he to be the judge?"

"You are rather disposed to call his interference officious," enquired Richard with curiosity.

"I do not see what right Mr Darcy had to decide on the propriety of his friend's inclination, or why, upon his own judgement alone, he was to determine and direct in what manner his friend was to be happy. But," she continued, recollecting herself, "as we know none of the particulars, it is not fair to condemn him. It is not to be supposed that there was much affection in the case."

"That is not an unnatural surmise," Fitzwilliam laughed, "but it is a lessening of the honour of my cousin's triumph very sadly."

This was spoken jestingly; but it appeared to her so just a picture of Mr Darcy, that she would not trust herself with an answer, and therefore, abruptly changing the conversation talked on indifferent matters until they reached the Parsonage.

Upon reaching the Parsonage, Richard stayed only for a short duration. He enquired after Mrs Collinses health and was all that was civil and pleasant. She noted that both he and Elizabeth had returned from their walk in low spirits and when the gentleman took his leave, her friend then took to her room.

As Richard emerged from the warmth of the Parsonage, back into the crisp April air, he pulled his collar up against the chill of the breeze. He knew he was best to cut across the orchard and follow the drive to the house, for this would be not only the quickest but also the most sheltered of routes. Yet he found himself walking down the lane to the back of the Parsonage and heading through the woodland towards the eastern side of the lake. He told himself the extended walk would do his stiff knee good by the much needed exercise; the fact that he would have full view of the pavilion was entirely coincidental.

Anne stood at the edge of the woodland path and watched as Darcy paced back and forth across the faded timber boards of the lakeside pavilion. His face was set in a determined frown; Anne was certain this was not going to be the most pleasant of exchanges. She thought back to their last private discussion, the Christmas before she left for Scotland. It had been an unpleasant exchange, but Anne had simply said what both of them knew to be the truth. Darcy's deep rooted moral compass, his incessant need to do what he thought right; Anne could not let him throw away his chance of future happiness. She was quite certain his future happiness would not include her as his wife.

She swallowed hard, for she felt nervous. Anne distinctly disliked any form of confrontation. Her mother loved confrontation, thrived on it even, but Anne hated situations like these. She began to walk towards Darcy and on his notice of her arrival he stopped, stood stock still, until she approached and stopped directly before him.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me. You cannot be so indifferent as to not understand the nature of our much needed exchange." He stood tall, overly stiff. Anne disliked Darcy when he behaved like this; shutting away any hint of his true nature, leaving only the proud, unapproachable Mr Darcy – the Master of Pemberley in his stead.

"Anne," he said taking her hand in his, "the time has come, you and I cannot ignore our duties any longer. Regardless of what was spoken of before, you must as I understand it..." He hesitated, unsure how to continue, "three years and no other offer, my dear Anne duty aside, you must wish for a home and household of your own. I can give you both these things. I have long believed the convenience of our happy acquaintance and my deepest regard for you cousin, well this can only act as a positive foundation when entering the contract of marriage. I am sure many others are not so fortunate."

He stood awaiting her reply, his palms sweating profusely inside his soft leather gloves. Surely she would not reject his offer a second time. He thought back to his visit to Rosings Park the Christmas of 1809. It had been a dismal celebration. He had just lost his own excellent father and felt the effects of such a loss keenly; to add insult to injury Richard had been held overseas and his promise of seeing Darcy for the holidays could not be upheld. Darcy regarded Richard as the brother which he was denied; although his temperament at times was far too full of merriment, he had a sharp mind and sound rational. After the sudden loss of his dear father Darcy could not express how much he needed to see Richard and seek his counsel. As Darcy worried over his newfound responsibility as Master of Pemberley and guardian to his young sister, Georgiana; he should have been surrounded by Richard and his family at their ancestral home in Yorkshire. Instead he had spent a dismal, lonely month with a silent Georgiana, an over zealous aunt and a cousin who would not leave her room. All in all it had been a horrendous festive season.

* * *

_Christmas 1809_

Having been at Rosings Park for over a week, Darcy had still not seen his young cousin. Each morning he enquired as to her condition, but was met with the same reply, she remained confined to her bedchamber and did not wish to see anyone. This puzzled Darcy exceedingly for he regarded his young cousin as a robust, lively girl and could not imagine her as a woman inclined to take extended periods of bed rest unless it were truly required. Their first meeting distressed Darcy greatly when he was finally allowed to visit Anne in her rooms to take tea during his second week in Kent. He had tried to visit his cousin from the moment of his arrival, but Lady Catherine had refused him, insisting his little cousin needed her rest. Upon seeing Anne, the term 'little cousin' was truly just that. With grey hollow eyes and a complexion of pure white, she had sat fragile and frail while she sipped tea, refusing any other form of refreshment. Where once she had been softly plump and buxom, she now looked entirely insipid, with her cheek bones prominent and the skin on the back of her small hands stretched over bony knuckles. To Darcy's already aching heart this only added to his current state of anxiety.

The following week Lady Catherine, greatly encouraged by Darcy's obvious concern for his poorly cousin, decided to allow him a short visit to Anne each morning, just before luncheon.

Although her weak body gave Darcy great concern, it was Anne's utter lack of spirit which gave him most discomfort. Her spirit seemed broken; her whole demure came across as someone in deep pain and Darcy was almost certain it was much more than just the physical which pained his poor cousin. Although clearly unwell and low in spirits, visiting Anne with her kind smiles and gentle manner gave Darcy great comfort. Growing up he and Anne, along with Richard, had spent a great deal of time together. This familiar sense of intimacy with his cousin offered Darcy the first real solace since the recent loss of his father. For that brief hour Darcy could relax, pushing all thoughts of Pemberley and duty from his mind. If only he could sit and converse with Anne always.

After a week of happy visits with sweet dear Anne, Darcy suddenly knew what best to be done.

"Anne," he spoke gently taking her tea cup from her and placing her frail hand in his. "Come with me to Pemberley, let me care for you. I cannot with a sound conscious leave you here. As intended we shall marry and I shall care for you - you will want for nothing I assure you."

He hesitated awaiting her reply, but she simply looked at him blankly, devoid of all expression.

"Anne, come now say something, you shall be happy at Pemberley. You shall get well; the house is large and in need of a mistress. I cannot be expected to run a household of such size and care for Georgiana on my own, she is still but a child! It will be the most convenient outcome for all, I simply cannot leave you alone at Rosings. I do not wish to return to Pemberley without you."

"Are you out of your mind," Anne spoke quietly. "Fitz you cannot be sensible surely?"

"Anne, I am indeed entirely serious. I do not intend to return to Pemberley without you."

"What you mean," replied Anne, "is that you do not intend to return to Pemberley on your OWN."

Darcy's eyes widened as she continued; "you simply do not want to return alone to the role of master of the house. Darcy, I would offer very little comfort in the daunting task of running Pemberley I assure you. You shall be fine - it will just take time for you to adjust. Your father was an excellent man and given time you will also excel in the role."

"But Anne, can you not see it would be a most convenient arrangement for all? It is what our mothers have intended from birth, it is what is expected." He stood placing his hands behind his back before continuing; "At this moment the convenience of such an arrangement cannot be lost on you - no one has made you another offer."

"No indeed," replied Anne coolly, "on that point you are most correct. No one feels that fact more than I."

"Then let me ease the burden," replied Darcy solemnly, "for the duty is mine alone to uphold."

Anne sat for a moment, as anger built within her. How dare he, she thought and with all the spirit left within her, she retorted; "As you are quick to call being married to me a duty, then sir, you cannot hand on heart want it. Darcy you insult as both if you think that you and I would ever result in a happy marriage. You are merely feeling sorry for yourself; hoping I would help ease your worried mind and bolster your ego. I could never give you what it is you believe you need, and I am positive that you would forever live to regret such a decision, as would I.

"But Anne, I merely meant..."

"Please leave," Anne cried her pale face flushing. "Please leave before you insult our friendship further. Never did I think you would be so foolish as to cave into family expectations where the prospect of our future happiness was concerned... Darcy you do not love me," Anne spoke softly as tears filled her eyes, "and I do not love you. I thought it was impossible for my heart to break further, but your harsh reminder that all I can ever hope to be is duty bond to you; to be simply a marriage of convenience! It shall not be. Darcy let me assure you now and forever I shall never marry, YOU or otherwise." She starred up at him, his face a mix of confusion and anger. She let out a sigh as the sudden burst of anger began to fade.

"Darcy, I wish you all the happiness in the world, but you will not find it being duty bound to me." She turned her face from him signalling the end of their discussion.

Darcy stood a moment confused by her outburst. It was not her rejection of marriage that upset him, but her refusal to come to his aid when he needed her support and companionship most. Surely she could see he was lost without his father's excellent guidance; how was he meant to uphold the Darcy name on his own? He turned and left the room without another word.

Darcy left Rosings Park for Pemberley with Georgiana the very next day. It did not take him long to realise the rashness and foolishness of his behaviour. Anne was right, although he cared for his cousin, he did not love her. Neither would make the other happy. Darcy had simply wanted someone to be with him to help him in his new role as master. The thought of taking over from his father was terrifying; he was not sure he was ready, would ever be ready - would he rise to the challenge? The fear of disappointing those around him was almost overwhelming.

On his return to Pemberley he spent several days drafting a letter of apology to Anne. He tried his best to explain his actions and talk through his state of mind following the sudden loss of his father. He did not wish to be alone, that was true, having Anne with him had simply seemed a logical solution to his short term distress. He could see how foolish a solution this would be long term for all involved; Anne knew him better than he knew himself and he could only ask her to forgive him and remain his dear friend.

The letter written, he sent for it to be taken to the post. As the following days passed he gave the altercation little thought, for he was certain once Anne read his letter all would be well. Anne was far too accommodating and sensible a girl to be offended by something as trivial as a mere marriage proposal. A reply from Anne came but a fortnight later, it was short and to the point. She thanked him for his correspondence, repeated her deepest of sympathy for the loss of his father and promised Darcy that all would be well for she had most faith in him. She closed the letter saying she would be visiting a relation in Scotland and hoped that the change of air and scenery would do her health much good. How odd, Darcy thought as he considered this. His aunt rarely left Rosings Park and he was almost certain that Lady Catherine showed little interest in the late Sir Lewis's family. How odd the situation was he would later find out when it came to light that Anne had left for Scotland on her own, leaving an exceedingly vexed Lady Catherine behind.

* * *

_The Present_

He stood awaiting her reply, his palms still sweating profusely in his gloves. The lakeside pavilion offered little shelter from the harsh April breeze. Surely she would not reject him again. It was in both their best interests to marry, not to mentioned it was his aunt's deepest desire. Desire, he thought, desire was something he could not trust, desire consisted of dark eyes and the face of a pretty woman. A woman who would simply not do. Darcy had never known the over whelming sensation of infatuation before; for surely that was what Miss Elizabeth Bennet was, a passing infatuation. He did not love Anne, of that he was certain, but she would make him the most respectable and suitable wife. Once married he would be able to put thoughts of Elizabeth out of his head, he was certain of it.

Anne looked up at Darcy as he stood before her.

"Darcy," she began softly, "whatever has happened for you to be so foolish as to ask me to marry you again?" She smiled up at his shocked expression. "Come now Fitz," she continued, "I am no fool so please do not treat me as such." She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. "Darcy you do not wish to marry me, I am not your safe port in a storm. You cannot ask me to marry you each time you are thrown by life's unexpected twists and turns." She looked up at him and smiled. "Men are such awful creatures when it comes to dealing with emotions, let me assure you, you have no duty to fulfil with me."

"But Anne," Darcy replied, "it is what is to be expected. You and I; Pemberley and Rosings Park, not to mention your mother's ever thinning patience. What will people say?"

She squeezed his arm and looked at him before asking; "do you love her?"

The shocked expression on Darcy's face quickly gave way as he realised he should have known Anne would be the one person to notice his preference towards Elizabeth. Looking down at her he simply nodded. "In vain I have struggled, Anne I cannot think of anything but Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Then what on earth are you doing making silly conversation with me? Fitz you are allowed to be happy with whomever you wish. Ignore my mother, ignore everyone, people will always talk but what should it matter? Do not let your chance at happiness pass you by because you were not brave enough to grasp it. For what it's worth I like her very much."

Darcy stood unsure what more to say, he shivered slightly as the cold wind sent a chill down his spine. "Shall we return to the house?"

"I think that a most excellent idea," Anne replied, "especially as I called at the parsonage this morning and invited the Collinses, Miss Lucas and Miss Bennet to dine at Rosings this evening."

"That," laughed Darcy leaning forward and giving Anne a gentle kiss on the forehead, "is very fortunate indeed. Thank you." Darcy held out his arm and Anne, relieved to find some shelter from the wind, tucked herself close to his side as they began the short walk towards the house.

Across the lake Richard watched as Darcy leaned forward and placed a kiss upon Anne's head. A sharp pain exploded in his chest as he watched Anne press herself against Darcy and head off in the direction of the house.


	9. Chapter 9

As Darcy and Anne neared the house, he slowed his pace and turned to Anne in order to ask the question which was causing him the most distress. "What will your mother say when she finds out what I intend to do, what shall she say to you? I do not want her to cause you any distress. I know you will be happy for me, but I do not like the idea of leaving you with the wrath of Lady Catherine."

"We shall cross that bridge when we come to it," Anne replied softly. "I dare say she will be most vicious and hysterical when faced with the reality. Do not fret over mother, I assure you I can handle her." At this reply Darcy raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "What you do not believe me," Anne laughed with as much bravado as she could muster, "that my dear cousin is a poor show indeed, I have almost half a mind to be offended."

"My sincerest of apologies, but seriously Anne, what will you do? The offer to come to Pemberley whenever you wish is always open to you, Georgiana would love to have you stay with us I am sure, even if just for a short visit. It is about time you thought about yourself Anne, you cannot wish to be stuck at Rosings always, reliant on your mother, at the mercy of her whims and hysterics."

"Who says I am reliant on my mother, it is she who should perhaps for once reconsider her actions in connection with me," Anne replied with exasperation.

Darcy looked at Anne with much curiosity before asking, "whatever do you mean Anne?"

"My father left me very well provided for, he invested exceedingly well. When I once told you, I had no intention of marrying, I truly meant it. I do not have the desire to marry without love and I do not have the need to do so."

"Anne," said Darcy smiling at her, "I had no idea. I am relieved to know you are at liberty to have your own independence. If you need any help, at any time, with regards to looking for accommodation of your own, or anything, I am always at your service."

'Darcy," she laughed, "I do not require your help with regards to securing accommodation, although the gesture is very sweet and greatly appreciated. If anything, I have far more than I will ever require." She took a deep breath before continuing; "Rosings Park is mine and mine alone, as are Rutland and Abberton Farm, the house in Bath, the house in Grosvenor Square and several other properties in London of which I am sole landlord. The London properties and the farms I leave to be over seen by my father's late steward. He and I have taken care of all financial and business matters together, and have done so since I turned nineteen. My mother is mistress of Rosings Park because I let it be so. She has always been the mistress of Rosings Park, I could not take that away from her, I could never be that heartless."

"Anne, I had no idea," replied Darcy scratching the back of his head as he considered what he had just learnt.

"And why should you," Anne smiled as she began to climb the steps to the front door, "it does not change who I am. How does it feel by the way," she asked Darcy, glancing over her shoulder with a wide grin, "to be the poor relation?"

He stood at the foot of the stone steps and let out a roar of laughter. "Away and change for dinner you wicked creature."

"As you instruct," she smiled giving him a low comical curtsy at the top of the stairs before heading through the large entryway and out of sight.

* * *

Mr Collins paced back and forth across the small hall of the Parsonage getting more and more agitated with every step. "Make haste, make haste," he cried, "her Ladyship detests lateness above all things, we must be punctual. Charlotte my dear do hurry; Maria may I recommend the blue shawl, I flatter myself as I believe her Ladyship will find it the least offensive of the two considering the colour of your attire. Cousin Elizabeth! Charlotte my dear where is Elizabeth, I cannot stress the importance of punctuality."

Charlotte rolling her eyes heavenward gently rapped her knuckles against Elizabeth's bedchamber door. She had not seen her friend all afternoon, not since she and the Colonel had returned from their early afternoon walk.

Lizzie lifted her head from her pillow. The agitation and tears which had followed from her earlier discussion with the Colonel with regards to poor Jane, had brought on a headache. As evening came the headache only grew worse, that, added to her unwillingness to see Mr Darcy, only made her determination not to attend Rosings all the more certain. Charlotte opened the door ajar and upon seeing that Eliza was really unwell, did not press her to go and as much as possible prevented her husband from pressing her further. Mr Collins could not conceal his apprehension of Lady Catherine's being rather displeased by her staying at home. Not to mention it was a particular invitation from Miss Anne de Bourgh who, he was certain, would take his cousins lack of attendance as a slight on her! Charlotte, reaching the end of her patience managed to shoo him out of the house, reminding him of their already tardy time keeping.

Anne sat in the parlour talking to Miss Jenkinson, her mother's lady companion, awaiting the arrival of her evening dinner companions. Her mother was currently in the hall berating the cook over some mishap with the evening's menu, while Darcy sat at the writing desk drafting a letter to Georgiana. Richard and the Collins party were yet to arrive.

Anne had barely spoken to Richard since their unexpected collision in the arboretum. She was sure he had not forgiven her for almost running him down with her phaeton. In truth he had kept his distance from her for most of his stay. Anne could not understand it, did he not trust her to leave the past alone? She had accepted his decision, they had been so close once, but it was no more than a passing fancy. After that summer in Yorkshire together, she had with utter certainty believed he felt something towards her. Perhaps not the love that she herself held for him, but a true affection nevertheless. He had seemed truly forlorn, just as she, when the time came for them to part. His duties meant he had to return to his regiment, but he had promised her he would come to Rosings Park at his first opportunity. For a month they exchanged letters frequently. Although there was no mention of love, Anne had been certain that his words implied so much more than what was merely expressed on the paper. What a fool she had been. The letters slowly became less frequent, shorter in length, entirely devoid of the warmth and feeling she had come to expect, until they simply stopped coming altogether. Those last letters seemed to be from a stranger, someone so unconnected with her, they had left her quite heartbroken. The weeks that followed Anne barely slept, barely ate and kept to her own company. When required she would sit with her mother, but would engage in conversation as little as possible. At first her mother said nothing, which both relieved and upset Anne. On one hand she did not have the strength or courage to speak to her mother of her broken heart - especially the gentleman who had left it shattered. On the other, could her mother not see her visible distress, her melancholy? Did she simply not matter to anyone? Her mother's sheer lack of interest in her daughter's well-being simply fuelled Anne's black mood further.

After several weeks of no correspondence Anne wrote what she promised would be her last letter to Richard. She decided she had nothing to lose. She set out a short but to the point overview of her feelings towards him; she told him she loved him, had loved him as long as she could remember. She asked him to send her word if there was any way in which she could hope that the feelings were returned. Failure to hear from him would be evidence enough of his rejection. She had wished him all the best, for this was the polite thing to do, and promised him that whatever he decided, she would respect his decision. He had her confidence that this discussion would go no further. At the time, call it the naivety of being only nineteen; Anne was sure she would receive a reply and all would be well. Simply a misunderstanding of sorts. However, the reply never came. Weeks turned into months and Anne finally had to give up all hope.

It was at this time several of the children from the local village fell ill with Scarlet Fever. Fed up of feeling sorry for herself and spending all day in the house, Anne decided enough was enough. She put baskets together for the families of the sick children and began to visit them, leaving baskets of food and clothing to help aid those less fortunate and hopefully offer some comfort. Her mother was oddly supportive of the activity, as long as Anne did not involve herself personally with the sick. At first, she complied with her mother's wishes, overseeing the baskets and their contents before sending them away with the young stable boys for delivery. There had been the odd occasion when Anne had defied her mother and taken a couple of baskets in her pony and cart in order to deliver these personally to local acquaintances in order to enquire as to the children's improvement in person.

However, the fever soon spread with more of the village falling ill, alongside farm hands and household staff at Rosings Park. It was then that Lady Catherine decided the best option was to remove herself and Anne for the safety of Bath, to their home in the Kings Circus. As the arrangements were made to relocate to Bath as soon as possible, Anne felt there could be no harm in her helping nurse the ill young girls who helped in the kitchen the evening before they were due to depart. Mrs Allen, the cook, had been busy making broth while other members of staff made rags to form cold compresses. Anne spent the evening helping feed the poor girls and read aloud to them while they dozed in and out of sleep. She herself was tired, for it had been months since she had slept a full night without waking. By the time morning came, Anne was exhausted and looking forward to the prospect of a long carriage journey. Hopefully the motion would send her straight to sleep as it always had done in the past. As she checked the last of trucks she turned and caught sight of herself in the looking glass. Her skin was waxy, the shadows under her eyes puffy and dark and she was considerably thinner. Neither wonder Richard refused you, she thought with disgust and turned, heading downstairs to the hall. As she stood awaiting the appearance of her mother, Anne undid the clasp of her cloak, suddenly feeling far too warm. Her head felt rather fuzzy and she was aware that she had begun to perspire. At that moment her mother descended the stairs dressed in her finest travelling furs, her small Papillion following at her ankles.

"Ahh Anne, wonderful you are ready, I thought it best little Daphne ride in the carriage with us, for she whimpers terribly unless held on a knee... Anne," her mother stopped mid-sentence and looked at her daughter. "Are you alright?" But no sooner were the words out of Lady Catherine's mouth before Anne collapsed to the floor.

* * *

"Anne, Anne," cried Lady Catherine. "Anne for heaven's sake Anne, did you hear me? I asked you a question!"

"I beg your pardon mother," replied Anne snapping back to the present. She had been so engrossed in her own thoughts and memories she hadn't even noticed the arrival of Mr Collins, his wife and young Maria. "Where is Miss Elizabeth this evening?" Anne glanced looking round the room. Richard was still nowhere to be seen.

"I am afraid," replied Mr Collins, "my dear, delicate cousin is feeling unwell and must ask for your forgiveness, but her absence could not be prevented."

"Yes, yes," interjected Lady Catherine with a wave of her hand, "it is all very vexing for whom shall play the piano forte now?"

From his position at the back of the room, Darcy caught Anne's eye and gave her a pleading look. She gave him a slight nod of encouragement, then in an attempt to distract her mother began; "Perhaps Mr Collins would be so kind as to entertain us after dinner with another of his superb readings, I know I cannot be the only one awaiting another..."

"And pray where are you going?" Rang out Lady Catherine, interrupting Anne, drawing everyone's attention to the doorway. Darcy froze, he had been attempting to escape unnoticed. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Think man, he scolded himself, say something.

"Yes, an excellent idea," Anne said brightly, "do go and fetch Richard, honestly his time keeping is atrocious."

"Punctuality," said Lady Catherine, turning to her adoring audience of Mr Collins, "is one of the true markers of proper society. I myself am never late, and never early for that matter.

As Mr Collins began his praise for her mother, Anne flashed Darcy a quick smile and jerked her head encouraging him to take his leave. He gave her a small smile and left the room walking out into the foyer. He stood a moment listening to the voices coming from the parlour. He quietly went to the main door and let himself out. Confident he was not being observed he headed down the main drive and quickened his pace, heading directly towards the Parsonage, in search of Miss Bennet.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry Folks, had a few edits to do. For some reason it wouldn't let me just update/replace the chapter so had to delete and replace. Apologies! Yas_

Chapter 10:

"Where are my nephew's!" Lady Catherine cried thudding her walking stick with furious impatience against the carpeted floor. "Upon my honour I have been used most inexcusably. We shall not dine till midnight at this rate, it is entirely unacceptable. What must the staff think. Hughes! Do go and look for Darcy and Fitzwilliam again; take anyone you wish with you, make haste!"

In an attempt to sooth her mother, Anne said, "I am sure the gentlemen have simply lost track of time, perhaps a business matter of some sort has arisen. I am confident they will not feel in the least slighted if we were to go into dinner without them."

"Anne," her mother replied curtly; "when I want your opinion I shall ask for it." She sat back against the cushions of her chair, tapping the handle of the walking stick with agitation. A clear visual cue of her building frustration. "Well?" She demanded, looking directly at Anne, "where can they be?"

"Mother as I have already said," Anne replied in her calmly; "I am sure they have simply had to deal with an urgent matter and have unfortunately lost track of time."

"An urgent matter," her mother sneered. "What can be more urgent than gracing my table at the appropriate hour. Really Anne you do have the most ridiculous of notions." She turned to Mrs Collins and continued: "never believe the suggestion that a daughter will bring a mother comfort; it is indeed _not _God's intention to bestow one with a lifelong confidant and companion."

Anne lowered her gaze, worrying her hands in her lap. She hoped Darcy would return from the parsonage in due course to put an end to this ridiculous behaviour from her mother. However, she could not blame him for hoping to keep Elizabeth to himself for as long as possible. It could not have been a more perfect opportunity. For Elizabeth to remain home alone, when the rest of the household dined at Rosings, well this was a golden opportunity. She was certain, knowing Darcy as she did, he would make Elizabeth an offer. She was fully aware that Darcy's earlier silly proposal of marriage was no more than the result of fear. A fear derived from not doing exactly what was expected of him. The Darcy bloodline was long, prestigious and impressive. Bring into that a maternal link to the titled Fitzwilliam lineage with the mantra of 'duty above all;' meant expectations on the heir of Pemberley were high indeed. Although Anne thought Elizabeth utterly charming; she knew it would be a difficult transition to become the wife of someone of such high society and social standing. Although a gentleman's daughter, Elizabeth was, for all intents and purposes, an unknown. Their union would be the main topic of conversation in every gossip column; a great source of speculation in every fashionable parlour. Poor Darcy and Elizabeth thought Anne with compassion. Anne was more than certain that Elizabeth's wit and vivacious personality would be more than capable of deflecting the vicious tongues of the ton. She was certain Elizabeth above anyone would be a match for those scathing society mothers of yet unmarried daughters. The knowledge that sweet, timid Georgiana would have such a strong minded sister brought Anne much pleasure. A small smile escaped the corners of Anne's mouth; Elizabeth will make Darcy the perfect wife. All that life, sharp intellect and humour could only have a positive outcome on her occasionally rather officious cousin.

"And pray what are you smirking at?" asked Lady Catherine accusingly. "Do you think this situation a good joke? Well my dear, I am an excellent judge of comical antidotes and this is not one of them! Need I remind you, you are no better than anyone. An obstinate head strong girl, I am ashamed of you. Need I remind everyone present of your lack of daughterly duty; leaving me for the pursuit of your own amusement. Oh no my girl, your selfishness runs deep and shall not be forgotten. Upon my honour if only I had a son, a true gentleman he would be."

She scanned the room to witness the full effect of her words on those around her. "Mr Collins," she said, turning to the eager clergyman by her side; "I think it best you escort me into the dining hall before I lose all sense of appetite. You would not be so unfeeling as to disregard my schedule thus." Mr Collins, his face a beaming beacon of smug delight, offered his arm to his patroness, leading her from the sitting area to the adjoining dining room.

Charlotte caught Anne's eye and gave her a weak smile. She and Maria stood, awaiting to follow behind Anne and the departing Lady Catherine. Anne swallowed hard and stood, smoothing down the creases of her skirt. Where was Richard when she needed him? Although there was an unspoken tension between him and Anne; when in the company of others his jolly nature could not but help be on display. His masterful skills at sharing antidotes; his overly animated conversation, it would be most appreciated right now. He was exceedingly skilled at dominating all conversations and, to everyone's delight, her mother was always utterly charmed by him. She was always in the best of moods during these exchanges.

Dinner was a most unpleasant affair. Lady Catherine loudly, repeatedly and most dramatically told of her disappointment and disapproval of her nephew's lack of consideration. Every dish on the table was found to be flawed. Even Miss Elizabeth was cast down repeatedly for her inconsiderate lapse of poor health. "It is all most vexing!" Her mother cried to a most apologetic Mr Collins. Even Charlotte seemed to hang on Lady Catherine's every word; nodding at every right occasion and agreeing when the opportunity arose. Poor, shy Maria sat in silence; her distress in being surrounded by such aggravated conversation clearly taking its toll on her countenance. Anne, wounded by her mother's earlier sharp tongue, simply sat. Looking down, she moved food around her plate. She did not dare lift her gaze to meet the wrath of her mother's temper. Her mother had always been this way. When displeased her tongue could be most vicious. She was embarrassed and pained by how her mother spoke to her; but what made the situation worse was when it was done in front of an audience. She had little respect for Mr Collins; but Charlotte and Maria, she could only hope the ladies kept the unsavoury display to themselves. Anne would hate to be the focus of gossip. She was glad Elizabeth was not present to see such a display; for she was already certain the lady did not look upon her mother with a favourable disposition.

After retiring to the drawing room for an appropriate period of time; which involved several short readings from Mr Collins, Anne managed to excuse herself. She apologised to their guests, using the excuse of a sore head as reason for her early departure. Her mother said nothing. Anne left the room slowly, taking great care to kept her shoulders back and chin high until through the safety of the doorway. She stood in the privacy of the hall, letting her shoulders slouch. Once at the foot of the grand marble staircase, she took the steps two at a time and all but ran along the landing to the sanctuary of her rooms. Once inside, Anne could no longer hold back the tears; and with a mix of shame and irritation let them fall freely. At that moment her personal maid, Hennie, appeared through the servant's entrance and as quietly as a mouse. The girl had arrived ready to help Anne undress for the evening. However upon seeing Anne so distressed, did not know what to do.

"Oh Miss," said the young girl coming closer to her mistress, but leaving an appropriate distance between the two. "Whatever is the matter, what can I do?" Hennie felt utterly torn. Although it was not proper, she had an overwhelming urge to reach out and comfort her mistress. Hennie had been at Rosings Park for nearly two years and during that time Lady Catherine filled her with terror. She had been most nervous at the prospect of being the private maid to the future mistress of Rosings Park on her return from Scotland. Hennie had been filled with dread imagining the sort of proud lady the daughter of Lady Catherine would be. Although other house staff, who had known Anne since childhood, spoke of her fondly and with great affection; Hennie could not believe such a description until meeting Anne for herself. The contrast in personalities between her and the mother were unmeasurable.

"I am sorry Hennie, I did not mean to alarm you, I thought myself alone," Anne replied wiping her tear streaked cheek with the back of her hand. "You must think me the most pathetic creature."

As Anne tried to compose herself, she could not but help a shuddering sob escape her lips. Before Anne realised what was happening she felt arms about her as Hennie attempted to sooth her with, what Anne could only imagine, a sisterly like embrace. This sweet action only made Anne's tears fall with more abandon and she buried her face in the shoulder of the young girl for several minutes.

Although several years younger than her mistress, Hennie stood several inches taller. She stroked Anne's dark chestnut hair until the sobbing reached an end.

"There now, Miss," said Hennie softly stepping back from Anne. "My mother used to say to me and me sisters that things always feel less worrisome after a good cry. Is there anything I can get for you?"

Anne reached out and took the young girl's hand. "Thank you, I shall be fine. I am sorry if I alarmed you, all is well I assure you." Anne tried to give the girl her most reassuring smile before asking; "perhaps you could help me let down my hair before leaving. I can undress myself this evening if you would undo the first few fastenings?" The young maid simply squeezed Anne's hand in response before taking her place behind Anne at the vanity. Once Anne was seated Hennie began to remove the multitude of pins hidden within Anne's thick dark locks, chatting about her day brightly in an attempt to engage her mistress. Several minutes later Anne found herself alone in the privacy of her room. She had told Hennie she would likely not rise until late the morrow and she would ring the bell for her when required. Anne sat on the settee still fully dressed, her hair a mass of cascading curls about her shoulders. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. How she missed the kindness and easy nature of her aunt Tilly. Anne was certain her mother loved her in her own way, but at moments like this, it was exceedingly hard to feel anything but unwanted. With her eyes closed she sat rerunning the conversations of the day through her head. It had been quite a day. She could only hope Darcy's evening had been a greater success. At least his happiness would be worth the misery his absence had created. Anne could only imagine the certain aftermath his intentions would bring once brought to her mother's attention.

Anne opened her eyes and for a brief moment did not know her location. Her neck ached she had fallen asleep on the settee. She was still fully dressed. It must be the early hours of the morning, she thought. She rose stretching her arms above her head to help alleviate the pain radiating down her shoulders. Suddenly her stomach let out the most undignified rumble. She had barely touched her evening meal and had eaten rather light earlier in the day. What to do she thought. Going to the window she pulled back the curtain to be met with pitch black. It was clearly a long while away from dawn. Her mother had a firm rule that all household servants have a minimum of five hours rest, meaning that during the wee small hours the house was all but empty. Anne had never understood this rule of her mothers. It was a firm, enforceable understanding amongst all servants, and those caught not obeying were given their marching orders. Anne often wondered if it was a tactful ploy on her mother's part to discourage mixing amongst the male and female staff.

She could be down to the kitchen and back within her room in no time at all. Nobody would be any the wiser of her actions. Her stomach let out another rumble. She had no desire to break her fast the morrow with her mother; and only the Lord could predict what may occur if the news of Darcy and his intended came to light. Taking a candle from the mantle above her fireplace Anne opened her bedroom door and listened to the silence of the corridor. The house slept as Anne made her way down the flights of stairs; along the western corridor and down the small set of stone flag steps which entered the front of the kitchen.

Anne had spent considerable time in the kitchen as a small child watching Mrs Allen and her kitchen staff create delightful dishes and baked goods. She had been known to leave the kitchens with the pockets of her day dress considerably bulging. Due to this, Anne knew exactly where in the kitchen she should look to find her late-night feast. Heading past the long, central, well-scrubbed wooden table; Anne went to one of the dressers along the far wall, placing her candle on the side. Here an assortment of ceramic jars and tins stood filled with baked goods; conserves, dried fruit and to her great delight upon lifting the lid of an elongated dish, cheese. She took what appeared to be a muffin from the tin and began by spooning a sticky drizzle of honey on top. She took a generous bite and instantly felt better after savouring its comforting sweetness. Thus engaged, Anne had no notion of the figure who watched her from the shadows of the doorway. The figure; hidden from the glow of her candle, watched her a moment longer before deciding to make their presence known.

"Rather late for the future mistress of the house to be skulking around below deck," Richard remarked as he leaned casually against the door frame. Anne jumped, dropping a piece of cheese from her hand as she turned quickly to find Richard staring back at her in the darkness. He stepped forward, walking to the far side of the table; the dim glow of Anne's candle bringing his feature into focus.

"Richard for heaven's sake," she exclaimed, "you frightened the life out of me."

"Ah, he slurred, "so you are but an apparition that I see?" Anne looked at him closely, had he been drinking? Where on earth had he been all evening? Perhaps he and Darcy had been celebrating his forth coming nuptials.

"Is Darcy with you?" Anne asked. Suddenly she became very aware how inappropriate this situation was. She was entirely alone in the middle of the night; below in the kitchen with her hair down. Alone with Richard.

"I am afraid I kept to my own company this evening, so sadly I have been unable to see or congratulate my most superior cousin on his most excellent choice of bride." Richard looked at Anne intently. If only the thought of her with Darcy did not make his chest ache so.

"Oh, so you have heard!" Anne said brightly. "I have not seen him since he left for the Parsonage."

"The parsonage," laughed Richard dryly. "Oh, Anne I am sure you can wait, not even the overly zealous Mr Collins can produce a special licence at such short notice. Also let's not be too hasty, what would the neighbours think?"

"Whatever do you mean?" asked Anne. She had no idea what Richard was referring to. She lifted the candle from the side to cast as much light on her shadowy companion as possible. His usual immaculate appearance was rather creased and dishevelled. His slightly too long light brown hair was a mass of unruly waves. "Whatever is the matter?" she asked. Anne suddenly felt a heavy weight in her stomach. Perhaps Richard DID care for Elizabeth after all. Perhaps this slightly drunken appearance had been brought on by a bout of self-pity due to Darcy and Elizabeth's courtship. "I am sorry if the news has caused you any pain," Anne said flatly; "I had not thought your feelings towards..."

"My feelings," interrupted Richard. "You are indeed clearly one who has little thought towards my feelings!" He almost spat the words at her. "For someone I once thought so kind; so generous, above all others, what a fool I was. I should have known such a woman was too good to be true. I should have known a creature's heart would not be so easily caught. You my dear, are no better than your mother, closed off and unfeeling!"

Anne stood; her mouth open in shock. She had never seen Richard like this, he was positively savage. The harshness of his words cut her to the core, though she could not understand him. She wanted to shout at him, to scream. How dare he speak to her of feelings when he had treated her so poorly. She opened her mouth in an attempt to retaliate but knew not what to say.

"I have long since learned," Richard spoke with feeling, his face hard; "that woman can be cold, calculating, heartless creatures. Even the most angelic of the female sex can be the undoing of a man. For who would love a mere soldier when the prospect of Pemberley was to be had."

Anne could not bear this any longer; her head was too full of confusion, her soul full of too much feeling. She headed for the doorway but, much quicker than she, Richard moved to block her exit.

"Move aside Richard," Anne said with determination. "I demand you to move aside." He stood tall, rooted to the spot his eyes locked on hers. "Richard, step aside or I shall scream and awaken the whole entire house." He stood, unflinching his cool grey eyes studying her face. Slowly, he turned his body sideways, allowing enough room for Anne to pass. As she went to march past him, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her hard towards him, crushing her against his chest.

"Richard let go of me," she cried attempting to pull away from his grasp but it only made him hold her to him tighter. She looked up at him crossly. She fell silent and she stopped her struggle. His face was the Richard she had known so well. His expression had softened.

He was looked down at her intently, a deep look of longing passed over his face. "Why did you abandoned me Anne," he asked in barely a whisper, his hand still clasped around her wrist. "I offered you my heart; my soul, all my worldly possessions. Never did I once believe you capable of rejecting the honest love of a man in favour of a more prestigious position. That was not the Anne I knew. That was not the Anne I loved. To not even have the decency to see me; to leave me pleading at the mercy of your mother. How could you do that to me Anne?"

Anne's head began to pound. She felt faint, he believed it was she who abandoned him?

Her face crumpled. "Richard I..." She fell silent, the handle of the door to the left side of the kitchen was suddenly shuddering. The door swung open followed by a flurry of voices. The young farm hands entered with their large pails of milk from the adjacent courtyard. Richard keeping hold of Anne, practically half lifted her as he pulled her through the doorway and up the stairs out of sight. Once they reached the safety of the landing he simply let go of her hand and walked away from her with great speed in the direction of the guest wing. Anne in a state of complete and utter confusion merely stood and watched him leave. She felt nauseous, the splitting headache above her eye excruciating. She stumbled along the corridor, the early dawn light casting a grey gloom through the non-curtained hallways. She managed to make it to her privacy of her bedroom just in time. She had just reached the wash stand as the bile reached her throat. She stood heaving over the copper pan before sliding to the floor, dissolving into a flood of tears.


	11. Chapter 11

Anne sat in her crumpled heap for some time, the fabric of her skirts gathered around her like a great winter cloak. She pressed her face within the bend of her elbow in an attempt to muffle her continued sobs. The pain in her chest was beginning to ease, she was over the initial shock. She continued to cry because she could simply not bring herself to stop. It had been a long time since Anne had allowed herself such a selfish indulgence. All the upset she had held hidden inside her for the best part of five years was bubbling to the surface. Five years of heartache and tears cascading down her cheeks with great abandon. She had cried more this evening than she had perhaps ever done in her whole lifetime. For so long she had believed herself foolish, that the pain she felt was entirely the result of a lonely girls misguided imagination. She had convinced herself that she felt too much where Richard felt only too little. She now knew this was not the case. She now knew he felt... "Oh, he felt!" she cried into the damp fabric of her elbow. It was all but a misunderstanding.

She suddenly sat bolt upright. It was all but a misunderstanding she repeated to herself. Could she dare hope? He thought she had abandoned him but had she not simply thought the same? Exciting pounded in her ears as the realisation of what could be about to occur flooded her senses. She felt positively giddy. Hugging her knees tightly to her chest she began to run through their earlier conversation. He loved her, or at least he had loved her: but what did he mean he had offered her his heart only for her to reject it? She chewed her lip as her mind jumped about at great speed; trying to recall every look, every word from the evening before. Her head became so full she could no longer think; words became jumbled, looks affected by over examination. Only one thing was certain, she must speak to Richard this very moment.

She got up and walked across the room in order to summon Hennie. She pulled on the cord, waited but a moment, then pulled at it again with great impatience. There was a small creak from the hallway beyond her bedroom door. A young chamber maid, of around eleven, timidly entered the room. The young girl bowed her head low, a mass of dark blonde hair escaping from her white cap, then hurried forward to attend the almost extinguished fire as it glowed low on the grate.

"Oh, never mind the fire child," Anne called to the girl. "Please make haste and find the location of my ladies' maid. Could you go and fetch Hennie at once." The young girl left the room in such a hurry Anne felt a stab of guilt at her quick dismissal towards the poor wee lass. She would make amends to the child later for she had too much to consider at this moment. What was taking Hennie so long, where ever could she be? With a slight knock, Hennie entered the room, rather surprised by her early summons.

"Ah, Hennie there you are," cried Anne, practically dragging the poor girl through the doorway and across the length of the room towards her vanity. "Where have you been, I rang the bell what feels like a fortnight ago. You must help me dress and quickly; pray has anyone descended the stairs this morning? I do not suppose anyone would be up and dressed this early, but Hennie tell me, has anyone been downstairs and broken their fast?" Anne looked at her maid with such curiosity, taking a deep breath for she had spoken so quick and at such speed she felt breathless. The young maid glanced at her mistress with wide eyes, unsure how to respond to such a verbal onslaught. It was far too early to expect anyone to be awake, let alone dressed; surely her mistress was aware of this. Hennie herself had been about to partake in her morning meal, which now was left forgot in the kitchen following her unusually early summons. She knew her mistress did not like to sleep as late as her mother, but this was an uncharacteristically early hour. Hennie was sure Lady Catherine would find such an early hour almost indecent and entirely unladylike.

"No miss," she replied taking in Anne's pale appearance and crumpled dress from the evening before. She glanced from the corner of her eye towards the still made bed. "Are you quite well miss," Hennie asked taking her mistress by the elbow and guiding her towards a small chaise lounge and encouraging Anne to take a seat.

"I am quite well Hennie, I assure you. Are you sure no one is at breakfast?" Anne asked again with agitation in her voice. "Are you quite sure you have not seen my cousin? Are you certain not a soul, not even Fitzwilliam?"

Hennie tried hard not to smile. It was common gossip amongst the staff of Anne's intended betrothal to her cousin, Master Darcy of Pemberley. Anne's sudden return from Elgin shortly followed by the gentleman's arrival at Rosings only added flame to the fire of the already wagging household tongues. Lady Catherine herself was also exceedingly vocal on the matter, "Fitzwilliam Darcy will make a fine master of Rosings," her Ladyship repeated to her staff on an almost daily occurrence. Hennie had never before considered Anne to be particularly partial to the gentleman, believing it more to a marriage of convenience. She assumed her sweet-tempered mistress would simply undertake her role as mistress of Pemberley as part of her role as the dutiful daughter. Though Anne's overly intimate use of the gentleman's first name perhaps suggested otherwise. Hennie was pleased to know that there was some sort of attachment on her mistresses' part toward Mr Darcy. It was just a shame the gentleman seemed so serious and proud like his aunt. Hennie much preferred the appearance of the other gentleman. Hennie along with Mary and several of the chambermaids were all rather taken with the dashing Colonel Fitzwilliam; men in red coats were far superior in looks to men lacking in regimentals.

"I am quite certain Miss, no one was in attendance in the morning room upon my coming to see you. Now;" she said softly resting a hand on Anne's shoulder, "should we perhaps get you out of this old dress and into something anew?"

"Oh, yes please do so," said Anne rising to her feet and turning to allow Hennie easier access to the back of her dress. "Hennie, I think I would like you to help me wash and style my hair, but we must be quick about it. Perhaps I could wear the mauve morning dress, you know the one with the cream satin trim to neckline?" Hennie simply nodded as she undid the final fastenings and allowed the dress to fall heavy to the floor. Anne stepped out of the mass of fabric as Hennie whisked it away ready for the laundry maids. Hennie had not ever seen Anne so flustered and agitated. She helped bathe her mistress as swiftly as possible, though this in itself was never a quick task. Once seated at her vanity, Hennie swept Anne's hair into a simple chignon, capturing the mass of unruly dark curls. While Anne pinched her pale cheeks, staring intently into the looking glass, Hennie went in search of the afore mentioned mauve dress. The dress was simple, modest in style but with a deep scoop at the bust with rich cream satin layered upon itself high towards the neckline. Hennie teased a couple of Anne's dark mahogany curls from the confine of the chignon so that they fell in a most pleasing display about her shoulders. The dark of her hair contrasting in a very pretty manner against the pale dusky fabric.

With her dress now complete Anne smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Though her complexion was a little dull due to lack to lack of sleep; the anxious excitement she felt brightened her eyes in a rather pleasing manner. Anne left her rooms and once upon the landing hesitated, listening. It was unlikely her mother would rise for a few good hours yet. This was a comforting thought indeed. Anne wished to speak to Richard privately. She began to walk along the corridor towards the grand staircase which would take her down to the entrance foyer. She intended to wait their which would allow her to could catch Richard before he headed towards the morning room to break his fast. She had just started her descent when she paused. Something Richard had said last night had been bothering her in the back of her mind. It began again to echo within her head, something regarding her mother.

"_**to leave me pleading at the mercy of your mother. How could you do that to me Anne?"**_

She gripped the wooden banister and worried her bottom lip as she repeated his words. What did her mother have to do with anything? The remark puzzled her greatly, for she knew her mother was exceedingly fond of Richard and was unlikely to have been overly unkind towards him. No, thought Anne with a sigh as she considered her own dealings with her mother; her mother's sharp tongue was often spared when in the presence of her two favourite nephews. Anne often wondered if her mother's temperament would have been altered if she had been blessed with a son. Anne would speak to Richard immediately, tell him how she felt and ask if he still felt anything towards her. There would be plenty time afterwards to enquire as to his meaning with regards to her mother. She continued down the marble staircase and upon reaching the end, paced back and forth across the foyer, glancing repeatedly in the direction of the guest wing. She spent several minutes thus occupied, pacing back and forth, worrying her hands as she tried to practise what she might say. How does one tell another that they love them, that no other could even compare, but do so in a charming manner? For Anne so desperately wanted to appear charming and attractive in Richards eyes. The hurt in Richards words last night gave hope that he still cared for her, but how deep and true those emotions were, well Anne would only know for certain once they had spoken.

She paced back and forth, rehearsing what she intended to say, trying to get the wording perfect. She felt as though hours had passed. Where was everyone? It was unusual for both Richard and Darcy to stay to their rooms so late. Deciding she had best be certain she had not somehow missed them, she walked quickly towards the breakfast room. Opening the door, she glanced inside, no one was there. She looked towards the large ornate gold clock on the mantle, the time was now fast approaching ten. How very odd, her cousins were always at breakfast by this hour. Wherever could they be. Perhaps Darcy had already left for the parsonage to call on Elizabeth. Maybe Richard had gone with Darcy? She found herself back pacing the entrance foyer unsure of what to do. She didn't feel particularly hungry and she had no desire to be the only one present to entertain her mother upon her arrival downstairs. Her excited anticipation which had been building at the prospect of speaking to Richard was beginning to waver. Suddenly she felt a wave of fatigue wash over her. The gentleman could already have left the house in pursuit of outdoor activities. They could be gone hours if they had gone shooting, even longer if fishing was their activity of choice. If this was the case it was silly for Anne to wait about any longer. Deciding that the likelihood of catching Richard alone was past, Anne felt it would be best for her to return to her room for a short nap. She walked back to the foyer and was just about to ascend the stairs when the large front door opened loudly behind her. She turned to be met with the sombre face of Darcy, dressed in his long outdoor coat. It appeared he had been out walking. He scowled in her direction before turning to close the door behind him.

"Good morning," he said dryly his back facing her. His shoulders slumped, he did not wish to see or speak to anyone this morning. He had just returned from delivering a letter to Elizabeth. How dare she lay charges at his door which were false and undermined his character. After their conversation, following his disastrous attempt at offering for her hand, he felt duty bound to tell her the truth. This had meant revealing parts of his private business and dealings with Mr Wickham which he would normally never divulge. However, the thought of leaving her to believe such false accusations, such lies against his person, well it could not be borne. He had been kinder to Bingley than he had been to himself, he could see that in all clarity now. If Jane had been hurt by his actions it had been an unforeseen error; yet the fact remained, the Bennet family simply did not belong in their social circle. How could he have been so foolish to believe Elizabeth Bennet ever could? He felt angry, livid in all honestly, that he could be so easily dismissed by a lady of such standing. His was exceedingly vexed. His anger however was nothing compared to the foreign pain in his chest and hollowness of his stomach; he felt entirely dreadful. His attachment towards Miss Elizabeth Bennet had been growing so steadily since their introduction in Hertfordshire, he was in the middle before he knew it had begun.

"Have you been to the Parsonage? Anne asked. "Fitz did Richard happen to go with you..." her voice trailed off as she perceived Darcy's mood. "Fitz whatever is the matter," she asked, worry creeping into her voice. "Oh no, is it Miss Bennet? Is she not feeling better? How careless of me not to enquire as to her health. I assume you and she spoke in private last evening? I must admit I was half expecting for you to return with the happy news during dinner."

Darcy stood looking down at Anne, a grim expression across his face. His eyes narrowed, deep in thought, which caused a deep crease to mark his forehead.

"I am afraid I do not possess the happy news you were expecting to hear. It would seem the offer, which you yourself found so unacceptable, was also considered as unwelcome by Miss Bennet." He fell silent. Neither of them spoke, he could almost feel the pity radiating from Anne, it was most distasteful. "If you will excuse me," he finally continued. "I am afraid I am in little mood for company. I think on greater reflection that I too have perhaps stayed longer at Rosings Park than I had intended. I think it is time for me to return to town for the remainder of the season. I too should have left this morning also in hindsight, but I had an urgent matter to attend to which could not be delayed. If you will excuse me Anne, I must go and write to my man of business before I plan for my departure."

He walked briskly past Anne and headed up the flight of stairs. He was half way up the staircase before Anne called out, "Darcy, what do you mean you should have left this morning also?"

He turned to look at Anne as she stood at the foot of the stairs. "Richard left for Portsmouth first thing this morning; did he not inform you? An acquaintance of his has just made port from Europe and requested Richards company for the next fortnight. I think, between you and I, he will be glad to be back in the company of the militia. Country living was always a tad too slow for Richards tastes; he will likely join me later in London if I can convince him to stay." He gave Anne a small nod of the head to indicate he was finished speaking and turned to continue to his rooms. He had only taken a few steps before adding: "That is another very fetching dress Anne, you really should come to London and help pick out some items for Georgiana, we both know she would approve of such a scheme very much."

Anne gave Darcy a small smile in response. She stood rooted to the spot until Darcy was atop the stairs and out of sight. Elizabeth had refused him? This she found shocking indeed, should she speak to Elizabeth on behalf of her cousin? She felt awful for encouraging him, however she had been so sure that Miss Bennet would have welcomed such attention. She focused on Darcy and Elizabeth, not wanting to let her mind wander to the subject which mattered most. Richard was gone. He had left without a word to her. What did it mean? How could he simply leave without so much as a goodbye, especially after what had occurred between them the night before? Anne clenched her hands at her side, an odd sensation was filling Anne's senses. A warm heat was rising from within her and flushing warmly at her cheeks. She was mad, she was furious. How dare he decide that he could just leave and not face her. Well she was not about to sit around and wait for another five years. Her heart pounding, she headed up the stairs in the direction of her room. Upon reaching her chambers she continued walking, further down the corridor and along to the Eastern wing of the house. Anne had not been in this part of the house for several years; this was her mother's private chambers. She came upon the large ornately carved double doors and knocked hard against the wood. Before anyone within had time to respond, Anne flung the heavy door open and came face to face with a most displeased Lady Catherine de Bourgh.


	12. Chapter 12

Anne stood inside her mother's private parlour, rather shocked at her own bravado for marching through the door unannounced. She could feel the vexation caused by her unexpected arrival heavy in the air. Her mother's cold blue eyes burned into her. Anne swallowed hard, trying with all her might to meet and hold her mother's stare. Of course, it was she who looked away first. The courage fuelled by her anger towards Richards sly departure appeared no match for her mother's steely glare. Anne looked about the room, she could not recall having ever been allowed entry to her mother's private parlour. The room was not entirely as Anne had imagined. Puzzled, Anne was mostly taken aback by what appeared to be a collection of several mismatching, old leather reading chairs. These over-sized; sagging, almost masculine looking chairs contrasted greatly against the ornate and delicate pink décor of the room. It was in one of these peculiar old chairs Lady Catherine now sat, her mouth twisting unpleasantly in response to the unwanted intrusion of her daughter.

"I did not give you leave to enter," her mother said dryly adjusting the night shawl which lay about her shoulders. "As you can see, I am yet to dress." She looked down her sharp nose at Anne. "You really are a most selfish creature, bursting in here. Whatever possessed you to come uninvited to my chambers? You know very well it is not yet the fashionable hour to receive company; yet here you are." Lady Catherine leaned back against the leather chair gazing coolly at Anne, awaiting an explanation. She was in no mood for company this early in the day. Each morning took longer to dress than the previous. The stiffness in her joints only added to the longwinded process and darkened her mood.

Anne opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. She couldn't help but notice how tired her mother looked this morning. She appeared smaller, engulfed by the oversized armchair. Without the large fine gowns; headdresses and hair pieces, which her mother had always worn since her youth, she simply sat before her unmasked and elderly. The effect left Anne feeling quite uncomfortable, guilty even. It was wrong of her to be here. It was unfair of her to intrude on her mother's inner sanctum. She was just about to apologise and take her leave when her mother spoke.

"Do you not think yourself beyond the years for such a style of dress," she asked in a calculating tone. "Really Anne, I almost pity your lack of fashion. That style of dress may be handsome enough upon other women, but with your... shall we say lack of stature? One would think you would be ashamed to be seen in such an unflattering display. It would appear I truly do need to take supervision of your wardrobe after all. It is all most unappealing."

Anne closed her eyes for a moment in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her mother had such a skill for making her feel entirely inadequate. _You are not inadequate, _called a small voice inside her. Anne raised her head and looked directly at her mother. The pity she had felt towards her mother, only moments ago, was cast aside. She was in no way deserving of such sympathetic attentions. The hurt and upset which had brought Anne marching into her mothers room was once again filling her with uncharacteristic rage.

"Why must you speak to me so?" Anne asked in a voice she barely recognised as her own. "What gives you the authority to speak to me in such a dismissive manner? I am a grown woman with thoughts and opinions of my own. You criticise everyone and everything around you in an attempt to display your enforced superiority; well I am done with being on the receiving end of it mother. I will have it no longer. "

"AUTHORITY!" Her mother cried, not accustomed to anyone challenging her, especially not Anne. "You child are but _my_ daughter. I am all the authority you need ever take heed to. How dare you speak to me in such a ungrateful tone. How dare you speak to me thus while under my own roof."

"But it is not your roof," Anne said loudly. The words were out of her mouth before she knew what she was saying. The expression on her mother's face turned to one of disgust. This only added to Anne's determination, she continued: "This is and for quite some duration has been MY house mother. The estate and all she entails is mine. I am the rightful mistress of Rosings Park, it is a reality you seen quite determined to overlook." Anne clenched her jaw in an attempt to curb her tongue, she knew she had said too much, but what of it? It was all true. Her palms sweating, she held them at her side, awaiting her mothers response.

Lady Catherine for once was a loss for words. The rage beating wildly within her chest was reaching such a crescendo she could not think straight. She glared at Anne, her face like stone. The silence between them was deafening. Anne felt sick. She was expecting a furious, sharp tongued attack from her mother. The longer her mother sat in silence the more uneasy Anne felt.

"How dare you," Lady Catherine spoke softly after what seemed like an eternity. "How dare you say such things to me. How dare you after running off to Scotland. Leaving me in favour of family so unconnected with me! You now dare mention your role as rightful mistress of this house. You are, and will never be mistress of this house. Mark my words girl you would be found wanting. Do you really think you have what it takes to be the sort of lady a home like this demands? To carry yourself in the manner which is expected by such a position?"

"Well you have never appeared deterred in your enthusiasm at my being mistress of Pemberley!" Anne retorted with much passion. "Rosings Park is nothing when compared to that a privileged situation. If I am good enough for you to wish me situated as mistress of Pemberley, then I am damn well able to take charge of my own ancestral home."

"Do not cast your opinion on matters you know nothing about," Lady Catherine replied. "Do not be so foolish to believe I have ever thought you capable of running anything. When you become mistress of Pemberley it will be in title alone. The joining of two great ancestral families of great land power and wealth. Be happy in the knowledge that you can do one thing to bring honour to your family."

"I will never be mistress of Pemberley!" Anne shouted. "I will never marry Fitzwilliam."

"Anne," her mother spoke in tone not to be argued with. "I recommend you hold your tongue and return to your room where you shall remain until you can behave in a more ladylike manner. I am ashamed to call you my daughter."

"Your daughter," Anne laughed, her voice full of bitterness. "When did you ever treat me thus? I have been your companion, someone to criticise and oversee; a pawn for your future plans and ambitions. You have never shown any daughterly affection towards me. I have been shown more love and affection from an aunt I have barely known than I have ever received from you. My aunt Matilda has shown me more care and attention than you have ever shown me in my entire life."

"Your aunt would do well to remember her place and stay away from matters which do not concern her. Believe me when I say this Anne," Lady Catherine almost spat, "her attentions towards you were no more than an attempt to hurt me. Self-righteous, uncouth woman; I can clearly see where this distasteful behaviour of yours has stemmed from."

"The Dowager of Elgin is a fine and well respected lady," Anne replied, appalled at her mothers criticism of her dear aunts character. "She is a kind and genteel woman who is greatly respected by all. She never once looked down upon me, or criticised my person or interests. She showed me nothing but kindness, encouragement and love."

"Love," her mother laughed at such a foolish use of the word. "How disappointingly simple you are Anne, to be taken in by such a thing. Love never did anyone any good. It makes one weak and open to all sorts of disappointment. Mark my words, you would not be half the woman you are today if I had smothered you in affection and praise. But who, when presented with such a child could not find fault! Now I have no idea what your intentions were when you came barging most unwelcome into my rooms, but this conversation ends here. You shall take your leave and go to your rooms and think about the gross display I have had to witness from you today. It is a good job Darcy is nowhere near at present. Can you imagine the disgust he would feel towards you at speaking to his much favoured aunt so? You are lucky indeed for who would want such a spectacle for a wife!

"Mother that thought does not concern me in the least as I have already said I have no intention of marrying Darcy." Her cheeks felt hot and although still angry, her mothers words hurt her to her very soul. "I have already declined Fitzwilliam. He does not love me nor I him. It would never be a happy match, for either of us."

"You did what," her mother spat standing up from her chair and taking several unsteady steps towards Anne. "You mean to tell me Darcy has asked for your hand and you have refused him?"

"Yes," Anne replied, a hint of hesitation in her voice, "I..." She stammered, "I have refused him twice, we are both determined that this is the best outcome." Heat suddenly exploded across the left side of Anne's face as Lady Catherine slapped her cheek at full force. Anne stumbled backward not only from the immense pain, but from the surprise of her mother's action.

"You are no daughter of mine," Lady Catherine growled, gripping the edge of a table to support herself. "You mean to tell me you refused him. You threw aside all I have ever wanted for you; the most you could ever wish to achieve, the one thing that would make your mother happy? This is the thanks I get for raising you? Obstinate head strong girl I am ashamed of you. Get out of my sight, do not speak to me, do not look at me. I shall speak to Darcy directly and settle this matter once and for all. If I were you, I would be ashamed to have been born."

Her mother turned and walked slowly towards a door to the left of the parlour.

"What did you say to Richard with regards to myself? Anne asked with determination at her mothers departing back. "That summer we visited the Matlocks in Yorkshire. Richard and I began a correspondence thereafter but the letters suddenly stopped. Was it you, what did you say to him?"

Lady Catherine stopped and stood stalk still. She slowly turned to look at Anne but remained silent. Anne tried hard not to loose her nerve, willing herself not to break her mothers eye contact. This is what she had come to ask, this was the question to which she must know the truth. "Richard told me he came to you. I wish to know what you said."

Of all the things Anne could ask her, Lady Catherine was not expecting Anne to ever question her with regards to the private meeting she had held with Richard. She looked at Anne, she almost felt pity towards her. Surely after so long her heart was not still touched? She was certain she had convinced Richard that what he felt for Anne was no more than a fleeting fancy, a mere boyish infatuation. She had made it very clear to him Anne would never except him as a serious consideration. Anne was destined to become mistress of Pemberley, not the wife of a solider. She had told him he would make a wonderful husband one day, but Anne would never welcome such attentions. Lady Catherine was certain her words had taken effect, Richard had immediately stopped his correspondence with Anne. Following this Lady Catherine had simply arranged that any letter written by Anne came directly to her before reaching the post. Anything destined for Richard was simply thrown in the fire. It had only taken a few months for Anne to finally give up. As far as Lady Catherine was concerned the business was all so easy to manipulate, there could not have been much true attachment on either side.

Anne watched as her mother stood, clearly deep in thought.

"I wish to know what you said to Richard," Anne repeated. "Mother, _please_ tell me I must know."

The feeling in Anne's voice almost unnerved her mother, but only almost. "Anne, there is nothing to tell you. Richard is the second son of an Earl, he only wishes to marry for money. He told me as much and I simply said I could not allow him to use your sweet nature and regard for him for his own gain. You were not yet of age, Anne, I had your best interests at heart. He held no true regard for you"

"But you are happy to see me in a loveless marriage with Darcy?" Anne asked her voice quivering. Surely this could not be true? Richard had spoken of love. He had condemned her as the one who wished to marry for social standing, surely this could not be right?

"You would learn to care for Darcy in time," her mother replied. "He is a good man and would look after you. Love in marriage is a rare and fleeting thing, Anne. I had your best interests at heart." She dropped her voice low, "please do not use the protective love a mother feels towards her child against her." Lady Catherine glanced at Anne, waiting for the effect of her words to sink in. She smiled to herself, Anne was always so easy to manipulate. "Come, dear," her mother said waving her hand towards Anne, "let us not quarrel, I have no idea where these questions have come from but it is all out in the air now. May I suggest you go and change from that gown? I shall dress and then we shall have breakfast; just you and I on the eastern terrace. Wouldn't you like that?"

Anne looked at her mother, she had no idea what she would like, her thoughts were such a muddle. Anne nodded slowly.

"Good, purred Lady Catherine, pleased to have put an end to this ridiculous conversation. "Perhaps afterwards we shall find Darcy and you can both take a walk in the grounds? I am sure you have much you wish to say to him and to apologise for."

Anne shot her mother an angry look. "Mother nothing you have said will change my resolve to never marry Fitzwilliam. I have no intention of ever being his wife. You are also likely too late; he informed me earlier this morning that he intends to return to London post haste.

"You lie," Lady Catherine remarked, all softness from her voice evaporating. "You shall apologise and make him stay. It is time both of you upheld your responsibility to family duty. Darcy would not leave without taking leave of me, and I simply forbid it."

"You may try and control me mother, but you have no hold over Darcy."

"As long as you are under my roof you shall do as you are told."

"But as we have already established, mother. This house belongs to me." Suddenly an idea began to take shape within the cloudy fuzz of Anne's mind. "Everything belongs to me."

"If you disobey me Anne, I shall never speak to you again, your name will never be mentioned," her mother cried in an attempt to take control of the discourse once more.

"You do not control me mother," Anne said softly as she turned and walked towards the door. "I am sorry this conversation has taken such a turn, but perhaps it is for the best. I think we are done here." Anne opened the heavy door and left the room heading directly towards the guest wing.

Moments later Anne knocked hard against her second door of the morning. The door opened a jar, revealing the face of a rather confused young man. Behind him the room was a flurry of activity with open trunks scattered about the room.

"Anne!" cried a voice from within the room. The door opened wide to reveal Fitzwilliam, a perplexed look upon his face at Anne's untoward appearance at his bed chamber.

"Is everything alright, what on earth is the matter?" he asked puzzled by her calling at his room thus.

"Fitz, would you be so kind as to allow me to travel with you to London? I can be ready within the hour. All I need do is send word ahead for the servants to ready the house in Grosvenor Square."

Darcy looked down at Anne with much surprise. "Of course you are more than welcome to travel with me Anne, however you cannot expect to stay at the de Bourgh town house surely? Why the place has not been used in years. It will take the servants several days, I am sure, to ready to the place entirely. Do you even know the number of servants you keep in residence?"

Anne's face fell, no she had no idea. The house had been empty for so long she believed there was barely any staff held in attendance. Her sudden bright idea of a quick escape was suddenly beginning to dim.

"Of course you are always more than welcome to stay with me," continued Darcy, "I am sure Georgiana will be delighted for you to visit. If it would be acceptable to you, you could visit with us which would allow ample time for the house at Grosvenor Square to me opened up. I can even assist you in the hiring of additional staff if you wish it so."

Anne smiled widely at Darcy. "Yes, I do believe that idea to be quite perfect."


	13. Chapter 13

"But why must he bring her," she wailed childishly, throwing herself in a disgruntled heap upon the settee. "I mean what do we know of her really? Apart from her being some relation of his. I for one have never, not even once, heard a favourable word mentioned of her. Why must he pay her so much singular attention now? To be his most particular guest for the rest of the season," she continued, the distaste in her voice most apparent; "it is most displeasing! Why the evening's table arrangements alone; which brother I attend to personally with the utmost of care, are entirely ruined. The evening was always planned for twelve guests to dine before the theatre, never thirteen!"

"Caroline that is quite enough," interjected Charles Bingley from behind his morning paper. He was growing increasing weary of his sisters' sulky tone in her discussions regarding Darcy's cousin Anne and her recent arrival in London.

"The poor girl has never done you any harm, Caro. I dare day Darcy is simply being a kindly relation in his introducing her about Town. You know, the poor girl_ never _even had a season! Can you imagine. Ill health or some such reason. From what I gather;" Charles continued lowering his voice even though it was only he and his sister present, "she is likely nearing the age of thirty or there about. Can you believe it! To be such an age and never know London!"

"I hear, though I am not one for gossip as you know brother; it is she who owns the family residence on Grosvenor Square. As the only heir apparent can you believe it brother. For Sir Lewis de Bourgh to leave his London residency to such a non-descript female as his daughter, it seems entirely impossible."

"Well if that be so," Charles spoke with feeling, "It is indeed all the better that Darcy has taken her under his wing. If only to shelter her from the dandies and the fortune hunters. Poor sheltered girl by all accounts. You would of thought Lady Catherine would have prepared her only daughter for such a feat. I wonder that she is not already married."

"Louisa says she and Mr Hurst just so happened to be in that part of Town but not two days ago. They witnessed many a tradesman coming and going from the de Bourgh residence. Apparently, she is having all the rooms refreshed and redoing all the hangings. What brother do you make of that? Caroline asked wide eyed. "I disapprove of such extravagance and show enormously." Anne's family name allowed her the freedom and independence to do as she pleased, a luxury Caroline longed to achieve which would likely only happen through an advantageous marriage. This freedom and Anne's closeness to Darcy were what truly irked Caroline.

"Yes, I believe she is having much of the house remodelled," Charles agreed unfolding his paper once more, a signal that his part in the conversation was soon to be over. "I recommend several men to Darcy following the improvements we had undertaken on the ballroom and upper floors last summer. Miss de Bourgh will reside with Darcy acting as Georgiana's chaperone until the house is ready."

"How wonderful for her to have such a generous benefactor as Darcy," Caroline remarked scathingly.

"On the contrary Caro," replied Charles oblivious to the jealousy behind Caroline's words. "I do believe Miss de Bourghs might be just as affluent if not even more so than Darcy. Apparently, the girl took not only possession of the residence in Grosvenor Square upon her coming of age; but she also inherited various other property and the ancestral home of Rosings Park. Sir Lewis signed all assets to his daughter upon his death. It really is a mystery, that such a desirable catch be still unmarried and not known amongst the acquaintance of the ton." Charles put down his paper again and reached across the table for another buttered muffin. "I have not seen Miss de Bourgh in several years, do you recall we were all at Pemberley for that summer party. If she has aged anything as fierce as her mother, whom I have only ever had the pleasure of meeting once thankfully" Charles laughed heartedly, "that could explain a great deal!"

"One can but hope," Caroline replied dryly.

* * *

"Darcy you must not feel obliged to include me in every one of your social engagements," Anne said with a smile. She was in the middle of helping Georgiana sew some pretty silk primroses to the sash of her new bonnet. "I am more than happy to be left to my own company of an evening. London society is so exhausting."

"But Anne," said Georgiana with some alarm, placing her hand over Anne's. "My bother would not allow me to attend half so many engagements without your presence."

Anne chuckled at Georgiana's concern for her own entertainment. "I would never deny you any such thing my sweet girl," assured Anne patting Georgiana's hand affectionately. Oh, to be sixteen and so in awe of all life has yet to offer, thought Anne.

Anne had now been in London for just short of a month and couldn't be more pleased with her decision to stay with her cousins while she renovated the town house to her own personal taste. Darcy had been wonderful in his assistance. He quickly appointed a new house keeper and additional staff alongside procuring tradesman to undertake the desired renovations. Anne had spent the last fortnight in deep discussions with a very talented architect who assured her the work could be completed within several short weeks. She had spoken to her man of business and had attended her first meeting with him and her banker. It was high time Anne used some of her large inheritance to do something just for her. The house in Grosvenor had been kept well, with two elderly dedicated members of staff looking after the house should Lady Catherine decide to reside. This however was something her mother was most disinclined to do. Anne was now quite determined to stay in London for the foreseeable future; putting some much-needed space between herself and her mother. The house in London was large and Anne believed she would be more than comfortable once the works were complete. She had no intention of altering her mother's bedchamber and sitting room, but every other room was open to a new lease of life. She desired the whole house to be made anew, banishing the dark heavy wood and oppressive dark walls. Her only direction to the architect, for he was the true expert, was that she wished the final appearance to be light and airy. A mix of soft pastels and white Italian marble. Several additional windows had been commissioned, reminiscent of those from her home at Rosings Park. She could afford it, so why not? Georgiana took great delight in helping Anne review fabric and colour samples. No sooner would the new selection be delivered than Georgianna would have them pulled apart and ready for inspection.

"You cannot evade my friends forever Anne," Darcy said looking towards both ladies as Georgiana held up more fabric flowers ready for Anne to pin. "Bingley and his sisters are especially keen to make your acquaintance. You declined their invitation last sennight, to do so again might be seen as vulgar."

"Do not tease me, Darcy" Anne replied. "You know full well last week I had a bad head and was in no fit state to be out in company. Of course, I shall attend the Bingley's dinner invitation this evening. How could I refuse such delights and the promise of the theatre? I must admit I am most curious to meet with Mr Bingley again; it has been years since we were first introduced; and his sisters too of course."

Georgiana made a small face which neither her brother nor cousin noticed. Dinner with Caroline Bingley was one social engagement Georgiana was only more than happy to be too young to attend.

* * *

Anne liked Charles Bingley immeasurably. It would be difficult not to like him, his manners were so pleasing and his warmth as a host so genuine. The same sadly could not be said for his sister. It appeared Caroline, the younger, unmarried of the sisters, acted as her brother's hostess. And my, what a hostess she was. Her superior, snide, affected manner would almost give cause for her mother, Lady Catherine to appear the most docile of hosts. Anne felt utterly out of her depth amongst the other dinner guests and prayed that the evening would end swiftly. At least once at the theatre she would no longer be expected to make small talk during the performance. Caroline's blatant dislike towards herself stung sorely. Perhaps these fashionable ladies of the ton simply found her lacking. It was hard not to come to this assumption; she was older, more sheltered, unknown amongst society. She had heard the gossip fluttering around her person, her situation. Each time she was out in company with Georgiana she felt as if she were on show, everyone seemed to have an opinion on the illusive Miss de Bourgh. Neither wonder her mother disliked London if this is how the so-called high society behaved. How could Darcy tolerate such people?

It was clear Caroline had no time for Anne, there was no warmth in her words. Whenever Charles or Darcy engaged Anne in conversation, the youngest sister would do all in her power to talk over Anne. When Anne attempted to compliment Caroline on her table or the genuinely beautiful mustard gold gown she wore, Caroline simply pretended not to hear her. The other sister, a Mrs Hurst, was little relief, although more pleasant in her attempt at including Anne in conversation. Louisa Hurst only seemed concerned in finding out about the extent of Anne's wealth; who were her connections and if she intended to attend St James, or Almacks. The whole ordeal was exceedingly uncomfortable for Anne. She tried to answer Louisa's questioning; however, she could not quite believe the ladies brashness in asking her such pertinent questions regarding her finances.

It took Louisa a mere quarter of an hour to realise what a useful opportunity having Anne de Bourgh as an intimate friend would be. Louisa was no fool; new money was tolerated but wealth and good breeding were respected by all. She decided then and there she would take it upon herself to take the timid Miss de Bourgh under her wing, before some other society ditty did it before her. She would need to have a quiet word with her sister, remind her of their situation and beg of her to take heed. Anne was much more useful to them as a friend than a rival.

"Anne my dear," Louisa cooed, giving her sister a sharp look to deter her from speaking further. "You really are such a sweet little thing. Darcy how is it you have kept such a pleasure to yourself for so long. Really my dear," Louisa said tucking Anne's hand into the crook of her arm in a gesture of affection. "I believe we shall be firm friends." Anne smiled weakly, although partly grateful to Louisa for this open display of affection, she still felt uneasy.

The rest of dinner passed in the most uneventful of ways. Louisa's curiosity for the time being seemed satisfied and in being so meant she became a more than tolerable dinner companion. Caroline was situated to the left of Darcy and paid very little attention to anyone else present.

To Anne's great delight no sooner had the meal ended than the butler announced the carriages were ready. All Anne had to do was get through the short carriage ride to the theatre. It was clear Louisa had no intention of being without Anne's company for a moment, meaning Anne had no choice but to join Mr and Mrs Hurst at the latter's insistence within their carriage. After several minutes of small talk the party arrived at the steps of the theatre. The line of coaches was so backed up there was only a short time before the performance was due to begin. This meant that on arrival Anne was whisked away by Darcy and Mr Bingley to be introduced to several acquaintances before being taken to the box where she would watch the performance in order to meet their host. Lady Beatrice was a pleasant faced woman of around fifty, with striking blue eyes and warm smile. After a few moments of polite conversation the bell sounded, accounting the beginning of the first act. Anne, seated next to Lady Beatrice, was exceedingly relieved for the diversion and sat back to enjoy the show.

"And tell me what do you think of London?" asked Lady Beatrice as she ushered Anne out to the hall during the interval. "It must be such a crush when compared to a life always lead at one's country estate. Though how fortunate you are that your lineage allows you such intimacy with the most favourable of circles. I am sure you excessively diverted." She smiled at Anne as she waved and nodded to others she knew all mingling in the hallways. Anne hesitated, trying hard to decide the best way to reply to the question without causing offense. She was saved the trouble as Lady Beatrice continued; "my you are quite a tiny little thing. How do you like the play child? I am sure with a lavish display such as this you are quite in raptures?"

"Oh, I like it very much," Anne enthused. I must thank you for allowing my cousin to include me as part of the party. I cannot thank you enough the view from the box is exceptional."

"The view at this very moment I am most confident could rival any such claim," came a low soft voice behind her.

Lady Beatrice's blue eyes lit up and a smile so wide with pleasure spread across her face causing her eyes to almost disappear. "Oh Lord Colville you are such a tease, such a charmer," she all but purred, reaching a hand forward past Anne to except that of the gentleman who bent swiftly to kiss the back of it.

"Lord Colville I must introduce you to a charming new acquaintance of mine. My dear," she began turning towards Anne, "may I introduce the hon. Viscount Colville of Arbuthnot. Lord Colville may I..."

"I am happy to say no introduction is needed Lady Bea," interrupted Lord Colville. "For we are already firm favourites." Lady Beatrice's eyes grew wide with astonishment as the tall gentleman stood back and looked down towards the petite Miss de Bourgh.

"Hello darling Anne," he said softly, oblivious to the shocked expressions of those around them and onlookers from his overly familiar use of Anne's Christian name. "I must say seeing you here tonight has suddenly made my stay in London a most promising delight."

Anne swallowed hard and looked up into the gentleman's dark brown eyes. She curtsied low, for she felt it the correct thing to do. By now all eyes were upon them, hands raised to mouths in an attempt at discretion; everyone asking the same question. Who was the lady who had bewitched such a man as the handsome Lord Colville?

"Edward," she spoke quietly, exceedingly surprised by his unexpected appearance.


	14. Chapter 14

Anne stood staring wide eyed into Edwards clearly amused face. Oh, of course he was tickled by the notion of surprising her so; trust Edward to draw so much attention to himself. His whole appearance simply radiated confidence.

Edward smiled with great affection down at Anne's clearly flustered face. How perfect her appearance, with just the slightest flush of pink warmth to the cheeks of her otherwise perfectly clear complexion. Never did he think for one moment that his evening would unfold in such a marvellous manner. It had felt like an eternity since he had last been in her company. Their last meeting being at Anne's farewell ball, thrown by her aunt, before her departure for Kent. Who could of known she would now be in London for the season? Who would have known he would miss her company so much. For a man well known for his calm and casually dismissive manner, he felt quite giddy. He did not care one jot about the many onlookers amongst the promenade, eagerly watching their exchange. Why would he think of others at such a moment as this? He knew fool well he was grinning from ear to ear like a ruddy young pup, yet smile like a fool he must. He felt elated; she was in London. If it had been but him alone, 'let them talk' would have been his first response to the many looks and whispers due to his overzealous address towards Anne. He had never cared for the gossip hungry London society; duty bound to attend his seat in Parliament was the only reason which brought him so far south of home. Well Parliament, and of course the racing season with the enticement of horse breeding amongst the racing elite. However, upon seeing the continued embarrassment in Anne's eyes, and knowing her quiet nature; he contrived to compose himself in an attempt at redemption for his overly familiar greeting, if only for her sake.

"I apologise Lady Bea," said Edward flashing his most charming smile to the well-known society matriarch. "And of course, my sincerest of apologies to you, Miss de Bourgh, for I had no intention of alarming you. I am afraid my delight at recognising such an acquaintance from home simply ran away from me."

"Oh, so you and Miss de Bourgh are previously acquainted from Scotland?" asked Lady Beatrice, her voice raised just enough in order for those on looking to hear. She raised an eyebrow at Lord Colville before smiling towards Anne.

Catching her not so subtle meaning, Edward responded, "Oh, of course how silly of me. Miss de Bourgh is the cousin of my closest, and most excellent friend, Lord Bruce the Earl of Elgin. Miss de Bourgh and I are well acquainted for I am a particular friend of the family including the dear Dowager of Elgin. Miss de Bourgh was kind enough to tend to her poor aunt, offering solace and much support to the family after the unexpected death of the late Earl." There, he thought, that explanation would surely put a stop to the hushed whispers.

"Such a sweet, gentle creature," responded Lady Beatrice as she took the arm of Miss de Bourgh. "I knew upon our introduction you and I would become dear friends. But alas, this sweet reunion amongst friends must come to an end, for the bell has rung and we must return to our box. I would ask you to join us Lord Colville, however the box is already such a crush."

"Do not worry a moment on my account ,my dear Lady Bea," smiled Edward bowing his head towards the astute woman. He had known Lady Beatrice for many years, his late father having been an acquaintance of her husband's. Edward was quite sure she would have much to ask him at their next meeting in Almacks with regards to his behaviour towards Miss de Bourgh. "I myself have a small matter of business to attend to. Miss de Bourgh," he replied bowing his head low, "a pleasure to make your acquaintance again. Now if you will excuse me ladies, I must be away to see a gentleman about a horse."

Anne rose earlier than usual the following morning. It had become part of her daily routine that she and Georgiana take an early morning ride within Hyde park each morning. This was then followed by returning to Grosvenor Street to breakfast with Darcy. Writing a few lines upon a calling card, for it was the most convenient piece of paper to hand, Anne left a message with Darcy's Butler before quietly leaving for her ride alone. It was not in Anne's nature to be deceitful, but in this case she was sure a small white lie would not do Georgiana any harm. Her note to Georgiana gave her apologies for not being able to attend their morning ride, for she was required to attend a meeting with her man of business. As Anne was assisted onto her mount, she felt a stab of guilt at her small lie. There was no meeting at all. Anne simply wished to have a moment to herself this morning, and the opportunity for a solo ride in Hyde Park was far too tempting to ignore. Upon her arrival in London Anne had purchased a 15 hand bay as her own personal horse which she named Sierra. She was proofing the most satisfactory mount, although not quite so thrilling as Edwards gifted Arabian, chestnut beauty. As they approached Hyde Park Anne led Sierra away from the popular sandy track of Rotten Row and headed towards Ladies Mile. It was just as she hoped it would be, empty. Her early departure had not been for nothing. She rapped her whip against Sierra's flank and drove the horse into a fast trot. If only she didn't need to ride side-saddle, but the risk of being seen was just far too high to break such a social norm. During her time in Scotland Anne had ridden side-saddle when calling on acquaintances or when in the company of her aunt. However, in her private moments and those days out riding with her cousins and Lord Colville, she had often ridden in the same manner as a man. She even had several riding outfits made for just such an activity. It seemed her relations in the north believed it was not practical or safe for a lady to ride side-saddle; the terrain being either too difficult or the risk of robbery too high in such a compromised position. Both her cousins wives and her cousin Margaret rode in this manner when privately together upon the estate. Anne, who had never been a natural horsewoman, believed that if she had not been able to learn to ride like a man, she would never of mastered the saddle at all.

With the route predominately clear, Anne could really let Sierra stretch her legs. Closing her eyes, she took great pleasure as the air whipped against her face as they sped further down the path. Anne had spent a great deal of the night before thinking about Edward and their unexpected reunion the evening before. She wasn't sure why she had not thought it a likely occurrence that they should meet. She was fully aware he attended Parliament. She had missed his company those summer months but, as her cousin Angus, Lord Bruce the Earl of Elgin, and the rest of her family had remained at home, she was never short of company. The arrival of partridge season marked the beginning of the Scottish social season with everyone travelling south to Edinburgh. By this time Edward had always returned from London to become one of their party. Upon Anne's arrival in Elgin she spent a great deal of time those first few months simply at home with her aunt Tilly for company. She was still quite weak and visibly thin from the fever; which was in no way helped by her melancholy feelings over her heart ache over Richard. Her cousins would visit their mother regularly, and Anne would, more often than not, sit with them until she felt too fatigued to remain in company. Due to this reclusive nature, Anne had not been introduced to Lord Colville until late in the fall of that first year. Still in mourning, none of the family attended the Edinburgh season so close to the death of the late Earl. During this first eight months of her stay Anne slowly built up her strength, taking short walks around the Dowager House with her aunt, until she was able to undertake lengthier excursions across the grounds and the wider estate. Her appetite improved and she began to see the effects both in her energy levels but also her appearance. By the time the summer arrived she spent a great deal of time outdoors walking or playing with Angus and Marie's children on the great lawn by the big house. Her nieces and nephews, for the children all called her aunt, were an utter joy to be around. Anne had always loved children and their sweet curious nature and lively spirits could not but help lift her own.

It was on a cold November morning when Anne had first met Lord Colville; while playing sardines with her darling brood in the big house. As it was her turn to be 'it', she had hidden herself under a table in the morning room as the children all searched in an attempt to find her. The rules were simple, as each child found her, they too joined in her hiding place until only one seeker was left.

Anne heard the door of the morning room open and couldn't help but let out a small giggle. She was hopeless at this game, the children always found her so easily for she often could not help but giggle at the ridiculousness of her hiding in a cupboard on behind a chair. Suddenly Anne gasped as a pair of brilliant shining boots appeared in front of her from her position under the table. A moment later dark eyes and the bemused face of an exceedingly handsome stranger appeared as he bent to look under the table.

"Forgive me," smiled the gentleman, "I had presumed to find one of the children at play but alas it is not so, we have a stowaway in our midst instead."

Anne's cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment at being caught in such an undignified manner. "I..," she stammered, "I... I beg your pardon Sir, but I am at play with the children, you see it is my turn to hide."

"Oh, so it is sardines," laughed the gentleman dropping to his knees. "A capital game, well scoot over, there's a good lass, I shouldn't have you discovered on my part." Anne's mouth dropped in astonishment as the gentleman crawled beneath the table to join her. What on earth was he thinking, who was this man? They had not been introduced and here she was crouching with him under a table. What on earth would her mother say if she could see her now.

"Sir I do not mean to be pertinent but.." began Anne before the gentleman cut her off.

"It is my Lord as it happens, and do please be quiet for you shall entirely forfeit the game," he jested flashing her his most dashing grin.

Anne stared at the floor far too embarrassed to attempt any further conversation, but also at a loss on what she should do. Should she simply remove herself and walk away? Perhaps that would be for the best, what did one do in such a situation? Anne's inner voice was silenced by the approach of several excited little feet scurrying into the room. Seconds later a small blond head appeared looking directly under the table at Anne and the gentleman. Recognition turned to delight as the small boy almost leapt on top of the gentleman. "It is Lord Colville!" the boy cried with excitement as he gentleman crawled from beneath the table. One by one the children rushed forward, hugging at his leg or half climbing upon him. Anne moved out from under the table and watched in astonishment as the immaculately dressed gentleman simply laughed and took great pleasure in the children's assault on his person. He scooped up the youngest who wrapped her arms affectionately around his neck.

"Children, children," came the easy tempered voice of Angus from the doorway. "Please leave Lord Colville be. He will think I have lost all control over you!" Angus laughed heartily at the scene before him. "Oh, Anne, I see you have met Lord Colville. Edward, Edward," he repeated more firmly in an attempt to regain Edwards attention from that of his children. "Please allow me to formally introduce you to my cousin Miss de Bourgh."

The tall gentleman managed to untangle himself from the limbs of the children long enough in order to bow towards Miss de Bourgh. "I must apologise Miss de Bourgh, I am Lord Colville Viscount of Arbuthnot and a most intimate friend of the family. Lord Bruce and I have been friends since childhood.

"Yes we are practically brothers," smiled Angus pleased to have Edward back in Elgin. "I must say you are looking well old boy, how was the journey from Edinburgh?"

"The journey from Edinburgh was exceedingly fine, however" he said gravely kneeling down to be eye level with the children. "My carriage was so heavy due to all the presents within, I was almost sure it would capsize."

"Presents" cried the children in unison all looking eagerly from the Viscount to their father.

"They are all being taken to the nursery as we speak," replied Lord Colville standing tall giving a wink towards Angus.

"Off you go then, you savage children you, to the nursery," Angus laughed as his four small children all flew from the room in the direction of the upstairs nursery. "You spoil them far too much Edward," Angus replied walking forward to shake hands with his old friend. "Anne, Lord Colville will be staying with us for the foreseeable, at least until Christmas I hope dear man; so you shall all have plenty time to become acquainted. It seems such an age since we last saw you. Mother will be thrilled you have arrived. Come we shall all walk down to the Dowager House together. Miss de Bourgh is currently staying with mother."

This had been Anne's first meeting with Edward which would form the foundation of a growing friendship which would continue throughout her stay in Elgin. He was taken my Anne's sweet charm and lively mind and she his vigour and zest for life. Her aunt Tilly simply adored Edward, and upon her seeing the friendship between Anne and Edward blossom, could only hope that this would lead to something more. Edward had never shown any particular serous interest towards any females of their acquaintance, keeping his private affairs discreet and disinclined to rush into the prospect of marriage. "I am but only thirty-three, my dear Matilda, he would cry in jest to her aunt when the topic of marriage was raised. "And alas," he would smile warmly at the Dowager, a twinkle in his eye; " you have told me you are disinclined to remarry, for who can compare to such a woman."

Anne was still reminiscing about this first meeting with Edward as she rode Sierra along Ladies Mile. Of course knowing him now as she did, she should not have been surprised by his simply climbing beneath the table to join her in her game of sardines with the children. Edward was all fun and amusement; not only did the children adore him but everyone else too. He had such happy pleasing manners, so joyful; yet his intelligence and calm demure demanded respect and revere.

A year or so into their acquaintance Anne had came to realise many people seemed to believe their was more to their relationship than mere friendship. At first Anne was flattered that people assumed a woman such as she had the power to attract a man such as the Viscount. Tall, dark and dashingly handsome Edward was indeed regarded as quite the marriage prize by many a young chits mother. Anne had simply laughed off such a flattering thought until the morning Edward had presented her with the gift of Amirah, her very own Arabian, chestnut mare. The horse was simply exquisite, nothing less than perfection; but of course Edward was a well regarded for his race horses and was in possession of several prized mares and stallions. It was the words that went with the gift which were etched in Anne's reverie.

"A lady as becoming as you should have a horse to match," he had said to Anne is such a way the meaning could not be ignored. The words did not simply imply his normal good humoured meaning. There was a richness in his voice and an earnest expression across his eyes which indicated the weight behind their meaning. From that moment on Anne would begin to question Edwards regard towards her, wondering if it were possible he wished for more than just friendship. He had become her dearest friend; escorting her to all formal engagements, acting as her dance partner and confidant. Being as comfortable in his presence as she was, Anne had told Edward early in their acquaintance about her broken heart and earlier disappointment with regards to Richard. She had not divulged any particulars with regards to her connection to the man in question nor his name. Edward had listened sympathetically and assured her the gentleman was the only one who should feel disappointment for the outcome of the situation. He himself gave the impression he had little love towards the notion of marriage and joked she had likely made a lucky escape. As their acquaintance progressed, their growing friendship gave both family and common acquaintances much to speculate over.

As Edward simply radiated charm, Anne could dismiss these rare moments which could be contrived as displays of affection. Not once did he confess any true feelings of love towards her, and it was this reason that she believed that although perhaps he held her in high regard, he had no serious designs on her. Anne had been fooled once believing a man to love he, she was unwilling to be so foolish again.

Before Anne knew it she was bringing Sierra into Grosvenor Street, ready to be helped in her dismount from her pretty Bay. Giving the horse an affectionate rub across the neck she held a small sugar lump on the flat of her gloved hand for the horse to take. Scratching the beasts nose with much affection she then turned and headed inside. Glancing at the grandfather clock she headed straight to her room to change from her riding outfit into a suitable morning dress. Once dressed in a white morning dress with simple embroidery on the bodice of small yellow daisies, she headed in search of breakfast.

She found both her cousins part way through breaking their fast. Darcy sat behind his copy of the Morning Chronicle, a steaming cup of coffee by his side. Anne helped herself to eggs and fish before taking her seat next to Georgiana who promptly poured her cousin a large cup of hot chocolate.

"I hope your meeting this morning was to your satisfaction?" asked Georgiana. "It was such a shame we should miss our morning ride, however there is always tomorrow's to look forward to."

"You had a meeting this morning," asked Darcy from behind his paper.

"Oh, it was a small discussion with my man," said Anne, her stomach fluttering from uttering the small white lie aloud. "I had to sign a few letters with regards to work on the house. You know, they think I shall be ready to take residence in but a fortnight."

"I wish you would stay here," said Georgiana looking at Anne with earnest. "It has been so wonderful having you here."

"Do not worry," smiled Anne at her cousin, patting the back of her hand for comfort. "I shall be but a street away and my door is always open and my home welcome to you, regardless of time or occasion. You and I shall always be in company if you so desire it and shall continue our morning rides and outings much as we do now."

The door to the morning room opened as Darcy's butler, Lewis, entered. "Pardon the intrusion Sir, but a message has just arrived for Miss de Bourgh, should I bring it in."

Puzzled Darcy placed his paper on the table. "What do you mean Lewis, bring it in?" He looked towards Anne who gave him a slight shrug indicating she had no idea what the message was about. Darcy nodded and his eyes grew wide as Lewis returned carrying the largest bouquet of exotic flowers he had ever seen. Lewis was then followed by two more of the house staff, each buckling under the weight of similar enormous floral displays. "If you do not object Sir, Miss de Bourgh, I think it best to place them directly in the library in order for Mrs Morris to find vases adequate for such a large display. Darcy simply nodding looking at Anne with much surprise.

"I am all astonishment just as you are Darcy," said Anne rising from her seat to take a closer look at the flowers. "Lewis was there a card?" asked Anne as she smelt the most exquisite blossom. She reached out and took the small envelope from the butler's hand, unfolding the card she read:

_My darling Anne my most sincerest of apologies for embarrassing you last night. Yet I can not express how glad I am to be in your company once more. Please accept these flowers as a small token of my affection, alas I did not know your favourite flower, so I purchased one of everything the florist could obtain for me._

_Your humble servant and lifelong friend_

_Edward Colville _

Anne looked up across the table towards Darcy. "They are from Lord Colville," Anne said softly her eyes taking in the vast range of flowers, "there must be a hundred at least!"

"Ah, yes," said Darcy his eyebrow raised towards Anne. "Miss Bingley took great delights during the second act of informing me of you and the gentleman's reintroduction amongst the intervals promenade. It was difficult to hear the play over her review of the meeting. It seems the gentleman in question simply cannot help drawing attention with outlandish displays of regard towards you."

"Perhaps," said Anne looking at Darcy rather coolly. "A man should consider his own short falls in his display of affection and conduct towards the fairer sex before he chastises the open regard another man is fearless to express?"

Darcy, feeling the full meaning of her words with regards to his conduct towards Miss Bennet, simply raised his hand signalling his defeat and returned to the sanctuary of his paper.

Georgiana looked from her brother to cousin at a loss, not privy to neither last nights events or that of Darcy's failed proposal with Miss Bennet in Kent. "And who is this Lord Colville," asked Georgian the excitement in her voice apparent. "Who is the man sending such beautiful flowers to my dear cousin, you must tell me, how do you know him?"

How indeed thought Anne. She had no idea how to explain her friendship with Edward to Georgiana.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hi All**_

_**I don't tend to post notes at the beginning of my chapters, but thought as we find ourselves in such unprecedented and unpredictable times, I should take a moment to do so. Thanks to those who have wished me well, it is very sweet and greatly appreciated. I hope all of you are keeping safe, feeling well and are in contact with as many loved ones as possible. Chin-up! As we brits say.**_

_**Keep the Rainbow going x**_

_**Much love to all**_

_**Yas**_

Chapter 15:

Edward stood surveying the ballroom before him. Where the devil could she be? He was quite certain, after his disappointing attempts at accidently meeting her around town, that he would at least find comfort in her company this evening. He had frequented Rotten Row in Hyde Park; attended not only one but two social dinners, followed by so called theatrical delights. He had even found himself wandering up and down Regent Street in the hope of his spying her coming out of some shop front or another. Yet his little auburn-haired lady was nowhere to be seen. It did not surprise him however. He believed Anne and himself to be quite similar in their attitudes to social engagements. One or two was pleasant, but anything more became intolerable. Although known as an exceedingly good natured and charming fellow, Edward was quite content in his own company. Rarely did he seek the enticements of London society when serving his seat. Oh, he attended at least one dinner; a card game here and there at the club, and of course like this evening, made an appearance at Almacks. He could be the most charming company when the occasion called for it. Anything less and he would be subject to gossip, anything more and he would find it quite tedious. Regardless of social decorum, he had been much occupied the last few weeks; racing season was upon them. He had attended the 2000 Guineas Stakes at Newmarket but not eight days ago with his charming 3-year-old filly, Aella. Not only had the fine Arabian taken first place, but she was in superior form. They had just over three weeks until the Derby. There was no way Edward was about to take his eye off the prize. He wanted the Triple Crown, was desperate for it, and he finally believed he had a horse up to the challenge. However, he had not anticipated the endearing distraction that was Miss Anne de Bourgh. He had known Anne for a little over the last two years. They had become quite close during her stay with his close friend, and Anne's cousin, Angus. At first, he had thought little of the girl, there was nothing remarkable about her appearance to draw his attention. Over 10 years his junior and such a small, quiet, plain sort of lass. Nothing like the other women of his acquaintance. Perhaps that had been what sparked the attraction, she was nothing like other women. Anne possessed a quiet grace, a sweetness of temper; yet a mind so lively once engaged she could talk his ear off at great length on any number of subjects. The year following the death of the Earl, Angus had asked Edward if he would be willing to stay with the family in order to guide Angus in the day to day running affairs of the estate. Edwards own father had passed away several years earlier. Unlike Angus, Edward and his father had held an exceedingly close relationship, so when the time sadly came, Edward was not at such a loss to understand what was expected from him in the role of the new Viscount. It was during this initial stay, and the several extended visits which followed, that he and Anne's acquaintance had formed into something quite unique and special. Never had Edward held a woman in such high regard. At the time he had no notion of him perhaps falling in love, it had been coming on so gradually he wasn't aware his feelings towards the girl were so strong. He acknowledged at times he was flirtatious, he was after all a man, yet he knew Anne to be far too sensible to fall for his bravado. Yet in February when the time came for Anne to depart, the darkness which descended upon his person was visible for all to see. At first, he dismissed it, could a man and a woman not be just friends? He loved Angus like a brother, could he not simply think of Anne in a similar fashion? It was his own mother who so astutely pointed out that she believed her sons heart had finally been touched. He had laughed at such a notion.

"Mother you take me for a fool if you think I am some love sick young pup," he had cried trying to make light of the situation. "I assure you I am simply mourning the loss of a valued friend of our inner social circle."

"Edward do not be so blind that you cannot see what is right in front of you," his mother had replied in her usual serene manner. "Love is a gift none of us can afford to lose. Take advice from your mama or you shall sorely regret it."

He had left for London three weeks later, his spirit still sore and his head in much confusion. He had considered writing to Anne, but what did one say? He was still not entirely sure of his feelings. Was this odd sense of melancholy due to a pinning heart? How did one know if love was the answer? He knew Anne's heart had been burnt once, she had confided in him as much. At the time he had felt only pity for the poor lass; conned like so many young girls into giving away her affection to someone so undeserving. He was quite sure he was the cause of many a broken heart in his youth. But what if Anne was still harbouring affections for this undeserving cad? The notion filled him with displeasure. He cared for Anne, this much he was certain, but was that enough of a reason to consider offering for her hand? No, he would not mess with Anne's affections. He decided, he would leave it to fate. If a greater power believed his feelings towards Anne to be true, surely, they would cross paths again under some divine intervention? That evening at the theatre, not but three days ago, had been all the evidence Edward would ever need to be assured there was a Lord on High. At first, he believed his eyes to deceive him. She was but a figment of his imagination. How could such a happy moment arise when he least expected it. Upon seeing her amber eyes and demur smile as she conversed with Lady Bea, he decided in that very moment; if she would have him, there stood his bride. His foolish display on the promenade he now regretted, he should not have embarrassed them both by being so familiar. If he intended to win her heart, he would need to act in a more acceptable manner. They were not simply amongst friends and family now; the eyes of the whole ton were upon them.

Edward had now been in Almacks for almost an hour. He glanced again impatiently at his time piece. It had just turned eleven. If she was not here by now, she was unlikely to make an appearance. After successfully dodging several young ladies and their determined mothers, he decided to call it a night. He was in no mood for company this evening if his partner in conversation was not Anne. He was just about to head for the door when he heard his named called from behind his left shoulder. He visibly relaxed upon fixing his gaze upon the woman caller, as she moved swiftly through the crowd towards him.

"Lady Bea, looking radiant as ever, may I say, blue suits you beyond belief. You are not playing fair to all these unwed, young ladies."

"Lord Colville, I swear if I had not known you since a boy, I would have you punished for such talk. How are you my dear, I have been observing you from across the room. You seem agitated, whatever is the matter Edward?"

"She is not here," he said quickly glancing around the room in a final attempt at victory. "I was so certain she would be in attendance this evening."

"I gather you are referring to Miss de Bourgh? Well of course she isn't here, she is not on the approved admittance list. Mr Darcy her cousin, do you know the man? Well of course, he is a member though often not in attendance; and also, the future Earl of Matlock and his younger brother. The girl seems quite well connected."

"Then why isn't she also on the admittance list?" asked Edward earnestly. "She is better connected with much more pleasing manners than many ladies in attendance here this evening."

"From what I can tell, she has not made a request for vouchers to Almacks," Lady Beatrice replied. "When I saw you scanning the room, I assumed it was she you were looking for; so, I asked Mrs Drummond who confirmed she has never heard of her. It's common knowledge that the de Bourgh residence is under improvements. The talk is that it is indeed the daughter of the late Sir Lewis de Bourgh who has taken on such a commission. However even if it is her intention to take up residence after her stay with her relation, it would seem the girl has kept to herself. You and I both know the importance of showing face amongst the ton. I myself only made Miss de Bourgh's acquaintance upon her joining my invitation to her cousin Mr Darcy to form one of my party in my box. I had never seen the girl before in my life. I am rather surprised by her not being presented at court. By the way did you enjoy the play? I found the role of Oberon to be sorely lacking indeed."

"I am afraid I paid little attention," replied Edward, in no way interested in talk on such matters. "You mean to tell me she does not frequent amongst ton gatherings?"

"None to my knowledge. She seemed such a lovely, unassuming creature. Please forgive my forwardness, but am I to believe you are quite taken with the lady?"

Edward ran his fingers through his thick black hair. He may as well be honest with Bea. If he spoke it aloud, there was no coming back, it was now or never. "I am quite caught up in Miss de Bourgh, she is all consuming. I had not realised my intentions until we went our separate ways in the spring. Bea, as someone whom I respect and whose council I know to be better than my own; I ask what is your advice? What is to be done?"

The older lady smiled with genuine happiness. Having known Edward since boyhood, she had often hoped he would soon settle and take a wife. The lady in question she knew to be from good stock in terms of family name, and on first impressions had seemed quite a pleasant, good natured sort of girl. "I am afraid, Edward this is one area I cannot tell you what best to do. In such a serious matter as this, I should think your own feelings and sound mind should lead you in the direction of the right choice of action. My only advice would be to make haste, for I am certain your mother would like a few more grandchildren. I know myself and Malcolm would like nothing more than to see you happily settled at last.

"How is his Lordship? Edward asked, a stab of guilt hitting him at the realisation he had not enquired after his late father's dearest of friends.

"He struggles, but does not complain," replied Lady Beatrice, the life from her bright blue eyes extinguishing momentarily. "His physicians say there is little more they can do. Yet he is comfortable and cheerful and that is all we can hope for. I spend much of the day with him, reading, playing cards; he then retires early and I do as I always have." She gave Edward a small shrug of the shoulders. "You are welcome to call at any time you know, he would be so very happy to see you. You look so much like your father, it is uncanny, I almost feel as though I am young once more."

"I promise I shall call. I am sorry Bea, I should make more of an effort, I have no excuse."

"Nonsense," she scoffed, "you have your own responsibilities and activities. One cannot begrudge the young their amusements. I am happy to see you happy my boy. I hope only this lady is deserving of you."

"I only hope I am deserving of such a lady," Edward laughed. "I have an important favour to ask of you. Sadly, I am not aquatinted with Miss de Bourgh's cousin..."

"Of which cousin do you refer?" asked Lady Beatrice. "Of course, it is her cousin Mr Darcy to whom she is staying with at present. But you must know of Henry Fitzwilliam the future Earl of Matlock?"

"Oh, yes I know of the drunkard future earl and his fine brother too. I think half the Fitzwilliam stable comes from my breeding stock, they have a few fine descendants of Byerley Turk, I wouldn't mind paying them for a horse from that particular bloodline. I had no idea Anne was related to that family."

"Her mother," shuddered Lady Beatrice, recalling the stuck-up debutant, for they had been both presented at court the same spring of 85; "is the Earl of Matlock's younger sister. I am surprised you do not know this; did you not say you were well aquatinted with Anne's family?"

"I am aquatinted with Anne's family on her paternal side. The Dowager of Elgin was Sir Lewis de Bourgh's younger sister, however she does not talk much of her own family. I am afraid it is Mr Darcy I am not acquainted with, we do not seem to cross paths in the circles we keep. I must ask for your help Bea, if you could perhaps persuade Anne into attending Almacks."

"Edward you know it is not that simple, persuading the patronesses to allow membership is no mean feat. She has breeding yes, and pleasing manners but she must also possess 'ton' to compete with those already awaiting admission. It is every young girls aim and mothers desire to attend such a marriage mart as Almacks.

"Bea," said Edward entirely on the charm offense, "could not a Lady as important as yourself, a model of all that is excellent; could you not ruffle a few feathers for me? Entice the patronesses into paying some attention towards Miss de Bourgh. Once she is accepted amongst the ton, it would be so much easier for me to court her in company. I need some time in order to work out what I should do."

"You mean you are unsure of your own affections?" asked Lady Beatrice, her face dropping as the vision of her seeing Edward so happily settled faded.

Edward laughed. "No, quite the opposite, for once in my life I feel quite certain. I intend to ask Miss de Bourgh to be my wife. My only concern at present is if she will have me."

* * *

Anne sat at her writing desk; the paper still blank before her. She had attempted to write a letter to her mother several times since her arrival in London following their disagreement, but found it impossible to begin. Part of her felt wracked with guilt for the way in which she had spoken to her mother, the things she had said. But what of what was said did she not deserve, cried the small voice on Anne's shoulder – you said nothing that was not true and just. It was this realisation which agitated Anne so. How could she apologise for her actions when deep down she was not sure if she was sorry? Anne disliked confrontation, but surely her reaction was justified. She was sick of pandering to her mother's ideas and disapproval. Her time away in Scotland had been pure freedom. Knowing her mother had some part in Richards withdrawal of affection, had been the final tipping point. Was it true? Anne knew Richard needed to marry well in order to have a comfortable future, being the second son was a misfortune indeed; but had he only played the role of lover with Anne's fortune in mind? Her mother's words taunted her;

"_Richard is the second son of an Earl; he only wishes to marry for money. He told me as much and I simply said I could not allow him to use your sweet nature and regard for him for his own gain. You were not yet of age, Anne, I had your best interests at heart. He held no true regard for you...please do not use the protective love a mother feels towards her child against her."_

If it was true, perhaps her mother had only been acting with Anne's best interests at heart. Although her mother was not one for outward displays of affection, what if this was her way of expressing her maternal nature for her daughter? What if protection was all her mother could offer? Anne was thus engaged, battling with her own thoughts, when a light knock came from the door, followed by the appearance of Georgiana.

"I hope I am not disturbing you, cousin, but Fitzwilliam has just informed me we are to attend a viewing at the Royal Academy this afternoon with the Bingley's. I thought you may need some time to prepare."

Anne stood, rolling back her shoulders. "Yes, he mentioned it to me this morning. You should bring your little sketchbook with you; it will offer a delightful opportunity to engage the mind."

"Oh, but I am afraid I am not very good," said Georgiana, taking a seat on the small, red velvet settee.

"Your sketches are quite lovely Georgiana, do not let anyone make you doubt your skills. Perfection is not a real concept. If we always strive for perfection, we shall soon realise it is unattainable and all that we shall find is disappointment." Anne took the seat next to Georgiana before continuing, "If you enjoy the task, do not hesitate to engage in it at every opportunity."

"I do like to draw," the girl replied, "but it is easy for you to speak so. You draw beautifully. You are a master with water colours. You have nothing to fear, for you could never disappoint."

Anne laughed. "Oh Georgie, if you had but seen my sketches in the beginning, they were awful. It has taken time and patience, and just as you with your music, only practise can exercise improvement. Mother did not encourage me to draw or play. I have come to such pleasures quite late on. You have natural talent and I intend to encourage you to peruse all things, even if you feel undeserving of such praise and attention."

"You are too good to me Anne; you and Fitzwilliam are both far too good to me."

"Oh, hush," Anne smiled. "You and I, I would very much like to be as close as sisters. I shall always be your champion."

"If we are to be as sisters," Georgiana replied looking at Anne with an expression Anne could not quite understand. "May I ask you something?" Anne still perplexed by the anxious look on Georgiana's face nodded. "It is not something I can discuss with my brother, on the contrary I have had no one to talk to on the matter. Anne have you ever been in love?"

Anne looked at Georgiana surprised by the suddenness of such a question. Was the look across her fair face the same solemn expression Anne had worn from a broken heart? She was unaware of any attachment or gentleman acquaintance; Georgie was so young and rarely out of Darcy's sight.

Anne sat a moment, trying to consider her words before she spoke, how much should she relieve to someone so young? "Yes, I have been in love," Anne replied slowly, "perhaps I still am to some degree, it is difficult to say. It is a subject I am no expert in and sadly have no happy anecdote to share from my experience."

"But what happened? asked Georgiana in earnest, "why are you not with the one you loved now?"

"Oh, Georgie it does not always work the way in which we intend. I believe I thought there more to the attachment than was true. It was my own heart that felt love, I still do not know what was real and what was not."

Georgiana sat a moment, worrying her hands in her lap. How she wished to confide in her cousin, to tell her of last summer and the events of Ramsgate; but how could she? She had all but promised her brother and Colonel Fitzwilliam that she would never again mention the gentleman's name. She herself was not even sure she wished to say his name aloud. Yet her head and heart was still a confused array of feelings.

"Georgie," Anne said gently, taking one of her cousin's hands in her own. "Do not fret, if you do not want to talk of the particulars, I shall not press you. The only advice I can offer is if you have found love or disappointment, do not let your emotions get the best of you."

"I can assure you the experience only ended in bitter disappointment, for all those involved. I do not know my own feelings. I feel, perhaps, that is my fate."

"Young girls do not get over our first love, we simply choose to move on," Anne replied, thinking of her own heart. "Some people touch your heart in a way you can never truly forget. All we can do is try and move on. You are so young, my sweet girl. You will have more than ample time to fall in love. Again, and again if you so desire. Suddenly, to Anne's shock, she found herself wrapped beneath her cousin, who had thrown her arms tightly around Anne's neck. She hugged the young girl, stroking her golden curls, "What is all this," she soothed. "I am not worthy of such affection."

"Yes, you are," said Georgian, kissing Anne's cheek as she retreated from their embrace. "Sometimes I am sad that you and I shall never truly be called sisters, however in my heart we shall always be so. I had better go and change my slippers. I shall find my sketchbook also." With that Georgiana rose and left the room to prepare for their outing.

Anne sat, looking at the door through which her cousin had departed for several minutes. How peculiar their discussion had been, though she was pleased Georgiana felt close enough to discuss such things. If only Anne had been so lucky in her younger years, to have a confidant to share her feelings. Perhaps if she had, she would now be in a position to know her own heart. She stood and called for her maid. They decided on an emerald green day dress with gathered sleeves and gold fringing down the front for her afternoon trip to the Royal Academy. She left her hair as it was, in a soft chignon with several loose curls framing her face. Picking up her sketchbook and leather stationary roll, she left her room and headed downstairs to the foyer. Her unwritten letter to her mother, left forgotten once more.


	16. Chapter 16

Anne sat quietly watching the people in the street pass by cheerfully from her elevated seat within the barouche. The late afternoon weather was splendid, allowing the soft top of the carriage to be folded down, leaving the occupants open to the warm spring sunshine. The carriage was currently sat outside Mr Hurst's residence at the opposite end of Grosvenor Street, while Mr Darcy aided Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley into the seats opposite Anne and Georgiana. Anne smiled in welcome to the sisters. Miss Bingley, without much attempt at civility, nodded towards Anne before turning her body at such an angle in order to focus all her attention towards Georgiana. Anne had decided to not let the woman's behaviour spoil her mood; and sat back in her seat, preparing herself for Mrs Hurst's nonstop chatter. Mr Hurst, Mr Bingley and Darcy all set off together; quite separately from the ladies.

With the Hurst's living at the opposite end of Grosvenor Street to the Darcy residence, this meant Anne had been dealt the not so relished pleasure of Mrs Hurst's company as a guaranteed daily occurrence. She paid a morning call every day, even twice last Thursday; for the weather had been especially poor and the distance being not far, had seemed ideal. Anne continued to smile and nod when she felt it best, as Louisa continued to talk on matters that really required no answer. Caroline spoke, her voice as sickly sweet as treacle, to Georgiana only; somehow managing to both compliment and curb the poor young girl with a single remark.

At least, thought Anne, as she nodded in agreement with Mrs Hurst, the carriage ride would be over in a moment, for the Royal Academy was so close, but a few streets south. It almost seemed foolish not to simply walk on such a lovely afternoon. In truth, although her incessant talking was tiresome, Anne did not have any grievances towards Louisa. At least she conversed happily with Anne, the same could not be said for Miss Bingley. It was apparent to Anne that Miss Bingley clearly had designs on Fitzwilliam. The woman could not be more transparent. Anne almost pitied her, for she was quite certain the feelings were in no way returned. Anne was quite certain Miss Bingley disliked her for her closeness to her cousin, perhaps she also knew of their intended family obligations. Anne had no intention of offering the girl any assurances on that part. Perhaps Anne was being cruel, but she secretly quite enjoyed knowing she was for once the object of jealousy. Although Miss Bingley was overly confident in all she did, arrogant and in many ways self-righteous; she was after all, on closer inspection simply a rather spoilt, foolish girl of only 20. Her whole appearance and attitudes echoed of someone much older, however she was still only a young thing. A rather selfish, sharp tongued young thing, thought Anne cruelly but, scolding herself for being so critical of Miss Bingley; Anne still felt the girl should be more careful. Her blatant play for Darcy's favour at every opportunity was rather embarrassingly too apparent, and on unchecked display. The girl was creating a reputation for herself as a most determined flirt, which was all her own doing. Perhaps thought Anne, in amends for her earlier cruel observations, she should have a quiet word with Louisa. Surely a sister should pay more attention to her younger sisters conduct. The Bingley's, rich through trade, were part of the nouveau Riche which were sweeping through London society. Prone to outlandish displays of wealth, the new money set often had a reputation for being rather vulgar in their opulence; no one cared for a show off. It was not the done thing within London society at all. On one hand, those with pedigree but no real financial assets and the newly rich could both offer advantageous solutions to each other shortfalls with a convenient marriage. 'New money' was still seen with great inferiority by many of the tons landed gentry. Caroline Bingley should take heed, thought Anne. Although the girl was in no way pleasant, Anne did not wish her any harm and did not want the girl exposed to anymore censure than she was already likely dealt due to her background.

Anne was most anxious to arrive at the Royal Academy. She had already visited once since her arrival. The season had opened with a new exhibition piece from J.M.W. Turner. The crowds upon the early season opening had been such a crush, Anne had barely had anytime to really examine the effect of the piece. She had barely a moment to appreciate the forbidding dark storm cloud as it rolled across the pale yellow sky; the folds and sweeps of the avalanche of snow as both forces descended with all their might onto the soldiers below. Anne was certain, now that the exhibition had been on six weeks, she would be able to enjoy the painting without the crowds and could look upon the work at great length. Descending from the carriage, Anne tucked her leather stationary roll and sketchbook firmly under her left arm, taking Darcy's offered arm on her right as they entered the gallery. Just as she had anticipated, with such fine weather, the crowds in attendance were greatly diminished.

After several short exchanges with people of their mutual acquaintance, and several not so short introductions by Mrs Hurst to those not already acquainted with Anne; the party finally arrived within the main exhibition gallery. Anne's breath hitched upon seeing the oil on canvas up close. The party all stood in front of the painting, admiring the Royal Academy's latest acquisition. Slowly, one by one, each member peeled away; either to look upon further works or converse with other visitors. Anne, oblivious to that around her, simply stood taking in every detail. She continued to stare at the power and expression in each brushstrokes of the sky and snow, the almost silhouette appearance of the tribes people. So entranced was she, she failed to notice Georgiana patiently waiting by her side. Not wishing to disturb her cousins concentration, Georgiana let her eye roam about the room. The Hurst's and Mr Bingley were in deep discussion with the Myers; but where was her brother? She continued to scan the room. There were several young ladies and companions being escorted, picture to picture, by over enthusiastic guides; several gentleman with such fine button holes and ornate walking canes, it was hard not to stare; a particularly tall, handsome fellow with hair as black as raven feathers and finally she spied her brother; corned by the force that was Caroline Bingley's admiration. Georgiana let out a sigh, poor Fitzwilliam, he was in no way a match for Caroline Bingley. Upon hearing Georgiana's sigh, Anne realised her sweet cousin was still standing next to her.

"Oh Georgie," Anne exclaimed. "I am sorry. I am being the most neglectful companion."

"Not at all," replied Georgiana hastily. "Please do not think I am growing impatient with you. Only look yonder," said Georgiana lifting her chin discretely in the direction of her brother, "he is caught in the clutches of Miss Bingley."

"Oh Georgie you are wicked," laughed Anne, giving her young cousin a gentle dig in the side. "That is most ungracious of you. Even if it is most observant." Both ladies continued to giggle in such a manner, that an elderly gentleman to their right, shook his head in severe disapproval. Anne bowing her head in apology, swallowed her laughter. In an attempt to hush Georgiana's giggles, Anne slowly lead them towards a small wooden bench. Once seated they each took out their respective sketchbooks. Anne was determined to try and create a small study focusing on Turner's use of light and dark contrast, which she could later then use as reference to try and recreate a water colour study of her own. Georgie, though not as studious in her application as Anne, was quite content to also draw. At least being in this way occupied, she would not be forced join in conversation by Louisa or Caroline.

Several minutes passed before Georgiana felt as though she were being observed. She tilted her head to the side, expecting to find her brother watching over her from afar, but it was not so. Staring from across the room, in what looked like deep contemplation, was the raven haired gentleman she had seen earlier. With dark eyes and square jaw, the tall gentleman was hard to ignore, he cut quite the figure. As Georgiana continued to stare, taking in his fine grey suit and deep burgundy pocket square, the most unexpected thing occurred. The gentleman began to walk in her direction! Georgiana felt her cheeks instantly grow warm, knowing full well her cheeks would be entirely scarlet by the time the gentleman reached her position on the bench. She turned her head and looking down, focused with great determination at the sketchbook page in front of her. Perhaps he would not come over if he thought her engaged in such an activity. Georgiana knew he was standing before her without needing to look up, she could feel his presence before he spoke:

"Well if I am not the most fortunate of men. It is a pleasure to see you again Miss de Bourgh, I was beginning to think I had imagined our meeting last sennight."

Anne sat bolt upright, knocking several piece of graphite to the floor. The small pieces of lead made a terrible loud crack as they hit the marble floor, she was sure everyone would be looking at her.

"Lord Colville," Anne exclaimed, glancing at Georgiana then back to Edward. "I must apologise, I meant to write a letter of thank you for the flowers, they were exquisite and in no way necessary, but I am afraid it slipped my mind."

"Alas I am so easily forgotten," Edward cried in mock upset, "my lady how you wound me. Though I shall not pretend to be above such things as praise, for you have ample opportunity to thank me for the flowers now. I am sure your eternal gratitude will be received with much greater pleasure from you in person, of this I am certain."

Georgiana sat in silence, her mouth open slightly as she watched the exchange between her cousin and the most dashing gentleman she had ever been witness to. Her earlier thought that she had captured his attention was quickly forgot, like so many young girls fancies. At such close proximity, Georgiana could tell that he was not as young as she had assumed from a distance. His dark hair was frosted with grey at the temples and his eyes and mouth displayed a variety of fine lines. Likely to be entirely the result from his smiling too much she was sure, for he had a lovely smile. As the two continued to exchange pleasantries, Georgie was aware her brother was now approaching their position, with Caroline and Mr Bingley in tow. She dropped her hand and gave Anne's side a gentle squeeze out of sight. Anne turned her head to look at Georgiana, noticing Darcy's approach. Immediately Anne stood up, facing Darcy as he reached her side.

"Lord Colville, may I introduce you to my cousin Mr Fitzwilliam Darcy, Darcy this is Lord Edward Colville, Viscount of Abernathy. He is a dear friend of my cousin Angus, we are well acquainted from my time in Elgin."

Both gentleman bowed low, looking the other up in down, evaluating the man displayed before them.

"Mr Darcy I do not think I have had the pleasure, I am however acquainted with your cousin Henry Fitzwilliam, for I have had the pleasure of exchanging and helping improve the stable stock at Matlock for sometime."

Anne breathed a sigh of relief as Edwards happy manners and easy skill at conversation began to work it's charm on her cousin. Anne knew how uncomfortable Darcy felt when meeting new people. It was one of his greatest flaws. He often gave the appearance of a man too proud, too arrogant to engage in something so beneath him as conversation with a stranger. In truth he was simply shy and perhaps the effect left him a little standoffish in company. Introductions were then made between Edward and the Bingley's, including Mr and Mrs Hurst. Suddenly Mr Hurst, in a manner Anne had never witnessed before in company, became quite animated and excited, praising Lord Colville on his excellent run at the 2000 Guinea's. He had apparently won handsomely on the bet he had placed upon Edwards young horse. The gentleman's conversation naturally then entirely turned to horses, discussing the approach of the Derby and a new racer with great odds; though Colville did not seem deterred by the new show in the slightest.

"And this is your Lord Colville, Anne you forgot to mention how striking his appearance when we sorted through his botanical offering," Georgiana teased quietly, linking arms with Anne. "He is frightfully handsome," the young girl all but whispered in awe.

"Oh hush," Anne whispered back. "And he is not my anything. We are but good friends Georgie."

Good friends indeed, thought Georgiana with some exasperation. Even she could tell by the subtle flush of Anne cheeks and the way in which the gentleman smiled in Anne's direction at every chance, as he conversed with the gentleman; there was the possibility of much more than friendship afoot. Growing tiresome of waiting in the shadows Miss Bingley cleared her throat in such an unsubtle manner, it resulted in all four gentleman turning their heads in her direction.

"Oh forgive me," she cooed, " but the air in here is so drying. I feel I shall faint if we do not take our leave and the comfort of the open air barouche before long." Just as she had intended her brother, apologising profusely for neglecting her so, introduced her to the Viscount. Caroline was no fool, she knew of Lord Colville by reputation alone. She made it her priority to know who was who and exactly who was worth knowing amongst the ton. The elusive Viscount was not one for social gatherings, well at least the ones in which Caroline had been admitted entry to.

With all the charm of a viper, Miss Bingley oohed and ahhed at Edwards every word, smiling up at him as he spoke with open civility to all present. She thought back to the interval at the theatre last sennight, with regards to the overly intimate meeting of the Viscount and Anne. What in heavens would a man such as he see in such a mouse like female as Miss Anne de Burgh? How foolish the gossip, for she herself had not seen the exchange, she had merely told everyone what had occurred from what others had told her. How foolish indeed, Caroline thought, dismissing any notion of his interest in Anne. How silly she had been to try and use his good name and character to lessen Anne in the eyes of Darcy. Oh Darcy, thought Caroline, taking in his handsome face, he was rich indeed; but if what she knew of Lord Colville to be true, he was just as affluent, and he outranked him with title.

"You really must come and dine with us this evening I insist," said Darcy, to Anne's astonishment. It was unlike her cousin to so quickly invite new acquaintances into the fold. Anne felt an odd feeling, almost akin to pride. She was pleased Edward had made such a positive impression on Darcy. She could not understand why, but she realised she deeply wanted Darcy to approve of Edward.

"Yes!" cried Mr Hurst, clearly inviting himself as one of the intended dinner party. "I shall not take no for an answer. We shall all dine this evening. I say, my Lordship are you fond of cards?"

Edward looked towards Anne in an attempt to gauge her reaction to his being invited to dine with her and her cousins in their home. She gave him a small smile of encouragement which made his heart beat faster within his chest.

"I am all astonishment at such an unexpected kind offer. I would be delighted to accept," replied Edward, shaking Darcy's outreached hand.

"Wonderful so that's settled," replied Darcy, "shall we head out to the carriage? "As Darcy turned to observe Anne's countenance, giving her a raised brow upon catching her eye; a flurry of motion and raised voices came from the hallway of the gallery.

"I must speak with Lord Colville," cried the voice of a young man. "It is a matter most urgent." A moment later a young studious gentleman came rushing into the gallery, spotting Edward, he scurried towards them.

"He is my clerk," Edward called to the concerned gallery curator and staff, who all seemed on edge due to the boys frantic behaviour. "Whatever is the matter Daniels"

"My Lord, there has been an incident, you are required at the House of Commons immediately. You must come with me now, make haste."

"Whatever the devil for man, can not it wait till the morrow?"

"My Lord, I am afraid something of the most alarming nature has occurred. There have been shots, I can not say more in present company."

Edward turned to Darcy. "I am afraid it would seem I can not attend your kind offer to dine with you all this evening. Please accept my apology."

"On the contrary man, do not let us detain you, we shall dine together another evening I am sure."

"My apologies all," Edward bowed to the rest of the group. Upon meeting Anne's gaze he said, "I shall look forward until we meet again."

Anne watched as Edward left, rushing from the room as his clerk whispered information he clearly thought inappropriate for their ears. She hoped there was nothing too serious the matter. She felt quite disappointed she would not be able to enjoy Edwards company further this evening.

The short carriage ride home was full of speculation from the sisters, suggesting one salacious scenario after another for the Viscounts sudden summon to the House of Commons. Between each suggestion, both ladies would offer and repeat several observations on the gentleman; including remarks upon his excellent manners, his stature, his charming turn of phrase and the elegant diamond and ruby cluster upon his cravat pin.

"I do believe Louisa," gushed Caroline as the carriage pulled into Grosvenor Street, "that Lord Colville and I meeting today was by no means fate. I have long since wished to make his acquaintance, did you happen to see the way he looked at me?"

"My dear Caro," replied Mrs Hurst as the carriage drew to a stop, "one could not help but notice his admiration!"

Lord help me, thought Anne as she descended from the barouche, she was not sure how much more of this ridiculous conversation she could withstand. Rolling her eyes at Georgiana she entered the house, and went directly to change for dinner; relishing in the happy thought that she would have at least an hour of peaceful solitude until the Hurst's and the Bingley's arrived to take supper.

Dinner was not as bad as Anne had imagined. Darcy's presence helped curb Caroline and Louisa's enthusiasm with regards to Lord Colville. It appeared Darcy may no longer be the soul recipient of Caroline's most devout attention. Anne did not care for the way Caroline spoke of Edward, like he was some possession to be acquired. However, she was not worried about Miss Bingley. She had seen Edward chased by many a young girl during the Edinburgh season, many a great deal richer and more handsome than Miss Bingley. Edward was by no means a careless man who would be coerced by some undeserving female. Anne wondered for a moment if she knew any such lady who would be so deserving as to be worthy of Edwards true affection. She knew he was fond of her, how fond she was not sure. Part of her was far too scared by the idea to find out. What troubled her most was the question did she want to find the answer?

It was almost midnight before the dinner guests took their leave. Anne collapsed on the settee as Darcy walked them all out. He returned to the drawing room and poured himself a small night cap. Georgiana had retired the hour before and the two cousins stayed for a moment enjoying the peaceful silence of a now empty house.

As Darcy sipped his brandy he looked towards Anne as she gathered some items, readying herself to retire for the evening.

"He seems like a very decent sort of fellow, Lord Colville I mean. I am surprised I have not previously made his acquaintance. But if Miss Bingley's observations are to be believed it seems be likes to keep to his own company. Shows a great deal of sense in a person and a superiority of character."

"Edward is exceedingly apt in company," confined Anne, "but it is true, he is rather partial to his own company. It would appear you and he have that in common."

"You refer to him by his Christian name?" Darcy asked. "So it is true, there is a level of intimacy between the two of you?"

"Lord Colville and I,," Anne said in an attempt at defecting Darcy's inquisitive observation, "are merely very good friends. He respects me for who I am and I enjoy his company enormously. He was very kind to me while in Scotland. His friendship is something I shall always cherish."

Darcy finished the last few drops of brandy. "I do believe Anne that Lord Colville holds you in high regard. Has he never given you cause to believe there was more to his attachment than merely the desire to be known to you?"

Anne looked at Darcy, she was surprised by his forwardness. "I..." Anne stammered. "I thought perhaps there was some hint of preference on his side, however he is such a ridiculous flirt when in the company of ladies, I will admit to you it left me uncertain." She looked at Darcy, "he is rich, titled and a very handsome man. He values my friendship I am sure, but I am certain I do not possess the allures to hold such a man's attention captive for long."

"Anne, do not be so severe upon yourself. You possess a great deal of qualities any man would find appealing. Do not be so blind. I saw the way in which he looks upon you. Believe me when I say, I know the look of a man who has lost all sense over a lady."

Anne digested his words. Darcy was not the sort of man to exaggerate, if he thought Edward had feelings towards her, the observation was true. He had been unwilling to discuss his refusal from Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Anne wondered if his thoughts on Edwards feeling came from his own experience.

"Darcy," Anne began, "have you thought anymore of Miss Bennet? What do you intend to do?"

At the mention of her name, Darcy's whole demur tensed. He was still unable to think about their exchange in Kent without much discomfort. It was not merely her rejection that wounded his soul, but the claims the lady had laid at his door. The flaws in his character which she had laid out with such feeling and clarity; the sad reality that Darcy was beginning to believe he was in fact all that she had charged him with. He had been found wanting. It had never occurred to him that Miss Elizabeth Bennet would refuse him. He was the sort of prize any woman of her standing would be foolish to refuse. Yet Elizabeth was by no means any woman. He was now certain he had in no way touched her heart and as a result his heart was breaking. He had never felt such inner turmoil before. His ridiculous intentions towards Anne had simply been that, ridiculous. Bound by honour, duty and fear of being on his own. He and Anne both deserved more than that in marriage. He could not stop thinking of Elizabeth. His very soul seemed possessed, he found himself thinking of her at the most peculiar moments, he had no control over his own thoughts and feelings.

He sighed, "I must confess I do not know. I have no intention of returning to Hertfordshire. It would be a great coincidence indeed to meet her at Rosings again. I have no remedy for my feelings, I know not what is to be done. I must simply endeavour to conquer my feelings and move forward. I am positive after such a determined refusal the lady in question would never deem to have me, and I will be damned if I ever make such a display of my character again."

"Darcy do not be so severe upon yourself, or the lady; are you so sure there is no hope?"

Darcy was just about to answer Anne when a loud knocking rang through the house.

"What the devil," said Darcy, "who on earth would call at such an hour."

The door to the drawing room opened and Lewis, the butler appeared. " My apologies sir but you have a visitor."

"Tell them to be gone Lewis, we are to retire for the evening. They had best leave, I have no intention of entertaining at such a ridiculous hour."

"More is the pity," came the voice from the hall, as Colonel Fitzwilliam entered the room walking straight towards Darcy, embracing him in welcome.

Anne felt her mouth dry instantly and an odd ache began in her stomach. Dressed in his regimentals he looked tired, somewhat tense, but still incredibly dashing. Anne had not seen him since their altercation in the kitchen at Rosings.

"Darcy I apologise for the late hour, but as I rode past I could see the house was still lit up. I was hoping you would be here, for I need someone to talk the day through with, if only for my own sanity. "

"Good evening Richard," Anne said quietly from across the room. Richard spun around so fast he almost stumbled. What on earth was Anne doing here. They couldn't be, he would have heard if it had already taken place, it was too early in the season. Yet here she was, in the Darcy's townhouse, looking as lovely as ever in a dress of crimson silk.

"Anne," Richard said softly. He looked towards Darcy. "My apologies I had no idea the wedding had already taken place. May I offer you both my most sincerest of congratulations, though I am a little put out by my lack of invitation," he said coldly.

Darcy looked at Richard puzzled, taking in his paling complexion and the sternness to his eyes. "Oh lord no, Anne and I are not engaged, she is but staying with Georgiana and myself until the de Bourgh residence is ready. We've had the whole place remodelled. Anne intends to stay in London for the season."

"You are not engaged?" Richard asked.

"No," replied Anne. "We are not, nor do we have any such intention to enter into such a contract. Mother is most displeased hence I returned with Darcy to London. I am sure you can understand, my mother is not someone you wish to cause displeasure."

The two stood staring at one another. Darcy found the exchange between his cousins quite uncomfortable, as though he should not be present in his own drawing room! He had long suspected Anne's partiality towards Richard. Darcy had never known Richard to care for any woman, could it be he returned Anne's favour? He cleared his throat. "Richard as happy as I am to see you, it is past midnight, what brings you at such an hour."

"I was called back to London earlier by the Brigadier General. Darcy the Prime Minster has been shot. Someone walked straight into the house of commons and shot him dead. The inquest shall begin in the morning. The majority of my regiment are being charged with keeping the peace and aiding the house of Lords while we investigate what is behind such an attack. There are rumours it is a coup, but some say he is merely a mad man. We shall learn more at the hearing tomorrow."

"That is shocking news indeed. Richard I shall pour you a brandy. Anne would you care for a drink?"

"No thank you," Anne replied. "I am sure you gentleman have much to talk about and there is little advice I can offer on such an alarming matter. If you both will excuse me, I shall retire for the evening. Goodnight."

Richard walked across the room and taking Anne's hand within his own bent his head to kiss the back of her glove. "Goodnight Anne, until our next meeting," he said with feeling.


	17. Chapter 17

With the usual breakfast fair consumed and the daily routine ready to begin, Georgiana expressed the unusual desire to call on a friend. It transpired the friend, a Miss Swanston, had just come in possession of a new harp and Georgiana could hardly contain her excitement. It appeared, though fond of pretty things in the home, that neither Miss Swanston or any other member of the household actually played the harp. As such her friend had asked if Georgiana would be so willing to play on her next visit. As one so very fond of music, and intimately known to Miss Swanston and her dear mother, Georgie was only too happy to oblige. She was most certain she could never play in front of strangers, but for a long-time dear friend, the prospect was not so terrifying.

"Will you not come too Anne," asked Georgiana as she tied the ribbon of her bonnet. "I am sure you would like Miss Swanston very much and Mrs Swanston has three Siamese cats! I am sure she would let you hold one if you so desired, for they are very sweet tempered."

"I must confess I feel rather tired today. I believe a day in my own company will provide the best remedy. I am quite certain you shall not miss my company when there is a new harp to enjoy."

"Would you prefer me to stay if you are feeling out of sorts?" Georgiana asked looking at her cousin's pale appearance.

"Of course not," Anne smiled. "Go and visit your friend. I shall have a quiet day with a book and shall be fully revived on your return." In truth Anne was looking forward to the prospect a day filled with peaceful solitude. After Richards sudden appearance the evening before which brought on a rather long restless night, caused by a restless mind; Anne was more than happy to stay indoors at Grosvenor Street. Her own residence was due for completion in but 10 days, and Anne could not wait to be finally mistress of her own domain. The Darcy's were generous and kind hosts, nothing more could be wished for; however, Anne was keen to be master of her own routine and daily employment.

"Fitzwilliam will of course escort me before he attends to some sort of business errands, so the house shall be all yours. He shall retrieve me later in the day and we shall all be together in time for dinner." The ladies chatted about idle things until Darcy appeared and both cousins took their leave.

Anne sat quietly on the edge of her seat, listening intently for any hint that her cousins were still in the vicinity. After a few minutes of reassured silence, Anne went to her room in order to retrieve the book she had been waiting to read with much anticipation. A frivolous romance novel, she would in no way be seen reading it in public. She disliked reading in her bedchamber for she always preferred to read by natural light, rather than the flame from a bedside candle. This preference had been firmly ingrained after setting fire to a wisp of her hair on an evening in her youth. She had spent months adjusting her curls just so, in order for the wretched short stub of hair not to show. It was a mistake Anne had no such desire to repeat again.

The best place to read in Darcy's London home was in the window seat of the drawing room, a little nook where Georgiana spent considerable time. Relishing in the freedom which desired solitude welcomes, Anne sat upon the settee in the window, before kicking her feet up and lounging her full length in blissful abandon. Opening her book, she stretched out in delight. Oh, how she intended to read all day long once she was settled into a house of her own. She could not wait to read the first volume of _'The Refusal'_ by Mrs. Prudentia Homespun. How grand and thrilling, she thought, to be a female author.

Thus, happily occupied, the clock ticked away reassuringly on the mantle, as Anne lay in the sunlit window seat reading. As early afternoon approached, her happy solitude was disrupted by the entrance of Lewis.

"My apologies Miss de Bourgh," replied the butler, his face showing none of his surprise at finding the her in such an unladylike manner. Anne jumped a foot in the air, sitting as straight as possible while shoving the offending book firmly behind the stack of cushions she had moments ago been draped over.

"Lewis" Anne cried, her eyes wide, "is the master home so soon?"

"No miss, but you have callers who wish to visit with you. Shall I send them in or would you prefer me to dismiss them?"

"For me?" Anne asked perplexed, her only regular caller was Louisa, and that lady certainly didn't wait for such formalities as waiting to be announced by Lewis. "Do show them in, give me but one moment, and then would you be so kind to arrange tea?"

"Certainly Miss, I shall send them in momentarily."

Anne quickly glanced in the gilt mirror upon the wall. Oh dear, her hair looked rather dishevelled from her lying upon it. Perhaps the visitor was Edward? If so, she was certain he would hardly notice such a thing. She took such pleasure in his company, she had been greatly disappointed when Darcy's offer of dinner could not be accepted. Smoothing the fabric of her dress with her hands as best she was able, she turned just as the door to the drawing room opened.

"Miss de Bourgh, Lady Beatrice and Mrs Drummond Burrel." Upon announcing the ladies, Lewis withdrew from the room, alongside a young maid who had placed a tea tray neatly on the end table.

"Lady Beatrice," Anne said as she motioned for the ladies to take a seat. "What an unforeseen pleasure to have your company. I am afraid Mr Darcy is not at home presently."

"That is of no matter," replied Lady Beatrice, "it was indeed you with whom I wished to speak. Anne may I introduce you to a close acquaintance of mine, Mrs Drummond Burrel; one of the distinguished patronesses of Almacks and a true matriarch of London society.

"Oh, hush Beatrice," smiled the elegant redhead, now seated to the right of Anne. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance Miss de Bourgh, I am rather surprised we have not spoken before this."

"Oh," Anne replied rather confused. She could not fathom why two such ladies of the ton should wish to speak with her. Not entirely sure what to say, or how she should proceed, she decided to stay true to decorum. "Shall I serve the tea?"

"One sugar for me if you will," said Lady Beatrice settling herself more comfortably into a wingback chair. "Now Miss de Bourgh, you must wonder why I have brought Mrs Drummond with me to call on you and I shall tell you the reason why. We are in the process of organising a masquerade ball."

"Not just any masquerade ball," interjected Mrs Drummond. "If you will, Miss de Bourgh I have long been involved with the Mayweather school for young girls. It is a charity close to my heart. We do a great deal of work offering poor, forgotten girls the best opportunity to be educated in such a way that allows them to escape the poor house. The mission is to give these girls the best chance to enter into employment once of reasonable age in order to become self-sufficient. I am in the process of setting up a committee of ton ladies to help act as organisers and patronesses for the charity; for who can know more of a women's plight than that of another woman. Lady Beatrice was kind enough to aid by offering suggestions, one of which to consider was yourself. Though I must admit I felt very foolish, for I had to admit we were not yet acquainted."

"Oh, please do not apologise," Anne replied hastily. "I often keep to my own company and I have not been long in London. I have only met your Ladyship but once, and through my own cousin."

"And yet here I am, calling on you, singing your praises to another," laughed Lady Beatrice. She looked at Anne taking in her mild appearance and sweet manner. Though she was not a fresh-faced beauty, she was exceedingly handsome in a more subtle, womanly fashion. Her figure was small in frame but filled out well, her complexion fair and perfectly unblemished. She could understand Edwards attraction. What pleased Lady Beatrice most was Anne's gentle manner.

"My dear, do not look so worried," laughed Lady Beatrice reaching out to touch Anne's arm affectionally. "I simply thought after our meeting, you seemed a good natured, sensible woman who would be ideal for such a challenge as to help organise a charity event." She took a sip of her tea before continuing "A woman, such as yourself, with only a small social circle, must look towards broadening that circle."

"I am most flattered at you thinking of me, however as you say I have such a small reach in terms of social connections, I would likely be of little use to you. I should not wish to fall short when it is for a cause to be so much admired. I am more than willing to donate; I can have a banker draft drawn up immediately."

"Nonsense girl," said Mrs Drummond. "You are perhaps exactly what I need. The sort of lady interested in the cause and not in social scores. The committee shall meet every Wednesday from eight till ten, at Almacks before the doors open to the ton. That shall then allow us ample opportunity to discuss and reach out to those in society whose help we may require. For everyone who is anyone shall be in attendance at Almacks."

"On that note however," said Lady Beatrice, "Miss de Bourgh does not have entry to Almacks."

"No indeed I do not," said Anne rather sheepishly. "I must confess I have never attended a public ball thus far in London. As you know Lady Beatrice, my cousin Mr Darcy, rarely attends such gatherings. It would appear imprudent of me to attend functions where he is not present while I am a guest under his roof."

"Well that is a matter which I can easily remedy Miss de Bourgh," replied Mrs Drummond, taking a slice of bread and butter. "As patroness I am confident, I can secure you entry and vouchers. But what say you? Are you willing to join the Mayweather cause? The Masquerade shall take place in just 10 weeks. By the time we are through it shall be the most spectacular event, the highlight marking the end of the season like no other ball before."

"If you are certain you will to have me as part of the organisers, I would be most willing and gratified to accept." Anne smiled at the beaming face of Lady Beatrice, unaware of the Lady's inner triumph at securing Anne's future attendance at Almacks weekly balls. Now, the question was, would she tell Edward of her success, or simply witness his surprise at seeing his intended amongst the crowd.

"Well my dear," said Lady Beatrice as she rose from her chair. "I think we have taken enough of your time. I shall look forward to seeing you at the next meeting."

All three smiled, most satisfied with the afternoons visit. As they spoke their farewells, Anne lead them out into the foyer. Suddenly, Lewis appeared looking quite flustered.

"Lewis, whatever is the matter?" Anne asked taking Mrs Drummonds card for her future use.

"A messenger has just arrived Miss de Bourgh, with a delivery for you."

"For me? Oh, surely it is something for the house at Grosvenor Square. Please will you have the item redirected. Oh and Lewis can you then help the ladies to their carriage."

"I am afraid it is not quite so simple as having the item simply redirected Miss. If you will follow me the item is but outside."

With Anne at a loss for what the delivery could be, and all ladies curiosity piqued, all three followed Lewis outside to the street. As soon as Anne saw the sight before her, she took in a sharp intake of air, followed by the most unladylike squeal.

"Oh, forgive me ladies," Anne apologised, not looking in their direction. "but you cannot know what joy I am feeling at this moment."

"I must say that is a beauty of a horse Miss de Bourgh, imagine forgetting the delivery of such a fine creature!" remarked Lady Drummond.

"I dare say," said Lady Beatrice watching as Anne stroked the horse's neck, her face full of joy; 'that I doubt very much that such a fine horse was a purchase. If I am not mistaken, I believe she is none other than from Lord Colville's exquisite breeding stock."

"You are quite right Lady Beatrice," said Anne her smile so wide her cheeks ached. "This is indeed one of Lord Colville's fine Arabian horses, the best of the best, though I am biased. For you see, this fine chestnut mare I was once allowed to call my own, while I stayed with family in Elgin. Lord Colville was kind enough to gift me the use of Amirah then, and it would appear he has done so once more!" Giving the horse one last scratch on the nose, Anne turned and headed back towards the entryway; leaving Amirah with the young stable boy, who so proudly held the reigns of the expensive thoroughbred. "Lewis, was there a note?"

The butler handed Anne a small piece of paper, which she tore eagerly open as both older ladies looked on, caught up in Anne's contagious delight. "It is indeed from Lord Colville, he writes:

_Dear Miss de Bourgh_

_Please accept this tiresome creature, for she has been but the devil since your departure south. No other rider will do; she is the most ungrateful mare, and there is little I can do with her. It would seem her loyalties lie with you and you alone. Yet who could blame her for such a devotion._

_Your faithful friend_

_Edward Colville_

_p.s I do hope the old girl arrived in one piece; I had her shipped from Aberdeen to London post haste! I pray she found her sea legs. E _


	18. Chapter 18

Darcy alighted from his carriage and headed through the arched entrance of Kings. It was mid-afternoon and although not often seen at the club, especially at such an hour, he had promised Richard he would drop by. He would spend an hour or so here before collecting Georgiana from the Swanston's, returning to dine at Grosvenor Street by the appropriate hour. As he removed his hat and overcoat, handing them to a server, he nodded in response to several acknowledgments of his unexpected arrival.

Crossing the room, he spotted Richard at a table playing what he assumed to be Commerce. Catching his eye, he then headed towards a quiet alcove, collecting a copy of _The Statesmen_ as he went. He settled into a large leather, winged backed chair, ordered a brandy and was content to be left thus reading his paper until Richard finished with his card game. He was, and never had been, one for drinking in the afternoon, yet today he felt the need to be quite justified. He had just come from a business meeting which included Charles Bingley. Charles had decided to expand the family textile business further north, taking ownership of a factory in Manchester. Darcy, though uninterested in trade, was not so idle on the subject as to not see a good investment when one presented itself. He had signed with Charles as a silent small percentage stakeholder; offering an upfront sum in order to supply some immediate cashflow against the purchase on which he expected a most profitable return. It was not the business dealing itself which had left him unsettled, by and large it was highly acceptable; it had been Bingely's contemplative mood which had unnerved Darcy's countenance. Not once, not twice but three times did Bingley bring up Hertfordshire and their stay at Netherfield last September. Although he never spoke her name, he was certain Miss Jane Bennet was the true reason for such reminiscing. Had he been so wrong on that count? Was the sister correct in her accusations of his high handedness in separating the two. Was he simply a foolish Lord Capulet towards his own star-crossed lovers? Foolish man no, you did as you believed to right! He scolded himself for doubting his own judgement, he had been kinder to Bingley than he had been to himself.

Never before had he questioned his behaviour thus, never had words uttered by a female wounded and plagued him so deeply. Why could he not think of his behaviour in Hertfordshire without feeling the stab of guilt and remorse. Elizabeth Bennet was indeed correct. He had behaved in an unforgivable boorish manner; but why should he behave otherwise? Surrounded by people so decidedly beneath his notice; such frivolous, small minded country folk. Their conversation so lacking, their manners not to be borne. Who could blame him for not inserting himself into their social circle? As true as this general assumption was for the town of Meryton and its inhabitants, it could not be said of all residents. No, Miss Jane Bennet and Charlotte Lucas both seemed quite sensible, well-mannered ladies; and as for Elizabeth Bennet, well there were no words to describe such a female. Elizabeth Bennet. He must not think of Elizabeth Bennet.

He was most certain there was no hope where that woman was concerned, her distaste towards him she had made more than apparent. Yet, since his failed offering for her hand, he could think of nothing but Elizabeth Bennet. Although her acquisitions against his character were harsh indeed; on reflection and much inner scrutiny, one could conclude that such assumptions were not without cause. Oh, how she had wounded him. Her uncivil manner had both only heightened his reservation of her character and made him admire her all the more. His thoughts and feelings on the matter were so contradictory; one moment he cared not for her good opinion, the next he wished it above all else. If only he could see her once more. If only he could be in her company to gauge if his feelings were still true; to observe if there was any hint, that such feelings could be returned. If only he could have the opportunity to show her. He was not so proud and conceited.

"I must say, the concentration on your face is almost audible. What in the paper has caught your attention so?" Richard asked, taking the seat opposite Darcy and a quick swig of his cousin's brandy.

"If you want a drink," Darcy replied dryly, "you need only ask Richard." He motioned to a server to bring them a bottle. "How did the inquest go this morning, no trouble I take it?"

"By the by it was a quick show. The cross examination started early this morning down at the Cat and Bagpipe; you know the one, horrid curtains. Seems the culprit was motivated by personal reasons alone, so concluded no one else was involved." Richard poured himself a large glass of the amber liquid. "Saves me a lot of trouble I can tell you. I shall likely stay in London until the new Prime Minister is appointed, allows me full opportunity to enjoy the season. I might, if you are still willing, take you up on that offer of staying with you and Georgie. Wouldn't mind giving Henry a wide berth, and your table is far superior to that of the barracks."

"Of course, as soon Anne takes residence on the Square, this following Thursday, you are most welcome. Personal you say; what was the fellow's defence for shooting a man dead?" Darcy asked. He was intrigued to know what sort of grudge could fill a man with such rage that he could commit cold murder.

"From what I can tell of the matter," smirked Richard. "The only flaw which I could find with old Perceval was the man was greatly opposed to hunting – but that in itself is no reason to shoot a gentleman!"

"I think you will find when a man has spent four years in a Russian prison, for reasons he believes himself innocent; we must make some allowance, that it is justified to assume it does warped things to the mind." Came a low, straight vowel voice from behind Richard.

"Ah Colville, how the devil are you!" Richard cried standing to shake hands with the Viscount. "Tried to catch you earlier at the trail, but of course you had other things demanding your attention. Are you acquainted with my cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley?"

"Yes, Darcy and I met but yesterday, I must say it is a pleasure to see you again so soon. In answer to your question Darcy; the man believed he was due compensation from the Government after being held, in his eyes wrongly for several years in a Russian prison. The experience left him bankrupt and as expected, quite unhinged. His hatred towards Perceval stemmed from his days as Chancellor of the Exchequer. I have sympathy for the man, I truly do; but one cannot allow such feelings to get in the way of what is right and wrong. He was found guilty of wilful murder and will be hanged before the week is out. There was nothing else for it. It is a sad affair indeed. I feel for the widow most, a family of twelve children left without a father."

"Heavens," Richard laughed. "It is a good job you are not in the militia; one must make quick fire decisions at a moment notice; one cannot dwell on emotion or feel sorry for the decided outcome."

"Then I am thankful for my lot in life, for I do believe it is not a profession in which I would excel. Now on a much lighter note, I do hope to see you both present at the Epsom Derby. It is but a few weeks away, and I would be amiss if I did not tell you to place a bet on me. I am certain this year will be my horse. I would bet my house in Bedford Square, for I am certain Aella is a sure win."

"Is it the same filly you ran at the 2000 Guineas'?" Richard asked.

"The one and the same," replied Edward. "She is by far the best racer I have ever bred. Runs like the wind, her paternal grandmother was the first female horse to ever win at Epsom and I am more than confident my little whirlwind will do the same."

"Some things never change, such fine horses I have never seen. Darcy, I am certain even you have never seen such excellent horses than the ones in this man possession. Father insisted we buy several for Matlock, cost an arm and a leg but every single one of them is a damn fine seat."

From across the room Lord Francis beckoned towards Edward, whom in return nodded his head to imply he would be with him momentarily. It appeared Lord Francis was most anxious that Colville should join them for a game of whist.

"Gentleman," he smiled, "it would appear I am being summoned if you will excuse me."

"Colville, if it would please you, the invite to dine is still very much open. May I suggest," continued Darcy, "this Friday perhaps? There is a plan to take a trip to Vauxhall Gardens later that very evening for an open-air concertino. If you are so inclined I am sure you would make a most welcome addition to the party."

"I think that an excellent invitation and accept most willingly. Colonel Fitzwilliam, always a pleasure, we shall meet again I am sure. Now gentleman, if you do decide to come to Epsom let me know, for I have all the best reservations."

"Capital," replied Richard, shaking Edwards outstretched hand. "Perhaps you and I can have some laughs and sport over at Whites sometime soon. Darcy is no fun at the tables, and I seem to have lost all my other sporting partners to the allure of married life."

"I too am soon hopeful to count myself as one of that happy lot," replied Edward.

"Oh, not you too, cried Richard warmly. "Heavens is no man safe! Well I wish you luck in your endeavour." Richard smiled and raising his glass towards Edward in a comical flurry, as Darcy simply observed, taking in the scene before him. "May the path of true love run smoothly my old fellow."

"Trust me," Edward replied with a devilish wink at the Colonel. "I am working on it." Richard laughed before downing the rest of his glass as the Viscount bowed and left the gentleman to their brandy.

"Capital fellow, was at school with Henry can you believe, poor soul! Jolly lovely looking sister too. I think she was presented at court that same summer your father wore that god-awful purple waistcoat, do you remember! I think she ended up marrying some nobody, wouldn't matter of course, her dowry was excessive! How did you come to meet him? Are you looking for another horse?"

"No, not at all," replied Darcy. "He is a close friend of Anne would you believe. A dear friend of the de Bourgh extended family in Elgin. They seem to have become well acquainted during her stay with her aunt. We met but by chance, yesterday at the Royal Academy. Seems a decent enough fellow."

"He is a friend of Anne's?" asked Richard casually, not daring to meet Darcy's eye. He recalled the panic he had felt last night upon seeing her stood within Darcy's drawing room as though mistress of the house. A vision in crimson, the red only emphasised her creamy pale skin and dark chestnut hair. "Well good. Good. I am glad Anne has been able to make new acquaintances and friends. It is good to get her out of Rosings Park and away from the control of her mother. You said last night she intends to stay in London. Do you know for how long?"

"She is taking possession of the house on Grosvenor Square indefinitely. From what I can tell has little desire to return to Rosings. Though we have not discussed the matter in any detail."

"And you are sure," Richard asked trying to keep his voice as level as possible, "that neither of you wish to marry? That you are both content to go against the wish of family and feel the full wrath of Lady Catherine?"

"We are both certain that a happy marriage is not on the cards between us. It is not our story. I have offered to protect Anne in any way I can; yet I doubt very much she will need much more from me than the occasional piece of guidance. Did you know she is the sole benefactor of the late Sir Lewis's will? She continues to invest well and has sound council. Her mother should take heed, for Rosings Park is not hers to wield."

"I did not know, so she owns it all? How Lady Catherine must detest such a notion." For a moment Richard appeared deep in thought before continuing, "I wonder how much her fortune acquaints to... have you any idea Darcy?"

"None whatsoever and also no desire. I am pleased she now seems to have the will to do what she wishes and certainly has the means to do so. Too long has the girl retired from living life. I barely recognise the Anne of now as the same poor, ill soul girl from a few years past."

"Yes indeed," replied Richard thoughtfully, refilling his brandy glass for the third time. "She is quite the lady to watch is our Anne."


	19. Chapter 19

Anne lifted the cobalt blue evening gown and ran her fingers down the velvet fabric. It was possibly the most beautiful dress in her whole wardrobe. She had as yet not been brave enough to wear such a striking gown. While in London, Anne had taken great pleasure in visiting various dressmakers, fabric shops and milliners. Although she had grown up with an allowance, while at Rosings, her mother had kept a firm control over what Anne wore. When it came to choosing a style of dress, her mother's opinion was all that mattered.

Now at five and twenty, Anne had been in possession of her inheritance for over six years. It was only now that she was spending some of that inheritance; and more importantly, simply doing so to suit her own desires. The cobalt gown had been a somewhat lavish, frivolous commission; Georgiana had been an eager accomplice in convincing Anne the dress must be had. She should have known better than to bring her young, excitable cousin to her private fittings. She doubted greatly if she would ever be so daring to wear such a style, but could not help herself in wishing to own it.

While staying with aunt Tilly, Anne had been allowed the freedom to do, and buy whatever she pleased. Her aunt was exceedingly generous; and Anne, unaccustomed to such open affection and attention, had felt almost overwhelmed by her aunt's kindness. Her aunt was exceedingly persistent that Anne purchase a whole new wardrobe.

"My dear you are a young woman and should dress as such. With a complexion as charming as yours, you should take delight in wearing all the colours of the rainbow and refuse to be drowned in plain or pastel shades so unbecoming; and indeed, in shapes and styles so unflattering!"

During that first year, Anne had left the estate grounds but rarely. The family of course were still in a period of mourning. Between the big house, the Dowager's residence and the vast grounds which included a beautiful walk to the shoreline; Anne had been more than happy. As such, her dark heavy day dresses where more than acceptable. It was such a contrast to her home at Rosings Park. The Bruce family simply enjoyed life, they enjoyed being together. The children with their games and affection were Anne's greatest delight. She had spent many happy hours playing with Angus's brood; running through long grass, making flower chains and playing hide and seek indoors when the weather was too harsh to be outside.

Once the period of mourning for the former Earl drew to a close, the Bruce family began to resume their familiar social calendar. It had been during this time that Anne had met Edward, alongside several other friends from neighbouring estates. She had never met anyone like Edward before; older, intelligent and so good humoured yet intimidatingly distinguished. He reminded her of Darcy in many ways, but had a much more open easy manner when it came to conversation. With Edwards appearance and that of other family friends; the amount of social gatherings increased greatly, and the Edinburgh season began to fast approach. Now, her aunt Tilly was insistent, Anne must agree to being properly dressed with a new wardrobe.

Anne, feeling incredibly shy at the start, had merely gone along with her aunts plan to revise her dress as it was fruitless to argue. The scheme was eagerly aided by the help of her cousin Margaret, a pretty redhead with two small children of her own. The two ladies seemed filled with such joy over the task in hand, that Anne had not wished to dampen their spirits with her reservations.

At first Anne had been shocked at some of the designs the ladies felt would suit her frame and figure. Scalloped necklines, lace trims, bold velvet evening dresses and bright yellow day dresses detailed with beautiful embroidery. Anne had never seen such variety of styles. They were far too beautiful to be wasted upon her person.

"Times are changing Anne," said Margaret, matter-of-factly. "You only need to dream of an idea and it can be done. I mean look at this, short sleeves with fringing! It is apparently all the rage in London. This fabric is from the far East, from where exactly I do not know, but just look at the depth of colour!"

And so, began Anne's new found appreciation for fashion. She could not deny swapping the pale white muslin and pale pink gowns that her mother insisted she wore, for more bold styles was entirely transformative. Above all, discarding her old, dark day dresses for a more brighter modern style left her unrecognisable.

Anne had never considered herself a great beauty; her period of poor health had only hindered her appearance all the more. She did not possess her mother's bone structure, nor had she inherited the Fitzwilliam golden hair and blue eyes. Being unwell for so long, it had left her features quite gaunt and hollow. Her time in Elgin had soon rectified her sickly appearance. With her spirits lifted, appetite restored, and so much time spent outdoors; she felt soon in perfect health. Her extended family embraced her warmly, as though she had always been part of the fold. Never before had Anne felt herself so loved and appreciated. Her growing, unlikely friendship with Edward had only added to his feeling of value. If a man as excellent as Edward desired her good opinion, she could not be so wholly lacking. With Edwards continued kindness and friendship; the dark cloud of depression from her broken heart slowly lifted. With each passing day the painful thoughts of Richard gently eased from her mind. Spending her days in Edwards company simply became a habit, he made the mundane exciting.

She stood reminiscing as she continued to admire the striking cobalt blue gown. Perhaps she would be brave and wear it soon to some formal ball or another. It felt wasteful, to own something so beautiful that would never be allowed its opportunity to shine. For the meantime, the dress was carefully folded and placed within one of her trunks. It was her last full day at Grosvenor Street. By this time tomorrow she would be organising the house on the Square. Becoming acquainted with her new household staff and allowing her trunks to be unpacked as she became accustomed to her new home. Her home. She could not help but smile at the thought, to be mistress of her own domain at last. She was exceedingly excited to see Hennie again, whom she had sent for from Rosings Park. She had written the girl a letter to enquire if she would like to be her personal maid for the foreseeable future in London. Hennie, only too pleased to be reunited with her kind mistress, had eagerly accepted such a welcomed opportunity.

Anne had been packing her possessions all morning, with the help of the ladies' maid which she and Georgiana shared. Georgie aided in the task also, though was more of a hindrance than a help. For every item packed, Georgie would remove one, in order to admire and ask questions. In the end, Anne had to think of an activity in which to occupy the girl, in order to excuse her from helping. Finding a torn lace glove, Anne asked if Georgie would be so kind as to try and mend the item, for it was one of her favourite pairs. Only too happy to be trusted with such an important task; Georgie headed for the window seat in the drawing room, in order to sew by the large open window. With the balance restored, Anne smiled at the maid, who knew full well Anne's scheme, and both ladies continued to pack most efficiently.

With the task almost done, the only other obligation on Anne's daily list was to attend her first meeting of the Mayweather charity committee that very evening. She had spent a large part of the last few days thinking of schemes and ideas in which she thought may aid the foundation. In truth she felt nervous. Apart from her small dealings with Lady Beatrice, she knew no one. She was certain it was not the sort of meeting she would expect to find Miss Bingley or Louisa amongst the attendees. However, if she intended to remain in London for as long as possible, which was indeed her aim; she had best begin to forge new friendships and alliances amongst the ton.

There was no denying her current social circle was, well, rather limited. Darcy was disinclined to attend public engagements, unless it was necessary to do so. As Georgiana was not yet out in company, this left Anne with no escort in which to find comfort. She had not seen Richard again, and as for cousin Henry, well he was certainly not a viable option. Anne was positive she had no desire to be connected with the company in which Henry kept. Louisa Hurst was sweet and attentive, but Anne did not really wish to be an awkward addition amongst that party. Thank heavens for Edward.

She smiled thinking of the pleasant evening which she had passed last Friday, when Edward attended dinner at Darcy's request. She was so pleased observing how well her cousin and the Viscount conversed. Darcy had appeared entirely at ease as the evening progressed. The two seemed quite suited, Anne was certain they would become quite friendly.

The visit to Vauxhall Gardens, though not entirely the sort of outing Anne relished, had been most pleasant. She was certain she would not have enjoyed the busy, loud crowds half so well if it had not been for Edwards most welcome escort. Upon their arrival, Anne happily took Edwards arm, using his height to advantage as the pair manoeuvred through the crowds. She had used this more intimate opportunity to thank him profusely for her gift of Amirah. He merely smiled, enjoying the praise.

She had been aware of the many glances in their direction as they walked through the grounds towards the little pavilion setting of the evening concertino. Everyone in London seemed to be so concerned knowing the business of others! Anne had never experienced such gossip hungry people before in her life. She was introduced to several curious people, some of which she felt almost impertinent as they questioned her openly. She had felt entirely on display, completely unprepared for such an assault on her person. Thankfully, between the diplomatic skills of Darcy and Edward, most questions were quickly answered. They quickly guided her through the crowds to a safe circle of common acquaintances, which included the Bingley's and Hurst's.

"Do not fret my dear," Edward had whispered to her reassuringly. "People cannot but help being curious when in the presence of one they do not recognise. Especially when that person is as charming as yourself. _For who would not wish to be acquainted with such a fine lady, especially one __from__such a fine lineage_," he mocked in a high voice, repeating an earlier ridiculous remark from a rather intoxicated Lord Suffolk.

Oh, how she wished Darcy and Edward could be with her this evening when she attended the Mayweather committee. How she dreaded the thought of explaining herself. Everyone seemed so utterly curious as to why she had not been in London before; and above all, why she had not been presented at court in her youth. As to her lack of formal introduction to London society, she really had no answer to such a question. Her mother had simply never taken her to town when she visited; preferring to leave her daughter at home under the care of Mrs Jenkinson.

"Town is no place for you Anne, I only go out of necessity. You shall be much better left at Rosings , safe until my return" This was a sentence Anne knew only too well, for it had been repeated often. Regardless of where her mother travelled, it seemed the place most suited to Anne was home.

As to her being presented at Court, Anne did not know why this had never been encouraged. She assumed that due to her mother's intention to have her marry Darcy, there was no need to provide such a formal launch into society. Anne often wondered if her mother was simply ashamed of her daughter. Such a conclusion would certainly explain her mother's actions.

"I have left the emerald satin gown miss, just as requested," the maid called to Anne. "I think apart from a few of your personal items, everything is now packed."

Anne quickly glanced about the room, counting the trunks. She seemed to have purchased such a great deal since her arrival. "Thank you, Alice. I would not have got on nearly so well without your assistance. If you could help me dress for dinner before you leave. I have an engagement to attend after dinner so I shall require you to help style my hair also."

Dinner, to Anne's great trepidation, was a brief affair with her cousins. Georgie was most out of sorts and rather subdued, she was in no way looking forward to Anne's departure. She knew it was only a street away, but it felt like miles after weeks of such enjoyable companionship. Darcy tried to ease Anne's mind. He was certain such active employment as being part of a lady's charity event, could only help Anne settle better into London life.

"The more you are seen in company, the less you will need to explain your sudden appearance amongst the ton. If Mrs Drummond-Burrell is seen to have accepted you within her inner circle, for she is known as a very grand woman of the highest standing, no one shall dare to question you. You have done well Anne; most ladies would kill to be in your position. I believe Miss Bingley would do almost anything to be allowed admittance to the Almacks guest list."

With Darcy's soothing attempt to calm her poor nerves over, Anne found herself waiting in the foyer for the carriage to be brought to the door. At least she looked the part of a high society heiress. Alice had done a wonderful endeavour, pulling all of Anne's hair high and forward, so that her curls cascaded around her face with several long tendrils down her back. The emerald gown contrasted with her pale complexion perfectly. The overall effect was most pleasing. She could only hope, as she seated herself within the carriage, that her person was found to be as equally charming as her gown.

* * *

"You were utterly charming my dear." Lady Beatrice reassured Anne as she led her from the refreshment rooms back towards the main ballroom. The committee meeting had consisted of nine ladies in total and Lady Beatrice could not have been more pleased by Anne's gracious manner and well considered suggestions. It was clear Mrs Drummond-Burrell was equally as impressed with the genteel Miss de Bourgh. The formidable Almack's patroness even extended an invitation for Anne to attend a small, select garden party at her home the following sennight. "I am glad I thought to include you in such a scheme, for it can only reflect well upon my excellent judgement. Now, do you intend to dance this evening? I am sure I can introduce you to many a fine dance partner if you are so inclined?"

"I think I would much rather join Mrs Avery and Miss Potter." Anne replied spying two woman from the earlier meeting seated by a wall at the edge of the ballroom. "It has been such a long day, I believe I would be a poor choice of partner."

"Oh, nonsense girl," laughed Lady Beatrice, guiding Anne across the room. "Allow me to make one small introduction, for I am sure you would not object to such a partner."

"Really Lady Beatrice I must insist..." began Anne, but it was too late. They drew alongside a circle of ladies and gentleman, all in animated discussion, with much laughter and noise. The dread in Anne's stomach made breathing most uncomfortable, she hated being thrust into sets of such clearly well-acquainted people; it only made her feel even more of an outsider.

"Ah, Lady Beatrice," welcomed an incredibly pretty blonde girl who could be no more than seventeen. "You must help us settle a disagreement, for Mr Rutherford is certain that he will not be bested on the subject of this years favourite speculations."

"Absolutely no one can know more on the matter than me, of that I am certain!" Cried a young dark-haired gentleman. Anne could only assume him to be the afore mentioned Mr Rutherford.

Lady Beatrice scanned the gathered group quickly, not wishing to express her disappointment. She had been so certain she would find Lord Colville with Mr Rutherford and his peers. They were all horse racing enthusiasts. Surely if she was to find Edward anywhere it would be within this crowd. She looked again for the familiar dark hair, he was usually easy to locate, towering a good head taller than most in the crowd. Defeated, she introduced Anne to the people present. After a few short exchanges, Lady Beatrice excused herself, leaving Anne in conversation with the young Miss Swanson, with whom it appeared they shared a common acquaintance which offered them ample to discuss.

Anne slowly began to feel more relaxed as she and Miss Swanson spoke of Georgiana. Soon the conversation turned to other things; music, forth coming social events and of course the upcoming race at Epsom. It seemed all present in the group were avid riders, with a few of the gentleman owning race horses of their own. Mr Rutherford it appeared was the most experienced of the group on the subject of horses. After a few short exchanges he focused his attention on Anne, as she spoke of her beloved Arabian.

"It would appear you have quite a way with words Miss de Bourgh, your description of Amirah is almost poetic."

"One can not help but describe her in such a manner. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and although a lively mount, is the sweetest soul one could ever wish to own."

"It is always such a joy to meet such an experienced horsewoman," replied Mr Rutherford, taking his place next to Anne.

"Oh sadly I am deserving of no such praise, sir. I am no great rider. In truth I am much more apt to driving in my small phaeton."

"A phaeton?" Asked Rutherford in surprise. "A delicate female such as yourself careering around in a phaeton? I can not believe it."

"I must confess," laughed Anne, "I am rather prone to driving it far too fast. My home in Kent has the most wonderful paths for racing."

"Would you care to dance Miss de Bourgh, I believe a new set is about to begin?"

"I thank you most sincerely for the offer, though I shall have to refrain this evening. In truth I believe I shall soon retire."

They continued to exchange pleasantries a few moments longer before Mr Rutherford, clearly inclined to dance, escorted the young Miss Swanson to the floor. Anne, now feeling she had overstayed her welcome amongst the lively Wednesday crowd, decided she would say her goodbyes to Lady Beatrice before making her exit.

One of the greatest shortfalls of being short, was the difficulty it presented when lost in a crowd. Although Anne tried to locate Lady Beatrice, it was a jolly difficult task when most of the room towered above you. Calling defeat, she decided it was best to simply head for home. She began weaving her way through the crowd, when suddenly she spotted a very familiar figure standing on the edge of the crowd. As quickly as she could muster, she headed straight in their direction.

Drawing up behind him silently, she placed her hands on her hips. "Do you always simply skulk on the edge? You do know, you really ought to join in on the evenings many amusements?"

Edward turned and upon seeing Anne broke into a wide smile. What the devil was she doing here? She looked the very picture of perfection in a dark emerald dress which hugged her hips in a most appealing manner.

"Miss de Bourgh what a pleasure to see you." He glanced about to make sure they were not being overheard. "I must say Anne I am surprised to see you here. May I say I that dress you are wearing leaves you positively radiant."

"You are the most awful flirt," Anne replied, paying his compliment no heed. "Your friend Lady Beatrice was kind enough to include me in her scheme for a charity event. We had the first meeting here this evening, before the doors officially opened. It would appear I am now by default a fully accepted member of the Almack elite."

"I am sure there is nothing default about you." He must remember to thank Lady Bea, the woman was a marvel. He was certain it was she he had to thank for Anne's admittance to Almacks. "And how do you find it? Socialising with the London elite?"

"Oh it is just as I imagined and twice as scary," Anne replied. "Though I am very glad to see your familiar face."

"Would you care to dance? It has been so long since I last had the pleasure of you as my partner."

"I am afraid I was just making my exit when I noticed you hiding over here. I merely came to say hello."

"Oh, do not be so selfish as to leave me so early in the night I beg you. Come Anne, do say you will honour me with the next two sets. Just a few moments on the dance floor, that dress deserves a proper outing." He raised his eyebrow waiting for her reply. He was both confident she would yield, yet nervous at the prospect of her refusal.

"I really should be getting home Edward. It is already past eleven and I am moving into the Square tomorrow. There is still so much to finalise."

He felt his palms sweating. There was no chance he was going to allow the opportunity of having Anne to himself to pass him by. There was no better place for her this evening than on the end of his arm.

"Anne, come along you love to dance, it will be just as it was back in Scotland. You know as well as I do no one wishes to dance with such an old, disagreeable fellow as myself, you would be doing me a great act of kindness. I promise just one set. Then I shall return you to your carriage and you shall be home ready for tomorrow in no time." He reached out to offer her his arm. "Do not deny such an old friend the pleasure of your company."

"One set," she laughed, taking his arm. "You sir could charm the very birds from the trees."

And indeed he did charm her. He charmed her all the way through the next two sets and the two sets which followed. He continued to charm her as they took refreshments in the upper rooms where they met again with Mr Rutherford and his crowd of rather animated friends. Anne had never laughed so much in her life. Her feet ached and her muscles began to tire, though she was adamant this did not deter her. Her early night was long forgotten and once more she returned to the floor with Edward, much to the gossip of those around them. It was not the done thing to stand with the same gentleman three times in a row! Why, even those who were married did not dance more than two sets together! Some preferred to dance none together at all.

As the evening drew to an end, Anne was astonished to realise she had stayed out so very late. Edward true to his word, escorted Anne to her carriage. He then insisted he accompany her back to Grosvenor Street, which he also insisted was for her own safety. Upon their arrival he kissed her hand before departing in the direction of home. Anne utterly exhausted but happy, watched him leave, a small pang of disappointment as his figure disappeared from view. Joined by the sounds of the early morning bird song, Anne let herself into the Darcy residence for the last time.


	20. Chapter 20

Richard stood, shielded by a vast oak as he looked across the lawn towards the immaculate Mayfair townhouse. He was in good humour having spent a jolly fruitful morning at the Carmichael residence; he adored above all else, a breakfast invitation. Although he found Lord Carmichael's conversation to be rather dull and lacking in humour, the table had been without fault.

Upon his arrival he was admitted to their finely appointed drawing room to be met with the most wonderful array of baked cake goods. All his favourites were present; honey cake, plum cake, sticky brioche and other types of French bread; all just perfect for dipping into hot chocolate. There had been an assortment of small, iced spherical buns which he was unfamiliar with. One in particular tasted strongly of caraway seeds; he ate four. Another wonderful advantage to Carmichael's table was his inclusion of not only tea and coffee, but that of free-flowing hock. German wines were satisfactory, but the greatest tragedy of war with France had to be the lack of good claret.

Lady Carmichael was a most elegant host, with quiet poise and the sort of temperament that was happy to leave the conversation to that of her husband. The aging beauty simply sat, smiling at all the appropriate moments; leaving the gentleman to converse, while ensuring their glasses never emptied above half. Their daughter Annabelle was just as excellent in temper as her mother, but possessed the added value of beauty. The fleeting advantage of youth. With no sons and a large estate in Norfolk in need of a future master; Richard believed the breakfast to have been quite satisfactory.

He was now staying at the Darcy townhouse, having settled himself just two days hence. He was now making his return through Mayfair from breakfasting with the Carmichael's when he could not help but be drawn into the park at Grosvenor Square. He stood; his eyes fixated on number twelve. He had seen a fine dressed lady, well passed her prime years, enter above fifteen minutes ago. Surely, she must be due to depart. It was not the done thing to call on a person for such a lengthy period of time. He kicked at the grass beneath his boots. What on earth was he doing sulking around in the shrubbery!

He knew it was foolish, hiding from view in order to observe number twelve, but he could not help it. The thought of Anne in London, so close but yet so far, was a distraction when he allowed his mind to wander. As he crossed the Mayfair streets on his return from the Carmichael's he could not help but be drawn in the direction of the park. He could not avoid her forever, he also did not wish to.

His feelings for Anne were complex indeed. He was most certain in his youth he had loved her. How could he have not? Her sweet, genteel manner, easy temper and shy timidity he found most endearing. It was likely the most genuine love Richard had ever felt towards anyone. Although fond of lively conversation and quick wit, Richard had no such desire to tie himself to such a _livewire_ as a wife. Winning Anne's young, unspoilt heart would have been convenient in many ways.

Although he cared for Darcy like a brother, he had always felt a stab of jealousy that his cousin was just to be given such a prize as his wife on top of his already rather fortunate position in life. Darcy it seemed had it all. The eldest son of a fine fortune, with good looks and the sort of stature which just demanded respect. His own brother Richard had never envied, but Darcy, one could not but feel in his shadow.

He thought back to that summer in Yorkshire, he had been but six and twenty. He had been in the militia since twenty two, and although he enjoyed it immensely, each time he returned to Matlock he could not but feel but put out that he had to earn his own living. He missed the comforts of his childhood home.

That summer he had a full month's leave which he spent with greatest pleasure at home, surrounded his family. It had been an added pleasure to find his aunt Lady Catherine and Anne amongst the party. His aunt was a prickly old bat, but Richard could easily play to her ego. The stay was made even more pleasant by Darcy's absence, for this left Richard to focus his sole attention on Anne for his own amusement. He was not entirely sure how it had begun. He had always been fond of Anne. She was the purest example of a kind heart and sensible mind. Yet after only a few days in her company he felt himself drawn to her physically in a way he had never experienced before. He could not but help admire her.

Perhaps, at first, he had thought it an amusement. Could he sway the heart of Darcy's intended bride? He was certain Darcy did not appreciate her good nature and amber eyes. Her charming demureness and naivety when it came to the intentions of men only added to the appeal of such a challenge. He wanted Anne to fall in love with him. He had wanted a win to hold over Darcy. For once he wanted Darcy to be second best. Richard had not expected in pursuit of fulfilling this ridiculous rivalry that he would genuinely loose his heart in the process. The more time he spent playing the role of potential lover, the more he lost his good sense. What had started purely as a rather selfish game became an infatuation.

The more time he spent with Anne, the more he genuinely felt bewitched by his cousin. Her almost iridescent skin against the richness of her auburn hair made him think of desires that would make a sailor blush. When had little Anne grown into such a woman? She was everything he could ever wish for, he could not have imagined a more perfect partner. Upon his return to his regiment he had felt truly forlorn at their separation. He had written to her of everything and of nothing. He never spoke of love, although he expressed his admiration for her profusely, love was not a word to be used too hastily. He had decided after several back and forth letters, that he would ask for her hand. If the family were so inclined to see Anne marry one cousin, surely there could be no objection to another? Of course, in reality, such matters rarely run smoothly.

Although his brother Henry was to inherit the family title and estate, in truth he would also need to marry well in order to keep the old place afloat. Generations of lavish spending, years of bad investment and a father who continued to pay no heed to the lack of coin in his purse; had left what remains of the family fortune rather depleted.

In truth a soldier's life suited Richard well. He respected and cared for his men deeply. He enjoyed being amongst the company of likeminded men, and excelled in the need for strategic thought. Although Richard enjoyed the militia, he was now one and thirty. His time deployed abroad over the last two years had only made him realise it was no place for a man as he began to advance in years. The stiffness in his left knee often gave him cause for concern. It was time for Richard to marry and marry well he must. He was built for the finer things in life, the comfort and pleasures which only money could afford. He was happy to exchange his red coat for a cravat and smoking jacket.

Yet as things stood, he was not yet sure how to play this particular strategy. He had already been disappointed on several occasions. Last year he had all but been certain that a most suitable understanding had taken place between himself and a Miss Cara Hislop, but to no avail. The silly girl, after months of doe eyed looks and smiles intended for her benefit alone, she had gone off with some other fellow. It seemed nothing was sacred amongst the gentleman of the ton anymore, with new money awash in society, it was every poor man for himself.

He had been working old Carmichael for some time now. Strategic operations were always easier once a parent became an ally. Annabelle was a shy, quiet girl of eighteen, though rather empty headed. She welcomed Richards attentions most willingly. Her golden hair and pink cheeks were pleasing on the eye; and her sizeable dowry a most pleasing inducement. Lord Carmichael was a frequent patron of Whites gaming hall and as such was a member of Richards acquaintance. One particular evening, after far too much sauce, Carmichael had shared with Richard a rather interesting piece of news. Carmichael was in the process of petitioning to have Parliament amend the patent to allow the peerage of his title to pass to his only daughter upon his death. The large estate and all that went with it would then pass from his daughter to her future son. A sizeable fortune and an estate with a peerage attached had been too handsome an opportunity not to pursue. The fact that Lady Annabel was reasonably pleasing on the eye had only added to the convenience of such a potentially advantageous match. Although her conversation was lacking, he was in no way above taking a silly woman for his bride, especially when it came with such an attractive financial package.

Perhaps in time, his heart would yield. This was his problem. Anne was far superior to any other woman he had this far pursued, and there had been several. Yet, what Richard wished for above all else was recognition. Although the younger son of an Earl, his pedigree was faultless. His militia career was impeccable and he possessed such a skill as to make himself most appealing in company. If his courtship of Lady Annabel was successful, this meant his future son would have more than just wealth and breeding, he would own seat and title. Even with his recent discovery of her inheritance; the feelings he felt towards Anne could not compete with the potential of a Barony for his offspring.

Yet, Richard was certain he could win Anne's heart. Anne belonged to him. He should have known better than to yield to his aunt Catherine's blatant refusal that Anne would never accept a match so beneath her expectations. Yet Lady Catherine's desire to see Anne as mistress of Pemberley was not meant to be. It seemed neither cousin had any intention of fulfilling that family prophecy. If only Richard had known this fact sooner. Perhaps there was a time when the love alone would have been enough to secure his future happiness. Poor Lady Catherine, Richard thought with a smirk, how her heart must ache and her blood boil at such an outcome.

It was at that moment the door of number twelve opened and the well-dressed lady re-entered the street. If he were to call now, he would he likely find Anne on her own. He could not lie such a notion was most appealing. He had never even considered that Anne would be the sole benefactor from her father's will. It had never occurred to him that she would take full possession of her father's entire estate. Yet Anne was sole heiress to it all. He thought of Sir Lewis, he had always liked his kindly uncle as a child. How such an excellent man endured Lady Catherine for a wife he did not know.

He kicked at the grass under his boot for the umpteenth time. What to do? He was almost certain that there was still a spark of attraction between them both. That moment in the grounds at Rosings, after Anne had almost run him down with her bloody phaeton, only confirmed as much. He had been so close to kissing her, if only he had! He had won her heart once, surely, he could capture it again. Her recent stay in Scotland followed now by her staying in London for the season, seemed to suggest Anne no longer lived under the shadow of her mother's rule. Richard need not worry on that interference again.

His decision made, he crossed the lawn and marched towards the door of number twelve. Taking a deep breath, he rang the bell and waited.


	21. Chapter 21

Anne wondered at Mrs Avery's visit. Oh, there had been many visitors since her arrival upon the square, however none had been so forward in their opinion as her fellow committee member. It seemed everyone in her acquaintance felt compelled to pay her a morning call. More to the point everyone wished to see the newly refurbished home on the fashionable Grosvenor Square. Anne was quite exhausted by the inconvenience, and only hoped once she had been settled a few more weeks, that the calls would slowly decrease. She felt as though she had barely had any time to enjoy being finally independent and on her own. Louisa was a frequent guest, and somehow Anne found her as an almost daily breakfast invitee. Anne had no idea how this kept happening, but somehow Louisa managed it most artfully. Georgiana was almost no better, and although Anne could not begrudge her sweet cousin's company, she still secretly wished to have some mornings simply on her own.

Anne liked Mrs Avery. Yet, she was rather too full of her own importance; which indeed was probably why the lady in question had felt such a need to bring her intended topic of discussion to Anne's attention. It would appear, if Mrs Avery was to believed, that the ton was all a flutter of talk over Anne's apparent forthcoming betrothal to a certain hon. Viscount Edward Colville of Arbuthnot. How ridiculous, Anne thought. Surely people were not such simpletons to assume that there was more to their relationship than a mutual friendship? She held Edward in the highest of regard, who could not. The gentleman was indeed without fault. But for people of the ton to believe he had focused his attentions on herself as his future bride was ridiculous. Such a man could have any woman he desired. He was not going to settle for someone so beneath him as herself. Ha, what a joke!

She had told Mrs Avery she was very much mistaken. That their acquaintance stemmed from a close intimacy from family connections. His attention to her person in public was merely no more than a result from his good nature. She was thankful to him, for she was still rather shy and uneasy navigating amongst London society.

Mrs Avery, although seemingly to accept such a rational reason for his apparent attentions, still felt compelled to warn Anne on her conduct with Lord Colville in public. She had stated most matter-of-factly; "my dear, you must take care, if for no other reason as to not isolate yourself from other eligible men. You will not mind me saying so as we are among friends, but you are not in the first flush of youth. I am certain your sudden appearance amongst the London set this season can be no mere coincidence at such an age. Mark my words girl, you shall be engaged by Michaelmas and happily situated by St Nicholas!"

Anne, still rather amused by such notions, merely nodded and agreed in all the right places, offering reassurance to the lady's concerns when required; growing more and more impatient for the visit to come to an end. Edward was expected to call later that day; he often called rather late when he was certain no more visitors would likely disturb their conversations. Often after such a call, he simply stayed for dinner, before heading to whichever engagement was on his agenda. On the evenings where he could not persuade Anne to join him in attendance to such engagements, he often would happily stay longer. How amused he shall be, thought Anne, when he hears we are such a topic of ton gossip and speculation.

At last free of callers, Anne wondered if she had time to call at her preferred milliner's on Regent Street before Edwards arrival. She had ordered a new veil for her favourite burgundy riding bonnet and she was certain they would have the item ready today. It would not matter if Edward arrived before she returned. Although Anne often read the morning papers, she had started to include Edwards preferred publications as part of her order; so, she was certain he could keep himself entertained before her return if need be.

She was just about to head to her room in order to fetch her pale blue spencer when she heard a most distinct knock upon her front door. Oh, for heaven's mercy, she thought, retreating down the first few steps and heading back into the drawing room, would these visits never cease! Perhaps she should be like Darcy, and simply leave word with the staff that he was not at home to callers; when in truth he was quite happily situated in his private parlour with a book. Such a little white lie was most tempting at present. She was just looking out of the drawing room window, watching a governess pass the window with her little charges by her side, when her house keeper, Mrs Marks, came into the room to announce the arrival of her current caller.

"Please Miss, a Colonel Fitzwilliam to see you, shall I send him in?"

Anne felt her blood pound in her ears, what on earth was he doing here? She had seen nothing of him since that evening on his return to London. She had resolved not to think of Richard, and with the amusements of ton, had been doing very well in her endeavour. Oh, why was he here? She looked over towards the house keeper and simply nodded. She stood, continuing to focus her attentions on the outside scenes beyond the window.

Richard gave the house keeper his most charming of smiles as she returned to allow him entry into the drawing room and her mistress within. He took a deep breath, he always felt slightly out of breath and light headed when alone in Anne's company. He was still unsure if such a visit was a good idea or not. Yet he had to see her.

He entered the room and glanced towards the beautiful satin covered settees and matching sets. He had expected to find Anne seated on his arrival. Slightly taken aback he took in the rest of the room. The drawing room was large, a good several feet wider than Darcy's, with bright richly detailed rugs, several landscapes in gold gild frames and the most exquisitely expensive looking crystal chandelier which must of cost a small fortune. The room was utterly charming. A mix of soft hues and simple elegance which suited the nature of the new mistress of the house perfectly. Finally, his eyes fell on Anne. She stood, silhouetted against the afternoon light from the window. She wore a yellow day dress, a similar shade to the striking yellow gown she had been wearing that first evening he saw her on his return to Rosings. Her hair, a rich chestnut in the glow of the sun, was swept up high with several inviting tendrils of hair left to fall artfully about her shoulders. He stood watching her back, waiting for her to turn around. However, Anne did not move.

His confidence began to waver, perhaps he should not have come. What did he expect? That she would be so happy to see him in the privacy of her own home that she would simply run into his arms? He could not lie; he would welcome such an act. Anything would have been better than her simply turning her back to him. He hesitated, the two simply stood at opposite sides of the room.

Eventually, feeling entirely foolish, he decided to break the silence. "Anne, how are you? I must say you've made this room up very well. I must confess I haven't been inside this house in over ten years, but I recall it being in a much more masculine style than it appears at present."

"The house was always very much my fathers," Anne replied flatly. "I believe mother added to it over the years, but the place was always very much designed to his tastes."

"Will you not look at me, Anne?" There was such an earnest slant to his voice. It tugged on Anne's heart in ways she only wished she could ignore. She finally turned to face him across the room. His scarlet jacket was such a part of him. Anne could not think of Richard without his uniform, it suited him so well.

"Are you well? I mean, you look well, well what I mean is I hope you are well, for you look as though you surely are..." Good god man, get a hold of yourself! He stood, hoping to god she would make the next move. He had deployed field tactics less excoriating than this!

"I am well, she replied. She did not wish to sit, but rather leaned against the edge of a chair. "You may sit if you so desire. Now of what do I owe this pleasure? For I have not seen nor heard from you in quite some time."

Oh, she was playing such a cold fish. He did not expect Anne to be so artful. He was almost disappointed. His sweet, unassuming Anne was not meant to be childish, such a trait was for other women. "I merely wished to see you. Anne..." He paused for greater effect, "Anne, I simply miss you."

"You miss me?" She almost laughed, for the words stung her. "How can you miss me when it is your doing that we have been apart? How dare you decide you can come into my home and announce that you simply miss me when it is you, _you_, who have made our situation thus."

His eyes grew wide, surprised by the fire in her temper. Where was his meek little Anne? The young girl who was so quick to smile. The mild girl who had looked at him with such admiration from the very same brown eyes which now flashed at him in anger. All these years he had believed her affection for him had merely been a young girls passing fancy. That her desire to see herself as mistress of Pemberley out ranked any feelings she may have felt for him. Could he have been wrong? Did those feelings which flickered in his soul, the embers which could never be truly extinguished; did they still burn just as brightly within her?

"Anne, you know as well as I do it was not as simple as that."

"Why did you stop writing?" She demanded. She was slightly shocked by her forceful manner. Yet she was determined not to yield to the nervous fluttering's within her stomach. Too long she had waited, fretted, mourned for a love she believed to have never existed. She deserved to know the truth; it was time Anne moved forward with her life.

"I thought it for the best," Richard replied softly. "Your mother indeed thought it for the best."

"My mother is a fool and I do not believe for one second a man such as you would pay heed to her ridiculousness. Why Richard?" Anne asked her voice betraying her false bravado as it began to uncontrollably quiver. She felt her eyes sting with tears. She had wanted to ask the question for so long. She never dreamed she would ever have such an opportunity to do so. "Why was I not enough?"

"Oh, Anne do not say such foolish things." He took several quick strides across the room until they were merely inches apart. "There has never been a woman, likely will never be a woman, whom I hold in such high regard as I do towards you. You must believe me when I say, if I had known back then that there was even the slightest of hope for us, I would not have ended our closeness so abruptly. But you see I had no choice. I could not be near you, think of you; knowing that you would never be called mine. To watch you become his wife; to watch you become mistress of his house, the mother of his children. To become everything the family wished you to be. It broke my heart. I left for the safe distance of the continent after your mother assured me you had every intention of becoming Darcy's wife."

"And you believed her?" Anne asked as a large watery tear rolled down her cheek. "You did not even think to ask me. After all I told you, all I wrote to you. You knew how my life at Rosings was, you and only you knew how much I wished to be free. Yet you left me, without a second thought or kind word. You simply abandoned me and moved on."

Richard reached out and grabbed Anne roughly, gripping a hand around each of her upper arms. He almost wanted to shake the girl.

"That is what you think of me?" He almost snarled as his temper got the best of him. "That I merely moved on and gave you not another thought? Oh, woman can be such wretched creatures, they believe their own misery and sufferings to be so much greater than that of the opposite sex! Let me assure you once and for all I thought of you always!" Upon meeting her gaze, he paused. The tightness of his hold on her arms eased as the sudden rush of rage began to fade. His heart ached for the years she could have been his own. "You may not have been with me in close proximity but I can assure you, in my heart you are present always, like you have been always and forever shall remain."

She looked up at him, she had no idea what to say to such a declaration. But that was just it. Yet again they were just words, there was no promise behind them. How could she really trust him? She was still uneasy; how could he just leave her and listen to her mother? If his affection towards her was as violent as he said, how could he just turn around and leave? It did not make sense, her mind was a turmoil of such thoughts she could not make any sense of them. She thought back to her confrontation with her mother. Richard had always been his own force, entirely in command of his own decisions. If he had wanted her as his own, he would have taken her as such, unless..."

"My mother told me you came to Rosings, Anne said softly, watching Richards countenance closely. Did his eye just twitch? "She told me you were more interested in my dowry than in my heart. She told me you were easy to persuade once she said she would not allow you access to the de Bourgh fortune, that I wanted more than my current position. She said it was clear that your aspirations for your future self far outweighed any feelings you may have felt towards me. Is this true?"

"Anne, how can you ask me such a thing!" Richard cried, in a slightly over the top manner, dropping Anne's arms and taking a step back. "Anne, I have just told you; you consume my very soul, money was never even a thought on my part – it was you whom I believed to be more concerned with not accepting a man so decidedly beneath your expectations. Am I wrong?" He artfully deflected the question back to herself. "Would you have loved me enough to become the penniless wife of a solider? I could offer you nothing to the grandeur of your upbringing, no security. There is no way your mother would have shown us any kindness in defying her wishes."

"It would not have mattered once I turned of age!" Anne cried with exasperation. "All you had to do was ask me. Richard I would have had your love which is all I wanted. As for security well that is something I could have given both of us. Mother had no claims over my inheritance. I have never wished to be Darcy's bride, there is nothing that would of made it so."

Richard stood a moment. He was thinking, and thinking fast. His feelings towards Anne were still strong. She was not as he remembered, she had more spirit, but he was sure in time she would be just as compliant as he recalled. How to play this. He thought of the Barony, yet that was no certainty in itself. In truth Lady Catherine had been correct. When Richard first began his attention towards her daughter, he had done so primarily in the hope she would fall for him in order to best his cousin. Upon understanding her impressive dowry, he could not lie it was a massive incentive. Yet, somehow, he had lost his foolish heart to Anne along the way. She had bewitched him without even trying.

"Anne, I respect you far too much to consider such a vulgarity as your fortune. I cannot tell you how happy I was to hear you and Darcy had both agreed never to enter into an attachment. I must confess the idea of such a union has brought me little joy. I could not stand such a thought. I was so certain he was going to propose to you this Easter; and then our conversation that evening, I thought it had finally been agreed. I could not stay a moment longer."

"Oh, heavens no." Suddenly Anne realised, he had been referring to her and Darcy that evening in his drunken state in the kitchen. She had just assumed he knew of Darcy's intentions towards offering for Elizabeth. She was just about to say something on that point, but was unsure how much of Darcy's personal business she could share, when Richard suddenly cut in.

"I do believe I have taken up enough of your time. I think both of us need some time for personal reflection. It is good to see you Anne, I intend for us to become friends once more, if you will allow it?

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure Richard than to call you my friend." Anne said meekly, not entirely pleased that their conversation had come to such an abrupt end. "Please do call again soon."

"Nothing shall keep me away this time, I promise." He reached forward and took her hand, turning it at the very last moment in order to leave a kiss upon the bare skin on the inside of her wrist. She felt her skin burn from his lips as she watched him take his leave. She stood in the middle of her drawing room, more confused by their exchange than ever.


	22. Chapter 22

Anne stood in the midst of her drawing room, listening to the closing of the front door as Richard took his leave from number twelve. She was still exceedingly aware of the tingling from the exposed skin above her glove to which he touched his lips. Should she not have swooned at such an advance? Were not the ladies in her favourite novellas prone to fainting from such a brazen advance by the man they loved? She was certain they did not just stand, perplexed with their mouths agape. She crossed the room and seated herself upon the cerise satin settee. Her heart no longer raced, she no longer felt tearful. Her head however, felt as though hollow, devoid of all logical thought. She could not help but wonder at the odd sensations she felt at present. They were nothing like the familiar feelings of sadness and disappoint she normally felt after an altercation with Richard. He almost, but yet in truth did not, say he loved her. He implied it. He said he had always thought of her.

Always thought of her! She could not think of the words without heat rising within her chest. He thought of her always, yet saw no fit reason to do anything about it! What man, who believes himself to be so consumed by the soul of another, does nothing to secure the woman he wishes to call his own? No, the sensation within her chest was not the normal forlorn sadness of that of a girl with a broken heart, she was mad. Actually, for the first time in Anne's life, she felt positively furious.

How dare he simply feel he could walk in here and she would all but welcome him. She did not feel tearful. She was angry, not only for Richards assumption that she would choose the Darcy lifestyle to that of the role as happy wife of a Colonel; but that Richard had the nerve to imply that his missing her had brought him pain. What about her pain? She was rather certain Richard had not succumbed to illness only fuelled further by a broken spirt and aching heart. Richard had not locked himself away and wasted the best years of his youth, drowning in self-pity. Men could leave. They could move on. Men could go out in the world, find their own amusement and mix with people in such a way a woman never could. A woman could only fester in her own self loathing and pity, confined within the small world in which she is trapped. Where is her comfort to be found? Where was her escapism?

Thank heavens her aunt had removed her from Rosings Park to the wilds of the Scottish Highlands and the company of her vivacious relations. Anne was more certain now than ever that if her aunt had not rescued her from her own misery, it was most likely Anne would have all but given up on life. She had often wondered in her darkest of moods what would happen if she had just given up. Who would miss her, who would even remember her? Growing up in the shadow of her mother after the loss of her kind father, Anne had in all honestly not really known kindness or affection from anyone. Being moulded in such a way that there was to be no other path in life other than the path enforced upon you; Anne had never considered she could change the outcome of her future. Was that it? Had she fallen for Richard as a naive young girl simply because he was the only person to ever show her kindness? Surely not, there had to be more there than just that. There had to be. She refused to believe herself such a simpleton. The love she felt for Richard was real, it was all consuming. Was it not? She turned her wrist to gaze upon the bare flesh he had kissed only moments before. Yet why she wondered, at this very moment, after being so close to him; after listening to him as near as he was able tell her he still cared for her, why did she feel nothing?

She was still angry for his lack of backbone and apparent yielding to her mother's advice, but she did not feel the pain she now associated with her broken heart. The situation was most confusing indeed. Did Anne wish to allow herself to hope that there could still be some sort of future for them both? She had assumed that was what she had always desired.

She glanced towards the pretty Buell mantle clock, a gift from Edward upon her moving into the Square. It was now almost four o'clock. There would no longer be time to make the milliner's on Regent Street before its evening closure. She would be wise to consider changing for dinner. She looked at the clock again, Edward was late, she wondered what was keeping him. He would often arrive before this and simply read the paper while she dressed for dinner.

Deciding that she was tired of questioning herself over Richard, she left the drawing room and headed to her bedchamber to dress for the evening, ringing the bell for Hennie as she left.

* * *

Edward leaned back in the Hackney carriage, tugging impatiently at the crumpled sleeves of his jacket. He felt rather dishevelled this evening, which did not sit well with his usual impeccable appearance. The day had simply run away from him. He had spent much of the morning at the House of Lords, before spending a most enjoyable hour in the company of Lord Fraser. He had been spending more and more time visiting with his father's lifelong friend. It pained Edward to see the man so altered, so frail in comparison to the lively mountain of a man he recalled from his youth. Seeing Malcolm in such a state of poor health made Edward think of his own father in the last months of his own ruthless illness. He mourned the loss of his father deeply. It had been one of the reasons he had not visited his Lordship upon his first arrival in London. He had felt most embarrassed by his lack of attention to his Lordship when in the presence of Lady Bea. Poor Bea, never had a man and wife been so happy in the company of one another. Edward knew his Lordship was readying himself for an early departure from this world. Such a sad thought was a heavy idea to grasp, and only made Edward yearn for the comfort of his own father all the more.

The first visit had been difficult. The two had simply sat, the older gentleman wrapped in a blanket as he rested upon a chaise within his bedchamber. Once over the initial shock of his appearance, the following visits became much easier. Soon their exchanges became much as they had always been, for Malcolm still possessed his sharp mind and quick wit. It was not long before the two could be found playing a game of chess or a hand of cards. Frail as he was, the older gentleman took no mercy, and Edward could only but laugh as he lost each chess piece one by one. During these visits, as the gentleman laughed and conversed just as they had when Edward was a boy, Bea would watch from the doorway. She and Malcolm had never been blessed with a son of their own. The joy Edwards visits brought to Malcolm's sick bed was more visible than any concoction or remedy a doctor could prescribe.

Upon his leaving Lord and Lady Fraser's residence, Edward had been summoned by a messenger to return to the House of Lords, for his signature was required as a witness. Why the blasted thing had to be done in such a rush, Edward could not fathom, but go he did. These things always took so much longer than intended.

Normally Edward would walk to his address, change early for dinner, before heading to Grosvenor Square to spend as much of his evening as possible with Anne. Often he had evening engagements which he could not break. In most cases he managed to persuade Anne to join him as one of the party. In the cases in which he could not tempt her presence, he always felt sorely disappointed and never enjoyed the evening half so much without her company.

The evenings he looked forward to most were those when neither of them had any prior engagements and could spend much of the evening together. He would arrive late in the afternoon, and the two would spend an easy hour discussing news from their day. Anne would then pour him a brandy and leave him to read his preferred paper while she went to dress for dinner. He knew full well she ordered the London Chronicle for his own amusement only. Dinner had become quite an informal affair, with the two sat at rather close proximity as they spoke of all and of nothing. Edward had never felt so at ease in a another's company. He could only hope Anne felt the same.

After dinner the two would often play cards or simply converse while Anne embroidered. It just all felt so natural, so easy. Edward was convinced this was what marriage should be, to feel entirely content in the presence of the other. He was still determined to ask Anne to be his wife, he just wasn't sure when was the right moment to do so. He cherished what their friendship had become too greatly to ruin it with a rushed proposal.

As the Hackney finally came to a halt, Edward alighted from the carriage and took the front steps to number twelve two at a time. Coming home to Anne was becoming the best part of his day. He knocked on the door and waited.

"Mrs Marks you wonderful woman you, how are you this evening?" Edward asked as the housekeeper let him into the foyer and relieved him of his overcoat. "I appear to be rather late this evening, what in heavens name is that marvellous smell? I shall be stealing Miss de Bourgh's cook to come work for me."

The housekeeper was all smiles and warmth. She could not help but be charmed by Lord Colville. Although the staff had not been with their new mistress long, the entire household were in keen anticipation for the announcement of a union between their mistress and the Viscount.

"If you will my Lord wait in the drawing room, the Miss is still dressing for dinner. Shall I bring you anything while you wait?"

"No need Mrs Marks, no need. I can happily keep myself occupied until Miss de Bourgh decides to grace me with her company." Edward walked into the drawing room, picked up his paper from its usual spot on an end table, and took his preferred spot in the chair between the fire and the window. Moments later Mrs Marks placed a decanter by his side and poured him a small glass of brandy, before leaving him to read.

Anne descended the stairs and walked into the drawing room to find Edward comfortable behind his paper.

"You sir," she mocked, "are late." She took the seat opposite him. How glad she was to have Edwards company. After the earlier upset of Richards visit, Anne could use the distraction of Edward and his most entertaining conversation. "How was your day?"

The two spent the next half an hour discussing the events of Edwards day. Anne did not feel the need to share her exchange with Richard. The most amusing theory from Mrs Avery about her and Edwards apparent betrothal had completely slipped her mind.

As they ate dinner, which included grilled mackerel with fennel, a particular favourite of Edwards, the two spoke of the fast approaching Epsom Derby and Edwards high hopes for his entry. Aella, who had already won the 2000 Guinea's was currently a favourite amongst the racing set.

"It means whirlwind in ancient Greek," Edward told her, describing his choice of name for the fine Arabian. "And let me tell you the girl doesn't disappoint, she runs like the wind."

"Well I am biased for I believe no other horse in your possession could be half so great as my dear Amirah. I still cannot believe such a creature is mine."

"Well believe it Anne," Edward laughed. "For there will be no returning her to me again in the future. She belongs to you, you were made for one another. You know she was slightly on the too small side to race, and she has never taken half so well to anyone in the saddle bar you."

After dinner the two took up their usual positions in their favourite chairs in the drawing room. Neither had any prior engagements this evening so could both spend a leisurely evening simply in each others company before Edward took his leave.

"Do you wish for your pipe this evening?" Anne asked. "I had Mrs Marks clean it for you earlier, it is within a box in the kitchen, I can have her bring it to you?" Anne stood up with the intention to ring for the housekeeper.

"Oh no, not this evening," said Edward, instinctively reaching out gently to take Anne by the wrist to stop her before she rang the bell. "It is not something I require everyday. I find myself most relaxed this evening and am in no need for such a distraction."

"Very well," said Anne softly, glancing at his hand wrapped around her wrist. His hands seemed so dark and large against her ivory skin. She felt a tingling up her arm from his touch. He let go of her arm as he continued talking, as though he had not even realised he had touched her so intimately. She felt rather disappointed that he appeared unmoved by such an action.

"I must say Anne this room is an absolute vision. Your style is both feminine but subtle. Have you remodelled the whole of the house?"

"I am afraid I can not take all the credit," she replied taking her seat once more. "The architect did most of the hard work and as you know Georgiana was exceedingly helpful in aiding me upon papers and fabrics choice. I think we only left the original flooring in the foyer... and the origin staircase was in no way altered, but everything else was modernised in some way. Except the master suite of course."

"You did not see fit to alter anything in your private chambers?" Edward asked curiously. "Why would you not wish to alter your own private rooms, surely I would of thought that a ladies most exciting project."

"Oh, no," Anne laughed, "I altered my rooms rather drastically, I even had an additional window added. No, I meant my mother's rooms. I took the largest of the remaining guest rooms as my own, I assume it must have been my father's at some point. I have left the master bedroom just as it was. In fact I haven't even unlocked the room."

"You haven't even unlocked the door?" Edward asked in awe. "What do you mean? The rooms just sitting up there shut up? Anne the house is yours, the master chambers belong to you."

"I just felt uncomfortable, taking over my mother's private room. It is not as though she ever allowed me admittance. It felt like a breach of trust I could not undertake. It is of no great concern to me, the rooms in which I reside are more than adequate, beautiful in fact. She has always kept her chambers locked, even the staff whom looked after the house before I took over, only entered the rooms prior to my mother's arrival in order to clean. They told me as much when they handed over the keys."

"Do you have the keys?" Edward asked his curiosity piqued.

"Yes of course," Anne replied not following his train of thought.

"But you've never actually been inside her room? Never even considered taking just a very small peek?" He raised his eyebrow in her direction.

"No of course not," Anne replied starting to feel uneasy as she realised what he was implying. "Edward no, I can not, I refuse to do such a thing. She would be mortified if she thought I went looking about her rooms."

"Anne why do you care so much for your mother's approval? From all the things you have told me of her, I can not believe she deserves such a dutiful daughter or such kindness as you bestow upon her." He stood up. "Come along, we shall look together. Are you not curious? If anything the master rooms belong to you, but even so, are you not just curious?"

"Edward I do not know, it is not right. It is tempting I shall admit." Anne sat a moment thinking what to do. In truth she was curious. "If we do, you must promise not to touch anything. We shall leave the room just as we found it. Do you agree?"

He smiled at her nodding his head in agreement. He looked every inch the naughty school boy.

"Lord Colville, you Sir are a bad influence," Anne laughed as she headed towards a small writing desk in the corner of the room. Opening a small hidden drawer, she pulled out a large set of keys and finally found the one she was looking for.

"Well lead the way, my dear," smiled Edward most pleased with himself, for he loved a good adventure into the unknown. "And may I just point out, it did not take me too much convincing."

Anne looked at him with mock disapproval, before pointing her tongue out at him in a most childlike manner as she headed towards the stairs. Edward, roaring with laughter at her response to his teasing, grabbed a candlestick from the mantle and followed her lead.


	23. Chapter 23

Edward could not help but watch Anne as she ascended the staircase before him. The curve of her hip was accentuated with each step she took, contrasting greatly against the narrowing of her waist. From such a position he could take full advantage of her form, for typically such a pleasing display was hidden from view by high-waisted dresses. He could not help wonder at the promise beneath.

Control yourself man, he scolded himself. But he could not help it. The more time he spent with Anne the greater his desire for her grew. Although there was no denying Anne was pleasing to the eye, it was also her mind and countenance he admired greatly. Every facet of her being, every quirk and habit he found immensely pleasing. This was no passing fancy; Anne was perfection in his eyes. He knew he should not be spending so much time alone in her company, it was improper, yet it was so natural. He could not give a damn about proprietary. In any case, if it meant he must marry the girl in order to calm any rumours, so be it. It only made the situation more perfect; she would be his bride and return to Scotland with him at the end of the season.

Anne was so unassuming and naive in terms of London's need for salacious gossip, she was probably unaware of how dangerous her casual friendship with Edward could be perceived from the outside world. Was he taking advantage of thier prior acquaintance? While staying with Angus and his family Edward had been received and included as just one of the family. Forever present with no need for such formalities amongst friends. It was no wonder his sweet Anne saw him no differently now.

But it was different. Here, they were miles away from the privacy of secluded family estates and the intimacy of just family around them. Edward and Angus had grown up together as close brothers; of course, no one had thought leaving Edward and Anne alone together during her stay in Elgin to be anything improper. Yet this was London. She was, for all intents and purposes, all on her own. She had the Darcy's nearby certainly, but who else would look after her wellbeing if not Edward?

As they approached the top of the landing Edward stopped. Realising he was no longer following her to the end of the hall, Anne turned to look at him.

"Whatever if the matter, she asked perplexed by his sudden hesitation. "Oh, you do not suddenly call chicken when it was you who initiated such a scheme?"

He smiled at her. "No indeed not, curiosity is an awful thing and I am afraid I am powerless to it. Though as curious is I am, I cannot go any further. It would be improper for me to enter into your mother's bedchamber."

Anne laughed. "What on earth do you mean? You have just confirmed you are most curious?"

"Yes, but it would not be correct, you and I entering a bedroom together."

Anne looked back at him, confused by his sudden change in demur. Why was he being suddenly so serious. What did that matter? In Elgin the two of them had played hide and seek with the children all over Angus's house. Why once the two of them had hidden in a rhododendron bush for over an hour until the children found them. Had he grown tiresome of her company?

"Edward do not be silly," she said, walking back towards him. "It is only you and I present; we are in no danger of making a spectacle.

"That is exactly my point Anne, it is just you and I. No one else present, you have no companion present."

"You know full well I am almost six and twenty," laughed Anne at Edwards ridiculous sudden notion that she was in need of a companion. She was no fresh-faced young girl, nor was she some lonely spinster, well not yet anyway. "I have a house full of staff. "You know full well I am old enough to neither need, nor desire a companion. It is not as though I am some young debutante in need of a chaperone while I navigate the marriage mart."

"Are you so sure?" he asked. "You and I are fools if we think our friendship has gone unnoticed by that of the ton. I have perhaps been too lenient in my casual attitude towards spending my free time in your company. I have perhaps been selfish, taking advantage of our familiarity. Anne, I would hate to slight your good name and reputation. I feel my being here, with only you and I present, well..." He was unsure how to express himself, growing impatient he spoke with force. "You must realise from the outside appearance of it, that my presence in your company would be fuel enough for others to assume you and I had a prior commitment."

Slightly taken aback by his forcefulness, Anne thought back to Mrs Avery's warning. So, the gossip had also reached Edward ears? Poor Edward, he owed her nothing, obviously such ridiculous notions had got him all worried. Anne was not worried about gossip in the slightest. If anything, the more time she spent in London society, the less need she felt to be amongst it. She could almost understand her mother's reluctance to visit town. It was the freedom of being on her own and master of her own actions which Anne enjoyed most. There were few people Anne had met whom she truly liked. There was no one she cared for more, or held as true a friend as Edward. She was not about to let silly gossip from people she could not fully respect get in the way of that. Was the thought of being linked to her so awful, that he could not even see the joke within the ridiculous?

"Whatever has gotten into you," she asked feeling slightly wounded. "I can understand your concern, but we both know there is nothing improper here. There are no expectations; it is you and I for heaven's sake." Growing rather annoyed, she placed her hands on her hips and continued. "Where has all this ridiculous come from. Do you not enjoy our time together? If not, please do not feel obliged to spend your free evenings in my company. I assure you I am more than happy in my own company. I do not desire to be out in society every evening, I am more than content staying at home."

"Oh of course not," Edward replied rather sharply, why was she being so infuriating. "You know full well I enjoy being in your company immensely. Do not think for a moment I do it out of some saintly duty, as to not leave you on your own. "Anne," he spoke her name softly as his eyes met hers. "I in no way feel obligated to be in your company, if anything it is quite the opposite, I looked forward to it. My evenings with you are more amusing than any entertainment London can provide."

"Well, good, she replied, taking her hands from her hips signalling that their disagreement had come to an end. "So, it is settled, we shall have no more of this foolishness. Now do you wish to do the honours and open the door? For I believe although you bring out my courage, I fear I am not quite brave enough to do it on my own."

He laughed and took the key from her outstretched hand. "In the name of curiosity, I believe I must." The two walked to the end of the corridor and just as he placed the key in the lock Anne said;

"Edward you and I are so similar, you are perhaps the one person with whom I wish to never quarrel."

"My dear, he said flashing her a smile, "that was in no way a quarrel, call it a mere lovers tiff."

She smiled back; thankful he had returned once more to his good-humoured self. "I cannot tell you how much I enjoy our easy conversation and your companionship. You being in London has only elevated my enjoyment in all things. You are as dear to me as though a brother."

He turned the key and stopped dead. "You think of me as a brother?" Edward asked. He tried to hide the hurt in his voice. She thought of him like a brother?

"Well you know what I mean. Of course, I have no siblings anyway in which to compare. Is everything in order? Is it not the correct key?"

"No, the key is fine," he replied his pride still irked at her suggestion of mere brotherly affection. At least it means she cares for you, he tried to console himself; if not quite in the manner in which you desire. He pushed down on the handle and pushed the door open ajar. "After you, Miss de Bourgh."

Lifting a candlestick from a nearby table in the hall, Anne touched the wick against the flame from the candle Edward had brought with him from downstairs. She felt nervous. Indeed, it was silly, the house did in fact_ belong_ to her. It was not as though her mother was deserving of such attentions as to keep her rooms just as she had left them. She was not mistress of this house. If her father had desired for her mother to retain ownership surely he would have prepared his will in order to do so. Instead he had left everything to his only daughter.

"Do not be nervous," Edward prompted her as though attune to her inner feelings. "The house is yours, and we only intend to see what is beyond the painted veil."

"You are quite right," Anne nodded as she pushed the door wide. "We shall not disturb anything this evening anyway, no harm shall be done in merely looking."

The room was dark and musky. The drapes were closed, not even a hint of light penetrated the room from the oil lamps upon the Square outside. Stepping into the room, Anne felt the air heavy about her person. She did not like it. Instantly she reached behind her and took hold of Edwards sleeve. He came and stood close beside her, holding his candle forward so the light from his flame added to the brightness cast from her own. Anne peered through the dark blur before her. This could not be right.

The room was cramped with items; large pieces of what looked like teak furniture, books lay everywhere and several large leather chairs lay dogeared about the room. Everything about it was masculine, there was not one hint of her mother's usual elaborate style.

"Stay where you are Anne, I think I can see some candles, let me light them." Anne remained where she stood in the doorway as Edward moved into the room. A moment later pockets of light appeared one by one, illuminating the room in a dim eeriness.

Edward returned to Anne's side; he placed a hand upon her shoulder. "Are you quite certain this is your mother's room?"

"Yes, I am quite certain, but it cannot be." Anne's eyes were fixed upon the opposite wall, at a large painting which hung above the head of the bed. The painting was massive, far too large for the wall in which it was currently positioned.

Anne stood, quite fixated upon the painting, leaving Edward to glance about the rest of the room at leisure. The place was quite simply a mess, almost squalid. The dust was thick and the décor dated. From all he had heard of Lady Catherine de Bourgh the scene before him did not match the description of the Lady. Old items of clothing were scattered haphazardly around the room. Piles of books and paper covered every available surface. Paintings in chipped gild frames were lined up at the base of walls, stacked painting upon painting. Every personal item within the room pointed to a male occupant, not that of a Lady.

"Anne, are we perhaps in what was once your fathers' room?" Edward asked as his eyes fell upon a vanity equipped with shaving items including several old bottles he assumed contained the necessary powders and lotions to complete the task.

"It would appear so, yet I am certain this is the room my mother uses each time she resides at Grosvenor Square; and she has been here on many occasions since my father's death."

"How long has it been since your fathers passing?" Edward asked, now looking upon the painting which seemed to have bewitched his companion.

"I had not long turned twelve," Anne said softly. "He and my mother were here in Town for the season. I had not seen him since the April. I was left with my governess. He died in the late July; it was rather sudden. My mother simply returned to Rosings Park alone and carried on as though the event had never happened. All the portraits, all his books, everything just disappeared. I was never brave enough to question my mother as to where they all went. I never dreamed everything would be here in London."

Edward looked closer at the painting. The style of dress was dated, though no more than perhaps thirty years prior. A woman, with a square jaw and brilliant blue eyes sat in a gown of cornflower blue and ivory. A large, wide brimmed hat upon her head sprouted white feathers as her blonde hair cascaded in loose curls down her shoulder. To her left stood a gentleman dressed in dark blue with a yellow waistcoat, his chestnut hair matching his neat moustache. Both stood in the dappled shade of what looked like a pretty pavilion by a lake. A large flowering honeysuckle took up much of the righthand side, its blooms in full force as they weaved their way skywards.

"It is a beautiful portrait," said Edward admiringly, "do you know the subjects?"

"The lady is my mother," Anne replied. She was still fixated on the painting. It had been years since she had seen a large-scale portrait of her father. There had been several in the Gallery and upon the staircases at Rosings Park. However, this painting, she could not recall having ever seen. What Anne could not stop starring at was her mother. As hard as Anne tried, she could not remember her mother ever looking young. Here she was in the full bloom of her youth. She looked beautiful, but above all she looked happy. The young couple looked perfect in their union, as though designed for one another.

"I have never seen this painting before in my life. My father proposed to my mother at the pavilion underneath the honeysuckle by the lake upon his grounds at Rosings. I never dreamed the moment would then have been captured by an artist's hand."

"You have the look of your mother," Edward said softly, "though very much your fathers colouring."

"I have never thought myself anything like my mother, but for the first time, I do believe that I do. Edward everything in here is my fathers, it's like some sort of storage room from his past. Why would my mother keep all these things, and in such a state? This room cannot have been cleaned in forever. The old couple who were caretaker here during my mother's absence from town, before I took ownership, assured me they looked after all the rooms."

"Perhaps not even they were admitted entry to such an inner sanctum," Edward replied solemnly.

"A sanctuary," Anne almost laughed looking at the piles of tattered items around them. "Who on earth would find solace in such a mess."

"Perhaps a woman grieving the loss of her husband," Edward replied. "I would hazard a guess everything in this room has either been here since the death of your father, or was brought shortly after. I wouldn't be surprised if your mother continues to use this room in order to grieve."

"You do not know my mother," scoffed Anne. "I often wondered if she even cared for my father at all. His name was never mentioned. All traces of his existence merely eradicated from the house which was his home. And yet..." Anne stopped and looked upon the old leather reading chairs. They were exceedingly similar to the masculine leather chairs which seemed so out of place within her mother's bedroom when she stormed into her chambers.

"People love and grieve in many ways. I would be surprised if your mother had decided to hold onto such items if not for sentimental reasoning. Love is a complicated creature which can make fools of the best of us. Perhaps she was unable to speak of such a loss. We should take our leave. Perhaps once the door is locked, it should be left as such."

"Yes, perhaps you are correct," replied Anne, her mind trying to think of a time when her mother had shown her father, or indeed anyone affection. "I shall return the key to its home within the writing desk."

They left the room in silence. What had started as a curious escapade, had resulted in a rather sombre affair. Upon reaching the parlour, Anne returned the key to its home within the hidden drawer. She had no intention of returning, however, she had every intention of leaving word for Mrs Marks to enter in order to retrieve the painting of her mother and father. What harm could it do? It was not as though her mother was likely to arrive in London. Why should such a happy memory from her parent's past be left alone to fester in the dark? She had every intention of hanging the painting in her private rooms in order for her to study at her leisure.

Anne sat down on the cerise settee, but was surprised when Edward stood, as though ready to take his leave.

"You are not going? Anne asked.

"I am afraid I must. You know full well I leave for Epsom Spa tomorrow evening. I have much to attend to the morrow and I really should be leaving, it is quite late."

"Oh, of course, the Epsom Derby," said Anne, "but it is on Tuesday? Tomorrow is only Friday."

"Yes, but I like to be there a few days before, scope out the competition and allow Aella time to settle. I shall not likely be back until the following Friday." He watched as her mouth fell into a soft pout; he hoped that this was indication she would miss his company. "You know full well you are more than welcome to join me in attendance. Lady Beatrice will be one of the party, I am sure she would be thrilled to have your company."

"I am afraid Mrs Drummond Burrell is counting on me to grace her table at a luncheon on Monday as part of the Mayweather fundraising efforts. You have already commandeered one of her ladies from her table, to allow a second would be scandalous."

"Well if you insist, I shall see you upon my return. If I am feeling generous, I shall even allow you to keep the trophy upon your mantel when Aella takes first prize."

"I shall hold you to that Lord Colville, and it had better be gleaming and gold" Anne laughed as she stood, ready to escort Edward to the door. As they entered the foyer he went to head to the back of the house.

"Oh, Edward must you be to foolish? Why do you insist leaving through the kitchen exit when I am more than happy for you to simply leave through the front door?"

"Foolish or not, Anne. I shall continue to leave by the back entrance. I shall simply slink into the night like some devilish bandit."

"You are a fool," she laughed, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"Perhaps," he said with a smile, placing a kiss upon the back of her gloved hand instead, "but I am your fool." Moments later he was gone, heading into the warmth of the June evening.


	24. Chapter 24

Anne sat, a polite smile fixed firmly upon her face, only half listening to the conversations which flurried around her; nodding at, what she could only hope, where the appropriate occasions. She was ashamed to admit it, but she found the whole event rather tedious. She had not before realised quite how much she disliked social luncheons. Well no, that was not entirely true, she did enjoy them, but only up to a point. Today's event had become particularly tiresome.

This was her second such luncheon of the week, and she could hardly wait until the moment arose in which she could take her leave. She may be new upon the London scene, but Anne knew one could not simply stand up and leave until the moment in which it was acceptable to do so. She felt she could no longer chastise her cousin so severely for his lack of attendance, even though she had invited Darcy herself. How lucky his foresight to refuse such an invitation had been, for she had never been surrounded by such dull, and dare she say trivial, conversation in all her life.

So, Anne continued to sit, nodding when she felt it required, within a most delightful outdoor tea garden. The Mayweather Foundation, led by the forceful Mrs Drummond Burrell, had the little tea garden display especially constructed for the occasion, within the grounds of Ranelagh Gardens. Garlands of silk flowers, exotic potted plants fresh from the hot house, garden statues and ostentatious floral displays decorated the scene. White, linen covered tables sat immersed within the foliage, appearing as though they had always been there for this very purpose. It seemed the patroness's of Almacks had the power to command all of London when they wished to impress.

Nearly all the ladies from the Mayweather charity were present. Well at least all those who remained in London, a vast majority of ton were still absent, it seemed everyone enjoyed the races.

Every lady who remained where thus occupied, doing their best to engage guests in conversation and acquire future support and pledges to help fund the charity for young girls. Although neither gentleman was present, Anne had already secured rather sizeable donations from both Darcy and another from Mr Bingley. She was glad this was the case for she was not feeling in a very social mood today.

Shaded from the early summer sun by a white marquee, and the additional aid of her lace parasol, Anne looked upon the guests who shared her table, she was not well acquainted with any of the ladies, nor their husbands if present. Anne could not help but think how dull she found the company around her. Oh, everyone seemed pleasant enough, however, far too many were far too full of their own importance. Many purely spoke of their own endeavours, meaning a response was rarely required. It seemed most preferred to gossip about common connections; Anne really was not inclined to listen to such mean spirited remarks. They gave their opinions far too freely and often, when in truth it was neither insightful nor entertaining.

She missed the presence of Lady Beatrice at such gatherings immensely. Anne had become exceedingly fond of Bea and her genuinely pleasing manners. If only everyone could be so charming and vivacious, but alas, she was surrounded instead by those who appeared only loud and uninteresting.

Above all, if Anne was being entirely honest, she simply missed Edward. She had become so used to his presence by her side when out in company, that she had never realised how dull society events truly were without him. His conversation was always excellent. His opinion one she always wished to know. The way in which he arched his dark bushy brow in her direction before speaking in jest over some minor point; all these things had been greatly missed this last sennight.

It had been a dismal week without his company. The race at Epsom had taken place yesterday, surely, he must be on route back to London by now? It was rather selfish of him to wait so long to return. Did he not know she eagerly awaited to see him again? To speak to him again? What on earth could keep him so long entertained in Epsom Spa?

She missed him. She did not enjoy attending engagements half so well without him as her companion. Her solitary evenings at Grosvenor Square were little better. She had thought she enjoyed being on her own, master of her own employment; but in truth, those evening on her own made her feel restless.

Anne had long been used to being on her own when living at Rosings Park, but somehow, she had never felt lonely in her solitary existence in Kent. Now, however, having become too used to Edwards daily visits at Grosvenor, and their time in Scotland together, she felt quite forlorn without him.

How had she not realised until now just how much she valued Edwards company? They were friends, good friends indeed, she preferred him to any other person of her acquaintance. This sennight without him had made Anne realise just how high she held Edward in her regard. In comparison with all other friendships, the rest seemed almost insignificant when compared to the devotion in which she felt towards Edward. His good opinion was the only opinion which really mattered.

But was this the only reason she missed him so? She had asked herself that very question repeatedly the last few days. It was not only his company she missed, she missed everything about him. She missed his confidence, the warmth in his smile and the richness of his voice. She missed the way he touched her on the arm when trying to gain her attention and the lingering smell of his cologne when he left the room.

Was it possible that Anne missed him in ways in which a friend should not miss another mere friend? She had begun to question if she desired more from Edward than he was perhaps willing to give. Was it too much to hope that they could perhaps be more than friends?

Ever since Mrs Avery had warned Anne of the little rumour that was in circulation over their assumed attachment, she could think of little else. The more Anne thought upon the subject, the more she felt compelled to admit she had feelings towards the man. Feelings which far outweighed that of mere friendship. But was she willing to expose her heart and risk being hurt again?

"Well what say you on the subject Miss de Bourgh?"

Anne, jumping slightly at the sudden address, smiled towards Mrs Waverley-Martel and Lady Carmichael; she had not been listening. She had not the faintest idea of the subject which they referred to, nor even which lady had spoken. Clearly growing tired of Anne's smiling, yet blank expression, Mrs Waverley-Martel repeated in exasperation;

"The ball Miss de Bourgh, the ball of course! We asked you what you could tell us?"

"Oh.. You referring to the ball being thrown by Mr Bingley and his sister for Mid-Summer?"

"Well of course," replied Mrs Carmichael, shaking her head in disbelief. "With you being such an intimate acquaintance of Mrs Hurst, we assumed you would know a great deal with regards to the event. Who shall be in attendance? When shall the invites be formally received?"

"I am afraid I am not privy to such information." Anne replied, slightly shocked by such forward questioning. "I am sure Miss Bingley will issue all invitations very shortly."

Lady Carmichael, turning towards Mrs Waverley-Martel replied to her friend; "It is unfortunate for I am not well acquainted with Miss Bingley." Looking down her nose towards Anne she continued, "the family in question are not within the circle in which we find _our_ most intimate of acquaintances. Yet, I am inclined to believe the ball shall be a rather lavish affair, new money never disappoints, as we all know, when the opportunity to be on display arises. It would be unfortunate to miss out on such an evening over such a minor technicality. Lord Carmichael of course is acquainted with Mr Bingley, he is a particular friend of your relation Mr Darcy after all. Such civilities must be acknowledged."

"Now Mr Darcy," exclaimed Mrs Waverly-Martel, "there is a gentleman! Never have I seen such a fine gentleman, such breeding and good manners. I wonder at his remaining unmarried for so long."

"Indeed do not we all," replied Lady Carmichael looking Anne up and down in such a way as to leave Anne feeling suddenly exceedingly uncomfortable. "But why would a man marry when he has other amusements to pursue. _You_ are _most_ fortunate," she continued focusing her full attention to Anne once more, "to have such a benefactor in your corner."

Anne looked at the ladies, fully aware of the meaning behind Lady Carmichael's words.

"I am not sure I follow your meaning," replied Anne coolly. "My cousin plays no role in my situation I can assure you; above that of any relation which one holds in mutual respect."

"He has not been charged with your introduction to society and the means in which to do so," asked Lady Carmichael, her curiosity in earnest. "The gentleman in question seems to have afforded you every opportunity to integrate into established society. A lady, shall we say past a certain age, does not simply appear from no-where and become so well situated within the London set without some generous champion in her corner.

"Indeed, he has not," replied Anne shortly. It would appear that she was indeed the subject of ton gossip. Though until this moment she did not comprehend the full extent of the rumours which circulated her person. So, they assumed her cousin was her benefactor? Anne knew only too well what such assumptions insinuated. These horrid women assumed she was Darcy's kept mistress.

"May I ask," continued Anne drily, "what is it about my person which you would like to know? Surely if you are so keen to understand my position there can be no better way than to simply ask the question? It has become apparent that there is much curiosity about my person, but then I have never been one to listen to uninformed gossip; rather than merely imply ladies, why not simply ask?"

Both ladies starred back at Anne in disbelief. She instantly regretted her loose tongue. What on earth had possessed her to challenge these women? No good could come from offending such women, yet Anne could not tolerate such assumptions about her person any longer.

"I apologise," Anne said flatly, "I did not mean any offence, I simply meant if you wished to know more about my person, I am more than happy to answer your curiosity."

Lady Carmichael looked sternly towards Anne, unaccustomed to such insolence from someone she saw as one so far beneath her on the society pecking order. How was it that this Miss de Bourgh had already been admitted to Almacks, after becoming a firm favourite with the matriarchs of London society all in but a mere few months. Lady Carmichael could not fathom why this nondescript female had been welcomed with such open arms, when her own daughter's talents went uncelebrated.

"My dear Miss de Bourgh we are only curious for no one seems to know much about you, other than you being the only daughter of the late Sir Lewis de Bourgh. It is rather perplexing, is it not Mrs Waverley-Martel?" Lady Carmichael began in a steely tone, "we merely wish to know _who_ exactly has been welcomed amongst us."

"Well let me put your curiosity to rest by my saying very plainly, that I neither need, nor want a benefactor of any kind. I am in possession of my own fortune and have taken my place amongst London society, as is my birth right, this very season because it simply suited my desire to do so. There is no agenda on my part, Lady Carmichael, and I would kindly ask if such manner of speaking and implications on my character were to arise again in future, you would not hesitate in ending such defamatory assumptions.

"Of course, Miss de Bourgh," replied the older lady, her mouth twisting in a most displeased manner. "Why else would myself and dear Mrs Waverley-Martel mention such an... unpleasant confusion? Rest assured we understand your meaning perfectly."

"I thank you," Anne replied, "now if you will excuse me, I must speak with Mrs Parker." Anne stood, biting on her lower lip in an attempt to stop the tears which she felt building behind her eyes. Never had she believed the truly malicious nature of society gossip. How could ladies think so poorly of one another?

Leaving the table, she walked towards Mrs Parker, a gentle woman of advanced years, whom Anne knew would be only too happy to make conversation. Once integrated into the group, Anne tried her best to smile and engage with those in attendance, but she could not help be distracted by what had just passed. She kept glancing back towards her previous table.

Her mother was right. Anne did not belong in London. What a fool she had been to think she could just start her life anew; embrace her independence and come to London to enjoy it's amusements. Why was everyone so interested in her situation? Why did people feel the need to gossip and imply false fabrications which could only harm the reputation of another? Anne could not understand why women seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on another so readily. She had thought Caroline Bingley was the worst sort of woman, but poor Caroline; neither wonder she was at times cruel if this was the sort of woman she battled through life. Perhaps her sharp remarks and dismissive manner were merely her armour. Anne was from a prominent bloodline and still her person was being questioned, how awful it must be to be accepted, when born outside that sphere entirely.

"Anne, are you quite alright?"

Anne turned her head to find Lady Drummond-Burrell by her side. In a hushed tone she continued, "I observed your exchange with Lady Carmichael. I must say I thought you handled the exchange marvellously."

"I do not think so," Anne replied softly, "I was entirely unprepared for such and attack on my person, do you know what she implied of my character?"

"I do not know, nor do I wish to know," Lady Drummond-Burrell replied. "Anne, in order to succeed a nd flourish amongst the ton, one must become thick skinned to the ridiculous and the vicious. Lady Carmichael happens to be both those things. Do not worry my dear, by next week she will have focused her attentions upon someone new."

Anne took little comfort in the words of her friend, however much she wished them to be true. Thankfully, the time had come, and others slowly began to take their leave, meaning Anne could finally send for her carriage and return home. She made haste, saying her goodbyes and within ten minutes found herself in the sanctuary of her private chaise. As the carriage pulled into Grosvenor Square, Anne made a mental note, to avoid Lady Carmichael at all future opportunities.

* * *

Hello lovely people! Sorry I am a bit late in posting this, I normally write on my commute back and forth from work... and that's not exactly happening at the moment!

Trying to juggle working from home means I'm rather behind on my posting. Also trying to remotely organise my up coming wedding so I might be a bit slow on the old posting for a bit...

I hope you are all well! Stay safe :)

Yas


	25. Chapter 25

Anne lay stretched out across her chaise lounge as the afternoon sun flooded the parlour with warm golden overtones. Her whole body felt heavy which was not helped by the weighty fabrics of her walking dress. She would be wise to go change into her dressing gown and rest in her room before the need to change for dinner; but even the thought of such an activity was too much to contemplate. She felt utterly fatigued. The physical excursion of daytime socialising, in general, always left Anne in need of an hour's solitude before dinner. Adding to this also was her earlier unpleasant exchange between herself and those two retrenched gossips, who were to be assumed genteel ladies! The events of the day had left her with a head ready to explode.

Yet even after the days noise and unpleasant company, the home comforts of her solitary residence, left her feeling uneasy. Where she used to find comfort and solace in the sanctuary of her own good company; she at this moment, when rest and peace should be her only desire, was left wanting. Why did she feel so out of sorts? So hollow and lacking in her own sound mind and company?

It was not as though her social calendar was lacking, she had far more engagements than she wished to attend, and alongside Georgianna and Louisa, had many daily callers. She loved Georgianna dearly. Her most treasured advantage of being in London was the opportunity to spend more time in her young cousins' company. Darcy was a wonderful guardian and brother, but Anne knew only too well how young girls needed a female confidant to help ease one's burdens.

Over the last few months Anne had also grown exceedingly fond of Louisa Hurst; a notion she would not have once thought possible. Over looking her mindless need for chatter, and when separated from her sister's influence, Louisa expressed herself to be a caring, rather sweet friend. Oh course at times the woman could be entirely ridiculous, but perhaps this was part of her charm.

She thought of her afternoon visitor from the day before. She had received another call from Richard, this time a large bloom of midsummer blooms in his hand. Richard, how hard she used to try and not think of Richard. Upon her first seeing him again at Rosings Park her heart and head had been all a flutter. Learning that his feelings for her had been true and her mother's interference evident, she had been filled with such anger and disappointment. His ashen brown hair and pale blue eyes had once tormented her dreams nightly. To see him again after so long was always going to bring back supressed feelings from within her very soul.

Then why was it, now on her own, at liberty to do as she pleased; did she not seek out his company at every opportunity? Although she still felt uncertain of herself in his presence, she did not feel so consumed by those feelings of unknown love she had once known. She had often wondered during her time in Scotland, observing her cousins and their happy marriages, if Anne's feelings towards Richard were no more than a girlish infatuation.

She was most certain that she had been in love with Richard. The love she had felt at nineteen had been pure and all consuming. She had pinned for him with a heart so full of sadness and loss, she had all but given up on feeling happy and well again. When her aunt Tilly had taken her to Scotland, it was as though she were nursing a broken bird, too frail to fly and too timid to ask for help. No one knew of her torment. She stopped eating, simply shut down, trying anything to overpower the new pain which felt so alien and uncontrollable.

Anne had never had a happy home life, she knew that now, though could not be sorry for it. That summer at Matlock, Richard had made Anne feel appreciated, his actions so attentive towards seeing her happy. Had she fallen in love with Richard as a naive girl of nineteen simply because he showed her affection? Now with the advantage of being five and twenty, and having seen more of the world, Anne could not be sure.

During their recent meetings, Anne could not help notice an odd feeling when in Richards presence. She sensed something of his character which she could not place, something she could not recall having ever noticed about his person from within her youth. His turn of phrase seemed almost calculated, poised. He behaved in such a manner as to suggest that each expression became a carefully considered manoeuvre, all part of something much greater. Even if he loved her, he had at the time, chosen to forget her. This, along with her mother's warning over his desire for wealth above all, left Anne often wondering at Richards sudden renewed interest in her person. What surprised Anne most was she was not sure she wished for such attentions. It was almost laughable when one considered their past.

One thing her heartbreak over Richard had given her was her freedom. Staying in Scotland for such a length of time had allowed Anne to heal, to come out from behind her mother's shadow and to allow people to see her truly for the first time. She had become well again, moving past her melancholy to embrace knew pastimes and enjoyments. She would never have believed a gentleman such as Lord Colville would become such a dear friend and confidant. He was the only person in the whole world whom she had shared her feelings of heartache with. Oh, she had never divulged the particulars, but he had listened to her woes so sympathetically and responded only in kind. He probably wouldn't even remember such a silly conversation; but Anne, she would always remember the moment in which she gave her full trust to Edward.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Oh, how she longed for Edward to return to London. She felt utterly miserable and lost without him. He gave her strength which she had never truly realised. Having his good opinion and friendship had done more for herself believe and confidence than she cared to acknowledge. How naive the girl had been those three years hence whom he found hiding under a table in the middle of a childish game!

Even when amongst the genteel set of the Edinburgh season, there had always been whispers that perhaps there was more meaning to their friendship. At the time Anne had simply been flattered, but with a head and heart still full of Richard and her own feelings of inadequacy, had never paid concern to such ideas. Was it so odd that a man and woman could not be friends? People simply liked to talk. Edward had been quite amused by such gossip, and being the sort of lively fellow who took great delight in teasing people, had flirted with Anne all the more. She had allowed herself to merely enjoy his attentions, for she knew his character and took no offense.

However, this last week she had tried at every quiet moment to consider if any of these acts could have perhaps been in anyway real? Did she want them to be? The more she thought upon it the more she was inclined to believe she did. Even Darcy himself seemed to believe Edward displayed a partiality towards her.

Anne thought of her brief exchange with Fitz the evening after his first meeting Lord Colville as an almost daily occurrence. Anne had been so sure the men would get along and was quite thrilled when this was indeed the case. She had replayed her cousins words over and over. Darcy was all good sense; he was not one to exaggerate. Gossip was one thing, but if Darcy believed he observed something more, perhaps that suggested some truth in the matter?

She thought over Darcy's response yet again; _'I saw the way in which he looks upon you. Believe me when I say, I know the look of a man who has lost all sense over a lady."_

This observation from her cousin had played on Anne's mind frequently over this last sennight. Edward was kind to her of course, generous and sometimes possessed a look of such intensity... but could he love her? This was the question in which Anne was unsure she wished to know the answer. Could such a man, so well connected and admired be in love with someone like her? Oh, she knew on paper she had breeding and wealth, but even that only went so far. She was no longer in the first flush of youth nor an elegant social butterfly. She was not the sort of lady who would make him a proper wife. He would only find her lacking. Why would the handsome Lord Colville, Viscount of Arbuthnot consider Miss Anne de Bourgh of Rosings Park as someone worthy of his favour?

What are you doing you silly girl, Anne scolded herself, sounding so like her mother it should have sent alarm bells ringing. At any other time, she would have found such a realisation rather amusing, but this was not the moment. Why are you fretting so, asked the voice firmly. Why are you questioning your worth? When has Edward ever given you occasion to believe you are not worthy of his attention or admiration. Do not be such a simpleton as to talk yourself out of something which has not yet begun.

Anne sat up on the chaise as though someone had suddenly turned on a light. Why was she trying to rationalise herself out of Edwards path when she did not even know if he had feelings for her or not? He was what? Five and thirty? A good time for any man to consider taking a wife. He was handsome to be sure; even Georgianna could not hide her admiration for his dark looks and fine figure. Caroline Bingley had no scruples in showing her preference to the man when afforded with his company. Yet it was Anne whom he partnered at every occasion possible; it was she he sought out when in company; and her parlour he came to on evenings when not otherwise engaged. They had spent many evenings of late with only the other for company. It just felt so natural, even though, deep down, Anne knew it was improper.

She bit her bottom lip in contemplation. She glanced at the growing pile of unread evening newspapers upon the end table. She had not allowed Mrs Marks to remove any just in case Edward had not been able to get his usual daily papers in Epsom.

She was scared. Worried. She feared above all else losing his friendship, yet she knew now she wanted so much more from him. As soon as he returned from Epsom Spa she would observe him, study him and his actions in her company. Surely if he felt something more towards her, she would know? Are women not meant to know of such things?

She tried to compare her feelings towards Edward to those of Richard. The more she had seen Richard lately, the less under his spell she had become. She believed he would always have some hold over her; a girls first love can never truly be forgotten. Her feelings towards Edward were so different she did not know how to comprehend them.

Edward was her truest friend, her confidant and protector. She felt safe in his company, but also happy and engaged. How could one feel comfortable yet also excited by another's presence? This was no girlish infatuation, her feelings towards Edward had blossomed slowly over time. She could now not imagine a life where his presence and devilish smile were absent. Upon leaving her family in Elgin to return to Rosings Park, Anne had cried for the first one hundred miles of the journey. She had assumed, at the time, this was due to her leaving the care of her extended family and submitting to the confines of her ancestral home with her mother. She had cried over leaving Edward then, but had not understood the meaning behind her sobs until this very week when they had been parted once more. She did not wish to be apart from him any longer. If he would have her, she was determined to be his bride.

At that moment the bell in the hall rang out sharply, signalling the arrival of a late visitor to number twelve. Anne glanced at the Buell mantle clock. It was gone five, who would call at such an improper hour? Her heart began to pound as a wide smile spread across her cheeks. She knew exactly who arrived at such an hour. She leapt from the chaise and crossed the room heading towards the door. Opening the door, she was met with a rather shocked Mrs Marks by Anne's sudden appearance.

"Begging your pardon Miss, but Mrs Hurst is here to see you, I told her you were resting before dining at the Darcy's this evening, but she was most determined to see you now."

"Oh," Anne replied the disappointment on her face evident.

"I can tell her you are unavailable for visitors if you wish it to be so," replied the house keeper watching the bright, wide smile upon her mistress's face disappear.

"No, it is quite alright, I am not expected at the Darcy's until seven. Could you please tell Hennie to layout the green silk gown with the scalloped neck line, she will know the one I refer to. Please send Mrs Hurst in, though if you could please give me but a moment."

Anne turned and entered the parlour once more, closing the door firmly behind her. She leaned against the wooden door, collecting her thoughts. She felt awash with disappointment. What had she expected? Did she really believe Edward would return to London and call on her as soon as he arrived in the city? Foolish girl. She shook her head in an attempt to disburse such thoughts from her mind. She suddenly realised she had not seen Louisa for the last four days. How had she not noticed this absent previously?

Taking a seat upon the settee, she simply waited. Within a moment a flurry of activity and noise could be heard from the hall. The parlour door burst open and Louisa entered the room mid conversation.

"Yes, but I have told you Mrs Marks, I am a particular friend of Miss de Bourgh's and she will always allow me attendance, is that not the case my dear Anne." Without even drawing breath Louisa continued to talk until she seated herself opposite Anne.

"Oh, is that not the most charming of dresses, do I see fresh lace work on those sleeves, Anne you are such a clever thing with a needle and thread. If only I could be half so clever with a needle, I should be able to make my own lace anew. It is so becoming!"

"Mrs Marks would you be so kind as to bring us a fresh pot of tea?" Anne smiled towards the house keeper as she backed out the room. Turning her attention to Louisa, Anne smiled as her friend continued to chatter at great speed about everything and nothing. Anne was most certain she would be needing something warm and soothing; it was neither wonder Mr Hurst was so fond of the sauce.


	26. Chapter 26

"Anne, what think you of my hair?" Louisa asked, turning her head to the side as she accepted the tea cup and saucer which Anne offered. She declined bread and butter; it was far too late in the day.

"I think it very well, as always," replied Anne. She looked at Louisa with much curiosity as she continued to move her head from side to side in a most amusing fashion. Obviously, Louisa was awaiting further praise from her friend, however Anne could not see anything about the style which seemed so different from the usual. "You are always so well-presented Louisa; I cannot say I prefer your current style to that of previous, it is most becoming."

"Oh la, Anne," cried Louisa. "I have had it cut short! Well, not entirely short, I was not quite so brave as to do that, but it is indeed shorter than it was previously. It is a good four inches shorter than it was upon our last meeting. It is becoming quite the thing, you know, amongst the fashion forward woman of the ton. Caroline and I, as you know, are exceedingly modern in all things fashionable. I believe it suits me rather well."

Anne studied the artfully pinned curls and braids piled upon Louisa's golden topped head. Her hair seemed as thick and full as it had previously.

"Indeed, now you mention it my apologises, do forgive me, I would never have guessed such an effect the result of such a modern shorter style. It is most becoming, how clever and daring you are Lousia."

Louisa beamed at Anne, basking in the praise she had all but expected upon her arrival. Anne sipped her tea, she still could not see any difference in the style Louisa seemed so proud to display, it appeared exactly as it always did.

"Have you not missed our daily tête-à-tête, my dear Anne? I was most certain you would, hence my coming to call upon you as soon as we arrived safe and sound at Grosvenor Street. I said to Mr Hurst, I shall not be long Mr Hurst, but I must see Miss de Bourgh, she will have been at such a loss without our daily conversations. Mr Hurst agreed entirely."

"You have been absent from Grosvenor Street?" Anne asked, setting her teacup on the table. "I noted the absence of your company the last few days, but I merely assumed you were occupied helping your sister and brother in preparations for the up-coming midsummer ball? It would seem everyone is exceedingly excited by such an event"

"Oh that, la! Caro has all that organised. Will not listen to a shred of advice from little me. I mean, my dear Anne, what do I know? I have only ran my own household for three years and I am two years her senior." Louisa placed her now empty tea cup on the table, with a small shaking of the hand, signalling she did not wish for a refill.

"No, we have been to Epsom! I was rather surprised you were not part of Lord Colville's extended party. Mr Hurst had always intended to spend the week of the race enjoying the sites of Epsom Spa; and then Caro, just the day before his departure, suggested we all to go. I do not know why I had not thought of such a plan previously, Mr Hurst was so thrilled by such a scheme. He was so excited he could barely speak the whole carriage ride to Epsom. He is such a great fan of the Derby. A great horseman is my husband. He won a handsome penny upon his betting on that young Arabian of Lord Colville. Sadly, I used all my spending money on a bet on Royal Blood, it was most unfortunate."

"Lord Colville's horse took first prize?" Anne asked. A large smile spread across her face as she thought of such a wonderful outcome. Edward would be pleased. Neither wonder he had not returned, perhaps he was still celebrating.

"Yes, but it was such a shame he was not there to see it. Caro was most distraught by his missing such a moment. But then Caro is such a sensitive soul. She felt Lord Colville's loss with much feeling."

"What do you mean he was not there?" Anne asked, choosing to ignore Caroline and her feelings.

"He departed for London in the early hours of the morning, well before the race. Such a shame too, we were all having such a jolly time. You know Lady Fraser is actually quite a dear. I think I shall invite her next time we schedule a dinner."

"Do you know the reason behind his sudden departure?"

"Not in the slightest, he sent a note to Mr Hurst to say we were still welcome to use his box but that he had been called back to London on a matter most urgent."

Anne looked at Louisa, her expression most earnest. What would call Edward back to London at such a moment's notice? She knew how important the Derby was to Edward, he would not just leave his pride and joy to run the race without his watchful eye. If this story was to be believed, Edward had been back in London for two full days. Why had he not called on her?

"Did Lady Beatrice not give any clue as to Lord Colville's leaving for London?" Anne asked as casually as she could muster. She picked her tea cup up from the table and took a small sip of the now cold liquid.

"Well this is where it gets interesting," Louisa replied, her blue eyes widening. She did love it when she had information to share not privy with others. "It would appear Lady Fraser also returned to London in the cover of darkness. Now, what do you make of that? If I did not know the gentleman in question, I would think the worst. How else can one be expected to think under such a circumstance. However, with Lady Fraser being so much... older, it is foolish to assume something untoward.

"Foolish indeed," replied Anne firmly, "so foolish it does not merit repeating."

"Hmph, you sound just like Caro," Louisa moaned. She had thought Anne would be interested in such an odd set of circumstances, especially where a certain Viscount was concerned. Secretly she had been hoping, knowing of Anne's overly friendly acquaintance with Lord Colville, that she may know more on the subject. Her sister was being most missy about the whole thing. It was not Louisa's doing that Lord Colville should leave their company so unexpected.

"It would appear in this case Miss Bingley is all sense."

"Oh, Anne don't be so dull! We all know you and Lord Colville are on much friendlier terms than most of our acquaintance. I was so certain Mr Hurst would know the reason for his mysterious departure. My husband often knows a great deal of things which I am not privy to."

Anne raised her eyebrow but made no response. Mr Hurst was not exactly the sort of fellow whom Anne believed to know a great deal about anything. Yet, for all his apparent shortfalls, he seemed to possess a most dotting wife. One could only assume the gentleman much improved upon closer acquaintance.

"So, you are certain? You have not seen him since his return?" Louisa asked, her disappointed at not knowing the truth evident. She was quite vexed. She had been so certain Anne would know something of the matter.

"I assure you Louisa I have seen nothing of Lord Colville since his departure for Epsom Spa for well over a sennight. You flatter me in thinking he would confide in me any of his personal affairs."

"Such a shame," Louisa said wistfully. "It had been such a lovely party. Lord Colville is such a charming companion. He and my brother seem to get along very well. He was so insistent in the four of us joining him and his particular companions at every opportunity. A most excellent host. Though perhaps, between you and I, that has something to do with my fair sister's charming company to that of my brothers."

Anne bite her lip in order to hold her tongue. Louisa's blind loyalty to her sister in all other matters, was endearing; however, at this moment with regards to the current subject, Anne was in no way interested. Anne knew Caroline was indeed enamoured by Edward, she was rather blatant when it came to her singular preference for the dark-haired Viscount. Poor Darcy was all but forgotten when Edward was present.

Ridiculous young woman, Anne thought rather harshly, to think Edward would be drawn to such a vapid young woman. She bite her lip again in thought. Would Edward ever be interested in a woman such as Caroline? No, there was no way such a lady could hold the interest of a man so sensible and good as Edward. Anne's brow furrowed as she considered the two. Caroline was beautiful, there was no denying such a fact. Would a man such as Edward place beauty above that of good sense and character?

"Louisa I am afraid but the hour is late, and I am expected at the Darcy's for dinner this evening."

"Oh, how is dear Georgianna, it seems an age since I last spoke with dear little Georgianna."

"She is very well, when last I spoke with her; but Louisa I must be away to dressfdress dinner or I shall never be ready on time."

"When are you due to arrive?" Louisa asked as she stood from her seat, smoothing the crease in the linen of her skirt.

"Not until seven, but I must make haste."

"Of course, of course, my dear I would not detain you. Well, I shall be off, no need to see me out, I shall see you tomorrow if not a moment before. Goodbye Anne."

With a flurry of movement and the rustle of her skirts, Louisa swept from the room. Seconds later the front door opened and the house was once again at peace.

Anne stood a moment unsure what to think of Louisa's conversation. So, Edward was back in London and had missed the race entirely; whatever would bring him and Lady Beatrice back so suddenly? She headed for the hall and began to climb the stairs to her room. It was puzzling indeed, perhaps she would call on Lady Beatrice in the morning to check nothing was amiss.

As she reached the top of the landing, she came to face with her own reflection in the large gilded mirror which hung at the top of the staircase. She looked at the woman who stared back with the same dark eyed intensity. She was not plain, but she was no radiant beauty. Could she compete with a raven-haired beauty of one and twenty? She shook her head of such thoughts. She was most certain if Edward wished only for a bride with youth and beauty he would have married by now. There was no shortage of beautiful young ladies amongst the Edinburgh set, he had shown none of the ladies any particular inclination then. No, Anne was certain her Edward was looking for far greater qualities in a potential wife.

She opened her bedroom door to find Hennie inside tidying items of her toilet.

"Hennie I must apologise for we are going to have to work as quickly as your skilled fingers will allow. Oh wonderful, you have the green dress, it shall be perfect. Do not worry about my hair, it is still very much as you so skilfully styled it earlier. I must be ready to depart within the hour.

* * *

Richard stood looking out of the window as Darcy's valet removed the very last section of shaving soap from his cheek, leaving his skin entirely fresh and smooth. It was good of Darcy to allow him to use Williams during his stay. His cousin was always the most generous of hosts.

The collar of his regimentals shone brilliant and white, as it lay ready to be adorned over the back of a bedroom chair. They had been starched and pressed to within an inch of their life. He always kept his uniform in the very best of condition, yet at this moment it looked as though brand new. The buttons and golden threads shone brightly against the brilliant scarlet red. There would never be a time when he would grow tired of being dressed in such a uniform.

He yawned. He was tired this evening. He took a deep swig from his wine glass, taking comfort in the burgundy liquid. He was getting too old for such antics. He smiled to himself as Williams began to comb and cut his damp hair, placing it just so until it reached the desired aesthetic. He nodded in approval at his reflection, his hair had been curled just as he pleased at the base of his neck. He looked in the vanity, the old dog still had it.

He had spent a most enjoyable morning in the arms of a very pretty young lady. When would people learn not to leave their daughters at home without suitable employment? It almost made it too easy. With both her parents preoccupied with attending some charity luncheon or another, it had left poor Annabelle at home quite on her lonesome. Once eighteen it seemed a girl no longer had any use for a governess, and a ladies companion was altogether a most unreliable chaperone from Richards pleasant experience. He smiled to himself. Annabelle had been most willing to be entertained by a dashing man in his regimentals. However, he had not remained in them long. How willing and eager his golden-haired temptress had been.

He could not be found at fault; he was a man after all. At least this way, all else failing, becoming secured through wedlock to the Carmichael estate and purse strings was a very likely outcome.

He held his arms out wide as Williams dressed him in his shirt and began to close up the buttons. Oh, how he had missed having a man when serving overseas. There was nothing like having an attendant of ones own to dress a fellow. Either way, whichever lady he chose, he would be once again restored to the finer things in life.

He watched as Williams attached his fob to the inside of his waistcoat pocket, it was quarter to seven. Anne would be here within moments. He took another look at his reflection in the vanity. Now fully dressed and clean shaven he knew he cut an impressive figure. Smiling, he downed the rest of his wine glass and descended the stairs to the drawing room.


	27. Chapter 27

"Good evening Lewis," Anne smiled to the Darcy's butler as she adjusted her white evening gloves so they sat neatly above her elbow. "There is quite the chill in the air this evening. I shall be in need of a fur trim soon I believe; one can hardly believe it is summer."

The young maid, who moments ago had helped Anne from her outerwear, now stood to the side holding Anne's dark red demi-length pelisse. Anne thanked her for her assistance, and with a nod from Lewis, the girl and the jacket were gone.

A peel of high-pitched laughter radiated through the house from the drawing room. Anne looked at Lewis with much curiosity.

"Lewis, do I hear Mrs Hurst? I was under the impression it was only the family to dine this evening."

Before Lewis had the chance to reply Georgiana suddenly appeared as though from nowhere. Linking her arm through Anne's she pulled her cousin close and remarked;

"Thank heavens you are here cousin. I have been waiting in the parlour for you to arrive. I did not wish to go into the drawing room without your company."

"Do I hear Mrs Hurst?" Anne repeated falling into step beside Georgiana as the two began down the hallway.

'Mr Hurst called upon my brother but not one hour ago. I do not know the reason why, but he left quite promptly. I had just finished dressing when he then returned just before seven with Mrs Hurst. It would appear Fitzwilliam invited them to attend dinner this very night. I am glad you are here. Mrs Hurst will not ask me so many questions when I have you with me for protection."

"Oh, Georgie," Anne laughed, squeezing Georgiana's hand which sat in the crook of her elbow. "That is not a very charitable way of thinking... However true it may be."

No sooner had the ladies entered the drawing room, but they were accosted by a most energetic Louisa.

"There you are, heavens Anne, I was beginning to wonder if all was well. For you did say you were due to the dine for seven; and yet you were not yet here. But all is well! For here you are! And my, you have brought little Georgiana with you. Though not so little! My how tall you have grown. Each time I see you, I am simply all astonishment at how tall you have grown. Mr Hurst, Mr Hurst!" Louisa called across the room.

The gentleman upon hearing his name turned his head to look in the direction of his wife. He had, until that moment, been quite content discussing his sizeable win at Epsom with Mr Darcy and his most agreeable cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam.

"Does not Miss Darcy appear to have grown quite tall, and in but such a short duration. I am all astonishment at how tall she has grown, are you not also quite astonished?"

Mr Hurst gave only a small nod of the head as way of reply and turned his attention towards the gentleman once more.

"See, you see," Mrs Hurst cried, "even Mr Hurst is all astonishment. Come ladies let us sit and converse; for it has been such an age since the three of us were last so intimately together. Why it must be a full sennight at least since I had the pleasure of your company."

"Why Lousia, for my part I only had the pleasure of your company not more than two hours hence," replied Anne as she took a seat upon the settee. "You gave me not one hint that I would also have the pleasure of your company over dinner."

"Oh la, Anne! How could I give you any such hint when I simply did not know, at that very moment, that I should be in attendance? As soon as I arrived home at Grosvenor Street, I said to Mr Hurst that he should call upon Mr Darcy for I was most certain he would be glad to know we were once again back in town."

"You left town?" Georgiana asked looking towards Anne. Clearly, she had not noticed the Hurst's absence either.

"Why yes, we were absent for near on four days! I was certain your brother would be relieved to know we had all returned safely; so, I sent Mr Hurst to tell him the news. I could tell Anne, by your demeanour earlier, that you were rather agitated that our reunion could not continue due to your looming prearranged dinner plans with your cousins; but as you can see my plan worked most perfectly. Now we can be together all evening!"

Georgiana moved her mouth, letting her bottom lip drop as though wishing you to ask further questions, but no sound followed. She looked to Anne who merely sat with a bemused smile. As Louisa continued to talk, as Louisa was accustomed to do, Anne discreetly patted the back of Georgiana's hand and gave her a knowing smile. At least in Louisa's presence there would be no threat of awkward pauses in the evening's conversations. Anne found conversation in the presence of Richard under Darcy's all-knowing eye rather awkward. She knew Darcy was well aware of her preference for their cousin. Though she was most certain he was not aware that these feelings had begun to dim in comparison to the shining light of another.

Across the room, Richard stood watching Anne from his position by Darcy's side. She looked tired this evening. Her appearance somehow seemed to lack the usual glow and open sense of joy he had been used to witnessing of late. It seemed London life wore well on Anne. This surprised him. Perhaps it was simply that she flourished in the absence of Rosings Park and the ever-watchful eye of her mother. She had become well integrated in the London set in a very short space of time; becoming a firm favourite amongst the fashionable matriarch women who frequented Almacks and the like. To be so accepted by the pillars of London society was no mean feat indeed. Yes, it surprised him greatly that meek little Anne was indeed not so meek and mild after all. Her name was becoming very well-known and respected amongst the London set; not to mention the knowledge of her wealthy independence. Yes, Anne had surprised him greatly.

He took in the pleasing style of her thick auburn hair, wondering how long it would be when undone and loose about her pale shoulders. He cast his eye down the bare, pale skin of her décolletage, taking in the deep scalloped neckline of her Moss green dress. He did love a lady in full-dress, her almost bare shoulders and the shallow cut of her gown were both elegant and exceedingly tempting. Green suited his cousin very well, the colour of her gown only accentuated the golden flecks of her eyes.

With his eyes and thoughts quite focused in Anne's direction, Richard did not perceive Darcy's interested observation. As Darcy spoke to Mr Hurst, he kept one curious eye on Richard and his unflinching gaze upon Anne.

Ever since that rather awkward moment in this very drawing room, upon Richards sudden appearance that night; he could not help but wonder what Richards intentions might be towards there genteel cousin. The pain which had radiated from Richards person upon his assumption thattthat the two were alreadyh wed had been almost audible. The relief and astonishment upon his face at Anne's confirmation that such a plan had not, and would never be, could not be missed.

Darcy had long observed Anne's reaction when in the company of Richard. The girl had probably been in love with her dashing older cousin and his scarlet coat long before such a realisation of these feelings had occured. Looking back at his past behaviour and his rash attempts at entering into a marriage contract of convenience with Anne; he felt a fool for not noticing her preference sooner. Neither wonder such an idea had been to abhorrent to his young cousin. Not only was the girl most sensible in her refusal, she had cared for another.

Darcy had much to thank Anne for. If she had not been so strong in character and unyielding to the pressures of family expectations, they may have been married by now. Although he cared for Anne, he did not love her. He thought of the woman whom he could not forget. Her dark eyes and pretty face flooded his thoughts at every opportunity. Her quick wit and vitality he could also neither ignore. How often he wondered if she would find something amusing or what her opinion on a matter might be. He longed to be in her company once more, yet after such a rejection in Kent, had no desire to ever be in the company of Miss Elizabeth Bennet ever again. He was no fool. He would not allow his heart to expose him to such a careless display of sentiment ever again.

Yet while observing Richard, Darcy was rather perplexed by the look upon his cousin's face. A mix of longing and anguish. Darcy knew the feelings only too well. But why did Richard appear so conflicted? If it was only the assumption that Anne was betrothed to him, well, Richard now knew that was indeed not the case. Why had Richard not acted upon his feelings? Richard was not normally shy where matters involving the opposite sex were concerned.

He thought of Lord Colville. Darcy liked the gentleman and was quite certain the Viscount was more partial to Anne than she would allow herself to believe. He thought back to their discussion when he asked if she believed Lord Colville could desire more from their friendship. She had at the time seemed more preoccupied by the notion that such a man would be unlikely to attach himself to someone like her; not that she found such a notion unwelcome. Darcy had chastised his cousin for being so severe upon herself. The two seemed quite content when in each other's company. He often observed their easy manners with envy. He often wished he himself could only find someone with whom he could converse and enjoy their company with such ease. He often wondered, if given time and under different circumstances, Miss Elizabeth Bennet could have been such a companion.

With the announcement of dinner, all present made their way to the dining room. Darcy offered his arm to Anne, leaving Richard to escort Georgiana in to dine. The table was excellent, in particular the mackerel with an orange accompaniment which was proving exceedingly fashionable this season. All ate, Mrs Hurst spoke and the gentleman drank a great deal of claret.

"I must say Darcy, as ever, there is not a table more superior in all of London," remarked Mr Hurst as his wine glass was filled for the umpteenth time. "I must say, this claret, you are spoiling us. One does begin to tire of hock. Colonel when will you end this blasted war so we can return to filling our wine cellars once more?"

"Believe me when I say this," laughed the Colonel most heartily, "no one more than myself is looking forward to that very day." He lifted his face to look in Anne's direction before he continued; "I am not a young man anymore Mr Hurst, I believe I am very much ready to retire. I am in great need of a home of my own and the care that can only be provided by that of a good woman."

Anne felt her cheeks warm as Richard continued to look in her direction. What was his meaning behind such words? There was a time when such behaviour would have almost caused reason for her to swoon, yet surprisingly, all she could feel was embarrassment at being so indiscreetly observed.

"Are not we all," scoffed Mr Hurst, taking a drink for his wine glass. "But where is such a woman to be obtained?"

"Mr Hurst!" Louisa cried. "You are shocking, completely and utterly shocking." The gentleman gave his wife a small grin before taking another drink. Louisa merely shook her head and laughed. "Do not listen to a word he says Miss de Bourgh. Look how you have shocked poor Miss Darcy. Honestly Reginald, sometimes it would be safer if you remained at home of an evening.

"But then who would entertain you thus my dear wife."

Louisa shook her head once more and smiling turned her attention to Anne. "Ignore him, he has been such a tease since his win at Epsom. He is always at his most ridiculous when in a good mood."

"Ah, yes your big win," interjected the Colonel. "Tell me did you place all on one horse or stagger your bets?" He was almost certain Mr Hurst had spoken of his win and methods earlier, but he had been too engrossed in his own thoughts of Anne to pay much attention.

"Yes, as I already told you, I placed everything on Lord Colville's young filly for the win. The thing ran like the wind, never seen a horse like it. Upset a fair few people I can tell you, no one thought after its win at the Guineas it would do it again. She's a firm favourite now to take the Triple Crown, though lets me honest chances are slim."

"I shouldn't let Lord Colville hear you saying that," replied Darcy. "That horse is his pride and joy, can you image if it took the Crown? His horses are already the most excellent pedigree, but can you imagine the breeding value of such a mare? Have not you and uncle obtained some of his stock in the stables at Matlock?"

"Indeed, we have several. All excellent Arabians which is his speciality. Very keen to breed with one of father's favourite bay stallions. Tell me, Mr Hurst, was the gentleman delighted with his horses triumph?"

"I've no idea, for the gentleman was not present for the win. He returned to London before the race had even began."

"Did he tell you what took him back to town so suddenly?" Anne asked. Richard noted the concern in her voice with great displeasure. There was aea most earnest expression upon her face as she awaited Mr Hurst's reply. Richard did not find this amusing at all.

"No, he did not! Left us all high and dry without a host, after being so agreeable to include us all amongst his party. I can only assume it was in connection with Lord Fraser and returned with Lady Fraser as her escort." He turned his head towards Darcy. "You know of old Lord Fraser? Fellows been at deaths door for over a year now at least. Jolly poor show indeed. Lady Fraser and Colville missed the race entirely. People seldom time these things with the best interests of others in mind."

"Oh, Mr Hurst! You never said a thing of the reason of his departure till now. You sly thing," said Mrs Hurst. "Did not I tell you Anne, if a reason was to be known, it would be Mr Hurst who would know it.

"And why should I say anything of his departure? I had little to complain about for I made a handsome return regardless of his presence or not. Though the same could not be said for your foolish brother. Darcy you should have seen him, lost the lot. But this is what happens when one only picks a horse based purely on a pretty name alone. I say Darcy, is there any more of that claret?"

"I was not aware Lady Fraser was still married; she does not speak of her husband. How careless of me, I assumed the poor Lady already a widow." Anne bit her lip in contemplation. Why had Edward not mentioned Lord Fraser's presence before this? He was on such intimate terms with Lady Beatrice, surely, he must know her husband? She was certain he had mentioned him in passing as a dear friend of his late father.

"Perhaps," Darcy began, thinking of his own experience; "it is easier for Lady Fraser to not speak of him. It is perhaps preferred; a way in which to make the reality of the uninventable less painful. Shock and denial are horrible things. One must learn to deal with one's own grief if we intend to carry on after the loss of a spouse. The very best of men have fallen victim to such a cruel strain upon their person. I would not take it personally cousin, if the lady has not confided such a personal matter with you."

"You are quite right," Anne replied taking a very small sip from her wine glass. "It is fortunate indeed that Lord Colville was present to bring her back to London if this be the case. He is exceedingly sympathetic and my cousin Lord Bruce says there is no one better when in a crisis than Lord Colville. Poor Lady Fraser."

"Poor Lady Fraser indeed," repeated Richard drily. He had not appreciated the tone in Anne's voice when speaking of the Viscount and the apparent merits of his character.

"I shall call upon her the morrow, perhaps I can be of assistance." Anne looked at Darcy, pleased by her sudden idea.

"I think that a reasonable suggestion," replied Darcy. "Do send my regards if the case be so, I recall Lord Fraser from his time at the House of Lords. Very fine man. Do tell Lord Colville that if he or Lady Fraser require anything to help ease the situation, I am more than willing to offer my assistance."

"Oh, for goodness sake," retorted Richard. He was tired of hearing of Lord Colville. All cousins turned their heads to look at Richard and his sudden outburst in surprise. Mrs Hurst stopped still; her fork raised, far more interested in the show than her plate.

"Richard?" Darcy looked at his cousin with disapproval, his tone clearly a warning, not in front of guests.

"Forgive me, what I mean is..." Richard began, paused, then continued full force. "I do not see how any of us can help the situation if it is as suspected. We had all best leave the woman alone."

"Richard you cannot be serious in such an attitude?" Anne asked. "Lady Fraser is my friend; I owe her much for she has guided me and included me in so many ways. If it was not for Lady Fraser, I should not have settled so easily into ton society. The least I can do is call upon her."

"Oh, Anne, be sensible, what good would you calling do? In what way could your presence at such a time be of any use? What is Lady Fraser and the troubles of her husband to you? A moment ago, you were unaware of his existence. You had best stay out of such trying situations. Leave the matter to Colville, there's a good girl. I am sure, as you stated yourself, he is a _wonder_ in a crisis. He will be much more useful in a crisis than you could ever be."

Anne's cheeks grew hot, she was just about to attempt a retort at such a dismissive remark upon the usefulness of her character but, upon catching Darcy's eye and his sharp nod of the head towards the Hurst's, she thought better of it. There was no point creating a scene in front of Louisa Hurst only for her to repeat to others before the morning papers.

"I disagree with you Richard, however I do take your point." He merely huffed in her direction. What the devil had gotten into him? She could not fathom why he was being so disagreeable, especially in front of others.

"Oh la, my dear Anne, your cousin does you and all woman a great disserve. Colonel Fitzwilliam I will have you know women are exceedingly useful in many situations. Is that not so Mr Hurst?"

Mr Hurst merely nodded as he continued working on his second glass of port, now that the claret was no longer free flowing.

"Shall we retire to the drawing room?" Darcy announced, pushing his chair back in order to end this line of conversation.

"I think that an excellent idea," replied Anne. She turned her head to Georgiana and forcing a bright smile asked; "did not you promise to play for me? I thought you had learnt something quite new?"

"If you would like to hear me play, I should not refuse you," Georgiana smiled. "Though I am still not quite proficient in the piece. Would you help me turn the pages?" Anne agreed that she would and the party moved to the other room to listen to the pianoforte.

Although Anne was in no way musical, her study of the pianoforte was poor indeed, she did however take great pleasure in listening to music. There was no one in her opinion as talented as Georgiana. Darcy placed a chair next to the seat by the piano and took his position at the opposite side of the room with everyone else, ready to be entertained.

Anne took the seat and looked upon the sheet music. "I am unfamiliar with this piece, I shall try and follow you as best I can, but if you could nod when you wish the page turned, I would be exceedingly grateful."

"Is this not from the sheet music collection at Rosings Park?" Georgiana asked. "My brother requested I learn it after hearing it so beautifully played during his visit with you this Easter." As Georgiana began the piece, Anne could still not place it, in a hushed tone so only Georgiana could hear her she replied; "Oh you know how poorly I play, practically not at all."

"My brother said he heard it after dining one evening with aunt Catherine and the Collinses. Was it not you who played?"

"Oh, heavens no," Annie whispered back. "Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Mr Collins cousin, she plays and sings quite well. It would have been Miss..." Anne let the sentence trail off as she listened to the music; she glanced towards Darcy. He stood, his eyes half closed, clearly quite engrossed in the music. Anne turned the page for her cousin and continued to watch Darcy's rather out of character tranquil expression. Upon meeting her gaze, Darcy looked away, his composure clearly flustered upon realising he was being observed. He knew that Anne would realise his true interest in this particular piece.

"Yes, I believe it is a piece which Miss Bennet played during our evening of musical delights. However, the sheet music is not from the collection upon our pianoforte. I believe Miss Bennet played entirely from memory. Your brother must have sought out this particular piece especially for you."

"Is it not a pretty piece," Georgiana replied softly, "I can only hope I do it justice. My brother says he had never heard anything quite so beautiful and so well played in all his life, and you know he is not one to exaggerate."

"No," Anne replied knowingly, "indeed he is not."

Following another hour of music and conversation, the evening drew to a close and the Darcy carriage was called to the door in order to return Anne to the nearby Grosvenor Square. As the Hurst's only lived at the opposite end of the street, they declined to take the carriage the mere one hundred feet in favour of walking.

After saying farewell to Georgiana and allowing the young maid to help her into her dark red pelisse once more; Anne was just about to leave with Lewis helping her to the carriage, when Richard appeared in the foyer.

"I shall help Miss de Bourgh to the carriage, Lewis, I think my cousin requires your presence in the drawing room."

He held his arm out for Anne to take, she hesitated. She was still vexed from his earlier remarks over the uselessness of her character. Such remarks reminded her so much of her mother. It pained her to think Richard saw her in a similar light.

"Oh, come Anne, I am sorry for my earlier remarks. I did not mean to cause such offense. I merely meant that perhaps the lady would be best to be left with some privacy at such a time."

"But that is not what you said Richard. You implied I would be of no use."

"Ignore what I said, it was taken out of context I assure you," Richard said softly taking her arm and placing it on his. "There is no reason for us to fight, especially over matters which do not concern us. Leave Lady Fraser and Lord Colville be, I am sure when they wish to see you, they shall seek you out. I believe you took the matter far too personally."

"Perhaps you are correct," Anne replied meekly, hesitantly curling her gloved fingers over his arm. She awaited the spark of heat she expected to radiate from her finger tips upon touching his sleeve, though no such sensation arose.

"I know I am correct," he replied placing his other hand on top of hers and pulling her closer to his side. Her heart fluttered in her chest, yes there you are she thought. Those uncontrollable reactions which only confused her. He smelt of wine and stale cigar smoke.

"Now, are you certain you wish to take the carriage back to the square or would you prefer if I walked you home? It is in such close proximity and it is a rather nice evening for a stroll, do not you think?"

"I thought there a rather cold chill in the air," Anne replied. There was a time when being alone with only Richard for company would have caused Anne's heart to soar. Why did she suddenly feel so uneasy at such a thought? At Rosings her heart and head had been full of Richard. What else could be expected upon being in his company after for so long apart? He had broken her heart when it had been young and willing; these feelings did not simply disappear. However, recently, especially in their increased company in London, Anne was left often questioning what it was exactly about Richard which she had held in such high regard for so long?

She looked at him as he smiled down at her. Yes, he was agreeable and lively company; though there were moments, such as this evening, when a darker side of his character emerged. He was attentive towards her, such as at this very moment, but also moments such as earlier when he dismissed her entirely. He had often saved her from the scrutiny of her mother, that she could not fault. He was handsome, just as he was now, looking down at her with his pale blue eyes. He looked every inch a Fitzwilliam; strong jaw and sharp nose. As he looked down at her, awaiting her reply, Anne could see the similarities in his face to that of her mothers. There was a coldness behind the warmth of his smile which she had never quite payed attention to before.

"I think not. I am entirely grateful to you for such a charming suggestion; however, I find myself quite fatigued this evening. I believe in this instance I should prefer to take the carriage."

"I shall not pretend I am not disappointed. Perhaps tomorrow I could call upon you? If the weather is fair, we could take a stroll around Hyde Park. I'm sure Hennie would enjoy such an outing. It feels like such an eternity since you and I were able to talk openly with one another. I would very much like such an opportunity again, you cannot know how much I miss your conversation."

"We have been together all evening," Anne laughed pulling her arm away as they drew up alongside the carriage door. "There is nothing you can wish to speak to me of that you cannot say in front of Darcy and Georgiana. Did not you think Georgie played exceedingly well this evening?" Anne asked changing the conversation entirely as the footman opened the carriage door.

"I must admit I was not entirely focusing on our cousin's performance. There was someone else who held my attention and thoughts much of the evening."

The footman stood, ready to aid the lady as required into the carriage; but just as Anne nodded to him, ready to accept his hand for support, Richard placed both hands upon her waist and lifted her up into the carriage.

"There that's better," he said with a grin, enjoying the shocked expression on Anne's face as she looked at him wide eyed. "Oh, do not be so shocked Anne, your waist is only one place I have often wanted to place my hands upon." At such a remark Anne's cheeks grew hot and her heart began to thud loudly within her chest. "Do not think for one moment I have ever forgotten you," he said softly as he closed the carriage door. "Until tomorrow Anne," he called through the closed door as the horses began to pull away.

Seated comfortably in Darcy's drawing room once more, Richard took a slow inhale on his cigar. He felt quite pleased after Anne's earlier reaction. Those scarlet cheeks and the flashing of her amber eyes indicated she was not so indifferent to his attentions. He had been careless. He had heard rumours of Lord Colville's apparent interest, though he had assumed Anne's feelings for him would easily outweigh any competition. What use would Lord Colville have with someone like Anne for a wife anyway? Surely, he was much better suited to a daughter of some Scottish gentry or another. It was unlikely such a man with estates of his own north of the boarder would have need, or the desire, to frequent an estate in Kent. He recalled their conversation at Kings some weeks ago now; did not he hint at his intention of hoping to soon join that of the married lot? Surely, he was not referring to Anne?

"Richard?" Snapping from his thoughts Richard looked up at his companion. Darcy sat opposite him, watching him intently.

"What are your intentions towards Anne?" Darcy asked swirling the liquid amber in his glass before taking a small sip. He felt the warmth as it travelled from his throat down to his very core.

"My intentions," Richard spurted, all but choking on the contents of his brandy glass. "What do you mean what are my intentions? I believe if you deem fit to ask me such a question you likely know the answer."

"Richard, I have long suspected during our youth that you and Anne perhaps shared..." he paused licking his teeth. He found such conversations most uncomfortable. "What I mean to say is, well, oh you know what I mean. I have always known the two of you to share some sort of fondness towards the other. Anne especially so. It has only been recently that I have observed that you perhaps also return such feelings. I have seen the way in which you look at her. But you must be aware of her growing fondness towards another. I do not say this to cause you any pain. I am quite certain that the gentleman in question greatly shares such feelings. In truth I believe him to be quite full of admiration for our cousin."

"If you mean to warn me of Lord Edward Colville and his apparent interest in Anne, why not simply say his name? I am quite aware of the fact. He has in no way been discreet in his vulgar display of affection towards our dear cousin. The word about ton is he is likely to propose before Parliament adjourns for the season. If he does not, he will make a fool of her and all of ton will know of her foolishness."

"I am not entirely sure if my speaking of such a truth can be seen as a warning. If it is such, then I am in no way confident to whom I am offering it to. Be it to you or to Anne. Richard, I know you. I know how you conduct yourself and I know or all your indiscretions, who do you think picks up the bill? I shall ask this again of you only once and I wish for an honest answer. What are your intentions towards Anne?"

Richard sat his eyes narrowed as he met Darcy's inquisitive gaze; he made no attempt at a reply. Darcy sighed. "Richard, I merely wish to know if your intentions towards our cousin are true; or are they simply spurred on by the competition from the presence of another. I know your mind better than you I know my own. If there is one thing you thrive upon it's the thrill of the hunt."

"Darcy simply because the lady showed the greatest of foresight in rejecting the advances of one cousin, does not mean she will look so unfavourably against that of another."

"So, you do intend to make Anne an offer?"

"I am inclined to believe that a union between the two of us would be met favourably yes. You and I both know she is far above many women in terms of her good sense and kind nature."

Richard leaned back in his chair and ran his fingers through his hair. He thought back to that summer when nothing else had mattered expect spending time with Anne. Life was a cruel thing. If he had been but the first son, perhaps he would have already wed his bride. He could have been happy and content with several children; never knowing the hardships of war or the reality of depending on the generosity of others. In truth Richard had never loved another woman. Anne was all that was good and proper in the world. She was everything Richard was not.

"I lost her once due to my own foolish lack of judgement, I am not willing to do so again. The man you now see before you might have been a very different man today, if I had acted in the manner which would have secured my future happiness at a time when my soul intentions were true and just."

"And are those intentions no longer true?" Darcy asked. There was a sadness in Richards voice which Darcy found unsettling.

"Time Darcy, time is not kind. The last five years have not always been good to me. There are things I have seen, things I have done, that no true gentleman can ever forgot. I will not pretend I do not enjoy the employment of my regiment. Without employment and strategy my mind grows weary. You are right when you say I enjoy the hunt. My character is such that if idle I am powerless to temptation. I fear at times I am very much my brother's kin."

"You, are nothing like Henry," Darcy replied firmly. The conversation had taken a darker route than Darcy had intended. "And pray what if Anne does not wish to accept your hand? What then if she does not return such feelings?"

"And what know you of feelings?" Richard all but spat in Darcy's direction. There was venom behind his words and his eyes flashed with fury. For the first time Darcy felt as if he did not know Richard at all. As quickly as it had come, Richards temper settled, his face returning to its usual demur.

"Darcy, I have loved Anne for as long as I have known myself. However, due to the life we must lead, the expectations placed upon us both, my blatant lack of situation; that love, which was once so pure, I was led to believe could never be."

Richard drained the rest of his glass. "Must I remind you she was to be yours. The whole family believed her to be yours. You have no idea how such a notion tormented me. You, who had so much already and could not see Anne for what she was. Your blindness to her virtue enraged me. Why should it be that she was given to you so willingly but denied to me? Our aunt made that matter exceedingly clear; I would never be accepted."

"The repulsive idea that Anne would stoop so low as to become the mere wife of a solider. You have no idea how those words tormented me. The thought of returning home to Matlock to find her as merely another of your many possessions, your dutiful wife. Why else do you think I stayed away on the continent for so long? There is war, blood shed and loss to be had anywhere, one does not need to be part of a regiment in order to see that."

"Richard, I had no idea. Why did not you talk to me on such a matter? I could have helped you. Indeed, if it is only money I could and still can help in finding you a situation."

"There you go, Darcy and his generosity to the rescue. I am afraid it is a bit too late for that dear boy. You ask what my intentions to Anne are and now you know. There is nothing you or anyone can do. If Anne will have me, perhaps we can put the last five years behind us and start afresh, who knows. I think I am more than entitled to my little bit of happiness. Now if you will excuse me, I shall retire for the evening. I am in no humour for company this evening."

Richard stood and walked to the door, upon reaching for the handle he paused. "A word of advice cousin. If you happen to find a woman who brings you joy, a woman whom you wish to be a better man for. If only so you can see that reflection of yourself in her eyes; then I encourage you to grasp onto such a woman and the man they inspire. One cannot alter the soul when it has decayed beyond all hopes of salvation."

Opening the door, he left the room, leaving Darcy alone to absorb the scene which had just unfolded.


	28. Chapter 28

Richard descended the stairs to break his fast slightly earlier than usual the next morning. He felt, after his behaviour the previous evening, he had best give Darcy some sort of apology. He hoped he would be the only one present so early, allowing him to eat his fill before his cousin made an appearance. This way he could apologise and escape without the need to partake in further small talk. He was still rather keen to call upon Anne. A midday stroll around Hyde Park on a summer's day was surely to fix any ill feeling she may still hold over his earlier sharp remarks.

Upon entering the dining room, he was surprised to find Georgiana already seated, a small pile of cold cuts and muffins upon her plate. A bowl of fresh chocolate sat by her side. Richard, smiling at his little cousin, reached for the bowl and took a large mouthful of the sweet, warm liquid.

"Honestly Richard," Georgiana cried at such an affront, but smiling all the same. "Please leave my hot chocolate alone, you may as well take it now, for I shall ask for a new one afresh."

"You begrudge me, your most beloved cousin, a taste of hot chocolate? Oh, Georgie you are cruel indeed, and you know you have always been my favourite relation. I am most mortally wounded."

"I am indeed your favourite," Georgiana smiled, "but that is still not excuse enough to steal from my plate."

He laughed and placed the stolen bowl at his usual place. He then proceeded to lift the lids of the serving platters and took a spoonful from each until his plate was high. Once seated, be tucked into his meal with much gusto. He enquired about Georgiana's plans for the day and happily listened while he ate.

"You seem in much better spirits today than that of last night," Georgiana said with some timidity. "Do not think me presumptuous cousin, but may I ask if all is well? It is unlike you to be so out of character. I was quite worried something must be quite amiss."

"Do not worry a moment longer on the actions of last night. I apologise, I was indeed not quite myself for a moment, but there is nothing the matter I assure you. Do not worry about me Georgie, all is well I assure you. I shall be right as rain as soon as this hot chocolate is refilled, I promise you."

Shaking her head in amusement, Georgiana summoned the maid to refill Richards bowl and bring a new one for herself.

"You are up early?" Richard remarked as he dipped a most delightful baked good into his chocolatey broth. "I did not expect to find anyone below at such a time."

"I am always downstairs at this time, it is you and my brother who take their leisure with the morning. Usually I have already been out for a morning ride with Anne for company. She is very good to me; she rides with me most mornings. I cannot tell you how lovely it is to have her in London. We have been on a great many outings. Why we even went to the opening of the New Egyptian Hall at Piccadilly. Lord Colville was kind enough to secure us tickets, they had giant wall murals of the great pyramids all they way to the ceiling!

"How thrilling," replied Richard. Bad enough he had to endure Anne speaking Lord Colville's praise, he now had to hear it from little Georgie.

"It is sad she is not still staying with us; however, I am very glad to have you now reside with us. I hope you shall say as long as it is convenient for you to do so. I know my brother is most pleased to have you. It is nice, is it not? To be altogether again, it has been quite some time."

"It has indeed felt like an age since we were last altogether. I am glad Darcy keeps you more at home. It is lovely to see you looking so well and settled."

Georgiana smiled at Richards kind words before dropping her gaze to focus upon her plate. Only he and her brother knew of her disastrous mishap at Ramsgate, and the dangerous position she had placed herself. She had been certain Richard would have killed Wickham upon their discovery if her brother had not intervened.

"I always think beef tastes even better the day after a feast," remarked Richard after emptying the final contents of his plate. "Now tell me, how was your ride this morning? It looks a jolly good day to be outdoors. I myself was contemplating just such an activity."

"Oh, sadly Anne was unavailable this morning. My brother is not keen to let me go alone with only one of the servants as chaperone. I am very thankful he even allows me to go with dear Anne. You know how protective he can be."

"Yes well, we all only want the best for you Georgie." He leaned across the table and touched the back of her hand. He gave it a reassuring pat. "All of us only wish to keep you safe and happy."

He sat back in his chair. He had eaten far too much. The waist of his breeches felt almost uncomfortably tight. Perhaps he should indulge a bit less when not on active duty.

"Did Anne happen to mention the reason for her absence?" Richard asked as casually as he could muster.

"She said she had an errand to run which had to be done as early as possible. It is likely something to do with the Mayweather organisation. They seem to work exceedingly hard in their support for the cause. Those poor girls with no family or fortune. I wish I was older and able to offer my services. Being young is quite the nuisance I can assure you."

"My darling Georgiana, enjoy your youth for as long as possible," came the wise words of Darcy upon entering the room. "Before you know it, your youth will be nothing more than a memory. Enjoy it, while you are still bright eyed enough to appreciate it."

"Good morning brother," replied Georgiana brightly. "I was merely speaking of wishing I was able to help Anne and the other charitable ladies in their endeavours to help those in need. Sometimes I wish I could be more useful."

"Well perhaps we can think of something. A little offering which can show your support, but not too out with the realms of your influence. I shall think upon the matter. Perhaps Anne may have a suggestion. I am sure we shall come up with something."

Georgiana stood and went to kiss her brother on the cheek. "I should like that very much. If you will excuse me brother, I think I shall practise on the pianoforte."

Nodding his approval at such a notion, Darcy took his seat at the head of the table as Georgiana left in search of the piano. Once certain his sister was out of hearing distance; he turned his attention to Richard.

"I must apologise for my questioning you last night. It was unjust. I have thought of it much through the night. I did not know the extent of the situation, and I am sorry for it. You are free to do as you wish and will always have my support, if ever you require it."

"Please do not apologise Darcy. lt is I who is more than ready to apologise to you. I am sorry for my outburst yesterday. Both at the dinner table and during our evening nightcap. There was no malice behind your words and intentions. I should not have taken it as thus. Let us both be sorry for what passed and think no more on the matter. All that matters now is what is to happen next."

"And what is to happen next?" Darcy asked as he took a sip of fresh, strong coffee.

"As discreet in my actions as I have been, I am sure you have likely heard rumours that these last few years I have been known to be on the lookout for a wife. I came very close to an arrangement last year. This year I have also had my favourites."

"I have heard nothing on the matter," Darcy replied. "However, I am not often out in company beyond those of my own sphere of influence. The gossip mill has never been my ally. May I ask who these favourites might be?"

"Indeed, you may not," Richard all but laughed. "If you do not yet know of the matter, I have no intention of giving my involvement away. As you are aware, there is but one woman whose good opinion I truly admire. If I was more. A true gentleman with money and stature of my own, I would not hesitate in making her my wife. However, as the situation stands, I am hesitant. I should never wish to be seen as unworthy in her eyes."

"Anne would never judge you so harshly. Do not use the words and actions of her mother to distort your own path. Richard we both know how disagreeable our aunt can be. You know as well as I she has only wished for one outcome and one outcome alone where Anne is concerned. Yet Anne is no longer in her mother's shadow. She is independent, both in spirit and fortune. You would have quite the prospect with such a bride. Anne is in possession of a great deal of property and income. You both would want for nothing."

"And in any other such case I would walk the aisle and be done with it. Yet, I must confess my conscious plays heavy on my mind. Why does the idea of being a kept man under the protection of Anne fill me with much displeasure; when the thought of doing so under the guard of another gives me no pains at all?"

"You care for her; hence you wish to protect her. It is a natural conclusion my dear fellow. No one wants to feel indebted to the one they love whole heartedly. The purest of feelings tarnished by the strains of reality."

"Yes, I believe you are right. It does not make my situation any less confusing."

"Your actions must be your own doing and yours alone. I cannot offer advice on such a matter. I only hope, whatever the outcome may be, that you and Anne may find future happiness in whichever path you choose."

"I thank you for reassurance, but I need time. I must consider all the options."

"You are still considering other options, as you so put it?" Darcy asked, rather surprised by this admission. He did not approve of such indecisive behaviour. How could Richard speak of his high opinion of Anne and his desire for her to be his wife, yet still think upon others? A man in love could only think of one woman and one woman alone. This was the case where Darcy's feeling were concerned.

"One does not enter the battle field with only one strategic move," Richard said as he rose from the table. "To do so would be a fool's mission. I shall leave you now, for I have business this morning elsewhere. I shall unlikely be present this evening, I have a prior dinner engagement."

"That is a pity, for we have been invited to dine at the Bingley's this evening."

"Oh, that is indeed most unfortunate. Though I am sure my presence shall not be missed. Please pass my apologies to Bingley. Though I am quite certain Miss Bingley will be pleased with one less person present to share in your attention."

"Humph," was all the response Darcy could muster in response at such an observation. He had become quite glad when Caroline had focused her frivolous attentions towards Lord Colville. She was still very attentive to Darcy when the other gentleman was absent from company. He often felt her far too familiar with his acquaintance than was proper, nor was such attention welcome. Picking up his morning paper, he disappeared behind the unfolded pages as Richard left the room.

* * *

Upon finishing her third loop of Berkley Square, Anne stopped once more across the street from number ten. Although she had not been inside the building before, she had on numerous occasions waited in the carriage for Lady Beatrice to emerge. Often they would travel together to various engagements and meetings for the Mayweather foundation. Anne always offered the use of her carriage, for she preferred the shape of the quarter lights.

Lady Beatrice had told Anne, on numerous occasions, that she was more than welcome to call any time she wished. She had even given Anne her card long ago. The card, at this very moment, sat snug in her reticule. Yet Anne had never needed to or seen a reason to call on her friend before this, for they were so often in one another's company.

It was still early. Though not so early as to be entirely improper to call upon a close acquaintance. They were indeed close acquaintances, and Anne was most certain that under usual circumstances Lady Beatrice would more than welcome Anne's presence.

But what if Richard was correct? What if the lady did not desire company? What good could Anne really do if the circumstances were so terrible? Poor Lady Bea. How awful Anne felt for not enquiring after a husband. Lady Bea seemed so happy, so confident. In all situations she was a charming social butterfly. Edward clearly adored the older lady, just as one would their own dear aunt. She was quite certain Edward saw her in that same light. Why had neither of them mentioned Lord Fraser?

At that moment the door of number ten opened and a small blonde haired boy appeared. He descended the steps two at a time and within moments was scurrying up the street at great speed and out of sight.

How odd Anne thought. No more odd than anyone observing you standing here for almost ten minutes, said the judgmental voice inside her. She glanced from side to side. No, she was positive no one was observing her silly behaviour.

Taking a deep breath she walked forward towards the large black door with its gleaming gilded numbers and rang the bell. She took a step back. She felt nervous. Perhaps she should not have come. She was just about to dart back down the steps and make her escape, when a clicking sound of a lock unfastening filled the morning air.

Oh Lord, she thought, as the door opened almost painstaking slowly. With the door only half open, Anne was met by the face of a rather kind looking gentleman, clearly the Fraser butler. He looked at her rather expectantly.

"My apologies for the early call... But I was rather hoping I would be able to see Lady Fraser. It is Miss de Bourgh calling. I have her card."

"I am afraid Lady Fraser is indisposed at present and is not accepting visitors at this time. May I suggest you leave your card with me and I shall see that my lady is informed of your call."

"Yes of course, my apologies. Do tell Lady Fraser not to fret, for I am sure I shall see her soon enough." She began to fumble in her bag. Why was it so difficult to find ones calling card when one wished to do so as efficiently as possible?

"My apologies, give me but one moment," Anne continued, her cheeks growing red with embarrassment. Suddenly grasping it, she audibly sighed in relief "There we have it. A Miss de Bourgh," Anne repeated as she held out her hand offering the card.

No sooner had the butler taken possession of the item than a hand appeared around the edge of the door, pulling it open wide.

There, behind the butler towered Edward. His dark hair ruffled and his shirt rather creased. His waistcoat was not present, and a dark mass of stubble covered jaw.

"Anne what the devil are you doing here? Matthews let the young woman in, send tea to the library and see that she is settled. I shall speak with Miss de Bourgh directly." With that Edward turned his back and walked back into the foyer and out of sight. Anne was ushered through the door and led to a rather exquisite private library with books covering every surface imaginable.

Once seated with a tea tray at her side, Matthews left the room. Anne bit her lip. She had never seen Edward look quite so dishevelled, so tired and unkempt. Nor had he ever dismissed her. There meeting had not been is usual friendly warmth. In his most ungentlemanly dressed attire, he had never appeared more endearing and rugged in his complexion. She had never seen a man with such dark stubble across his chin. She liked it on him very well. She scolded herself. Do not be so frivolous to think on such matters when clearly there is something a miss. Poor Edward was clearly quite distracted. She wondered if Lady Bea was also in such a state of upheaval. Taking a sip of her tea, all Anne could do was sit and wait.


	29. Chapter 29

Edward leaned over the washbowl of the guestroom which he had not yet graced with sleep. What on earth was Anne doing here? He gazed in the mirror. He looked retched. Dark eyed and grey in complexion. His hair was in desperate need of attention, and he had not shaved for at least three days. He splashed his face with cold water, running his wet hands through his unruly dark hair in an attempt at slicking it down. He was still wearing the same shirt he had adored the morning he left Epsom Spa in such haste.

Glancing quickly about the room he found his waistcoat and hurriedly put it on. He tugged upon his sleeves and attempted to smooth the leg of his trousers. Taking one more inspection of his rumpled appearance in the looking glass, he scolded himself for such frivolous behaviour. Anne would not judge his appearance, though he did not wish for her to see him in such a neglected state. Edward prided himself on his immaculate appearance and attention to detail.

Leaving the room, he walked the three doors down and gently opened the door. Mrs Smith, the Fraser's housekeeper, looked up from her embroidery. A young maid sat on a chair opposite, a book of prayer upon her knee.

"I shall be but a few moments, are you quite certain all is well?"

"Do not fret sir," replied the housekeeper. "We are quite content and there has been no change in your absence. My lady is also in good company." At such reassurance, Edward nodded and silently closed the door. Taking a calming, slow breath he headed downstairs in search of the library.

Anne stood looking at the volumes in front of her. So much poetry in one collection. She stopped upon finding _'Poems, in II Volumes'_ by Wordsworth. She knew it well; her aunt Tilly had given her a copy of her own. She was just about to take the volume from the shelf in order to read while she waited, when the noise of the door handle turning, stopped her mid action. Turning from the bookcase, she found Edward, still rather dishevelled, standing in the doorway.

"My apologies for leaving you on your own. I was quite surprised upon hearing your voice when you called; though I must admit such a surprise was more than welcome."

"I had not realised you would be present," Anne said quietly. Edward was looking at her so intently she felt quite heady. His dark eyes were fixated upon her face. She suddenly felt rather hot. "I came to call on Lady Fraser," Anne said softly. "I... Well you see..." she trailed off. How exactly was she to explain her reason behind her early call? Deciding directness was likely the most suitable approach, she took her seat once more before continuing.

"I was informed by Mr and Mrs Hurst that both you and Lady Fraser left the Epsom Derby before the race to return to London. Naturally I was alarmed by such an occurrence and assumed something very important must have taken you away so promptly. Mr Hurst implied it was perhaps due to Lord Fraser's poor health. You will forgive my ignorance, for I was not aware of Lord Fraser, his person nor his poor state of health. I felt ashamed for such an ignorance and wished to call on Lady Beatrice to offer my assistance and compassion, if such a scenario were true."

"It is true," Edward replied as he settled himself in the dark red, leather armchair opposite Anne. 'A messenger arrived just before dawn to inform Lady Bea of Lord Fraser's decline. Naturally I escorted her home the moment I learned of the matter."

"Forgive me, but I had assumed Lady Beatrice to be already a widow. I had no notion Lord Fraser was still present." Anne looked at him, his face was sombre. "You never made mention of his Lordship once, apart from once sharing with me to his being a dear life long friend of your late father."

"It is true. Malcolm Fraser has been like an uncle to me. I have spent considerable time with him over the last few months. I will confess I have neglected him poorly since his confinement. I am ashamed at myself for not making more of an effort. As it is you, my dear Anne, I know I can be entirely honest. I have no fears with you."

"Whatever do you mean, Edward?"

"I have not spoken to you of Lord Fraser, because the situation gives me great pain. It takes me back in time to a moment when all I can do is focus on my own loss and sorrow. After my father's death, I avoided many family acquaintances such as the Fraser's for several years. My fathers untimely demise had been but an unfortunate accident; a hunting party in Devonshire where his horse was spooked by another's impatient shot. The horse bolted and my father never woke from the fall. How I wished it had been anyone else of the party but him."

"Oh, Edward I am sorry, please do not dwell on such a matter. I did not wish to pry."

He gave her a faint smile. "Do not worry Anne. I know that would never be your intention. You are the purest of souls; as I said, I do not fear expressing my inner thoughts with you. Over time I came around. The bitterness I felt that other men stood when my father did not passed. I was merely seeking someone to blame, a way to channel and focus my anger. Though of course in time, I could see the situation for what it truly was. It was no more than a freak tragedy.

The Fraser's have always been close with my family. We have connections through blood and marriage, though not for the last two generations. When Lord Malcolm became sick last year, I must confess, I withdrew a little from their company. I could only focus on my own selfish distress in the matter and the feelings which it sparked again in my soul. I found being in his company difficult knowing the end was near. The man is as strong as an ox. He gave as good a fight as anyone could with the devil."

"Do not be so harsh on yourself," Anne said, moving from her seat to kneel by Edwards side. She hesitated a moment, before reaching forward with her gloved hand to take hold of his. 'Your feelings are a natural reaction. They are to be expected when one suffers the loss of a most beloved father."

He looked down at her as she kneeled before him, her small hand placed upon his. He closed his palm in order to hold her hand tight. How he had missed her. The upset and turmoil of the last few days melted, fraying at the edges, as he focused on her amber eyes looking up at him. Being with Anne, as always, simply made everything feel more positive.

"By the time we returned, the fever had taken hold of him fully, he is still out of consciousness and the physician says he is unlikely to wake. It shall not be long."

"Where is Lady Beatrice," Anne asked. "How does she fair?"

"Bea is not in a good state. You wonder at her not speaking of her husband to you? But how does one put on a brave face when they are close to loosing everything they hold dear? Darling Bea has never had a family of her own apart from Lord Fraser. Never have I met a couple more happily suited or in tune. I believe Bea simply does not speak on the subject in order to avoid the difficult reality."

"Do you think she would see me? I only wish to be of assistance, but if you think it best I shall leave and promise to say nothing of the matter to anyone."

"My darling girl, never for a moment did I fear you speaking of such a matter to others. I am afraid old Bea is unlikely to be seeing anyone, not for a good few hours anyway. After hearing the doctors most recent diagnosis, she was over come by a case of the hysterics. She was given laudanum but not an hour ago. I do not think she will rise before early evening. It is a good job too. The poor lady has not slept a moment since we left Epsom."

"And what about you? You do not look as though you have taken any rest either. When was the last time you slept?"

"I must confess I have been as vigilant in my bedside manner as Bea. I could not leave her, nor could I leave Lord Malcolm at such a moment. My conscious would not allow it. My father would never forgive me."

"But you must take some rest," Anne said softly, squeezing his hand. "You will be no use to her Ladyship if you are not fit. Why do you not try and take some now?"

"Anne, I can not sleep. What if Lord Malcolm was to wake, or worse? I would never forgive myself for not being present. Upon your arrival, I sent the house keeper to sit with him alongside the chamber maid, but I really must be getting back. Lady Bea is also under supervision. I have not even had a moment in order to change my clothes and break my fast!

"How can I help? Please Edward, let me be of some assistance. I am not useless, let me offer my support. I shall endeavour to do whatever you may need to be done."

He looked at her, and slowly stood, drawing her hand up, so she too now stood opposite him. "You are anything but useless. I do not think there a more capable women in all of London. There is no other I would ever turn to for support and sucker." He let go of her hand, allowing it to fall back to her side. He regretted such an action immediately.

"But what can I do? If you will not take rest, can I at least persuade you to go home and change your clothes and take some refreshment?"

"Anne I can not leave, someone needs to watch over Lord Fraser while Bea rests. The household staff is not large. Mrs Smith must go and attend to Bea with her ladies maid."

"I can stay. I shall sit with Lord Fraser until you return if it would help you in doing so."

"You would honestly do that?" Edward asked. " Anne are you quite sure?"

"Yes of course, I would do anything to ease your comfort. If you wish it, I can stay here until you return. If you would only introduce me to the housekeeper before you take your leave."

"I would not leave you for long, but simply to call home and dress, I shall return within the hour."

"Do not fret. I shall be fine until you return. Now, if you will show me the way, I shall take up my position directly so you may be gone and make your return as promptly as possible."

Edward called for Matthews, instructing the butler to ready his horse.

"Matthews this is Miss de Bourgh, a dear friend of mine and Lady Beatrice. She will be staying with us for the next hour while I head out. Will you make sure the lady has anything which she may require in my absence?"

The butler nodded in agreement and left in search of Lord Colville's horse. Edward lead Anne up the dark wooden staircase to the upper floor. Upon reaching the masters bedchamber, he knocked the door gently before entering.

"Mrs Smith this is Miss Anne de Bourgh. She is to sit with Lord Fraser until my return."

"How do you do Miss," replied the house keeper, pushing her embroidery into her apron as she stood from her chair. "There has been no change since you left my Lord." Turning to Anne she smiled; "Missy will stay with you. If you require anything she knows where to find me. I shall be with the mistress."

'Thank you Mrs Smith, I shall return directly." Edward turned to Anne. "Are you quite certain you are willing to stay?"

Anne looked at the elderly gentleman from where he lay. From this distance he seemed to be but asleep. His face was thin, sullen and pale. A gnarled hand was exposed above his bed covers. Anne moved forward and pulled the bedsheet high in order to tuck his hand back inside. It was cold to the touch, his skin was as thin as paper.

"I shall be quite content. Perhaps Mrs Smith would be so kind as to find me any lace work or stitching in order to help keep my hands occupied while I sit with the master?"

He should of known Anne would not be phased by such a scene. Watching her simply tuck the patients hand back beneath the covers with no dramatics, filled him with pride. How he had longed to see her. Nine days without her company was far too long. He had no intention of such an occurrence happening again. She was just about to take up the chair next to the bed when Edward took hold of her elbow, stopping her mid action.

"I shall endeavour to be as quick as I can." He leaned forward a placed a soft kiss upon her right temple. Letting go of her arm, Anne all but slumped into the chair; her legs turning to jelly from such an intimate gesture from Edward.

Mrs Smith made a great show of coughing as she led Edward out, leaving Anne and Missy to watch over Lord Fraser. Mere moments later, another maid appeared with a sewing basket filled with odds and ends for Anne to use in order to pass the time. Finding an old dress collar in need of repair, Anne selected the item and began to repair the lace trim detail.

Occasionally she would glance towards her charge, watching intently for the slight rise and fall of his chest, the only active display of life from the gentleman. She tried to focus her mind on the task in hand, however she barely proceeded past threading her needle. All she could think on was the chaste kiss which Edward had placed upon her brow; and how she wished he would hurry in his return in order so he may do so again.


	30. Chapter 30

As Anne carefully unpicked the frayed lace from the trim of the collar, she was aware of eyes upon her. Glancing up, she met the questioning gaze of the girl opposite. The young chambermaid looked away immediately, embarrassed at being caught openly starring.

"Missy is it not?" Anne asked smiling warmly in an attempt to put the girl at ease. The young girl merely nodded in reply. "Do not be shy in front of me I beg you. May I ask how long you have been with the Fraser's?"

"Over these last two years, Miss. Me, sister had the job before me; but Lady Fraser got her an apprenticeship in a kitchen under some fancy baker. So with her position needing filled it was offered to me, being her sister an all."

"That was very good of Lady Fraser to do your sister such a kindness. How does she fair in her new role as prodigal patisserie chef?"

"She likes it very well, Miss. She gets every Sunday off and comes home with treats for me, and our ma and pa. Sometimes she even brings something special for Lord Fraser." The girl trailed off and looked towards the elderly gentleman. "The doctor said we must prepare for the worst. Lady Fraser was so upset when the doctor came a calling."

"Oh child, do not think on it. We can only try our best to be positive. We must try to help your mistress as much as possible. I am afraid I am not acquainted with your master, but I hold the friendship of Lady Fraser most dear."

The girl edged closer to Anne. She looked perhaps not yet fifteen. She was studying Anne most intently.

"Pray child what is it," Anne laughed, "do I have something on my face?"

Missy again looked quite shocked at being found out. Clearly the girl had not mastered her own emotions quite yet. She would need to learn to control her inner impulses if she was to fare well in a life of service. "I do not mean to stare at you Miss, it's just, well I ain't ever seen such a beautiful thing." She pointed towards the bundle of fabric surrounding Anne.

"Oh, you mean my shawl?" Anne asked lifting the item which had fallen from her shoulders and now lay spilled across her knee alongside her discarded gloves. "It is called a Paisley shawl; it is inspired by the exotic Kashmiri fabrics of the far east. I purchased the item while I was living in Scotland, though the extra embroidery along the edge is a detail of my own creation."

"It is such a pretty pattern, I ain't seen one like it before."

"They are becoming increasingly common I assure you. Though this is by no means as fine as some. I have a few more in my wardrobe, some with more colours than you can imagine."

Anne lifted the end of the shawl, offering it to Missy for inspection. Just as the girl tentatively fingered the fringing along the edge, a groan suddenly emerged from the room's other occupant. Missy jumped at the sudden noise, crying out in a loud squeal of fright.

"Calm child, calm," Anne soothed, touching the girl on the arm before moving closer to the bed. His Lordships breathing seemed more pronounced, almost heavy. There was a slight sheen to his forehead which had not been there upon Anne's previous inspection. He was perspiring.

"Quickly Missy, will you please fetch me some cold water and some rags in order to make a compress? Then I want you to go and find Mrs Smith, tell her I wish for her to come and speak with me at once."

Nodding profusely, Missy left the room in search of the housekeeper. Anne crossed the room and pulled the drape back slightly in order to expose the window catch. The room was so stifling; she was certain some fresh air could do no harm. Fighting with the latch it finally sprung open, allowing Anne to crack the window. She drew the drape back across, leaving only a small gap, allowing some light to filter into the dim room. She remembered her own time when bed bound, it had been such an awful long time in the dark.

Standing over Lord Fraser she placed the back of her hand against his brow. He was indeed warm, though not as clammy as she expected, which she always assumed to be a good sign. Pulling at the sleeves of her dress, she rolled them up towards her elbows the best she could.

She had just unfolded the top third of the bed sheet to expose his upper chest, when the door opened. Mrs Smith came into the room with a basket of cotton rags, Missy followed beind carrying a large jug of cold water.

"Missy will you please empty some of the water into the basin and soak a handful of these rags while I quickly speak with Mrs Smith?" The girl nodded, taking the basket in order to follow the young ladies request.

"Mrs Smith, I was under the impression from Lord Colville it was assumed all hope was gone, but I feel he is breathing more steadily than even upon my arrival. I am unsure, but I believe he may have broken his fever. I shall try and cool him the best I can, but I must ask if you can send again for the doctor."

"Should I send also for Lord Colville?"

"No, not yet. He shall be back directly I am sure, and nothing is likely to change in the next hour. We can only do our best to soothe him best we can. Yet I do believe he should be assessed by the physician once more."

"I shall send the message boy immediately. Should I send anyone else in to assist you?"

"No, we shall be fine, between myself and Missy it shall be enough for the present. Before you go, how is Lady Fraser?"

"She is still in a deep sleep; the laudanum has seen to that." She looked back at Anne as she reached the door. The young lady was already wringing out the wet rags to creating a series of cold compresses for the master. She stood a moment watching Anne instruct Missy to gently cool the master's brow, while Anne deftly undid the top buttons of his nightgown to place another cold pad over the gentleman's upper chest. "May God have mercy on us all," said the housekeeper as she closed the door behind her.

Edward sat in the back of the hackney as it made its way painstakingly slowly towards Berkley Square. He was too tired to ride. It had been hard enough manoeuvring his way back to his own residence. He had fallen asleep for nearly an hour while lying in the warm water of his bath; yet he felt no more awake now than before. At least he was now clean shaven and properly attired. He had decided, as the streets where now busier at such a time of day, he had best leave his black beast in the stable in favour of a safer mode of transport. He did not trust his reaction time and his head was far too heavy for concentration. He had already been away for far longer than he had intended. He could only hope Anne would not mind.

He stretched his long legs in an attempt at regaining some form of comfort in his stiff limbs, but it was a fruitless. His whole body ached. Three days with no sleep, hunched over a chair was in no way good for his aging bones. At least he felt more human; he always felt vastly improved after a bath and close shave.

His stomach gave a rumble of protest at its recent bought of neglect. Mrs Smith had brought him a plate of cheese and cold cuts late yesterday evening, but he had barely touched a morsel. Perhaps, if all was well on his return, he could persuade Anne to sit with him a while to partake in a light luncheon. He would feel better with her for company. He always felt at his most best when Anne was near.

As the carriage rounded the corner, he noticed the familiar mount which now stood outside number ten. The young messenger boy, Conner, stood by the horse's side holding the reigns.

"Stop the carriage," Edward bellowed as he hit the roof of the hackney with his leathered fist. The wheels were still moving as Edward opened the door and jumped down onto the street below. He strode across the street and when only several feet away from the blonde-haired boy called out;

"Conner, why is the doctor here again? Tell me what has happened?"

"The new lady sent for him my Lordship. Mrs Smith said I was to get him to come as soon as possible. I only did what the lady asked me to do,"

"My apologises, I did not mean to alarm you, I am sure you have been very good indeed."

With that Edward ruffled the boy's hair in reassurance before taking the steps two at a time, entering the foyer unannounced. He stood stalk still a moment, he could hear nothing. He did not like a house when it was so silent. There was no hysterics such as though witnessed upon the physicians last visit. Surely, he should hear something?

Reaching the top of the stairs, at a speed which left him almost breathless, he grasped the door handle and flung the door wide.

His jaw dropped at the scene before him. He was met by the beaming face of Mrs Smith and a rather watery eyed young girl, he recalled named Missy. The dark drapes had been pulled back to allow the mid-morning sun to shine into the room. A gentle breeze came in from a recently opened window. Doctor Reynold's stood wiping his hands on a piece of cloth; upon seeing Edwards reappearance, he offered his right hand to shake.

"Lord Colville, I must say your appearance is a vast improvement from your earlier state I can assure you. Before I should have mistaken you for the patient!" Reynold's chuckled at his own musing observation. "It would appear God is very much on our side at present."

Excepting his outstretched hand, Edward shook it quite out of habitat rather than from intention. He could not stop staring at the scene before him. There in the bed lay a very weak, but very much awake, Malcolm Fraser. The frail gentleman made no attempt at conversing, his eye lids flickered, only staying open momentarily. By his side, half leaning over the edge of the bed in order to access the patient as easily as possible, was Anne.

Her dress sleeves were pushed up to her elbows and her gloves had been long discarded. Wisps of her thick, chestnut hair fell about her face as they escaped her usual neat chignon. A small bowl of watery broth was held in her lap as she gently spooned the liquid into the elderly gentleman's mouth. Upon meeting Edwards gaze, she gave him a wide grin.

"I must say Lord Colville, quite the nurse you have there. Would not mind her present at all my examinations. I am just as astonished by the turn of events as you. Not out of the woods yet old boy, but there may be some fighter spirit left still in there. He is still rather out of it for the present, another day or so should see if he comes round. I have left several of my own remedies and tonics. I have given instructions to the ladies here present as to what and when to administer to the patient. I was keen to bleed him, though the lady was quite adamant in her refusal; though if you wish it, I can perform the task now under your direction."

"Edward please no," Anne said firmly. "There is no need to put any more stress upon the gentleman." Suddenly worrying she had over stepped her position, she continued; "surely if bloodletting were to be required, there is no harm in waiting a day or so to see how his Lordship fairs."

"I believe in this case the lady may be quite correct, Doctor Reynolds. Let us wait and assess such a need the morrow. If you would be so kind Mrs Smith, will you take the good Doctor to check on Lady Fraser before he leaves? I shall meet you in the foyer momentarily to bid you farewell."

As the door closed behind the departing figures, Anne spoke to Edward again in a much more forceful tone. "Promise me you will not let that man draw any more blood. I know what it is to be prescribed the frequent healing powers of bloodletting, and I will not have you subject this man to such a practise any longer."

Edward was quite taken aback by such a forceful outburst. It contrasted greatly against the sweet picture of the fair nurse maid she made before him. He knew Anne had been severally ill in her youth, he had no idea what scars such an experience had left on her person.

"You have not yet promised me," she repeated again as the tone of her voice went up an octave.

"My dear Anne," he said softly, walking forward. He kneeled in front of her; it took all his inner strength not to pull her into his arms. He could feel the wide-eyed gaze from the chambermaid upon him as it was, he did not wish to give her any more fodder. "Anne, you clever girl, I promise I shall allow no such thing. I would never act in any manner which you disagree with so severely. You have my word I shall not allow it.

She looked down at him and smiled. How marvellous it felt to be so close to him. She turned her head in order to focus on her charge once more. Offering the gentleman another small spoonful of broth, she tried to make light the conversation. "You sir, promised me you would return within the hour. It is now almost one o'clock."

"And you assured me you would be quite happy to sit and watch over my old friend here, but as we can see you were not content with such a mundane task."

"I think his fever must have broken in the early hours. I have seen it many times. We had a most horrific outbreak of scarlet fever several years ago at Rosings Park. Nearly everyone was touched by such a tragedy, some in more ways than others. I did my best to be of use.

"I was most correct in my observation, was I not?" Edward remarked as he stood tall once more. Anne looked up at him with a most quizzical expression. "I said there was no women in all of London more capable than you."

"I am afraid I cannot take all the credit; I had a great deal of help. Missy here is a wonderful companion. She too must be congratulated for her actions."

The young girl beamed at such praise from the elegant Miss de Bourgh. If only the dark-haired gentleman would look upon her with such feeling as he did upon the genteel young woman.

"Then I am equally indebted to both of you. Missy I shall have you a new bonnet made up especially as a token of my most eternal gratitude. He pulled his leather glove from his hand and gently reached for the hand of Lord Fraser. Anne withdrew her spoon and sat back in her chair, allowing Edward some room. She watched him as he gently held the frail man's hand within his own. Anne was positive she could see Edwards lips moving in prayer.

Drawing his hand back, he cleared his throat in an attempt to control his composure. "If you will excuse me, I shall leave you in order to wish the Doctor farewell."

Now on their own once more, Anne could continue undisturbed in her task. She was determined to try and make Lord Fraser take in as much fluids as possible. Missy began to potter about the room, tidying items and sorting the sodden pile of rags.

She watched Anne from the corner of her eye. Never had she seen a woman stand up to a gentleman as she had done only moments ago. More so, she had not seen a man like Lord Colville take the advice of a woman so readily.

"Miss, do not think me impertinent, but is he your beau? Me sister has a beau, he works as a valet for another well to do family close to her place of employment. He brought her flowers once, big bunch of 'em."

Anne looked at the young girl and gave a small nervous laugh.

"Your sister is very lucky. I cannot say with all certainty that he is. Though I am exceedingly curious to investigate such a possibility."

"He looks at you like he is your beau."

Anne felt her cheeks blush. She was starting to believe his looks most genuine indeed. "Well perhaps we should keep that little observation between ourselves, I would be most grateful if you would indulge me in such a request."

"Oh, miss I would do anything you asked of me," the girl replied. "I should not do anything to displease you."

"That is very kind of you," Anne replied touched by the girl's clear admiration. "Now, would you pass me a new compress, this one feels quite warm."

A few moments later, Mrs Smith appeared in the doorway. She waited, watching Miss de Bourgh as she took a new compress from the chambermaid and placed it gently on his Lordships brow. She didn't wish to interrupt the lady when we was thus engaged.

"Begging your pardon Miss, but Lord Colville requests your presence in the drawing room."

Nodding, Anne looked to Missy. "Do you think you can continue to feed him little spoonful's in my absence? Do not give him too much, it is a great deal to swallow when one is out of practise. But we must try and make him drink."

Nodding eagerly at having such an important task so willingly bestowed upon her; Missy took Anne's place next to her master and continued with the broth just as described.

Picking up her gloves and shawl Anne followed Mrs Smith down the staircase and into the drawing room below.

Upon entering the room, she found Edward standing with his back to her as he gazed out of the window.

She had an overwhelming wish to place her hand upon his back, in attempt to offer him comfort, but resisted such an improper urge. She hoped above all hope, that young Missy was indeed correct in her keen observation. As far as Anne could see it, there was no finer man to be found than the man who stood before her now.

Edward knew she was behind him, likely she was wondering what on earth he was doing standing with his back to her thus. But he needed a moment. Exhaustion, stress and now this feeling of absolute joy from the morning's events, had left Edward feeling quite emotional. He did not wish for anyone to see him quite so over wrought. He only needed another moment to fully control himself.

"You sent for me?" Anne eventually asked in an attempt to gain his attention.

"Yes, I did." Finally, he turned to face her. "Anne, I do not know what you did, but we are all very much indebted to you."

"I did nothing, it is Lord Fraser who has done all the work. I was merely there at a moment when I could offer some assistance in his progress."

"I am quite impatient for Lady Bea to awaken."

"Edward, do be careful. The gentleman is not out of the woods quite yet, there is still the chance he will relapse. I do not wish to sound cruel, but we must be sensible, do not give her Ladyship promises which may be beyond the strength of her husband."

"When did you become so wise, my little Anne?" Edward asked taking a step towards her. He was so tall, even taller than Darcy. He towered above Anne. She could smell the woody scent of his cologne.

"I do not know if I could call myself wise," she replied. He was so close; it made her head feel hollow. For the first time in their familiar acquaintance, she was most aware of them being quite alone. How many times had they been together, just the two of them? But it was at this moment, as he stood only inches from her, the realisation of such a scenario sent chills up Anne's spine.

She looked up at him. "Since when have I been your little Anne?"

"I think perhaps the answer to that question is always. It just took me some time to reach such an understanding. From the moment I found you at play under a table with your cousins brood, you have utterly bewitched me."

She felt her breath catch in her throat. "Well I have always been quite little," she replied in jest, trying to ease the nerves mounting within her stomach.

"Yes, it is a most endearing quality, and one you should make no attempt to change. But I think you know full well that was not my meaning behind my choice of words."

"I did not know," Anne replied softly, "but I wished it very much."

He chuckled softly, taking a step closer, stooping slightly to be closer to the level of her face. "Well I must say, that is very good to know indeed."

He felt nervous, why the devil was he nervous? He was just about to lean in for the kiss, when the door of the drawing room opened. He jumped back in surprise, cursing under his breath as Matthews entered the room.

"What is it Matthews," he almost cried in exasperation. Anne felt a wave of disappointment, surely, he had just been about to kiss her? Looking at his agitated state she almost wanted to laugh at how ridiculous they must appear.

"Begging your pardon sir, but Lord Fraser's nephew is here."

"Well send him in for goodness sake."

He looked at Anne, his face was most apologetic, she could not help but smile.

"I think it would be best if I were to take my leave at this moment. I shall call again tomorrow once her Ladyship is awake and to check on the patient."

"I could always call at Grosvenor Square this evening," Edward offered. The tone of his voice was most earnest.

"No, you do what you need to do here, then I must beg you to take some rest. You will be of no use to anyone, and especially to me, if you become unwell. I shall see you tomorrow, I will call around two."

He looked at her in such a way, she began to regret her composed response to his suggestion of coming to her this evening. However, she did not trust herself in saying yes to such a delightful proposition. Thankfully the arrival of the aforementioned nephew put an end to such a moral dilemma.

"Lord Colville, how happy I am to find you still here, pray what is the news, how is my Uncle? Where is my aunt? I must offer my most sincere of apologises I have been visiting friends and only returned this morning to find the news."

"Percival," Edward said drily, shaking the hand of the young gentleman. "You are looking well; may I introduce Miss Anne de Bourgh. You have this lady to thank, for am I quite certain she performed some miracle when left in the presence of your uncle. He is awake, though exceedingly frail. Lady Fraser at this moment sleeps. It was believed to be for the best. Miss de Bourgh, this is Sir Percival Winters, he is the only nephew of Lord and Lady Fraser."

"I am also the heir apparent," he added, "for it is most unlikely my uncle will produce a new heir now." He gave Anne a courteous bow of the head and a wide smile, which did not quite reach his eyes. "Miss de Bourgh was it? Charmed to make your acquaintance, I assume you belong to the de Bourgh's of Rosings Park in Kent?"

There was something about the gentleman Anne did not like. "One and the same," she replied, "and also very much it's current mistress." She could see Edward smirking from the corner of her eye. "If you gentleman will excuse me, I shall take my leave. I shall be back tomorrow to see how Lord Fraser progresses. Good day gentleman."

She left the room with her head held high, a mixture of emotions swirling in her stomach. As soon as she was alone outside the door of number ten, she let out a small shriek of delight. She was now most certain Edward returned her feelings of admiration. She was so full of joy she was positive she could walk from London to Rosings and back without any hint of fatigue. Her cheeks ached from the huge smile she could no longer hid. She regretted most deeply her not agreeing to Edward calling upon her this evening. Tomorrow felt like an awful long time until she could be with him once more.


	31. Chapter 31

Darcy sat, praying that this tedious line of conversation would soon stop, as Bingley and his sister continued to argue over some trivial matter of which he had little interest in observing. In truth he had stopped listening the moment Caroline Bingley had entered her brother's study unannounced. Darcy, who was in the middle of offering Charles his discerning eye over a potential investment opportunity, when interrupted by the lady's unwelcome intrusion; could only sit and hope she would soon leave. It seemed all they could speak of was the forthcoming ball Bingley and his sister would be hosting in the private rooms of Hart's in but three days. Darcy hated balls at the best of times, be them public or private it did not matter, they themselves were toil enough to endure; but to be subjected to such single-minded conversation in the days before such an unwelcome event was not to be borne.

He had already devised his best survival strategy for the evening. If he was lucky, he could stand up with Miss Bingley for the first set if she so desired him as her partner, which he felt certain she would; then he could take refreshment in the upper rooms before returning to conclude a final full set with Anne. If he timed it correctly, he could then visit the card room, take an early supper and leave without notice or reproach. One small consolation, knowing his hostess as he did, he was most certain there would not be a long list of single females present in need of dance partners.

He did not remember the Bingley's being so agitated over the preparations of the private ball they had thrown while still at residence at Netherfield. On the contrary, Charles had only announced the event and delegated much of the work in a single day, informing the household staff that the ball would occur but two days later. Caroline had been nothing but her most efficient self. The house had been transformed into a spectacle at its most elegant.

In truth, it must be much easier to organise a ball for people of no consequence in the country, to that of the upper set of the ton season. Yet, Darcy considered, perhaps it had been the pending pleasure of Miss Jane Bennet's company which had acted as chaste incentive for Charles to make the ball happen with such haste.

He sat, blocking out the voices which encircled him as he was prone to do. He had become quite skilled at closing himself off to his surroundings, a skill which served him well. He preferred to focus on his own thoughts to that of the observations of others. The ball at Netherfield. How he cursed, yet yearned for such an evening; how he cursed, yet yearned for such a partner.

It had been almost three months since his fool hardy moment of weakness at Rosings Park. That ill-judged declaration when he had lost all sense of proprietary in the hope of finding happiness by succumbing to a sensation so strong, he had been powerless to follow reason or reservation. How she had shunned such an offer, finding no pleasure in an address most unwelcome. It had been almost three months of which Darcy could not pull himself from his own melancholy and critical inner reflection.

How had such a woman overpowered him so? How could the opinion of one woman so beneath his notice on every level wound him so? In vain he had struggled to ignore the feelings which Miss Elizabeth Bennet stirred within his soul. Even after such an unladylike rejection, full of prejudice and poor understanding, he could not quite forget her. In vain he had struggled to forget her fine eyes and inquisitive expressions. No other woman held his attention and thoughts so captive. What he would not give to stand as her partner upon the dance floor once more. To think he was willing to give her everything; to go against the aspiration of his own family and breeding to elevate her from her provincial back country existence to mistress of Pemberley. Not even such a prize could tempt such a spirited, head strong woman. That the outcome of his declaration would be rejection had never crossed his mind. For the first time his station and breeding had not been commendation alone; Fitzwilliam Cornelius Darcy had been appraised and found wanting.

"And what does Mr Darcy think of such a scheme," cried Miss Bingley in a voice most shrill. "For I am certain he does not wish to see you throw away your chance of finally seeing this family well established. What would our father say if he could see how idle you were being with such a responsibility? I mean be reasonable Charles, for what in heavens would make you wish to be tied to such an estate when it is quite clear it does not fit within our social sphere or standing. Darcy, I implore you, please talk sense into my ridiculous brother before he ruins us all. You cannot, I am certain, be in favour of such a scheme? To be forever tied to such society would be a punishment I am sure you would not wish to endure."

"I am afraid I cannot offer you such comfort Miss Bingley for I myself am at odds over such an opportunity. The house is still leased in your brother's name until the new year and such an unforeseen offer, at such a reasonable purchase price, cannot be slighted. I would be doing your brother a disservice if I did not encourage him to consider the benefits of such a purchase. He must evaluate the good with the bad and decide whatever path will service his own fortune and happiness. I am merely here to offer him my council."

"Oh Darcy, you of course are all good sense," Caroline cooed, leaning against the dark wooden desk in front of him in a manner which she hoped displayed her figure to its best advantage. "There is no man with more sound judgement or such vast understanding. Indeed, I should never go against your better judgement." She smiled at him from under her thick dark lashes before turning to her brother. The smile quickly dropped and through a tight mouth she continued with venom, "but with you I am most vexed indeed. I shall never grace the halls of Netherfield Park again. I will not endure such an existence. If you insist on this selfish pursuit to subject our family to such a dismal future, I shall from hence forth never call you my brother."

Upon seeing her brothers startled expression and sensing Darcy by her side, she forced herself to calm her temper, and once again fixed her facial expression into a well-practised smile. "Mark my words brother, there is nothing for our family in Hertfordshire. You had best continue your search and look North. I am sure Darcy knows many eligible estates in Derbyshire or at least in the close proximity." Taking a small breath to compose herself further, she gave Darcy her best and most appealing smile before heading for the door.

"I shall leave you both to discuss, for I am sure once considered, you will not disappoint my feelings on the matter. I am sure Darcy, you would not neglect poor Georgiana's feelings with such unfeeling indifference as my brother seems so intent to inflict upon me."

"Caroline please," pleaded her brother as the lady walked with purpose from the room. He turned to Darcy who merely shrugged in response. "And I suppose you too think the idea of purchasing such an estate is an idea most ridiculous? For I cannot see what is so abhorrent in such a scheme. I declare I have never been happier than when I was situated in Hertfordshire. Never have I been surrounded by such fine countryside and good people. Yet my sister seems to think I am all that is evil for even considering such a notion."

"The idea is neither ridiculous nor is it your only option. Bingley, you must trust your own judgement, I can only offer my opinion. The final decision must be yours alone. For too long you have taken my word for gospel, though in truth, I cannot be sure if it was always given for your own good."

He paused, considering his involvement in separating his friend from Miss Jane Bennet. How wrong he had been in his interference between such a union; he was still unsure. The pain in Elizabeth's retort of his conduct towards her sister had given him many sleepless nights on the matter. A just reason indeed for her to think upon him with contempt. Though he had at the time been certain that there was no real attachment on the side of the lady, now all he could do was question his behaviour. He still believed he had been kinder to his friend than he had been to himself; yet he could not crush the small worry that he had in fact destroyed his friends chance at future happiness.

"Let us look over the copy of the accounts once more. The house is satisfactory to be sure, but let us understand what sort of living can be expected from what property exists and what potential there is for improvement?"

"A fine plan, a fine plan," Bingley replied, taking his seat at his desk once more. He glanced down at the rows of figures which sat before him. In truth he had no head for figures, the numbers simply swirled upon the paper, leaving him with a rather sore head. "Why not simply tell me your thoughts and then I shall tell you mine?"

Darcy rolled his eyes at Charles lack of commitment to such a potentially important decision. In truth in matters of such importance, he had to admit Caroline was much more astute than her brother. He was loathed to simply tell Charles what to do, it was not his place. Before he would not have overthought such an action, though lately he had been keenly observant in his overbearing nature. He must let Charles be master of his own mind, he would not interfere.

He could not deny the purchase of Netherfield Park did have some clear advantages, however there were limitations. The holdings in general were not large upon further inspection. Darcy had several thoughts with regards to such a purchase; from the size of the bedrooms, to the small number of existing tenants, but the one overarching benefit to his friend purchasing the estate settled on but one clear advantage. The one benefit which Darcy would not openly list to his friend in his observations; that he would be but three miles from Longbourn and in doing so, be but three miles from Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

* * *

Having called on Anne not once, but twice to no avail; had left Richard in a most unforeseen vexed disposition. Had he not only informed her the evening previous of his desire to pay call upon her? To then find the lady not at home, after what he assumed quite an agreed understanding, was an annoyance he had not foreseen. It was most unwelcome.

He kicked his shinning black boot against the kerb of the pavement at the foot of number twelve. To call a third time would render him utterly ridiculous. He had no intention of being sent on his merry way again by Anne's rather too smug housekeeper. He would not bestow on her such a satisfaction, especially not for a third time.

Anne had looked most pleasing at last night's dinner. He regretted his behaviour over the dinning table, he had not intended to irk her so. In truth he had not intended to lock horns in any way across the dinner table last night. If there was one thing Richard prided himself on it was his charm at being a most affable dining companion. Yet last night he could not hold his tongue.

He had found himself quite overcome by her silly notions and the mention of Lord Colville. Who was Lord Colville anyway? What did Anne, and everyone else for that matter, see that he could not? The gentleman was agreeable to be sure, but he did nothing on observation which deserved him such praise amongst every one of his acquaintance. However, Richard could not deny, the man did breed some of the most excellent horses he had ever seen, and his dress sense was quite simply impeccable.

Even Darcy seemed most taken by the Viscount. This was another point which grated sorely upon Richard. His cousin was not often open to making new acquaintances willingly. The fact that he would do so now with Lord Colville, and evidentially enjoy his company, left a rather sour taste in his mouth.

Darcy had also wounded Richard when he had spoken most favourably of a potential match between Anne and the gentleman; quite certain of a mutual fondness between the two. He kicked his boot against the kerb a final time then began to walk down the street, deep in thought. Anne would not be happy in such a situation with such a man, surely. His Anne, who had led but a quiet life in the country; how could she be expected to run a grand estate in the north of Scotland. She would not even be able to understand the locals. Her gentle demure and temperament were hardly the picture of a vibrant socially apt Viscountness. Anne would not enjoy such a life; he was most certain.

He was also certain her mother would not approve of such an alliance. He paused. Would his aunt disapprove? Lord Colville possessed both fortune and title, not even Darcy could out do the gentleman in his credentials. No, not even the promise of peerage could overcome one small matter; Lady Catherine would never willingly give up the control of her daughter. She had lost her once to an aunt, he was certain she would put her foot down to a husband.

On this point Richard took some comfort. He could not imagine Lady Catherine moving aside to allow some unknown gentleman control over Rosings Park. Nor was it likely his aunt would allow Anne to be betrothed to a member of the Scottish peerage and escape more than eight hundred miles from the grasp of her influence. He was still most surprised that Lady Catherine had allowed Anne to be granted her current freedom in London. He wondered if his aunt would remain in the country if she knew just how much freedom Anne was enjoying here in London.

Feeling rather perturbed that his plans had been most thwarted, he headed in the direction of St James's. He had been most looking forward to a leisurely promenade with Anne by his side. He even had Darcy's valet polish his boots thrice for just such an occasion. Her conversation was still far superior to any other woman of his acquaintance, and when encouraged to focus on an agreeable subject, a league all her own. An afternoon with Annabelle was always agreeable, for she possessed both youth and beauty; but sadly not terribly much between the ears.

With no other option to be had, Richard opted to fill the rest of his afternoon in the only other employment which he hoped to find in anyway near as satisfying as promenading with Anne on his arm. An afternoon at Whites with a collection of like-minded fellows, a few games of billiards and a brandy or two, should save this from being an entirely wasted afternoon.

He was just turning onto Pall Mall when he noticed a lady coming out of a tea shop. He knew her immediately. Suddenly it was as though a light had switched on inside his mind, bright and full of opportunity. Why had he not considered such a line of attack before this? He almost laughed at his own stupidity for not realising how to best the situation. He was a Colonel in the British Army for goodness sake. He had grown far too soft during his frivolous stay in London. No matter, here was a lady who would soon help put this Lord Colville distraction to bed. One could only hope literally.

* * *

Caroline Bingley motioned for her maid to follow her as she swept from the tea shop, leaving her sister and Mrs Abbot still gossiping like two old fish wives. Lord how she detested married women and their mind-numbing conversation. Still sorely vexed after her earlier conversation with her brother and his ridiculous suggestion that he should perhaps purchase Netherfield Park as his intended estate; she had decided the best remedy to such a foolish notion was to visit her favourite dressmaker. Sadly, she had run into her sister on route which had resulted in a rather unavoidable delay to her plans. Thankfully she had no other distractions for the rest of the afternoon so would be able to look at fabrics and sketches to her hearts content. Her dress for the ball at Harts was already near completion, but it would not hurt to do one final fitting.

"Miss Bingley," came a voice she knew all too well from behind her.

Oh Lord, she thought, what the devil can he want. She paused, waiting for the gentleman to catch up to her. She licked her teeth on his approach, fixing her features into their usual bright smile.

"Ah, Colonel Fitzwilliam what a joy to meet you so unexpectedly. But I am afraid I must be on my way for I am rather late as it is."

"My dear Miss Bingley, tell me it is not so. You do not even have time to talk to me? One of your dearest friends. Pray let me walk with you, that way we may converse and you shall not be detained any further."

He held out her arm which she took while casting him a look most curious. They walked on several steps before Caroline's curiosity got the better of her.

"Well what is it to be Colonel? What deliciously devilish plan do we find ourselves in the midst of this afternoon? I have known you far too long to not notice when your person is full of mischief."

"Can a gentleman not merely wish to converse with a member of his dear acquaintance. Must I have an ulterior motive, perhaps I was simply pleased to run into you so unexpectedly."

"Unexpected or not, I cannot ignore the gleam in your eye or the general overly pleased attitude of your person."

"As ever Miss Bingley you are quite on the money. How astute your observations. Yet I must confess, although the idea has only just formed, I believe it to be a rather good one worth sharing. I am rather distressed at my not considering it sooner. It would appear I would very much like you to be my confidant on a subject related to my future happiness. It would appear I am very much in need of your assistance."

"And pray, what would such assistance curtail?"

"Why I am merely asking for your help on a matter which I believe will suit both our purposes," Richard said matter of fact.

"It is odd, is it not, for I seem to often find myself in such a role. I seem to recall helping you only last season in your attempts to secure the affluent Miss Clarke, but it all came to nothing." She looked at him challengingly. Pursing her mouth into a perfect pout she continued in a determined tone; "no good came out of that rather disappointing situation for myself either. You promised to offer aid to my own endeavours, yet I received no substantial assistance whatsoever on that front. You sir, shall not dupe me again into being any man's pawn."

"Caroline," he soothed, squeezing her arm gently as he escorted her along Pall Mall. "You cannot judge me too harshly. You know how my cousin is, and my brother is no better. I promise you; I did all in my power to bring you together with both gentlemen when in company. I gave them both almost constant high praise to your many virtues indeed. Was it not I who managed to convince Darcy, in one of my rare but excellent letters, that he should accompany Bingley to Hertfordshire for the fall? Do not blame me if under such excellent circumstances, cosy and confined under the same roof, you could not snare the title of Mistress."

She stood staring at him defiantly, how dare he insinuate it was an error on her part. She was still rather displeased about the whole farce that was her stay at Netherfield. Not only did it not turn into the much-anticipated isolated country retreat where Mr Darcy would realise only she was the most suitable future mistress of Pemberley; but she had had to endure her love sick brother and his simpering over another angelic, unsuitable, empty-headed creature. To make matters worse, a complete nobody with neither connections or fortune. She felt her temper rising, she would not even stoop so low as to think of the odious Miss Eliza Bennet with her calculated deceitful nature and _fine eyes._

"What is it that you want Colonel Fitzwilliam. I am a very busy woman and I do not have all day to listen to you drone on over such ridiculous matters of which you clearly know nothing."

"I know you have recently set your sights on a particular Viscount of our mutual acquaintance."

Her nostrils flared in a most unbecoming manner. A man of much less courage would have been curbed by such a violent expression. However, Richard had a scheme which he was most desirous to have Caroline Bingley hear out. He would not be frightened by her fowl temper.

"Who have you been talking to?" Caroline demanded. She kept looking forward as they walked, but her hand dug unpleasantly into the Colonels forearm.

"Need I talk to anyone? Subtlety has never been a strong aspect of your character. I have watched you in his company and I know you very well, you and I are not so unalike. We both know exactly which side our bread is buttered."

"Though I have wealth in my favour and you have not," she growled at him, while smiling sweetly to a passing acquaintance.

Growing impatient and tired of her upstart attitude, he leaned his face closer to her ear, nodding to the Finchley's as they walked by.

"You may have wealth and dress like a lady, but never forget my dear Caroline, you are nothing more than the daughter of trade. Your family has purchased no estate in which to call home and you survive in society by the good grace of others.

You would do well to remember that the friendship my family extends towards you does a great deal for you social standing. You would do well not to speak to me in such a manner again if you are desirous for such a curtesy to remain intact."

He felt her body stiffen at his response. Keeping her eyes forward and her chin high, she swallowed her anger as best she could.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me Richard? You need not worry, I am forever at your service."


	32. Chapter 32

Anne woke, bright eyed and alert, even after a rather restless night of sleep. She had replayed the exchange with Edward and herself over and over in her head until she felt she may burst with excitement. He cared for her, and much more than that of dear friendship, he truly cared for her; his little Anne.

Her feelings towards Edward had been coming on so gradually she had dared not hope that such a man would consider herself in such a light. She was fully aware of the gossip surrounding their intimate friendship, but she had told herself that was all it was, mere gossip. She had been foolish in love once before; enough to know now that certain feelings and expectations were not always to be trusted. Never did she think that events would transpire in such a happy way! Yet, would he make her an offer? For she was most certain she would accept whole heartedly.

Edward was exactly the sort of man every girl in London intended to marry. He was all that was good in the world, and Anne had witnessed many a pretty young woman make herself agreeable when in his presence. Caroline Bingley's ridiculous display came most unwelcomely to mind. Yes, he was handsome, titled and wealthy, yet these were not the qualities which Anne admired in him. He had long been her dearest friend and confidant. The poor man had shown her nothing but kindness in those early days after her leaving Rosings Park for that of her family's residence in Scotland. Her head and heart had been so full of Richard and her own inner torment; oh, how she must have been a most tiresome companion! Yet, Edward had been nothing but kind, patient and above all encouraging. Her new fond joy in the saddle, her bravery in attending social events, conversing with people she was not well acquainted; all these things had come to fruition due to Edwards encouragement and attention.

That she should have fallen in love with him, was not so far as to be unexpected, but that he should then return such feelings was too joyous to comprehend. To think that she may soon be able to think of him as someone so much dearer than that of friend was almost too much to fathom. She could not help but smile at the happiness she felt. Her cheeks ached from smiling, for she had done little else since leaving the Fraser's. He had been about to kiss her. Oh, how retched it was that they should have been interrupted.

Suddenly she bit her lip, deep in thought, as the smile slowly dropped from her face. The uncomfortable feeling that she had been in this position before entered into her mind. A painful, twisting ache in the pit of her stomach began to take hold, which caused her mouth to dry.

She closed her eyes, taking a small shaky breath.

'Edward is not Richard.' She said quietly to herself. 'Nor are you the naive girl he left behind.'

She scolded herself for her own insecurities. Do not let your emotions run away with you. Do not get over excited, she thought in an attempt to calm her nerves. Her infatuation with Richard had been just that. Did they not say woman never truly forgot their first loves? The feelings she had felt towards Richard had been all consuming, terrifying even, and had left her all but broken in their assumed rejection. Was that real love?

Even now, after Richards declaration in the kitchens of Rosings, and his renewed attentions towards her person when together in company, she was left uncertain. She had wished for so long that he would come back to her; save her from her suffocating existence under her mother's rule, stuck in the middle of Kent. After the initial shock of seeing him once again still handsome after so long apart, had surpassed; the strength of feelings Anne had so associated when with Richard had simply not materialised. She did not particularly feel anything when in his company, well certainly nothing as ferocious as those adolescent feelings. She did not feel happy or filled with contented joy when in his company, nor did she miss him when his company was gone. All these things she did however feel towards Edward. Perhaps this was what real love was? A mutual fondness and happiness when in the company of another.

She sat up in her bed and glanced towards the opposite end of the room until her eyes fell upon the portrait of her parents which she had removed from her mother's chamber to be hung upon the wall of her own. How happy the young lovers looked. She had never seen her mother look so content as she sat beneath the honeysuckle with her father standing handsomely by her side. She studied her mother's face. Yes, indeed there were similarities between her face and her own: not the strong Fitzwilliam jawline or eyes of brilliant blue, but the curve of the mouth and shape of the nose, alongside the pale alabaster skin resounded with her own image in the looking glass.

Her mother. Lord, what would Edward think of her mother? What would her mother think of Edward? Surely her mother could not object to such a man? Would her mother even believe Anne capable of securing the affection of such a prize amongst London society? Anne was most certain she would not. Should she write to her? With such a son-in-law surely, she would forgive Anne in her refusal to that of her cousin Darcy. Edward was a Viscount after all and her mother valued pedigree above all things.

A faint knock at the door roused Anne from her thoughts as Hennie entered the room.

"Begging your pardon miss, but it is unlike you to have not called for me by this hour, are you well? Is there anything I can bring you?"

"Oh, Hennie, I am a most neglectful mistress! I am afraid you find myself rather too at leisure this morning, and far too caught up in my own musings to realise the hour. I am quite well I assure you. Perhaps if you would have Mrs Marks send up some hot chocolate and cold cuts, we may begin? I would very much like to take a bath this morning and for you to set my hair into those very pretty little curls you do so well. I have an appointment early this afternoon to which I would like to look at my best. Perhaps the dark green walking dress with the pink trimmed bonnet which was collected from Millard's but last week?"

Nodding, Hennie left the room in search of Mrs Marks. She smiled to herself, for there was nothing she enjoyed more in the world than setting Miss de Bourgh's chestnut coloured hair into cascades of perfectly placed curls.

* * *

Anne descended the stairs sometime later with her hair freshly styled, looking as fashionable as she believed she could muster. She only hoped Edward would be as pleased with her appearance as she and Hennie had been after a long morning of titivation. With her bonnet in her hand she went into the parlour to find the small parcel which she had Hennie wrap in tissue paper earlier. Seeing the item sitting on the end table as instructed Anne turned to place her bonnet upon her head as the doorbell rang. Placing the bonnet on the seat of the armchair, she turned to be greeted by Mrs Marks holding what looked like a giant hat box.

"Begging your pardon miss, but this just arrived for you, and rather heavy it is too."

"From who?" Anne asked, following the house keeper to the sideboard where she placed the large box for inspection.

"It arrived by messenger, he did not say anything of the sender. There is a note tucked under the lid."

Turning the box slightly, Anne took the small folded piece of paper and proceeded to lift the lid. Glancing in the box, she looked up at Mrs Marks with surprised curiosity. She placed her hand inside and proceeded to pull out a gleaming golden trophy. The metal was cold against the warmth of her hand. She placed the heavy item with a satisfying thud upon the sideboard, before reading the inscription.

"It is from the Epsom Derby!" Anne cried as she tore the seal of the note. Sitting on the edge of the nearby arm chair she read;

_My darling Anne_

_Did I not promise, in one of my more generous moments, that I should allow you to keep Aella's first place triumph upon your mantel for safe keeping? You will see it is gleaming and gold just as you for wished. From one Champion girl to another. _

_Yours ever_

_ Edward_

"It is from Lord Colville," Anne said as warmth spread through her person. "He jokingly promised to allow me to keep the trophy from the race at Epsom if he should take first place."

Mrs Marks watched as her mistress placed the golden cup high upon the mantle over the fireplace. It gleamed bright against the early afternoon sunlight as it streamed through the parlour window.

"Could you have my carriage brought round immediately Mrs Marks. I fear I shall be exceedingly late at this rate; I had promised to call upon Lord and Lady Fraser by two."

Just as she reached again for her pink trimmed bonnet, the door bell sounded loud once more from within the hall.

She was just about to tell Mrs Marks to say she was not at home to visitors when the all too familiar curt voice of Miss Caroline Bingley filled the air. Oh dear, not even the formidable Mrs Marks was a match against the sharp-tongued Miss Bingley. A mere moment later the parlour door opened once more as a rather red faced, and rather vexed, Mrs Marks entered the room.

"Begging your pardon miss," she said drily, "but a Miss Bingley is here to see you. Quite insistent she is."

"Do send her in Mrs Marks, could you also have the kitchen bring us some tea."

Oh, bother thought Anne; at this rate she would never get to the Frasers and see Edward before mid-afternoon at least! Perhaps she could send a note in advance of her arrival to explain for her tardiness?

"Miss Bingley," Anne smiled in welcome. "I was not expecting to receive calls this afternoon. Though of course I am most delighted to see you, I was just about to leave myself for a prior engagement."

"Oh, I am sure you can spare a moment for us to share in a little conversation?" Caroline cooed as she took a seat upon the cerise settee without waiting for Anne to make the offer to be seated. "Why it feels like such an age since you and I have had the opportunity to speak in private."

Arching her brow at Caroline's choice of words, Anne settled herself upon the settee opposite. A small table lay between them where Hennie placed the tea service. Glad for the diversion, Anne busied herself pouring the tea as Caroline continued;

"I do not possess the easy skills my sister displays in terms of open affection, but I wish you to know Anne, that your good opinion is one I hold in the highest of regard. To that end I am here to seek your council."

"Oh," Anne remarked in surprise. Handing Caroline a cup of freshly poured tea, Anne took her seat again, rather shocked by such an open admission from such a usually prickly acquaintance.

"Well of course," Anne said with genuine concern. "Is all well? Of course, I am at your service if I can in any way be of assistance."

Caroline paused for greater affect. Looking down at her lap, she fidgeted with the trim of her dress. She knew the crushed golden velvet of the gown only heightened the richness of her handsome dark features. Looking up, she met Anne's amber eyes with that of her own rich brown. She flashed her a brilliant smile which she knew made her most becoming.

"It is Edward," she replied softly, her eyes not leaving Anne's face for a moment. "Oh, Anne you and he are such particular friends I did not know who else to turn to. I know I can trust you with the utmost discretion, and I am hoping that perhaps, being so intimately connected, perhaps my dear Edward has already hinted at the happy news?"

Caroline smiled in triumph as she watched poor Anne's face crumble entirely before her. She waited a moment before continuing with her farce. "Oh, by the surprised look upon your face, am I to believe he has said nothing to you of our happy news? How wicked he is, almost sinful." She laughed in a manner most girlish. "Are men not the most awful of creatures, I do believe he shall forever keep me on my toes. How can one woman be expected to keep such a man's attention, though I do believe I shall give it my best endeavour."

"My apologies," Anne said quietly as the painful twisting within her stomach returned most unwelcomely. "I am sorry, but I do not quite follow your meaning. What is it exactly you wish to seek my council on with regards to Lord Colville?"

"Oh Anne, Lord Colville indeed. Are we not amongst close friends? What a funny old woman you can be at times. He shall be so cross with me for sharing, for he had sworn me to secrecy; but how can he begrudge me sharing such joyous news with a friend we both hold so dear? My sweet Anne, you must know that Edward and I are practically engaged? Why I am expecting a formal declaration any day now."


	33. Chapter 33

Anne leaned back unsteadily against the support of the settee, as the full force of Caroline's words hit her just as they were intended. Practically engaged?

She looked across at the young raven-haired beauty. Dressed in folds of golden yellow, radiant in the afternoon sunlight, she sat smiling, full of self-satisfaction. Anne could only stare at the girl in disbelief.

Caroline held Anne's gaze; her well-practised, perfect wide grin fixed tightly in place. How deliciously delightful, she thought as she watched what little colour there was in Anne's pale complexion drain entirely from her face. How swift and accurate Richard was in his choice of ammunition. That Anne should take such a farcical declaration so clearly to heart, and so easily, only confirmed Richard's earlier concerns. Caroline was quite certain Anne did indeed have feelings towards the eligible Viscount.

Although it damned her to admit it, Caroline was rather thankful for Richards interference into his cousin's affairs, and her own for that matter. She knew Lord Colville had a soft spot for Miss de Bourgh, but she had never considered Anne as potential competition within the marriage mart of ton society. Who would? Yes, she was rich to be sure, but that alone could not recommend someone so quite frankly plain and past her prime when compared to the radiance of youth and beauty. Why this was almost too easy. Where was the sport?

As Caroline continued to meet the soft amber eyes of her opponent, suddenly she felt not quite as confident as she had but moments ago. Something had changed within Anne's typical subdued countenance. Caroline shifted her weight in her seat, growing uncomfortable under Anne's now unblinking stare. There was something new in her person, something Caroline had never expected from someone so meek and mild as Anne. There was an odd look, which could only be described as determination, across the usually placid expression of Miss de Bourgh. A look which Caroline had never before witnessed. The warmth of her eyes had lost all their honey coloured appeal, leaving a glassy coldness in their wake, while her jaw clenched most unpleasantly.

In that moment Caroline felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Perhaps she had been too quick in believing herself victorious. In an attempt to regain control of the situation she broke the descended silence thus:

"Oh, my dear Anne, do say you are happy by such news! Though you seem shocked? I must apologise for startling you so; for I was so certain my Edward would have confided in you. Perhaps I have been mistaken in my understanding of how close a friendship the two of you _seem_ to share.

I would not have dreamed of breaking my dear Edwards promise of secrecy, if I had known he had not chosen to confide his inner most happiness with you; his most _dear intimate acquaintance_. Men are such enigmas, are they not, when it comes to matters of the heart. Do you not agree Miss de Bourgh?"

For the first time in Anne's life she felt a wave of emotion most foreign to her take hold within her person. It began in the very depth of her being, entirely overwhelming the unpleasant sensations in her stomach until she barely recognised the growing discomfort. It radiated through her body, creeping up her spine and tingled its way along her tightly clenched jaw. She hated Caroline Bingley. She categorically hated the smug faced, upstart of a young woman. Never in Anne's life had she ever truly hated anyone; not even her Mother! But, in this moment, it took all of her restraint not to forcibly remove Caroline Bingley from her home with immediate and permanent effect. Was such a ridiculous scenario to be believed? Surely not!

"Miss Bingley," Anne began slowly, taking a great deal of care in her choice of words. "I must admit I am all astonishment. You are correct, _my dear Edward_ did indeed neglect to inform me of such a happy prospect. Why he never even mentions your name when we are _so often alone together._ He is quite the enigma indeed; for I should have believed him entirely indifferent to your_ rather obvious charms_. Pray when did such a happy understanding take place?"

Anne watched as Caroline's dark eyes grew wide. She faltered; she had not expected Anne's temperament to rise to such a challenge. Anne de Bourgh dared to engage her in a battle of female wits? Though Caroline was well practised in the art of conversational war, an area where her sharp mind and sharper tongue excelled; she was not prepared for such an outcome with the usually dull Anne de Bourgh. She had thought Anne would simply thank her for sharing her confidence and then she would be on her way; free to enjoy the rest of her day and the satisfaction of a job well done. Caroline had not believed it possible that the rather stolid female would be capable of anything more. How delightfully surprising.

She took a slow sip from her teacup. Richard had better keep his end of their agreement. She was not risking her position and potential future security for nothing; and there was no telling just how much of an influence Anne had over the Darcy's good opinion. The truth of the proposal may have been but fabrication for the present, but this did not mean that the outcome would not in fact end very much to her satisfaction.

Upon their first introduction at the Royal Academy, Caroline had been most taken with the handsome Viscount. She had known him by reputation of course, though had never before met him out in company. Who would have known the dull Miss de Bourgh, and her limited connections amongst London society, would end up being so fruitful? She was certain he had not failed to notice her handsome face, her stature and elegant figure; for he was most agreeable when in her company, almost charming. He had been most attentive when they had been in Epsom Spa in preparation for the Derby. Why he had even commented on the shade of one of her now favourite gowns. It had been quite a vexation when he had left so abruptly. It had quite spoiled her trip entirely.

She looked Anne up and down. No, in comparison there was no real competition, Anne simply lacked the air and simple elegance which Caroline possessed so well. It loathed her to admit it, but for someone of her age she was borderline handsome. And in truth what was she? On her way to six and twenty? She must have been deluded to think a man such as Lord Edward Colville would take such an old spinster for a wife.

Fully confident in the strength of her own talents and allurements, Caroline had assumed that given more time in each other's company, she would have been more than capable of securing the eligible Lord Colville as her own. Oh, he was not so handsome as her beloved Darcy; yet even he with all his many excellent qualities, even dear Darcy he did not possess a title. Nor was Darcy an easy man. At least Lord Colville possessed an easy open temperament and conversational skills. Add to that the inducement of Viscountess, and he was a very handsome prospect indeed.

Men were always in need of a little persuasion when it came to the understanding of marriage; and Lord Colville was entirely the sort of man Caroline had every intention of securing. If Colonel Fitzwilliam wished to help her in such an endeavour, then all the better. If Anne and her sizeable fortune was to be his intended prize, so be it. It really mattered to her not.

All season Caroline had heard the idiotic gossip which had eagerly speculated over a forth coming announcement between the Viscount and 'the charming' Miss Anne de Bourgh. Why did everyone think Anne so charming? She was old, she was rather plain, and she wasn't even titled, just a granddaughter of an Earl.

It was about time a new player entered into the discussion. It was not Caroline's fault if the naive Miss de Bourgh had not secured her man in time. The season would soon be drawing to a close. There was no way Caroline would allow such an opportunity of securing such a man, with such a title, to pass her by.

"Why in Epsom of course," cooed Caroline in reply to Anne's previous question. Her brain was quickly calculating all the details which she could use to her best advantage. Thankfully Anne had remained in London during the Epsom Derby, there was no way possible for her to know any of the coming and goings during their time away. Caroline had made sure she was in Lord Colville's company as often as possible. How clever she had been in orchestrating her family's sudden departure for the races.

"Dear Edward practically begged me to accompany him to the race; but alas I could not commit to such an open display of our attachment. Could you imagine the gossip if I had accompanied him as one of his private party? How fortunate it was indeed when Mr Hurst announced he too intended to visit the races. There could be no harm if I was to attend with family, dear Edward and I could be together without scrutiny. Oh Anne, if you had seen the joy in his expression when he first saw me at the evening assembly in Epsom. I do believe no other man has ever looked upon me with such affection."

"I am surprised you take such care with regards to idle ton gossip. I would not of thought someone who knows the sharp tongue of narrow-minded society to yield so much power to affect one's actions. I myself care not for the approval of others. A trait I believe Lord Colville and I share." Anne took a sip from her now cold tea. "Am I to assume that he made his attentions towards you known while at Epsom? Perhaps that would explain it." She sat back watching Caroline's dark brows raise in curiosity.

"Explain it?"

"Why his sudden departure of course. It must have been something incredibly important to take Lord Colville away from his much beloved race horse. Before the race had even started no less, back to London he went and from what I have heard post haste. I assume he returned to make arrangements?" Anne looked at Caroline and gave her the sweetest most innocent smile she could muster. "Why that would explain why I have hardly seen him since his return. He must be quite overcome organising matters, before a formal announcement I mean. You will forgive me, Miss Bingley, for I have little experience in such matters. I believe I shall be of no use to you."

Caroline tried to read the expression across Anne's now rather cool demure, but it was useless. What luck, Anne had basically offered the most perfect of explanations. Was it so easy that she now believed him to have returned to London to make arrangements for their forthcoming betrothal? She almost laughed. For a moment she had expected Anne to at least challenge her, insult her even. Perhaps she had been right about Miss Anne de Bourgh's character all along, the woman had no backbone, let alone a bite.

"You have found us out, my dear Anne. Edward could not wait a moment more. He returned to London directly. But, my dear Anne, you must promise to keep the matter entirely secret until the announcement is made. I dare not go against the wishes of my dear Edward. Promise me that I can rely on your goodness to share in my private joy."

"Why Caroline, of course you can" replied Anne, suppressing her growing anger at the ridiculous, spiteful girl in front of her. She continued to smile, what would her mother do in such a situation? Her mother would take control, and that is exactly what Anne intended to do.

"As I said, I have not seen sight nor sound of Lord Colville in well over a week. I had wondered if there was something amiss, but it would seem now it all makes perfect sense. I am sure the two of you have had much to discuss. I assume you and Lord Colville have spent much time together over the last few days planning little details? I am sure you have rarely been apart from one another's company."

Caroline simply nodded, there was something in the tone of Anne's voice which she did not like.

"And pray, just between us," continued Anne, rising from her seat; "when is the happy announcement likely to take place? I wish to know, for I intend to be the first to offer my most sincerest of congratulations."

"Why, err... at our ball of course." Caroline replied rising to stand so that she towered above the short stature of her rival. "Why yes, naturally at the ball."

Anne felt her temper rising, but did all in her power to keep it hidden from view. She would not give Caroline Bingley the satisfaction. What on earth was going on? Clearly the girl had no idea with regards to Edwards true actions and whereabouts. Anne knew full well Edward had not left the Fraser's residence, nor Lord Fraser's bedside, since his return to London. What the devil was Caroline Bingley trying to do, this whole display was an utter farce!

Anne was more than aware of Caroline's blatant and rather embarrassing flirtation with Edward, she practically commandeered the poor man, but he had shown her no preference. Could any of this ridiculous situation be true? Anne was most certain it could not. Why the devil was she doing this? Surely Caroline must know that such a blatant lie would be found out? What was she to gain by telling Anne such a story?

Anne knew there was only one way in which she would understand the answer to such a question. She must speak to Edward, and now.

Anne crossed to the armchair in order to retrieve her pretty pink bonnet. "Well then now that I understand you, and we are within each other confidence; as I said previously Miss Bingley, I really do need to be on my way. I was just about to head to a prior engagement before your rather unexpected, and dare I say illuminating arrival. I cannot tell you how much I am looking forward to your ball at Hart's tomorrow evening. I am sure it shall be one of the seasons greatest triumphs."

"Oh indeed, Miss de Bourgh, it shall be a great triumph indeed."


	34. Chapter 34

Anne alighted from the carriage and waited for her footman to ring the bell of number ten. It was well past three o'clock, far too late in the day for socially accepted calls. She could only hope the Fraser's, and most importantly Edward, would forgive her for such tardiness. However, once she spoke to Edward upon the subject which detained her, she was quite certain her late arrival would soon be forgot.

The door opened; gosh how her nerves fluttered! Greeted by the now familiar face of Matthews, Anne was led into the parlour. The butterflies continued their assault; her poor emotions had taken quite the thrashing over the last day. She was both nervous and excited. She was eager to see Lady Beatrice yet nervous to hear of Lord Fraser's progress. Above all she was quite desperate to see Edward again; to watch his eyes crinkle in genuine warmth when he smiled, and to sooth her ravaged mind with his words of much needed reassurance. She was quite determined to discuss her meeting with Caroline Bingley and ascertain his thoughts on the matter. She could still not comprehend what the woman had been trying to achieve in her coming to her home with such easily exposed lies.

Upon entering the room, Anne's heart dropped. The room was empty. Don't be so foolish, she scolded herself, why everyone will likely be in Lord Fraser's chambers. Your arrival has indeed been quite delayed.

She chose to stand, removing the ribbon of her bonnet from beneath her chin. How her mother would have scolded her if she could see Anne removing her bonnet when out in public as she did now. How funny that Anne should be content enough in her own person that she did not care for her mother's opinion. Although beautiful, the trim to the edge of the brim had a rather uncomfortable join, which kept rubbing most unpleasantly against her cheek. She had much better remove the offending item than risk a red face. She was certain that no one in this household would take offense to such an act.

She placed the bonnet on the arm of a chair and laid the small parcel she had brought alongside it. The last time she had been in this room she had almost been kissed. That this had been Edwards intention, she was now quite certain. She had never been kissed before. She had read about it of course, but it was not the sort of activity a young lady was privy too; especially not under the watchful eye of her mother. Her much loved gothic romances and the heroines from her novellas were forever falling into the most passionate and violent of romantic entangles. She bit her lip and paused. She could not help but wonder what it must be like. What might a kiss from Lord Edward Colville, Viscount of Abernathy be like?

The door opened and Anne was greeted by the warm welcome of Lady Beatrice. Dressed in a day dress of pale blue, it set off her colouring in a most becoming manner. What a beauty she must have been in her youth, Anne thought, as she reached her hand out to accept the extended hands of her host.

"Anne my darling girl, we had expected you over an hour ago. I am afraid we had almost given you up! How glad I am you are here now. I shall ring the bell for tea. My, how well you look. You must come and sit with me for I have so much to thank you for."

"You owe me no thanks," Anne replied taking a seat next to Lady Beatrice upon the small settee. "I am just glad I could offer a very small part in Lord Malcolm's recovery. Pray tell me, how does his Lordship fair today?"

"Oh, much better. He is more awake and able to engage in conversation for a short period of time before fatigue takes hold. Anne I cannot tell you how happy I am. I feared the worst and yet by some miracle Malcolm is still with us. You cannot imagine the torment I have endured. I should never have left him in pursuit of attending the races with Edward, but Malcolm was so insistent that I should go. My husband has been quite unwell for quite some time. Never did I, or anyone else for that matter, believe things would take such a devilish turn. Yet you arrived, and by the grace of God, you brought my husband back to me. You are in every way the perfect angel in which Edward has always described you. I shall forever be in your debt."

"You owe me nothing," Anne smiled, gently squeezing her friends' hand. "It was perhaps simply fate my being here. Lord Fraser was the one to break the fever, I did very little by comparison."

"You are an angel. Of this I will hear no exception or denial."

Anne laughed; how could she argue with such a statement. Lady Beatrice looked so happy; it was hard not to be carried along by such joy. "Well if I am to be an angel, I shall not try to down play my small part any longer. But I must tell you, it is I who owe you thanks. If it was not for your kindness and attention, I do believe I should not have found my place so well in London society. Nor would I have found my place within the Mayweather committee, and the kindness offered by Mrs Drummond Burrell. I do so love being involved in the charity and my work with the girls. For that I am truly grateful."

"Never has a task been so easy, for you are so readily welcomed by all," replied Lady Beatrice as she poured the tea. "Why when Edward asked me if I could take you under my wing, I had no idea that in doing so I should find such a dear acquaintance. I believe I have found a true friend for life and I do so hope you see myself in a similar light."

"Edward persuaded you to offer me your further acquaintance?" Anne asked with some surprise. She had always believed Lady Beatrice had chosen to befriend her on her own merits.

"Oh Lord Anne no," laughed Lady Beatrice, seeing the hurt look upon Anne's face. "My friendship with you has been based on entirely that, my wish to be your friend. You are a dear sweet girl whom I have grown exceedingly fond of. After our first introduction, Edward only wished that I allowed myself to get to know you; to appreciate your character as highly as he does. You must know how fond Edward is of you."

Anne smiled relieved by such a reassurance. "Lord Colville has been very good to me. He is one of my dearest friends. I should not have been surprised in learning that he helped secure our friendship. He is very considerate towards myself."

"He is a good man, but I believe you already know this. You do not need to hear his high praise from a woman who considers him as dearly as any son. For it is a very biased opinion indeed. I am only glad he has chosen for himself so wisely. You could not be more worthy of such consideration from my darling boy."

Anne looked into the mischievous eyes of the older lady. Was she suggesting what Anne thought? Had Edward perhaps confided in Lady Beatrice the extent of his feelings toward her?

"What do you know?" Anne asked softly. She did not wish to seem to eager.

"Oh Anne, it is not my place."

"I do wish people would simply say what they mean and act upon what they say with integrity." Anne remarked quite sharply. "I am quite sick to high heaven of implied words and gossip. Add to that utter fabrications and I am quite at a loss!"

Lady Beatrice raised her brow in alarm. Goodness what had gotten into little Anne. She had never seen the girl quite so displeased.

"My apologies Anne, I did not intend to cause you any grievance. Oh dear, it is simply not my place to perhaps, over divulge. It is between yourself and Edward."

Anne, realising her sudden outburst, wished above all she could disappear. It had been entirely unintentional, and in no way did she mean to direct her frustrations at poor Lady Beatrice. Her earlier dealings with Caroline Bingley had vexed her so. It was not in her nature to lose her temper.

"I must apologise. I did not mean to say such things. Nor would I ever direct such feelings towards you. As I have said, you have shown me nothing but kindness. Oh dear, it would seem I am all a fluster. I can only apologise, the reason for my late arrival seems to have also left me rather out of sorts. I did not mean to burden you with my worries."

"My dear child," Lady Beatrice said sympathetically. Something quite a miss must have happened to disturb the girl's steady character so. Lifting Anne's arm, she placed her own her own through that of her companion and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Whatever is the matter?" She watched as tears welled in the girl's eyes. "Anne, do not feel bad on my account. I should not have spoken thus. It was never my intention to cause you any discomfort."

"It is not your fault," Anne replied, roughly dabbing her eyes with her gloved hand. How annoying that all her pent-up worry and anger with regards to Caroline Bingley should come to the surface now. Poor Lady Beatrice. Well at least she had held her own in front of that vile woman.

"Anne, what it the matter? I can assure you whatever you wish to share with me shall be kept just between us girls. A problem shared is a problem halved. I think," said Lady Beatrice ringing the bell for a member of her staff; "that you and I are very much in need of a small afternoon pick me up."

After a quick exchange with young Missy, who seemed genuinely delighted to see Miss de Bourgh present; the girl returned momentarily with a silver tray adored with what looked like a bottle of sherry and two crystal glasses.

Handing Anne a small glass of the amber liquid, her Ladyship then linked her arm again with Anne's and leaned in close to her. "Now then, why not tell me what is praying on your mind? Perhaps then our two heads will be able to help ease your worries."

And with those gentle words of encouragement, out poured Anne's horrid conversation with Caroline Bingley. She tried her best not to reveal too much of her true feelings towards Edward, but the more she spoke the more she knew they were not so easily hidden. She told her Ladyship all that was said; told her of the implied secret understanding and then finished her rant upon revealing that Miss Bingley had even gone so far as to be duped by Anne's own untruths.

"It was pure and utter fabrication! You and I know full well Lord Colville has not left you or Lord Fraser's side for a moment since his return to London. And yet, she all but agreed with me, confirming they had been in planning together all this week! All I can do is ask myself why would she say such things? Why say it if there was not some truth to them? Surely, she must know that if untrue, her falsehoods would be found out? What is to be gained by coming to me so?"

Lady Beatrice sat quietly, listening to Anne with great curiosity. The poor girl. She was clearly no match for someone so clearly devious in her intentions as Caroline Bingley.

Anne took a rather large sip from her sherry glass. It did feel better to say her inner confusions out in the open. How lovely it was to have someone to confide in. How lovely it was to have a female in which to ask advice. She gave her Ladyship a faint smile. She was likely similar in age to her own mother. How strange the world was, to deny one woman the chance of motherhood, yet allow another to so easily abuse it.

"Do you feel better?" Lady Beatrice asked. Anne nodded; her large honey coloured eyes looked at her with such expectancy. She thought of Lady Catherine de Bourgh, of their acquaintance when they had been but young debutants, fresh upon the London scene. How could a woman so hard and calculating produce such a sweet natured girl for a daughter?

"Can you really think of no reason why Miss Bingley would speak of such things to you?"

"None at all. I am at a complete loss as to what she hoped to achieve in doing so."

"My dear girl, she was merely staking her claim. She intended to remove you as a threat by relying on your sweet nature and praying on your confidence. She did not expect you would challenge her claims."

Anne contemplated such a scenario. "If you are right, I have broken my promise to keep her secret. That was wrong of me, but it was a most unpleasant untruth."

"Do not feel bad about such a thing! You are far too good humoured in nature for your own good. Do not feel pity or reproach for breaking such a promise of keeping her false secret. If anything, you should be proud that you were not so easily misled. You are no simpleton. Do not let any female, whoever they may be, make you doubt your worth."

"My worth?" Anne repeated, not quite understanding her Ladyships meaning.

"You are her competition Anne. Miss Bingley clearly see's you as a threat and has tried her very best to unnerve you. To remove you from her path in the cruellest way possible, to imply Edward is bound to another. But it would seem you handled yourself quite admirably and you know full well there can be no truth behind such claims."

"You are certain? There was no moment while in Epsom Spa that could, oh I do not know, hold light to such claims?"

"My dear Anne, when Edward is not with you, he is speaking of you and with great affection. Miss Bingley, like many other women in her position, may try and appeal to Edwards ego, yet there is only one woman of whom he thinks highly. Surely you know this?"

Anne bit her lip. "I did believe, only yesterday, that there was more to our friendship than merely that. I must confess I have spent much of the evening replaying such a happy scenario. To then have these happy thoughts shattered by such a line of conversation brought to my door." She signed "Well, I am ashamed to say it has but rather rattled my confidence."

"You doubt his affection?"

Anne shock her head. In truth she doubted herself. Her worth. Why would such a man want her as his own?

"I must confess, I myself have recently wondered if there was more to our friendship, but I always scolded myself for being swept up in foolish idle gossip. Edward is all that is good in the world. He is all I could ever wish for."

"Then why do you hesitate, when the man has quite firmly set his sights on you?" Lady Beatrice asked. Reaching forward, she stroked the side of Anne's sweet face.

"He has?"

Lady Beatrice simply nodded in reply. They sat a moment, Anne leaning against the older lady, taking comfort from her closeness and the mild scent of lavender.

"So now that we have cleared up that little understanding, what do you intend to do about it?"

Anne bit her lip. What was she meant to do? Should she confront Caroline? Perhaps she should tell Edward how much she admired and loved him? If what Lady Beatrice believed to be true, then he loved her entirely in return. Yet it was still there, that small worry that she would still not be found good enough. That when the time came, he would simply leave her behind.

"I do not know. I must confess I am quite at a loss upon what one should do in such a situation. Do you think I should tell Edward that I care for him? Perhaps it would be better to simply tell him of Miss Bingley's falsehood. What would you do? Oh Lord, he is not still here is he? I do not think I am quite ready for such a conversation."

"No, I am afraid he returned to the House of Lords shortly before your arrival. You are safe, I shall not produce him from a cupboard, have no fear. I must say I was rather relieved when he left, for he was so impatient awaiting your arrival. Though perhaps, after this morning's discussion, it is best that he does not see you quite yet. My dear if I were you, I would make it very difficult for our Lord Colville not to profess his undying love to you. And what better place for a man to finally confess such raptures of the heart than at a ball, would you not agree?"

"What do you advise I do?"

"Do nothing, my dear. Simply be you and allow Edward to ask what he has wished to ask of you for so long. I believe the two of you will be very happy together. If there is one thing I can confess to be expert of; it is the positive effect of a long and happy union with a man one loves above all else. Do not let the conniving efforts of a jealous female undermine your opinion. Never let anyone interfere where your future happiness is concerned."

She paused and gave Anne a most mischievous grin. "Though, thinking of it, it would not hurt to make Edward see you as the prize you truly are. Absence makes the heart grow fonder. Perhaps you should try and avoid our dear boy until the ball. I assume you already have a gown in mind for the Bingley's ball? What better way to disarm Miss Bingley than by turning up to her own ball at your most radiant."

Anne thought for a moment. The image of the striking gown which she had purchased on impulse, left unworn came to mind. The shade was a brilliant cobalt blue. The neckline rather too risqué. Anne had fallen in love with the gown upon seeing it on the mannequin at her favourite dress makers. She had purchased the expensive evening dress with no real intention of ever daring to wear something quite so bold.

Could she be so daring? She thought of Caroline Bingley with her dark eyes, exquisite clothes and hair of pure ebony. "I do believe I have a gown quite perfect for the occasion."

"Marvellous, just marvellous. Now, I think you and I should go and sit with Lord Fraser. He will be exceedingly happy to meet his guardian angel. He may even wish for a short game of whist, and I believe we are both in need of much lighter conversation. I do hope you like cards."

Just as they rose to leave the parlour, Anne suddenly remembered the little tissue wrapped parcel. She asked Lady Fraser if she would be so kind to call for Missy once more. A moment later the young chambermaid appeared once more.

"I brought you this as way of showing my deepest gratitude for your assistance yesterday. It is similar to the one I was wearing yesterday; though I thought the colours of this one would be most becoming on you."

With eyes wide, Missy took the pretty, paper wrapped parcel from Miss de Bourgh's small outstretched hand. She looked towards the finely dressed lady who merely smiled and nodded to her with encouragement. Missy turned the parcel over and unfolded the paper neatly were the folds met. The paper alone was too beautiful to waste. Upon lifting the third crease her eyes were met with a mass of colourful swirls in rich burgundy and gold.

"I do hope you like it. I thought perhaps you could a trim detail of your own? There is some gold thread folded underneath. It is the same thread which I myself have used to embellish some of my own paisley shawls."

"Why Anne, you are far too generous," remarked Lady Beatrice. "Missy my girl, what do you say to such a gift."

"Is it really for me?" The girl asked wide eyed, too afraid to touch the exotic patterned fabric.

"Of course," Anne laughed. "You admired my own shawl, so I thought it only a fitting token that I should gift you one of your own."

Missy did not know quite what to say. Never had she seen anything so beautiful. She pulled the fabric high, admiring the teardrop swirls.

"It is even more beautiful than the one you wore," she exclaimed. Suddenly she covered her mouth with her hand. "Forgive me, I did not mean your shawl was not also beautiful but.."

"Do not apologise," Anne said with good humour, cutting the young girl's unnecessary apology short. "I shall take it as compliment that you do indeed approve of my choice of gift. Now let us go see Lord Fraser, for I am rather fond of whist."

* * *

Hello Lovely People!

I do hope these last three chapters will help make up for my rather tardy lack of updates for a while. Sometimes work and life just gets too busy, and I had to leave poor Anne in limbo for a bit.

I really hope to get this story completed quite soon. Thank you all so much for the reviews and messages, I am truely touched. Especially from those of you who seem to have tagged along for the whole of the journey!

I can't believe my first bit of FF is drawing to an end ;) I think I love Anne more than ever through the process ;)


	35. Chapter 35

When Anne finally returned to Grosvenor Square, she found herself in rather high spirits. Indeed she felt quite content, a far cry from her earlier conflicted emotions. What should have been only an afternoon call had turned into something quite different. With no Edward present she should have been quite forlorn as had been quite determined to speak with him regarding Miss Bingley's raptures over their engagement. How thankful she was indeed to have a friend in Lady Beatrice. After her much welcomed conversation with Lady Fraser, whom she was most fond of and whose good opinion she trusted most heartily; she had then spent the rest of the afternoon in both she and Lord Fraser's company.

Although still rather frail, what conversation the gentleman did partake in was charming, and Anne could not help but find herself quite drawn to his friendly open manner. He had kind eyes, there was a gentleness to him which Anne found rather comforting. They had spoken together for a good half hour, with Lady Beatrice filling in small gaps of the conversation when her husband ran out of stream. She had sat, close to his bedside, her hand firmly placed within his for the entire exchange. Anne could not help but admire their clear admiration and devotion for one another.

A short game of whist had then taken place, after which Lady Fraser and Anne continued to play alone, making small talk while the gentleman simply listened and observed. Upon Missy's arrival with a bowl of soup for the master, the afternoons pleasant visit was brought to a natural conclusion. As Anne said her goodbyes, she noted how hesitant the young girl was when feeding Lord Fraser. Why ever did she hold the spoon at such a strange angle?

Anne, asking if her assistance would be welcome, was most pleased when she was granted permission to help Lord Fraser with his meal. Missy watched as Anne made the task seem to easy. She patiently fed him, small spoonful's one at a time. until it was all but gone. Lady Fraser had watched over her young friend with great affection. She could not be prouder of her dear Edward, than in his falling for the virtues of such a fine young woman.

Finally, Anne had followed Lady Beatrice downstairs, quite ready to take her leave. As she began to ready herself to make her departure; Lady Fraser invited Anne to remain and join her Ladyship in an informal supper in the comfort of the parlour. Anne happily accepted such a plan and it was not until nearly nine o'clock that she found herself within the comfort of her own home once more.

"Oh, thank you Mrs Marks," Anne said as her house keeper brought a tray of refreshments into the parlour. She picked up a small dusty white bonbon, gently tapping the excess sugar from sweet. "Were there any messages during my absence?"

"Yes miss. Miss Darcy called shortly after your departure, such a lovely girl she is; and Lord Colville called but twice earlier this evening. He said he would call again though he has yet to be received."

Anne smiled; he had called twice already. It had felt like an age since she had spent an evening in Edwards company, cosy in this very parlour. There had been quite a pile of daily newspaper gathering, though she had the heart to tell the young messenger boy to stop his deliver during Edwards earlier absence.

She felt most pleased that he should seek her out after their earlier missing each other. She hoped his time at the House of Lords had been to his liking, indeed she hoped his afternoon had been near only as half as nice as her own. She thought for a moment upon Lady Fraser's advice. Although, she was still quite desperate to see him, and still a little nervous in the prospect of doing so; she believed that she should indeed take the advice of her friend.

After such a day and the drama of the rather vile Miss Bingley, perhaps the best retaliation was in fact beating Miss Bingley at her own game. What if Anne did indeed arrive at the ball, dressed to perfection and entirely willing to be wooed by the charming Lord Colville? What would Caroline Bingley do upon seeing such an Anne? A small part of Anne took great satisfaction when imagining the look upon Caroline Bingley's insolent face upon her witnessing such a scene. If the lady wished to best Anne in her endeavours, she would need to try a darn sight harder than her mere lies and fabrications. Anne was quite determined not to be duped, nor inhibited, by such actions.

That someone like Miss Bingley should think of Anne as a threat, had never crossed her mind before. Regardless of her relationship and the situation with regards between herself and Edward; never had Anne considered herself as a worthy female adversary. She was no young fresh-faced girl of eighteen, this was simply fact. Her mother had never found any beauty or charm in any of her looks. Nor was her short frame and more generous figure particularly fashionable. Although she was still most vexed by Miss Bingley's behaviour, and rather disinclined to bestow any unnecessary kindness on the girl, she could not help but feel a little flattered. That the raven-haired young lady should see Anne as a rival. To be jealous of Miss Anne de Bourgh, she thought with a smile, my how well that's sounds!

She glanced at the clock; it was a quarter past nine. It was not unheard of for Edward to appear at this hour. When unable to escape previous dinner engagements, he would often still arrive at this late hour. They would then converse for a while at leisure, just the two of them together, before his leaving to return home. How much she enjoyed those evenings with no one else for company.

Anne considered her friends advice. "Mrs Marks, I do believe I shall retire directly, for I find myself quite exhausted this evening. Would you be so kind as to allow no one admittance to the house? Pray I must ask you to also one more task. Please allow no callers for the duration of tomorrow entirely, unless they be of course Georgiana. If my dear cousin should call again please send her to me directly."

She rose from the cerise settee and crossed the room to the gleaming trophy upon the mantel. She thought of Edwards note; 'From one Champion girl to another.' Anne was quite determined that this should indeed be the case; she had every intention to out run them all. If she had her way, Miss Bingley would never even make it out the box.

Feeling quite fatigued from her previous restless night's sleep, and the events of the day, Anne said her good nights to Mrs Marks and ascended the stairs to her room. She found Hennie already within her chambers, busying herself in the task of folding fabrics and placing Anne's person items away in their correct home.

"Hennie I am afraid this evening I am quite spent. Would you be so kind as to help me undress now?"

As Hennie began the painstaking task of unbuttoning the back of Anne's dress, her mind again wandered to the blue unworn ballgown.

"Hennie, I have been thinking very much with regards to my attire for the ball at Hart's tomorrow evening."

"Oh, do not worry Miss, I had Marta deliver the altered blush pink evening gown this afternoon. I have starched several pairs of your evening gloves, and pressed them too, so you can have full choice of your selection."

"You are a good girl indeed; I do not know where I would be without your invaluable skills. Yet," Anne paused. She was still not sure if she was in fact brave enough to wear such a dress, especially when the pink gown was indeed so fine. "Hennie, I have been thinking that the pink evening gown is perhaps not the right dress for such an occasion. In fact, I have been much considering another gown in its place. I feel, I mean perhaps, another of my collection might be more suited for such an occasion."

Hennie's eyes grew wide. Oh goodness, she thought, it was unlike her mistress to change her mind on a gown when it was once selected for a particular engagement. Oh heavens, there would be hardly any time to alter anything if it were required. There would be no time to refresh any fabrics or to track down anything bespoke, if so required.

"But miss I thought you approved of the pink? We only had a final fitting but three days ago, the waist has already been altered and the trim and bead work added to the sleeves and neckline. It is just as you wished. Wait one moment and I shall bring it to you for your inspection."

"Hennie, I am sure it is most exquisite and I am quite certain it shall be worn very soon, however perhaps there is something more suitable for tomorrow. I perhaps _need _to wear something more suitable."

Hennie stopped and looked at her mistress, what did she mean need?

"Hennie it would appear that I must put my best foot forward, so to speak. I intend, very much, to make it quite impossible for Lord Colville not to ask me for my hand in marriage tomorrow evening."

It took a moment for Hennie to understand the meaning of Anne's turn of phrase. She intended to allow Lord Colville to ask her to marry her! Hennie could hardly contain her excitement and a small squeak escaped her lips. She instantly moved forward to throw her arms around Miss de Bourgh in a most overly familiar fashion. Thankfully, her good sense got the better of her and she managed to compose herself just in time.

"Shall I take your moment of unchecked excitement as confirmation that you welcome such an idea?" Anne asked smiling warmly at her friend. Part of her wished the girl had indeed hugged her, for it would only have made her feelings even more joyous.

"Oh miss, I have long been expecting to hear news of the kind. I have often prayed and hoped for such an outcome. If you will allow me to be so bold, never have I seen a man more in love!"

"Oh Hennie, do be serious." Anne blushed but smiled all the same with genuine happiness. "Do you really think so? I believe I perhaps have been the last to know. How foolish I feel, when it has been so well understood by everyone but me!"

A look of panic suddenly crossed Hennies freckled face. "Oh miss, do you think he will reside here at Grosvenor Square or shall I begin to organise your trucks? I shall need to perhaps hire some help for such a purpose, but I am sure it can be done as quickly as you desire."

"I have not given such a thought one ounce of consideration, nor do I see any such decision being confirmed for quite some time. Remember we are not yet engaged, do not count your chickens just yet."

As Hennie continued to ready Anne for bed; Anne told her of her earlier conversation with Miss Bingley and then that with Lady Fraser. The two girls conversed quite openly; Anne had long shared much of her inner thoughts with her maid. She could not have asked for a better lady's companion. Once dressed in her nightgown and shawl, Anne perched on the end of her bed as Hennie sat on a dressing chair absorbing every detail.

"It is quite astonishing," Hennie repeated once Anne had shared her and Miss Bingley's entire exchange. "To think that she had the nerve to lie to you in your own home! You are too kind miss; you should have told her to leave at once."

"I must admit my head was in far too much of a turmoil to do something as rational as throw the awful woman out. Oh, how I wish you had been there to help me with such an idea. Yet it is done. So, you see Hennie, I must not let her think she has won. I must not let her intimidate me, and the best way to do so is to fight fire with fire. I must arrive looking quite marvellous at her ball tomorrow, I simply must!"

"The pink gown is indeed beautiful, if not it, what other have you in mind to take its place?"

"Hennie, I do believe I wish to wear the blue."

"The blue?" Hennie repeated as her mind slowly worked its way, gown by gown, through Miss de Bourgh's elegant collection. There was of course the pretty parade dress, but it was not suitable for an evening ball; nor could she see her meaning the pale blue gown with the ruffled long sleeves, this only left one other.

"You do not mean the azure blue gown!"

"Indeed, I do. I think it is the most daring item in my whole wardrobe. If not now when else would I wear such an dress? You look anxious? Do you think it would act as my armour, or are you concerned it would simply render me a fool?"

"It is a beautiful dress miss, daring to be sure, but you will be divine. That is not the reason for my panic. You purchased the item yes, but merely from the manikin. You refused to have the gown fitted to you, and you have not tried it on once since you purchased it. We have so little time for any alteration work, there is no way I can take it to Marta and have the item returned in time."

"Oh dear," Anne said, realising the difficulty in the situation. "I had not considered that. Well... the pink gown is indeed very pretty too. I just, well, I wished for something quite unexpected."

Hennie thought a moment. Indeed, there was no other dress quite so bold, nor as fashionable, as the vibrant blue gown. Truth be told she had admired it for so long, she believed her mistress would never wear the poor gown. She was intent on doing everything in her power to have the dress ready for the following evening.

"Miss I must ask you to try and get some rest, for I believe we shall have an early start in the morning."

"An early start?" Anne asked puzzled.

"Indeed miss, do not be surprised if I arrive to wake you just as the birds begin to sing."


	36. Chapter 36

"Good evening Lord Colville."

"Why good evening Miss Bingley. My are we not quite the vision in gold. I would have expected no less especially at one's own event. Quite the crush we have this evening. You must be most pleased with the turn out. Half of London must be in attendance."

Caroline smiled with a deep sense of satisfaction. She knew full well she looked quite marvellous, why everyone upon their arrival at Hart's had said so; but when Edward made such an observation, she could not but help radiate with pride.

He smiled back at her politely but made no attempt at further conversation. In truth Miss Bingley's rather unwavering attention wearied him somewhat. He could not deny she was a handsome young woman, but as far as he could discern, this was her only positive attribute. There were many handsome women to be found if this was all a man desired; but Edward desired something much more indeed.

Thankfully the crowd moved forward, allowing Edward to move down the welcome line towards Mr Bingley. He smiled with genuine warmth at the happy fellow, and spoke a few minutes on the pleasant summer weather they were experiencing and the promised entertainment of the evening ahead.

Mr Bingley puzzled Edward exceedingly, not because there was anything particularly concerning about the gentleman; but that he was such a particular friend of Mr Darcy. The gentleman could not be more opposite in their character and disposition. Where one was entirely jolly and frivolous, the other was sombre and serious. Never had Edward seen such an odd pairing so happily content in the presence of the other.

As he moved from the foyer into the main ballroom he glanced around earnestly. There was only one person whom he wished to see this evening. He had been quite annoyed by his missing her yesterday at the Fraser's. She had been late; and he had been called upon to attend at the House of Lords.

Upon leaving the Fraser's, he had taken a small detour in order to call upon Anne at Grosvenor Square. It was unlike her to be late, indeed she was the most punctual person of his acquaintance. In truth this uncharacteristic incident had caused him to worry. He had spent all afternoon and much of today worrying that his telling her how he felt had perhaps frightened her away.

He had played their exchange over and over in his head until he now was not sure what to think. He had felt so confident that she too felt something more, though the more time passed since their last meeting, the more he doubted himself. Why else would she be late to call upon the Fraser's unless she wished to avoid him? She knew he often spent his late afternoons with his clerk going through his papers while parliament was still in session. Thankfully there was only a few more weeks until he would be free of that obligation. Then it would not be long until the two-mile race at St Ledger and his final attempt at securing the Triple Crown.

He walked to Western side of the ballroom so that he should have an unobstructed view of the foyer. If Anne had indeed not yet arrived, he would be damned if he missed her when she finally did.

Upon his not finding Anne at home yesterday, he had then called upon her again after leaving the House of Lords. He had tried his best to concentrate on the tasks he had to undertake, though he was so distracted by thoughts of Anne, he had likely been of no use to anyone. He had then called upon her again only to find her yet still not at home. It was all rather vexing.

He had, in one final attempt, left a message with Mrs Marks quite late in the evening. His short note stated he would be riding within Hyde Park the following morning, upon his usual route, if the lady was so inclined to have company on her morning ride.

This was something which he and Anne did quite often. Miss Darcy was also usually present on these morning excursions; and the three of them would spend quite a jolly hour together. However, this was not to be the case on this occasion. Edwards fine black stallion had not enjoyed his forced, calm paced walk up and down the main promenade. Neither Anne nor Miss Darcy made an appearance, and there was only so long Edward was willing to look quite so desperate to passers-by. After a short canter to allow his horse and his person to let off some steam, he had returned home still most agitated.

He had called today around noon, expecting to find Anne at home to visitor's, only to be informed that the lady was not receiving any calls. He had tried to use his charms on Mrs Marks, for of course he was not just anyone, but the house keeper had been most firm in her refusal. It was all most vexing and had left Edward feeling rather anxious. This was not an emotion Edward was accustomed to. Until his feelings for Anne had become clear upon her departure from Scotland, Edward had never felt worry with regards to a woman. He had never before cared enough for the good opinion of one woman alone. He had always assumed he would eventually just marry, as was his duty. Yet marrying Anne would never be an act of duty or convenience. On the contrary, marrying Anne was something he desired above all things.

Lord, how he wished he had just kissed her two days ago in the library. Then there would be no question of her knowing the full extent of his admiration and he would know once and for all her opinion on the matter. Damn Percy for his interruption! If only he had simply asked her to marry him right there and then.

The ballroom was full, he had not been exaggerating when he called it quite the crush. He scanned the room but could still not see his little Anne anywhere. He took out his watch fob, it was almost nine. In a moment the opening dance would begin. Where the devil was she? He had every intention to claim her hand for the first set, and every subsequent set that followed if she was so willing or indeed if not.

Caroline Bingley entered the ballroom on the arm of the handsome Mr Montague and slowly scanned the room. She caught the eye of the conductor who was under the strictest of instructions that the first dance would not begin until she gave him permission to do so.

With her perfect smile in place, she nodded just enough for the gentleman to assume she was listening to his tedious conversation, while she located Lord Colville amongst the crowd. Richard it seemed, for once, was sticking entirely to plan. She had had her reservations, but all seemed to be going perfectly to plan.

Excusing herself, she moved across the room towards Lord Colville. He stood, tall and rather imposing, his broad shoulders and chest displayed perfectly in a linen double-breasted tailcoat. The coat was in a tightly woven dark blue tartan pattern with a dark cravat of a similar blue. Even his coat buttons were finished in the same fabric! Caroline did enjoy a man with a keen sense of fashion, he wore his clothes well, they did not wear him.

His golden waistcoat flashed beneath his coat. It finished his attire quite perfectly. She could not have planned a more perfect outfit, for his waistcoat matched the gold detailing of her gown almost perfectly. How wonderful they would look together on the dance floor.

She pinched her cheeks quickly before drawing up alongside him.

"Oh Lord Colville," she began, "how glad I am to have found you. Have you seen Mr Darcy? I was certain he would arrive alongside Miss de Bourgh yet I have not seen him. Pray have you seen Miss de Bourgh, could you ask her where may her cousin may be found?"

"I am afraid I cannot, for I have neither seen Miss de Bourgh nor Mr Darcy."

"Oh, this is quite awful. What am I to do now? Mr Darcy had me promise him the first set, yet he is not here and the dance is but ready to begin. I am sure everyone else will already be partnered; and as host it would look most odd indeed if I were to not partake in the opening set."

"Are you quite certain he has not yet arrived? I doubt very much Mr Darcy would allow anything to get in the way of his promise to be your partner. The man is all honour as we both know."

"Indeed, he is, yet he is not to be found. Oh, what am I to do?" Catching the eye of the conductor, she gave a firm nod. The room then filled with the swell of the orchestra and the whole room began to manoeuvre to allow space for the dancing to begin.

Although a tall lady, she was still several heads shorter than Lord Colville. She continued to look up at him, her dark eyes wide, with just the right amount of helplessness across her features. She took a sharp, shuddering intake of breath, just enough to sound like she may be on the verge of panic.

"Oh, Miss Bingley do not worry. If you are quite certain Mr Darcy has not yet arrived, I am sure there is a most suitable reason for his delay. If all else fails, I myself am not engaged for the first set and would more than happily come to your aid.

"Marvellous, Lord Colville, quite marvellous." And just like that her whole demure changed; her smile was bright and her voice light and teasing. She linked her arm through his and all but lead him to the centre of the ballroom. Edward was only mindly surprised by such a contrast in her countenance. He often believed there was nothing a vapid young woman cared more for than dancing. Miss Bingley was indeed no exception. Taking one final glance about the room, Edward took his position opposite his raven-haired partner. Anne was nowhere to be found.

* * *

"We are already running exceedingly late, to be even further delayed will only cause gossip and speculation upon our arrival. I mean really Richard, is this necessary?"

"I shall be but one moment. Darcy do not fret it is barely even nine, no one arrives to these things early anymore, it is not the fashion."

Richard alighted from the carriage and gave Anne his most charming smile. "My dear cousin, you are not so cruel as to chastise me like our stern cousin here. I did promise I should drop this bottle of tonic to Mr Roberts to help sooth his wife's headaches. The poor woman has tried everything. It would be unkind of me if I were to put off such a delivery simply so we can arrive but five minutes earlier to a party."

"No indeed, do go and please give my best to Mrs Roberts. Darcy and I shall wait in the carriage until you return, but do make haste Richard."

Grabbing her hand through the window of the carriage he kissed the back of her gloved hand before taking his leave.

She sat back in her seat and checked her wrap. She was still entirely encased within the folds of the dark hooded wrap. All that could be seen was a single loose curl which fell along his right cheek. She was not quite yet ready for anyone to see her full attire, much less a rather grumpy Darcy when confined in a small space.

"I am sure he shall only be but a moment," Anne said brightly.

Her cousin made no reply.

"Darcy, whatever is the matter with you this evening. You seem exceedingly out of sorts. If you will allow me to say so, all is well I hope?"

He looked at her sternly. He was in no mood for conversation. Indeed, he was in no mood for a blasted ball. All this conversation with Bingley with regards to his potentially purchasing Netherfield Park had left Darcy quite unsettled. For the last three days he had thought of little else but Miss Elizabeth Bennet and her fine eyes and sharp wit. The more he told himself to forget her, the more she was etched upon his memory.

Upon seeing Anne's reaction to his rather harsh glare, he softened. "Forgive me Anne, all is well. I just have a rather conflicting matter which is praying upon my mind. I am sure it shall pass. It is unfair of me to be anything other than civil to you. I apologise."

"Is there anything I can do to help you with regards to the matter? I may not have the answer, but I am a willing ear if such an offer may bring you some comfort."

He gave her a small smile. "I believe I am beyond help. It would appear I have not only lost control over my heart, but now my mind is determined to aid in my downfall." He looked at her. He knew he could trust Anne beyond all others. He needed to confide in someone. "It is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"You have been in contact once more?" Anne asked softly.

"No, none whatsoever since that blasted evening at Rosings Park. I should not care, I know I should forget her, but alas I cannot. Against all my better judgement, against my own pride, I cannot think of anyone other than Miss Bennet."

"It is a retched thing when one loves entirely, yet it is not returned. It eats away at your soul, you're very being, until you are but a shadow of the person you once were. All I can say and I do mean this in all honesty, that it does get better. This feeling too shall pass. I promise."

He looked at his cousin. Her face was sombre, yet she seemed quite content. "You know what it is to love yet be refused?"

"I know what it is to love and be forgot."

"Oh Anne," Darcy replied. "How insensitive I am, pray let us not talk of such depressing matters."

"That is our problem, you and I, neither of us talk of our feelings. It is not the Fitzwilliam way, and you and I have both been raised by Fitzwilliam's. I must confess, staying with my aunt and allowing myself to grieve over something that never was, well it allowed me to become the person you see before you now. It has also allowed me to realise that my feelings, though genuine at the time, were perhaps not true love. I only so desperately wished them to be."

"Is that what you believe I am experiencing? Do you think this too shall pass? That my feelings for Miss Bennet may in fact not be love but simple infatuation?"

"Oh, Darcy I cannot tell you that. Only you can know the true extent of your own feelings. It is only you who can decide which action you wish to pursue. If you believe all hope is lost, then so be it. Yet if you believe there to be any ounce of hope then I encourage you to grasp it. Do not let your pride get in the way of your potential happiness. Are you certain all hope is lost?"

Darcy sat silent a moment as he recalled their heated exchange at Rosings Park. Elizabeth's blatant refusal and almost crass observation of his character had indeed left him quite certain that this marked the end of their acquaintance.

"I believe there is no hope. Pray let us not waste any more time discussing the matter."

"Then I am sorry for her, for she cannot see the man which I do. Perhaps in the near future you shall meet someone who will surpass all your expectations; then you shall know real happiness."

"Are you speaking from first-hand experience, or is that merely observation?"

Anne blushed. "Both," she replied with a nervous laugh.

"I am certain Lord Colville will make you exceedingly happy. It is quite obvious he holds you in the highest regard. I believe you both shall be exceedingly content."

She was just about to ask him what he thought he knew of her and Lord Colville's relationship when the carriage door burst open and Richard appeared.

"Sorry old chums, these things always take longer than one anticipates. Had to have a quick drink with old Roberts, would have been rude not to. Right then," he glanced at his pocket fob, it was after nine thirty. "I think it is high time that we made our way to Hart's. At this rate we will be lucky if we are there in time for supper!"


	37. Chapter 37

"Good heavens!" Anne remarked as she looked from the window along the long line of carriages which sat nose to nose outside of Hart's.

"Indeed, all of London must be in attendance. How wonderful. Nothing like a well-attended private ball to offer the promise of an evening well spent. Now Anne, you must promise to allow me the pleasure of your hand for a dance. I shall not be content unless I am allowed to have your company for at least one set."

She smiled at Richard and nodded. Truth be told she intended to spend as much of the evening in Edwards company as possible; but for proprietary sake one dance with her cousin she would allow. She looked at Richard in his gleaming regimentals. Once she had thought him the most handsome and agreeable man she had ever seen. How strange it was that she could now observe flaws in his character which before she thought quite perfection. Oh, he was still fine looking and very agreeable, but lately she had seen glimpses into his character and attitudes which had left her rather uneasy. She quite congratulated herself; for she had most definitely surpassed her childhood fixation with her cousin.

As Richard handed her down from the carriage; she took Darcy's awaiting arm, and the three made their way into Hart's.

"Do try and look not quite so severe Fitz," Anne whispered. "If you are lucky you can escape just after supper; for I know full well that is likely your intention." She gave his side a gentle nudge. "But do try and at least pretend you are happy to be here. I ask it of you, if only for dear Mr Bingley."

He looked down at Anne, half hidden under the large hood of her wrap. "I shall endeavour to be as jolly as a fool."

"Well steady on, let us not try and aim for the impossible," she mocked teasingly as they entered the foyer.

The music from the orchestra filled the entire building. Several large groups of people were conversing in the foyer, though it was clear the majority of the party were within the large ballroom beyond. What a pity to miss the first dance Anne thought. She wondered if Edward had arrived yet. Knowing him he would likely be late; he often was for such events.

As the men removed their hats and outer garments, Anne was led to a side room in order to remove her wrap and check herself in the mirror before making her final entrance.

As she undid the fastening beneath her chin, her stomach clenched with anxiety. She had spent all day being poked and prodded. Poor Hennie had run herself quite ragged making everything as perfect as she possibly could. She took her hood down slowly as not to damage her finely woven hair. Anne had been bathed in various oils and lotions, her entire body had been powdered and her hair had taken almost three hours to create the elegant display. She stopped and observed her reflection in the looking glass. She hardly recognised herself. She looked far too modern. What would her mother think if she could see her daughter at this moment dressed in the height of London fashions?

Her hair had been curled and loosely piled high at the crown of her head; folded and weaved to create something quite magical. Tiny white pearls had been sewn into the hair so that they simply floated within a sea of chestnut swirls. Several wisps of curls had been artfully left to hang loose about her face, creating a most romantic impression. One final tendril had been left loose, snaking its way down her bare neck, weaving its way down the exposed skin between her shoulder blades.

She wore no jewellery apart from a pearl cluster broach and matching bracelet. Removing her wrap entirely she handed it to the waiting maid. Her pale, almost iridescent skin contrasted greatly in the candle light against the deep vibrant blue of the satin gown.

The dress sat low and wide upon her shoulders, dropping to a gentle v-neck cut at both the front and back. She had wished to wear a necklace in order to distract from the expanse of bare skin on show, but Hennie had been firm in her refusal. There was no point in wearing such a dress if one intended to only ruin the final silhouette, Hennie had told her forcefully. Anne had been hesitant but she trusted Hennie's good judgement entirely.

Never had Anne worn a dress which revealed so much of her flesh! Her chest had been pulled unnaturally high by Hennie; who had altered one of Anne's short body stays so that it sat even higher on her ribcage. The gown then did something most unusual. Rather than fall straight from the high waist, as was the typical style, it fell at a slight angle, creating an almost bell like silhouette when it touched the floor. In order to have the dress fitted to the curve of Anne's figure as perfectly as possible, she had been sewn into the dress entirely. Thankfully it was not too tight as to be uncomfortable, though Anne felt exceedingly aware of the close hugging fit.

She looked in the mirror at her reflection. Never had she looked more elegant. She could hardly believe the woman looking back at her had been merely created in one day. Although she was a little timid when she thought of the reaction of other people to such a statement gown, a small part of her also felt it to be quite thrilling. She looked simply beautiful. Her reflection could almost be mistaken for a drawing at the dressmakers. She was a picture, just like one of those exquisite French girls wearing the latest styles from Paris. It had been her desire to appear as close to perfection as she was able, and thanks to Hennie the task had been more than achieved. Taking a small breath, she returned to the foyer and her cousins.

Upon seeing Anne emerge from the ladies' cloakroom, Darcy could not help but look surprised. He had never seen Anne look more radiant as she crossed the room in her dress of blue satin. Realising he was indeed staring; he quickly regained his composure.

Taking her arm, he whispered, "Am I to believe that dress is entirely for the benefit of one gentleman and one gentleman alone? If so, you shall be exceedingly disappointed, for I am afraid no gentleman here present shall be able to take their eyes from you."

Anne blushed, but felt herself swell with pride. Darcy was not one to simply utter compliments without true meaning. "So, you approve?"

"You are a vision. Shall we go in? It would appear Richard is speaking with the Fitzgerald's and I have no inclination to join in their conversation." Anne nodded and grasping tightly onto Darcy's arm, followed him into the ballroom.

The first set was well underway, with at least forty couples on the dancefloor. It was a sea of formal wear, in a variety of fabrics and colours. Anne was pleased to observe her particular shade of blue was not readily seen amongst the crowds. She quickly scanned the busy swathe of people looking for Edward. It was such a disadvantage being quite so short!

"Would you care for a glass of punch?" Darcy asked.

She replied that she would, and her cousin headed off through the crowds to the refreshment table. Spying a raised area to the southern end of the ball room Anne made her way towards it, climbing the few steps in order to gain a better vista of the room. She was aware of several eyes upon her as she moved through the crowds. She did all in her power to remain calm. If people looked it was because she was worth looking at, not because she was at fault. She scanned the room once more. Oh, it was much easier from this position for now she had a full view over the crowd. She quickly glanced around the edges of the ballroom observing groups of gentlemen in conversation, but could not find Edward anywhere. Then suddenly she saw him.

He stood tall, straight backed and utterly the most handsome man in all of London. His dark hair was curled just as she liked it. The scattering of grey hair at his temples only made his appearance all the more distinguished. He was dressed in a dark blue tartan tailcoat which suited his dark complexion quite perfectly. His face wore an amused smile as he moved forward towards his raven-haired dance partner. Anne felt her stomach drop to her shoes. He was dancing with Caroline Bingley.

"There you are Anne, for a moment I believed I had all but lost you," smiled Darcy with relief as he handed Anne a glass of punch. She took the glass but said nothing, her gaze still fixated upon their hostess.

Puzzles by her cool response, Darcy followed her line of sight until he saw Miss Bingley and Lord Colville upon the dance floor.

"Ah good man. I was worried that Miss Bingley would chastise me something dreadful for our rather late arrival, but it would seem Colville may have saved me from such a fate."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Well I had promised Miss Bingley the first set of course. Rather insistent she was upon it too. Hence my annoyance over Richards delay to our arrival, but it would seem it all worked out in the end. Anne would you care to dance the next?"

She continued to stare at the happy couple on the dancefloor. How lucky indeed that Edward should step in so readily in Darcy's absence.

"I am afraid," she replied drily, "I intend to find myself very much engaged to another for the next set."

Edward continued to smile as Caroline continued to talk with little need for encouragement, as he led her through the last half of the cotillion. He really did find her single-minded flirtations quite tedious. If only she would not act the simpering female; for she was quite pretty and at moments gave way to hints of a sharp, astute mind. As they came together and turned, he finally saw her. He faltered, almost tripping over his foot.

There at the far end of the dance hall stood Anne. She wore a dress of rich deep blue which contrasted against her alabaster skin most becomingly. The cut of the neckline was unlike any dress he would have expected to have ever seen Anne wear. Although there was nothing improper in such a style, he had never witnessed Anne in something quite so suggestive. He took in her auburn hair, moving down her lovely face to the line of her neck. He continued his gaze down further until he reached the curve of her breasts. He could not take his eyes off her.

Having just asked Lord Colville a question for the second time, Caroline was most annoyed upon her realisation that he was not even listening to her. She turned her head only to find him staring in another direction. She followed his gaze and had to fight the urge not to stamp her feet with irritation. He was looking at another woman!

It was bad enough vying for his attention between the tedious Miss de Bourgh, but to add another woman into the mix was quite unacceptable. She headed up the line and turned sharply to get another look at the retched young woman. It was only then that the true horror of the situation hit Caroline like a blow in the stomach. The other woman was none other than mousey, old Miss de Bourgh. Yet there was nothing old nor mousey about her at all. It hurt Caroline to admit it, but she thought her quite ravishing in her gown of azure blue. Caroline had barely recognised her in such a stylish, modern evening gown. How dare she come to _her_ ball in such a dress!

Suddenly the music stopped, marking the end of the first set. As the other couple's around them bowed and began to depart from the dancefloor, Caroline panicked as she saw Lord Colville turn to her and bow, ready to do the same.

"My Lord, you are such an excellent dancer that I find myself quite fatigued already! Do you not find it quite warm this evening? I do believe I find it rather stifling. Pray shall we take a turn on the terrace? It is such a fine evening, I do believe it will be most refreshing.

He offered her his arm, and her heart leapt with triumph at the simplicity of her plan. They had just reached the edge of the dance floor when he placed his other hand over hers, in order to unhook his arm from her grasp.

"My apologies Miss Bingley, but I am afraid I must speak to Mr Darcy quite urgently over a small business matter. I would not wish to subject you to such a dry topic of conversation. Especially not on the night of your own ball." He smiled at her as he took a step back. "Ah, Mr Montague perfect timing. Miss Bingley was just stating how she wished to take a turn in the evening air. I am sure you will be more than willing to oblige. If you will excuse me."

Caroline could feel her rage boiling to the point of near explosion as she watched Edward stride away from her. How dare he dismiss her so! Who in the devil did he think he was? She almost wanted scream. Damn him and damn everyone. Especially damn that blasted Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam! Was it not after all his plan to keep Lord Colville and Anne apart? She had only gone along with his scheme as it benefited herself. If she was to be victorious in the outcome, what was the harm in complying with his silly intentions?

A carefully orchestrated lovers' tryst on the terrace would have been just the action required to secure such an outcome. This would have been especially perfect if the rumour mill was then fuelled in such a way that the only salvation for a poor, naive misguided young woman was a haste engagement. Caroline had no scruples when it came to ton gossip. If people wished to gossip then who was she not to oblige? At least for once their hurtful remarks would work in her favour. If a few white lies, and an ounce of exaggeration were all that was required in order for her to become a Viscountess; then it would be a very little price to pay.

She was no fool, she knew full well Edward was running off to find the insipid Miss de Bourgh. How dare she arrive at the ball of another woman looking quite so grand. It was entirely poor taste. If Richard was so pathetic that he could not control his cousin long enough for their plan to work, then she would be his pawn no longer.

She was entirely aware that her face looked most unpleasant when she was vexed. Carefully she manipulated her face into her most becoming smile. Why were men, who were meant to be of such superior breeding and distinction, so disappointing? Giving her new, but rather dull companion her most dazzling of smiles, she grabbed Mr Montague's offered arm rather forcibly and followed him out onto the terrace.

Anne watched with great agitation as Edward led Miss Bingley from the dancefloor; her hand possessively wrapped about his forearm. Then to Anne's delight, something wonderful happened. Suddenly he was walking away from the dark-haired beauty and heading straight in her direction. Oh Lord, she thought. She could feel her palms sweating within her gloves. Surely that was not what attractive woman were meant to do when trying to impress a member of the opposite sex? She turned her head to focus on Darcy, trying her best to seem quite engrossed in what he was we saying.

She could feel his presence before he spoke.

"Good evening Mr Darcy. How glad I am to find you here present. Better late than never my good man. Do not fret, I kept your forgotten dance partner quite entertained in your absence."

The gentleman bowed in welcome and Anne curtsied far too low than was required or sensible. Oh, heavens why did she feel so nervous? Was she not determined to make him love her? Was not her whole appearance a carefully planned display in order to make him realise she was just as fashionable as the young woman of the ton who chased him so pathetically. And yet here she was, timid and self-conscious. She was a far cry from the confident female form of perfection which she had so imagined herself to emulate.

His smile was friendly and his greeting warm and genuine as he spoke to Darcy. Every few seconds he would glance in her direction with such an expression upon his dark eyes, she was not sure what he was thinking. She felt quite exposed under his observation. She was not entirely sure she was as confident in her appearance as she had earlier thought. She could not tell if he was appreciative or shocked from her appearance.

"Miss de Bourgh," he said softly finally taking his place opposite her. "I cannot tell you the disappointment I felt upon missing your presence at the start of the first dance. I am embarrassed to say I found myself quite without a suitable partner. I am sure Miss Bingley found me to be quite an old bore. It would seem you and I are destined to continuously miss one another's company; I do hope this shall not become a habit."

"My apologises Lord Colville, I am afraid I too was travelling alongside my cousin. I assure you it was never my intention to miss the first dance. I am flattered that you think myself to be a more suitable choice in partner."

"I believe there is no other better. Darcy would you mind if I stole your fair cousin for the next set?"

"Not at all, Lord Colville. Anne if you should require my presence, you shall find me at leisure in the card rooms until supper."

Finally, they were alone. Well at least as alone as a pair could be amongst a room of more than a hundred. Edward smiled as he offered her his arm which Anne gladly accepted, and slowly they made their way towards the dancefloor in anticipation for the next set. He breathed deeply; her hair smelt of rosewater. He could not help but glance sideways; attempting to take in as much of her fine appearance as possible without drawing too much attention to his blatant ogling.

Finally, he cleared his throat. "Now Anne, do tell me," he spoke quietly in her ear. "Whatever possessed you to wear such a gown."

Her stomach lurched. She looked up at him with a startled expression. "Why, do you not like it?"

"I adore it," he said with a rather wicked grin as he turned her onto the dance floor. He kissed the back of her gloved hand and took his position opposite for the forthcoming quadrille.

The wonderful, yet also rather vexing, problem with the quadrille is that it entails several couples; it is not an easy dance for conversation with one's own partner. It requires the ladies to be constantly swapping partners within the four couples of your set. Typically, such a notion did not bother Anne in the slightest, however at this moment she only wished to be near Edward.

"I missed seeing you yesterday," Edward began as they came together and crossed hands. "It was most unfortunate indeed as I very much wished to speak with you."

"You may do so now," she replied.

"Oh, I think we both know that shall need to be later. For the moment I shall simply enjoy the view." He retreated back to his position as the next couple took their turn which meant Anne was ready to move to the next step with the gentleman to her right. She could feel Edwards eyes upon her for the entire dance. Each time they came back together briefly she felt herself blush under his gaze.

"You really do look quite exquisite," he said as he returned as her partner for the final time. "Though I must admit if Mr Fenton looks in your direction one more time, I may need to remind him he is partnered with his wife."

She could not help but laugh at his remark and before she knew it, she was again working her way through the set until the music finally came to an end and she was back once more opposite Edward. As she looked across at him, she was aware of the excited murmurings which radiated through her fellow dancers and the crowd beyond. It appeared the next dance was to be the waltz.

Anne's eyes grew wide and she swallowed nervously. Not quite common yet in many public balls, the waltz was becoming a firm favourite at private assemblies. Anne had learned the steps last year with her cousin before attending the Edinburgh Season, but she had only danced the steps in full twice in public. Her first attempt she had danced with her dear cousin Angus, the second had been with Edward. At the time she had not thought anything of it. If anything, she had been quite relieved to only have to dance the waltz with her cousin and a dear family friend; for the hold was so intimate she would have been quite too embarrassed to dance it with anyone else. But Edward was now no longer just a dear family friend. He was so much more to her. The thought of being so close to him sent shivers up her spine.

As the music began, Edward took a step forward, offering her his hand which she timidly accepted. He drew her close and raised their adjoining hand into position. Anne gently hovered her right hand towards his left shoulder. He looked at her rather intently as he slid his hand firmly against the curve of her back. Neither of them said a word. They simply stood, in hold, staring at one another as the music began and the couple's around them started to move in unison.

Snapping to attention Edward began to lead, yet Anne was not able to concentrate, and the pair then stumbled quite ridiculously. Anne wanted to die of embarrassment. Edwards merely let out a rather uncharacteristic nervous laugh.

Edward mentally scolded himself for his clumsy behaviour. One would think he had never danced with a beautiful woman before. He had danced with many attractive woman; but he had never danced with a woman whom he wanted as much as Anne. He had long considered her to be perfection, but this evening, in that dress, well there was only so much a man in love could endure. He looked down at her, she seemed nervous. He looked at her flushed cheeks and the swell of her bottom lip. He flexed his palm against her back which resulted in Anne taking in a sharp, small breath. He decided the best way forward was to make light of the situation. Once this set was over, he would find a quiet corner for them to talk.

After a few more ungainly stumbles, they found their rhythm and began moving quite easily about the dance floor.

"You dance just as superbly as I remember, with all the grace of a bloodhound," he teased with a wide grin. What have my poor boots ever done to receive such a thrashing." Upon seeing the flash of embarrassment in her eyes he leaned his head forward, and all but whispered; "Do not fret my dear, for I should forgive you anything and would endure far worse in order to be rewarded with the pleasure of having you in arms."

"You sir," Anne laughed, forgetting her embarrassment "are the most determined flirt that has ever graced ton society. I believe no woman is safe from you."

"Do you wish to be safe?" Edward asked in a low voice, adding pressure to her back, closing the distance between them. "I can say with absolute certainty that every woman in the whole of London is safe from me, but you Anne... you, are an entirely different matter."

Anne looked up, the butterflies in her stomach were beating their wings so furiously she could almost hear them pounding in her ears. The look on his face was so intent, she almost felt it indecent. His hand upon her back radiated heat to her very core, though her skin tingled and shivered in such a way that left her light headed. With his head turned down towards her, his face was only inches away from hers.

Edward chuckled softly upon seeing Anne's sweet look of bemusement at his rather suggestive remark. Oh, how he would love to see the look on her face if she could but know what he desired most. He lowered his face slowly, his mouth so close to hers. He watched as her breathing quickened, which made her chest rise and fall so alluringly.

Anne's eyes grew wide, she did not dare move. The familiar scent of Edwards cologne was heavy in the air. Why had she never realised how delicious his unique scent? A mix of spiced wood and lavender. His dark eyes all but burnt into her own. She was certain he intended to kiss her. Good lord he was going to kiss her! On the dance floor no less! Why did she not feel alarmed at such a thought? The expression on his face was almost sinful. She could easily pull away, though she knew she would not. She looked back at him, hoping he could read in her face how much she wished him to kiss her. Quickly she tried to compose herself, wasn't this exactly what she had wanted? She closed her eyes as a way of invitation; for this, she had read, was how ladies behaved who wished to the thoroughly kissed.

Edward softly chuckled as he watched Anne close her eyes. The sweet little fool, if only she knew how utterly charming he found her naivety. He had not noticed the music end around them, as he stood with his hand still gripping her back, holding her close. He knew how improper the situation was, though the scandal would be nothing once it was known he was fully intent on marrying her. He was just about to place her lips over her's when a hand thumped him hard over the shoulder.

"There you are my good man; I hope you will not mind my stealing your charming partner for the next set. Anne I must apologise, I got distracted by an old acquaintance earlier. My, that dress, I am all astonishment. You cannot know how much I regret not claiming your hand earlier. Am I not a lucky man to have such a beauty for a cousin?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam," Edward said flatly. He stepped away from Anne sharply, grabbing the Colonels outstretched hand and shaking it vigorously in an attempt to distract him from observing how close the two had just been. "It is a pleasure indeed to see you. I shall not detain your fair cousin a moment longer. She was kind enough to partner me for the waltz. If you will excuse me Miss de Bourgh," he said softly, I shall not detain you a moment longer. He looked down at her from his great height, admiring her flushed appearance for the final time before departing within the crowd of eager dancers, ready for the new set.

Anne stood, open mouthed. Not entirely sure what to think. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears. A hollow sensation settled in her stomach. She felt entirely put out. She would have given anything to simply follow him off the dancefloor and demand he kiss her immediately.

"Anne are you quite well," Richard asked, touching her arm gently. "If you would rather, we can miss this set and take refreshment in the upper rooms?"

Shaking herself, she fixed a forced smile upon her face. Never in her life had she felt such disappointment at seeing Richard. "I apologise, I am quite well. I am more than happy to dance."

"Capital, capital let us begin," smiled Richard taking Anne's arm in order to set her with the other couples, ready to partake in the Allemande. He glanced over his should as he took his place, he could not see the dark-haired Lord Colville anywhere. He bowed to his partner as the music began. That, he thought, had been far too close for comfort.

They made idle conversation as they danced. It was clear Anne was distracted, and this vexed Richard quite acutely. He could not deny she looked entirely breath-taking this evening, though he was most unimpressed at the amount of attention she was receiving from other gentleman.

"I must say Anne, although the colour suits you very well, I am rather surprised at your choice of gown. Do you not think it is a style best suited to the, shall we say younger ladies in attendance? I would not have considered you someone so eager for attention."

She stopped short, mid step and looked at him sternly. "How dare you speak to me in such a way."

"Oh, there is no need for that Anne," Richard said quickly, keen to get her back dancing before anyone noticed their quarrel. "It was a mere observation, my apologies if it came across anything but complimentary."

"There was nothing remotely complimentary implied."

"Anne you are causing a scene," hissed Richard.

"If I am causing a scene then it is one entirely of your own making." She had quite enough of this. She turned ready to leave the dancefloor, but stopped as Darcy suddenly appeared at her side.

"Thank heavens I have found you. Anne you must come with me. Make haste for we must leave immediately."

Richard, already fuming, was quite ready to explode.

"For goodness sake Darcy can you not see the lady is engaged with me at present? Can this not wait?"

"No Richard I am afraid it cannot. Anne you must come with me this very moment. We must leave for Rosings Park this very night. It is Lady Catherine."


	38. Chapter 38

"Lady Catherine?" Anne asked quite bewildered by Darcy's sudden line of conversation. "Whatever do you mean Darcy? What has happened to mother?"

"I am afraid I do not know the particulars. All I know is Lady Catherine has fallen the entire length of the grand staircase. I do not wish to alarm you, but having just spoken with the messenger, I believe it would appear most urgent that you should return to Rosings. I think it best not to delay. I have already agreed that you may take my carriage for it is already outside waiting."

"Do you mean for us to believe a small trifling fall should render our most formidable aunt quite to her sick bed?" Richard mocked slightly. Darcy could be so serious and tediously droll at times. "Surely it can be not so urgent that delaying until morning would do any harm."

Darcy scowled at this cousin most severely. "Richard do be serious; do you think myself an alarmist? I would not have found Anne out so immediately if I did not believe the situation to be most severe indeed."

Anne stood quietly, paying little attention to the gentleman's disagreement, as her mind raced. Her mother had fallen? How could such a terrible thing occur? Oh, how awful that she should be so far away, her poor mother. She had been a most ungrateful retch of a daughter; why she had not even had the courage to send her mother a letter! She had tried to write her mother on many occasions but did not know what to say after such a disagreeable parting. Nor had her mother written to her. There had been no signs of forgiveness or the extension of an olive branch from such a lady.

"Darcy, I do believe I wish to leave for home immediately. Would you be so kind as to escort me? I do not wish to travel on my own."

"Of course, I was quite intent on doing just that. If you will give me but one moment, for I need to speak with Mr Bingley. I shall meet you in the foyer directly."

Anne nodded as he strode away in search of his friend. She turned to Richard, her face pale.

"If you would rather," he said softly taking hold of her elbow gently; "I would be more than willing to accompany you to Rosings. Anne, whatever you may believe, you must know I would do anything in my power to bring you comfort."

She looked up at him. His face seemed sincere and his look concerned. There was none of his well-worn bravado. Instead his face wore a sense of true genuine affection. It was an expression Anne had not felt him bestow upon her in a very long time.

"No, I do believe it is best if Darcy were to accompany me. He is always so well suited to matters such as these. I do believe I shall need his composure in order to hold my own."

It was not quite the answer Richard was hoping to receive, but seeing Anne's hollow expression and the worry in her amber eyes, truly did pull at his soul. As warped and twisted as his emotions may have become when presented with the workings of the world, the simple fact remained; he did love Anne. Whatever it was to love someone, his feelings towards Anne were as genuine as Richard was able to comprehend. As much as he wished her to comply willingly with his plans for their future, he did not wish to cause her any pain. He need not rush, for she would soon be safe at Rosings.

"I shall take you to meet Darcy," he simply replied, placing his arm under hers to lead her from the room.

Darcy was already in the foyer, walking back and forth impatiently, as a young maid stood holding Miss de Bourgh's wrap. Upon seeing them approach Darcy stopped pacing.

"Ah good, let us be on our way. Richard, I have spoken to Bingley. Would you please look after Georgiana for the foreseeable, at least until we know the circumstances? I shall send an instruction with news as soon as I am able."

"Of course, Fitz, anything you need." He turned to Anne, "I am at your service always. If you need anything, or indeed change your mind, I can be in Rosings Park with you in but a moment." He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

She gave him a small smile and turned to follow Darcy out onto the street and the awaiting carriage. She was just about to be handed up into her seat when suddenly she remembered.

"Oh Richard! I do need to ask something of you most urgently."

"Of course, Anne, what it is it?"

"Could you please find Lord Colville and tell him what has occurred? Apologise that I did not do so in person, but I am sure he will entirely understand under such circumstances. Could you ask him if he would please write to me directly? He should know the direction, but if you would be so kind as to remind him."

"Of, course," Richard replied flatly, "I shall do so without a moment's hesitation." He stood back as the carriage pulled away. He watched it until he was barely able to make out its silhouette against the darkness of the evening. Slowly he turned and made his way up the stairs back into Hart's, in search of Edward Colville.

* * *

They sat in silence for quite some time; Darcy was never one to make idle conversation and his cousin made no attempt to engage him at present. He looked across the carriage and studied her face. She was deep in thought. He was quite certain he could guess her feelings; a deep sense of parental guilt was a common worry the two of them greatly shared.

"Do not fret Anne, it was merely an accident. Do not for a moment read too much into the situation. It would have occurred regardless of you being present at the time or not."

She looked up at him, his observation on her train of thought was quite spot on. "I cannot help but think if I had been there this may not have happened. She is not a young woman Darcy."

"Yes, but she is as strong as an ox and three times more fierce. As Richard said, something so benign as a fall could not deter our aunt. I am sure the staff were just shocked and worried over such an event. I am sure they simply felt compelled to send for you. It would not do to not call upon the true mistress of Rosings Park immediately after such an incident."

"Yes, perhaps you are right. There is nothing neither of us can do until we reach home. Pray how long do you think until we arrive?"

"It is mostly good road between here and Kent. I would assume we shall be there around dawn. If I were you, I should try and rest awhile. Would you care for my coat?"

"No, I am quite the perfect temperature. The evening is warm and I find myself quite content. I am sorry that I have taken you away from London and poor Georgiana."

"I had planned to return to Pemberley for a meeting with my steward later this week; so, do not fret at my leaving London. You know I tire of the social scene quite easily. I shall stay at Rosings for as long as you wish my presence. I had invited Mr Bingley to join me on my return to Pemberley. When I leave Kent, I shall make my way to Pemberley from there; there is nothing of such dire importance that it cannot wait for my arrival. The plan is that Bingley shall join me on my return. I am sure one, or indeed both of his sister's, will have no issue in joining the party. I shall write to him directly and ask that they bring Georgiana home to Pemberley with them. I am sure Richard can keep a watchful eye over her until then."

"You are too hard on her sometimes. She is a young woman; she does not need your constant supervision Darcy. She would be quite fine left in London. She has a lifetime to be duty bound to a large estate in the country. I should know."

"Like all young woman she is too full of nonsense and open to suggestion. You will not sway me on this Anne, regardless of your personal views on the situation."

"My, are we not severe upon the female sex," Anne mocked trying to make light of Darcy's suddenly stern response.

"I have little reason to think otherwise."

"Then I pity you," she replied turning her face to the darkness of the window.

* * *

Richard scanned the room until he found Edward. He was amongst a small group which included Mrs Hurst and Miss Bingley. He would give it to the latter, she was nothing if not determined. Her tenacious desire to gain stature within society really was something to be quite admired. There was nothing more useful than a woman driven by pure ambition.

He made his way across the room, greeting people as he went and nodding politely to those he crossed paths with. Thankfully the Carmichael's were not present this evening; the host not being quite up to the standard in which they entertained their social sphere. For this Richard was grateful. It seemed Annabelle was quite ready to be made an offer, or at least was under the impression that one would be made to her very soon. It would seem all he desired for his future stability was quite within his grasp. Yet Richard was not quite ready to give up all thoughts of Anne and their possibility of a most advantageous union.

Anne already possessed Rosings Park. This made her a most wealthy woman indeed. There was of course no title carried with such a seat; but he could not deny the draw of having Anne as his own, was also a powerful inducement. The more time he spent with Anne the more he appreciated her virtue and good sense. The more he saw her with Lord Colville, the more his competitive streak ached to be victorious.

Annabelle, though a sweet girl, was purely a union of convenience. To be rich and titled was quite the desirous combination, especially when this would then pass onto any of their offspring. Yet was this enough to make him happy? Seeing Anne with Edward in company only grated on his feelings more so. Was it simply that Richard did not like to be outdone?

He paused and observed Edward. It was not that he disliked the fellow. On the contrary he was excellent company, and a damn fine horseman. His close, rather unorthodox relationship with Anne however was an ever-growing concern. Yet despite their frequently being in one another's company, no understanding had seemed to have yet taken place. Though from their blatant improper closeness upon the dance floor earlier, Richard was confident it would not be long until an agreement was formally announced.

But did Anne really care for him no longer in favour of another? He had wronged her. He knew that now. He should have married her years ago, when both their hearts had been carefree and open to the affection of the other. Surely, she had not so forgotten him that the prospect of their union could not sway her to be his wife. She may have feelings towards Colville at present, but had she not loved him first? Surely he would win.

He made his way towards his rival.

"Ah Colville there you are old boy. Ladies I must apologise most profusely, for I must steal Lord Colville from you. It shall be but for short duration I assure you. Do not look so alarmed Miss Bingley. I am sure there are plenty young gentleman most eager for their share in your attentions. We cannot let Lord Colville monopolies your precious time and sweet smiles."

She scowled at him with such venom he could not help but laugh. Richard waited patiently as Colville made his apologises then headed towards the terrace, momentarily followed by the other gentleman.

"I believe you have done me quite a kindness. Miss Bingley is indeed a most attentive host." Edward smiled as he took in the warmth of the evening air.

"Yes, well as a matter of fact I do indeed wish to discuss a small matter with you."

"Oh," remarked Edward raising his brow. "Well after such a gallant rescue I am forever in your debt. Whatever I can help you with, be sure I am more than willing to oblige."

"I shall hold you to that promise," Richard replied as he led them further along the terrace to a much more secluded position. "I must ask you Colville, what are your intentions towards my cousin?"

Edward paused, surprised by such a direct question. It was not so much that the question itself shocked him, but by whom it had been asked.

"Your concern for you cousin is commendable, though I promise there is nothing untoward happening between myself and Miss de Bourgh. On the contrary, I am most desirous to make her my wife. If truth be told, I have every intention of asking for her hand this very evening."

"I am afraid that shall not be possible," Richard replied, doing all in his power to sound calm. "You see Anne is no longer present, nor is it likely she shall return to London for the foreseeable."

"What do you mean?" Edward demanded. "Is she alright? What do you mean she is no longer present? What in the devil do you mean she is gone?"

"She has returned to Rosings. I suppose it is only fair that I should tell you." He paused, rather enjoying the look of worry across Colville's typically calm exterior. "I know, with some very good authority on the matter, that Miss de Bourgh will soon be Miss de Bourgh no longer."

"That is impossible," replied Edward his voice raising as his temper flared. "What is the meaning of this Fitzwilliam?"

"Call it a friendly piece of advice. Where the lady is concerned it would be best, for all interested parties, if you would simply leave matters well alone. Miss de Bourgh is promised to another."

"Ridiculous," Edward replied with feeling. "Why Anne has confided in me, on several occasions might I add, that she has no intention of ever marrying Mr Darcy. It is her mother who desires the union, not herself. You must know she told her mother she would not and came to London by way of escape of her displeasure? I know it all, and I also know Darcy happens to agree. Her mother, nor any of her family, can insist upon a union which is so clearly unappealing to the lady. Do not tell me her mother intends to force her hand?"

"I would be most grateful, my Lord, if you would check your behaviour. Do not use my cousin's christen name quite so freely. You are, regardless of your fancy, not attached to my cousin."

"Richard you cannot be serious in such views. Surely not. I am astonished that you would be so foolish as to try and force such a notion. Miss de Bourgh does not care for the gentleman."

"And I suppose you believe that Anne cares for you?"

"Why as a matter of fact I do. I do not just believe it; I am most certain. Colonel Fitzwilliam I am in love with Anne. I shall do all in my power to make her happy. You cannot look at me with such severity when my intentions are entirely true. I shall make her an offer, with or without your blessing. If it is Mr Darcy's feelings you are concerned by; I am sure he would not stand in the way of his cousin's future happiness."

"I have warned you Colville. Stay away from Anne or you shall have me to deal with."

Edward stood, rather taken aback by the warning in Richard's tone of voice. Why was he being like this? He had known the gentleman socially for quite some time, he could not understand his behaviour at all, unless...

"It was you," Edward said suddenly as he recalled his previous conversations with Anne when their friendship first blossomed. "It was you of whom she spoke."

Richard visibly stiffened, his discomfort evident. "I do not know what you think you know of the matter..."

"You abandoned her," interrupted Edward his voice rising once more. "You made her love you then left her under the rule of her domineering mother. You broke her young heart and left her miserable. Why if it was not for the Dowager of Elgin bringing her north, who knows what the poor girl's fate would have been."

"Do not speak on matters that you can have no understanding in. My conduct has been my choice and my choice alone. The situation was not so simple, nor did I abandon her. I will not be chastised by someone so unconnected with me who knows nothing of the particulars."

"I know enough. It may surprise you Colonel Fitzwilliam, but my feelings for your cousin have been borne from a deep and highly respected friendship. Your name had never been mentioned, but your behaviour confirms your involvement. You sir are no more than a cad. I will not be deterred by a man who could not see the value of the girl whose heart he had once captured."

"You think I do not value her? You know nothing of my situation, my reasons for what I do. I will not stand here and listen to such ridiculous claims, especially when I intend to put things right once and for all."

Edward paused. He looked at the determination upon the Colonel's face. "And pray, what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to take Miss de Bourgh as my wife."

Edward felt his chest tighten and his palms clench. "So that is your intention? To separate myself from your cousin so you may make her an offer? And pray Colonel, why now the sudden decision? Was it merely the fear that she may be happy with another? What makes you think she would even accept such an offer?"

"You said it yourself," replied Richard smugly, his confidence rising at Edwards lack of composure. "She loved me once, I am most confident she will do so again. We are family Lord Colville, you are not. Do not make yourself appear anymore ridiculous; why all of London ton can see how you have pursued my cousin all season. Yet there has been no understanding. The deed is done. She will never be your wife."

"What do you mean the deed is done? Where is Anne, I must speak with her?" Edward demanded his temper quite reaching its end.

"I have told you she has left for Rosings." He considered his position and decided to simply out manoeuvre the gentleman once and for all. "I did not wish to cause you any further discomfort this evening, but as you are so insistent, I shall tell you. I have already made Anne the offer of marriage, which she has accepted most whole heartedly; she left for Rosings immediately to inform of her mother of the happy news."

"That cannot be. When did this occur?"

"Earlier this evening, hence our late arrival. I would have thought she would have told _such a dear friend_ her news. Though the lady was likely concerned over your reaction. She has told me on several occasions that your overly familiar attachment to herself can be slightly unwelcome."

"You are lying sir."

"On the contrary, it is quite the case. I would tell you to ask Mr Darcy for clarification, but our dear cousin has kindly gone as Anne's chaperone to Rosings. So, you see Colville the deed is done. I shall be married to Anne at the end of the season."

Edward did not know what else could be said. She had left for Rosings Park without even telling him of her plans? Could it really be she had done so to avoid his reaction? That was not the Anne he knew. That was not the woman he had partnered on the dance floor. He looked across at Colonel Fitzwilliam, his smug face wore a most triumphant expression. How could Anne love such a man?

"Oh, I do have one more thing Colville for your attention. Upon her departure Anne did wish for me to give you a message. She asked me to tell you not to write her and that she hopes you will respect her wishes. Of course, at the time I found this an odd request but in light of our conversation, it seems exceedingly appropriate."

"I think this conversation has reached its end. I should say I wish you all the happiness in the world but I am neither a liar nor do I wish it." Edward turned and walked back inside leaving Richard on the terrace. Richard let out a sigh of relief, everything had come together quite perfectly. In but a few days he would leave for Rosings and ask Anne to be his wife. All thoughts of Annabelle were simply forgot.

Edward marched across the room, heading straight for the buildings exit. He needed time to think, time to process and understand what had just occurred. He was certain the situation was not what the Colonel described. There was something much greater afoot, he was certain of it. For heaven's sake he had held Anne in his arms; felt her shiver and seen the look upon her face as his own had been so close to hers. That was not the reaction of a woman newly engaged to another. Upon reaching the foyer he asked the attendant if Mr Darcy was still present to which he was informed the gentleman had already left.

Angry, but above all confused by the entire events of the evening; Edward left Hart's for home. He had no idea what to believe but he was most determined on one thing. He must speak to Anne.


	39. Chapter 39

Anne sat with her forehead resting on the cool glass of the quarter light. It was by no means the most comfortable way to sit for a long journey, however the angle gave all the appearance of her being asleep. Albeit she had not once closed her eyes. As such, Darcy had left her in peace for the majority of their journey; he himself nodding in and out of a most disturbed sleep with every bump in the road. Anne had no desire for conversation. She simply wished to be left in peace to scrutinise her own thoughts and emotions.

She blamed herself for her mother's fall. Oh, she knew it was silly, but she did all the same. Her mother was not a young woman, she had no one to care for her if not Anne. Yet, no one or not, she had still removed herself to the house in London. It pained her, but she rarely thought of her mother kindly, and in those moments when she did, she did not wish to return.

Anne had taken herself away from Rosings, yet again, simply leaving her mother and the troubles of home behind. She hated herself to admit it, but those three years in Scotland with her aunt Tilly had truly been her happiest. How often had she wondered what it would be like to have a mother whom she could talk to; a mother to confide in, encourage her and above all show her simple kindness and affection. Her mother had never offered such solace.

For a long time, Anne had simply accepted this was how things should be. The daughter of a great house and granddaughter to an Earl. Her mother was her mother, her word was rule and her own life took place simply within her shadow. There had never been the hope of change, nor did Anne believe herself worthy of such attentions. She had no hobbies, no true talents and little to recommend herself amongst society. Her mother had made those points exceedingly clear. She had been quite on her own. Perhaps this was why Anne's feelings towards Richard had been so severe. He had shown her kindness, attention; a rare and wondrous gift to a young girl who had never received such a thing.

Was that why she had been so willing to leave again? The fallout from her refusing to marry her cousin, and learning of her mother's involvement with Richard had been sound enough reason to leave; but had Anne left simply because she my wanted to? She had only been back at Rosings for two months, yet her mother treated her as she always had; a mere child. What Anne feared most was returning to the role of the meek and mild daughter, the girl with nothing to say, with no interests and no friends of her own. The girl who did only what her mother asked of her. Anne did not wish to be that girl again.

She felt guilty. Did this make her a horrid child? Did it make her ungrateful? She did love her mother, but she was not certain if she in fact liked her. Were the two things mutually exclusive? Anne did not know. She bit her lip. Perhaps her mother's constant criticism of Anne's shortfalls as a daughter were correct?

No, she told herself sternly. You are not what she says you are. You have friends now; you enjoy things, people like you: Edward likes you. She thought of Edward and here her guilty conscious intermingled with the niggling twinge of disappointment.

For a moment her mother was forgot, and her thoughts were consumed by Edward and his spiced wood cologne. She replayed his words again;

"_I can say with absolute certainty that every woman in the whole of London is safe from me, but you Anne... you, are an entirely different matter."_

Oh, to be certain that he meant it! His eyes told her he did. There had been truth in all his looks. Had he not held her so close she could feel the thud of his heart against the beat of her own? She was certain, for a second time, he had intended to kiss her; and in front of everyone present. In front of both her cousins no less! Surely if that had occurred, in such a public gathering, there would be no other option for him but to call her his own? There was nothing Anne desired more.

Yet while all this frivolity was being played out, her own mother was in god only knew what sort of state. Oh dear, she thought yet again, allowing a low moan to escape her lips. Her poor mother.

Her stomach ached. A twisting unpleasant feeling brought on my dread. What was it she dreaded exactly? Of course she was worried about her mother's welfare, she cared for her mother; but Lady Catherine was who she was. It had taken Anne many years to understand that. Yet, she dreaded losing herself under the force that was her mother.

Suddenly the carriage turned and Anne had to grasp the door handle in order to stop herself from falling forward. She peered through the glass; it was not yet dawn. The trees outside rose tall and proud, like soldiers at attention with their thick trucks standing firm. They solemnly guarded the arrival to the main gate. Anne sat back against her seat; they were home.

* * *

As the carriage stopped in front of the stone steps to Rosings Park, Anne gently nudged Darcy's elbow in an attempt to rouse him from his sleep.

"Darcy we are here, it would seem we made very good time. The sun is not even awake."

Darcy rubbed his face rather coarsely in an attempt to make his sleepy eyes focus. Flexing his long legs, he then opened the door, stepping down from the carriage till the gravel stones crushed beneath his feet. He offered his hand to help Anne down from the carriage just as the large front doors parted.

Anne turned and smiled at Hughes, the elderly butler, as his small grey-haired head appeared through the gap in the doorway.

"Miss de Bourgh," he smiled with genuine happiness at the sight of the young miss. "You cannot know how glad we are to have you home."

"Hughes it is good to see you too, tell me how is mother?" Anne walked forward taking the stone steps one at a time in order to not trip on the length of her evening wrap. Upon reaching the butler, she laid a hand on his arm. "We were told to make haste, how is she?" Anne was aware of Darcy's comforting presence as he followed her closely into the house.

The house was quiet, dark and eerily still. Anne would have expected more commotion. It did nothing to curb her uneasiness.

"Her Ladyship had a terrible fall, just before breakfast. I did not see it happen. She was taken immediately to her chamber. I am afraid I know little else; I am unable to see her while in her chambers. The doctor was sent for immediately, and he was with her some considerable time. Upon his departure I was informed that I should send for you and send for you I did. How glad we are to have you home."

"Who is with mother at present? Are you certain the doctor said nothing more of her condition to you? I assume she has a nurse?"

The butler simply shook his head. "You of all people," he said quietly as though sharing a great secret, "know how private her Ladyship can be when it comes to personal matters. She allows barely any of the household staff into her private chambers. She has allowed one or two of the young chambermaids to attend her. Of course, Mary has been with her constantly. Her Ladyship seldom tolerates people in her rooms."

Yes, Anne was quite aware of her mother's distaste for people entering her private chambers. She desired and enforced privacy above all things. Anne considered her mother's room at Grosvenor Square. Undisturbed, all its contents simply hidden from the world; the happy portrait of the young couple once covered in dust now hanging upon the wall of her own bedchamber.

"Well she shall see me," Anne replied firmly, surprising herself at her determination. "Hughes would you be so kind as to see Darcy settled in his usual rooms. Have Mrs Allen send him a tray when he so chooses."

She turned to her cousin and gave him a small smile. "I think it best if I go and see mother alone. I am surprised a nurse was not sent for by the doctor, if the concern was so great. Please do go and rest, for the journey was not so easy. May I send for you if I need your council?"

"Of course, you may. Are you quite certain you do not wish me to come with you directly?"

"No, Hughes makes a valid point. Mother does not allow anyone within her rooms, other than Mary of course. I believe I should prefer to ascertain the situation before I open the flood gates." Darcy gave Anne a smile of encouragement, there was little anyone could do otherwise.

* * *

A few moments later Anne found herself outside the ornately carved door if her mother's chamber. She listened intently; all was silent within. She was just about to open the door when movement along the corridor to her left drew her attention. It was Mary her mother's personal maid. What was she doing leaving mother on her own?

"Miss de Bourgh," said the maid with some surprise. "We did not expect you to arrive quite so soon."

"Whatever do you mean? We left as soon as the messenger told us of the news. Mary why are you not with mother? Hughes said you have been with her since it happened, pray what did the doctor say?"

Here the woman faltered, stuttering over her words. Poor soul, thought Anne she must have had quite the shock. Mary had been her mother's personal maid for over ten years. It should not be surprising that she was upset.

"She fell the length of the stairs miss, the doctor said she must rest and will need time to recover from her injuries. He insisted it was best that you should come home immediately."

Anne looked at her rather puzzled. Why did her turn of phrase seem so unnatural? Mary looked back at her rather uneasily.

"Yes, but I wish to know what the injuries are, how serious the situation? Did she hit her head? Has she broken a bone? What did the doctor say? Why is no one simply telling me the outcome?"

Mary stood, not making eye contact with the young miss, she felt rather uncomfortable. Eventually Anne, growing rather exasperated, simply turned to open the door to her mother's room. If no one wished to tell her, she would find out for herself what awaited inside.

"Oh no miss, you know how your mother does not like people to enter her rooms unannounced. Nor does she like to be woken at such an hour as this. Perhaps you should go to your rooms and rest. I shall come and collect you once your mother is awake and ready to receive visitors."

"Receive visitors," cried Anne. "Mary what nonsense it is you speak. This is not a social visit; my mother has had a fall. She will likely need to rest for the foreseeable. It is not as those I am waiting for some granted audience with my mother. I intend to see her immediately and if needed shall take over in the role of nurse until someone more suitable can be found." Anne looked at Mary rather incredulously. Did the woman have no sense? Clearly, she could not grasp the seriousness of the situation.

"Miss, I really do not think it wise to interrupt your mother."

"Nonsense," said Anne growing annoyed; and with that she opened the door and entered the room.

The room was dark. The heavy curtains were pulled tight, blocking out all hints of the outside world. A low fire smouldered in the hearth.

Moving through the seating area Anne made her way to the adjoining bedroom. She had never actually seen where her mother physically slept, but the layout of the room was identical to her own.

A large four poster bed with a draping, fabric canopy could be seen filling the centre of the room. Her mother's bed appeared the largest Anne had ever seen. She almost wanted to laugh; for it was so predictable.

Anne felt rather vexed for the poor attentions shown to her mother. There were no chambermaids sitting with a watchful eye within the room. This lack of care puzzled and annoyed Anne greatly. Did no one think to watch her as she slept? She thought of Lord Fraser and the attentive care shown to him from his staff. They had displayed genuine affection. Her poor mother was simply left on her own.

Seeing the candle on the mantel, Anne lifted it down and placed it in the low embers of the fire. To her relief the wick came alight. She then used this to light several candles until the room was illuminated in their soft glow.

Holding the candle stick, she moved closer to where her mother lay. At first it was difficult to make her out; surrounded in sheets and overly large pillows. Her normally large and imposing frame was entirely hidden. Lifting the candle higher her mother's face came into view as she lay sleeping.

Anne was taken aback at just how old and frail her mother appeared. Her mother's long blonde hair now streaked with grey was in reality rather thin, short and straw like. Without her additional hair pieces and ornately adored turbans, she was not nearly as formidable. Anne stood over her quietly. She could see no visible marks upon her face, however the rest of her was hidden under her many sleeping blankets. She paused a moment, observing her mother frown in her sleep. Poor mother, perhaps she was in acute pain?

Without thinking, Anne leaned forward and place a kiss gently on her mother's forehead. No sooner had she done so but her mother's eyes opened wide.

"Mary!" She screamed attempting to sit up. "MARY!"

"Mother it is me," Anne said softly "It is only Anne."

Her mother suddenly stopped, and allowed herself to fall back upon the pillow. She closed her eyes and lay still until she eventually spoke:

"I should have known you would not be such a disappointment as to refuse the plea of the good doctor."

"Oh mother of course I came back, how could you think so little of me. But please tell me are how you are? Are you in great pain?"

Her mother lay still, her eyes closed, listening to the worry in her daughters' voice. It was exactly as she planned.

"Mother," Anne repeated, her concern growing as her mother gave no reply. "Should I fetch a physician? I shall go and get Darcy."

"Darcy?" Her mother asked her eyes opening wide again. "Why do you speak of my nephew?"

"Well..." Anne began rather lost for words by the sternness of her mother's tone. "We were at a ball when the messenger came in search of me. Indeed, it was Darcy whom he..."

"You mean to tell me you were with Darcy at a ball last night."

"Well yes, of course he was also in attendance. It was his good foresight that we should take his carriage immediately, we arrived but a few moments ago."

"You travelled all the way from London, with Darcy, in the middle of the night?"

"Mother of course, he and I were both gravely concerned for your wellbeing. I sent him to rest upon our arrival."

Her mother closed her eyes again.

"Mother you have not answered my question, how badly are you hurt." Anne suddenly felt rather confused. "What did the doctor advice?"

"It would appear," her mother said slowly, dropping her voice slightly in order for it to sound as feeble as she would allow herself to appear; "that I shall be bed bound for quite some weeks."

"Oh goodness," Anne remarked. She placed the candle stick upon the bedside table and reached for her mother's hand, placing it between both her own. "You poor thing, why did you not say immediately? Is there a broken bone, what can be done?"

"It is my hip," replied Lady Catherine, looking at her daughter with some surprise. She disliked overly emotional displays. She looked down at her hand within Anne's; wringing it free from her grasp, she placed both hands firmly under her covers. "I am afraid I shall need you to help me in the coming weeks. The estate cannot be expected to run on its own without a mistress present."

"Oh mother of course I shall, but I am certain the house will run just as well as always. It is you who is our main concern. Should I perhaps call for a physician from London? I am sure Darcy knows many excellent men he could recommend."

"No," her mother replied sternly. "No thank you. I shall be fine with Doctor Webb. He took excellent care of you I recall. I am sure he is most capable."

"Well mother, in terms of Doctor Webb's treatments; I really would much rather you allowed..."

"I said no Anne. Now, I am tired. You know full well I am not one to be up at such an unrefined hour. Even the chambermaid is aware it is too early to light the fire. I would suggest you return to your room." She paused watching her daughter as she stepped back from the bed. "What in heavens are you wearing?"

"Oh, as I said we were at a ball; you will have heard Darcy speak of Mr Bingley, this is merely my evening wrap." She pulled the item closer to her person. A sudden chill ran up her spine as she thought of the dress beneath.

"Remove it," her mother said calmly.

"Mother really," Anne said trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. "You are right, I should let you rest, I shall return shortly."

"Remove it," her mother repeated.

Anne stood as her mother stared at her challenging, as always it was her to yield. Unhooking the clasp from beneath her chin, she allowed the wrap to slump down, revealing her bare shoulders and the low neckline of the dress. She looked at her mother, awaiting her reaction, she had no intention of removing it entirely.

"I see," her mother replied flatly.

"Mother it is simply a dress, it is but the current fashion. We have spoken about this; you would not wish people to think I was unaware of the latest trends and styles..."

"Enough," her mother said raising her hand. "Go to your room. I shall send for you and Darcy when I am ready."

Anne nodded, she turned and began to leave the room.

"I take it you and Darcy have spent a great deal of time in one another's company while in London?"

"Well yes," Anne replied rather confused by such a remark. "I stayed with him and Georgiana for several weeks before taking residency at Grosvenor Square."

Her mother sat a moment, deep in thought. Upon looking up she saw that Anne still stood, uninvited at the end of her bed. "You may leave."


	40. Chapter 40

Anne lay atop her bedcovers, staring at the ceiling above her with great agitation. She had been thus engaged for at least three hours. Since the moment she had left her mother chambers and thrown herself most unladylike upon her bed. She was utterly exhausted, yet sleep she could not. Her emotions swung from furious heat filled rage, to annoyingly apologetic self-doubt. They toed and fro so quickly, she felt as though two separate entities were quarrelling within her head.

"_You may leave"_

"How dare she. How bloody dare she!" Anne all but snarled at the ceiling. She startled, shocked by such a fierce reaction. She flinched; she had sounded just like her mother. Oh dear, she fretted at such a comparison. She should not be so harsh upon her mother; it was not good; it was not kind. Unlike her mother Anne knew how to be kind, she should do better to be good. Anne so wished for her mother to think her good. She felt the flame within her grow brighter;

"BUT HOW DARE SHE!" her temper roared again in response.

Her mother spoke to her with no more regard than if she were a mere chambermaid. A servant whose presence was no longer desired or deemed necessary. She had dismissed her as though her presence was nothing; simply unwanted. Had she no care for her own daughter? Her mother did not even realise that Anne had left the man she so desired to be with always in order to return to her bedside. The man whom Anne wished never to be separated from. Her mother did not know this fact, as her mother would never think to ask.

Oh, if only Edward was here, she thought; if she but concentrated she was sure she could hear his voice. His words were always calming, his advice entirely sound. He would know what she should do, he would know how best to handle her mother. She was now certain that much of the reason she was enjoying London and ton society was in actual fact due to Edwards being with her. Perhaps he had always been her comfort. Perhaps his presence was the reason why she had loved her time in Scotland also. She just had not realised her feelings for the gentleman at the time. He gave her so much strength by simply being with her, by his genuine acceptance of her character. She could just be herself, and that always seemed enough to please him. His calm and unyielding attention to her person, his kindness and even temper had become so important to her own wellbeing. She felt alive and important when he was with her, she felt like the best version of herself. He appreciated her for who she was, and that was a rare and wonderful thing. Her mother had never shown any appreciation for her daughter's character.

She thought of her mother. Her mother had looked rather frail as she lay, eyes closed within her bed. Yet upon hearing Darcy's name mentioned her spirits soon rallied, her eyes bright and alert. Even without her many hair pieces, her turban and jewels; she had suddenly awoken, formidable and guileful.

Yes, her mother was conniving. It pained Anne to think it but it was true. Was it cruel if it was an honest observation? She bit her lip; her stomach churned anxiously at such a wicked casting of judgement upon her mother. As horrid as Anne felt for having such thoughts, it did nothing to discourage their accuracy. She had seen the light in her mother's eyes upon hearing she and Darcy were together. That she and Darcy had both returned to Rosings. Clearly her mother still held hope at the convenience of such a union.

'How very disappointed you shall be mother," Anne spoke aloud dryly.

She rubbed her temples. Her poor hair, so beautifully styled, lay crushed and rather frizzy on the bed beneath her. Poor Hennie, all that work and for nothing. Hennie. She would send for Hennie! Once she and Darcy had spoken to her mother, she would send a letter asking for her to travel to Rosings as soon as possible. At least she would have her sweet friend for company.

Oh, her mother! Her head was so full of thoughts she was struggling to focus! Think Anne think, she scolded herself. She considered their exchange again; her mother's demure, her reactions and her sharp tongue. As far as Anne could ascertain, she could not see a great deal wrong with her mother. She scolded herself. Of course, she could not see it! Mother was lying down resting when you interrupted her! What did you expect to find? Should you not be grateful it was not much worse what awaited you within her chamber? Anne shrunk at her own self rebuttal. Of course, she was glad to see her mother not so seriously injured. She was relieved beyond reproach. Yet, something did not feel right. Something about the situation just felt uneasy.

She sat up. It must be at least 9 o'clock now. She knew her mother was unlikely to send for her before noon at least, but Anne could simply not just lie here any longer. She crossed the room and entered her dressing area. She looked upon the rails and pulled open the drawers. Where were the dresses she had left behind? She had left several of her new winter dresses behind, she had not felt the need to send them onto London for the season.

Turning to open another drawer, and then another, she could not locate any such items. She looked at the dresses which did hang, solemn and heavy, upon the rail. They were all her old dresses, long before her time in Scotland. There did seem a couple of new additions but they were each as plain and austere as the next. She felt the angry ball in her stomach once more. How dare she remove her things. How dare she still try and control her person. She lifted down a grey woollen, what she could only assume, morning dress from the rail. She resigned to it being the best of what was available. She looked in the mirror at her glorious colbalt blue gown, rather crumpled but still pure joy in comparison to these monstrosities. She signed as she remember she had been sewn into the thing. Lord how she wished for Hennie. Ringing the bell she waited to she which of the household staff would appear. A moment later Mary appeared.

"Lady Catherine says I am to help with your dressing, Miss de Bourgh. Ah I see you have already selected a gown. Most excellent." Her eyes moved across the blue gown upon her person though she made no comment.

"Mary, if you would be so kind as to help me dress. I wish to take breakfast as soon as possible. Once we are complete, I would like you to send word to my cousin. I wish him to join me in the breakfast room as soon as it may be convenient."

* * *

Edward awoke with the most thunderous of headaches. A half decanter of port followed by one too many Scotch, and an ill temperament, were definitely not kind companions. He ushered his valet away with a single shake of his hand. There was definitely no need for any of that at this hour. He rolled over onto his back; his head pounding in protest at such an evil action. He was not due at the House of Lords until at least two. He would fester in the squalor of his own making. Brought on by his overindulgence in emptying the decanters in his study with only the company of an unsettled mind as his drinking companion of choice.

The more he considered his situation the more vexed he became, and it was not from the headache. Edward was not a man who angered easily. He was positive, nay certain, that Colonel Fitzwilliam was nothing but a lying, no good scoundrel.

A man's actions spoke louder than his words. Edward knew much of Colonel Fitzwilliam's actions. He had always rather liked the fellow, although they be very different sorts of men. Through general ton gossip and that of the talk at the club and card tables, he knew the gentleman was far from a saint. Did he really believe no one knew what was going on between himself and that silly headed daughter of Carmichael? It seemed Colonel Fitzwilliam had quite the reputation as a man with quite the preference for young, exceedingly impressionable silly girls.

Then why say he was engaged to Anne? His Anne. He knew it to be a falsehood. He should have taken Anne into his arms and asked her to be his wife right there on the dance floor; not graciously stepped aside, anxious not to embarrass the lady in front of her family. Ha, her _family_. Whatever the Colonels reasons for such a scheme so beneath him, really there could only be one logical explanation for his behaviour. He wished to keep him away from his cousin. He wished to keep Edward from asking Anne to be his wife. As if such a pathetic act would curtail his intentions. As if his word would alter the seriousness of his affection for the lady. Until Edward heard from Anne and Anne alone that she did not desire his advances, then he would not deviate from his original intentions. Let the blasted Colonel say what he so desired, he would not let it deter him. The only person whose opinion truly mattered was Anne.

With what can only be described as true determination, he rose from his bed and padded barefoot to the sitting room adjacent to his sleeping chamber. Pulling out the large padded leather chair he sat at the small writing desk which he used purely for personal correspondence. He drew a sheet of monogrammed paper towards him, one extravagance he would never apologise for. He would tell Anne everything, he would write to her of everything. He would tell her exactly what he thought of her, what he felt towards her. He would explain that if she had only remained last night, she would have heard these words from him in person. For that had been his intention, to tell her how much he adored her, how much he valued her company and admired her mind. She was the only woman whom he desired, the only woman whom he wished the spend the rest of his days with. She only had to say the word and he would spend the rest of his life making her the happiest of souls - for he truly believed in her his soul had found its home. His pen hovered a moment over the paper, a small dot of ink ran from the tip.

Why had she gone so suddenly to Rosings? This was the one unsettling question. She had left Hart's without so much as a goodbye, he hadn't even seen her take leave of the Bingley's. Richards words could not be true, they simply could not. Why the devil would Anne go to her mother to announce her engagement to one cousin in the company of another? It just made no sense. And above all, Colonel Fitzwilliam simply did not deserve her. There was no other man who could value such a woman, love such a woman, as entirely and as whole heartedly as he loved Anne.

Turning back to his letter. He wrote of his exchange with Richard. He wrote it all, of their so-called engagement and his refusal to believe such a story. He asked to know why she had left him so suddenly; for he knew there must be good reason for her to do so. He finished off his letter thus:

_Write to me most urgently my love, for I must know your thoughts, your feelings on my declaration. I am sure you must know my heart. If such intentions are received as unwelcome, I shall not press you further on the matter. You need not fear my reaction, I promise you this. Though I believe your reaction to such a desire cannot be so. Simply say the word and I shall leave immediately for Rosings. I must see you. _

_Yours ever and always, your loving Edward. _

He leaned back in his chair. Well, he had repeated himself somewhat and sounded rather irrational, but if that was not proof of a man much in love, he knew not more he could do. He folded the paper and sealed it, creating a perfect window in which to write the direction. Calling his valet back, he handed the gentleman the letter. A moment later he was once more on his own. All he could do now was wait.

* * *

"Do you not think it, well, rather beneath you? Even for you?" Caroline asked with much curiosity. She looked at Richard over the rim of her teacup. For the first time she had an unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach. It had been brought on by a passing remark from that retched Mr Montague. His words had been playing repeatedly on her mind all day. Why they affected her so she could not say.

"Even I know when to admit defeat. There is only so long one can try when it is clear your attentions are simply not wanted." She paused a moment. "When it is clear _you are not wanted_."

"Hold your tongue Caroline," Richard hissed, glancing across the room to where Mrs Hurst was busy turning the pages for Georgiana as she played some new tune or the other on the pianoforte. "It is by no means anyone's business but my own. Do not spur me simply because you could not achieve your ambitions."

"That is not my intention and you know it." She lowered her voice further. "Perhaps, whatever your reasons, maybe it is time to simply leave them be. Clearly Lord Colville admires your cousin, this can be of no great shock to you. Yet the deed is done, you have claimed your prize. A man such as Colville will not create a scandal. The poor fool I am sure, will simply take you at your word. Yet I must admit I feel sorry for Miss de Bourgh. It must be rather wonderful to be loved quite to openly by another."

"And you do not believe that I love her?" he demanded sharply. "Or do you think me incapable of such a wholesome emotion? Believe what you will Caroline, mark my words, Miss de Bourgh shall be mine before Michaelmas."

"And Rosings Park too," she replied calmly, taking a sip of her tea. "How picturesque the whole scene shall be when the first snow does fall."

He sat back in his chair as Georgiana's perfect piano playing filled the air around him. He eyed the woman opposite him coolly. He blinked slowly, breathing in deeply. He waited just long enough for her guard to drop. That small fraction of elapsed time; just enough to allow her to think her remark the final barb.

"There is a reason Miss Bingley, why despite your best endeavours, Miss Bingley you will always remain. Be it even a far greater fault than that of the mere unavoidable stench of trade which is so deeply engrained upon your person." He smiled at her. "If you want to play the game, at least have the honour to see it through to the end. Your faults my dear, are so abundantly present, one really cannot blame my fine cousin, or indeed any man for that matter, for not showing you one ounce of attention. You my dear deserve no such kindness. In order for a man to love, there must be something worthy of his affections. You are but nothing, a no one; you hold little merit and upon greater inspection are found entirely wanting. Now be a good girl and kindly remove yourself from my sight."

Caroline's eyes flashed with anger. This only made Richard's smirk all the more apparent.

Sucking in her cheeks in an attempt to at least try and maintain the appearance of composure; Caroline slowly leaned forward and placed her half empty tea cup and saucer gently upon the table. She sat, back straight and her head high. Her jaw was pulsing as she clenched her teeth. She felt her eyes begin to burn. She would not give him the satisfaction of her tears. Clenching her teeth and holding her tongue, she rose, using the arm of the chair to support her. She did not quite trust herself to do so unaided.

"Louisa my dear," she called out, her voice light but determined. "I am afraid we must be off; it would appear I quite forgot we are due to call upon the Randall sisters. They will be most forlorn least we should forget."


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello Lovely People!**

** Sorry it's been a bit of a delay... Life stuff, it happens.**

**There is only a couple of chapters to go you will be glad to know. I shall try and complete the story as soon as I can! Thanks again to all those who read along :) **

* * *

Holding the stem carefully, Anne took her shears to the base and clipped the bloom free from the rest of its pretty neighbours. She carefully lay the apricot tea rose atop her already overflowing cutting basket. Anne loved the rose garden at Rosings during early summer, she had missed seeing the garden flower in all its splendour. The botanical delight of carefully orchestrated displays throughout the various themed gardens the at Rosings had been one of her father's greatest achievements. Upon hearing the crunch of gravel underfoot, she turned her face towards the house and smiled upon seeing Darcy approach.

"I thought mother would appreciate some fresh blooms from the garden for her rooms. It seems such a shame that she cannot enjoy the gardens when they are looking so mighty fine."

"You are too kind Anne, I am sure your mother will be most pleased at such a thoughtful gesture."

"When do you leave?" Anne asked placing her basket on the ground.

At such a direct question, Darcy looked slightly uncomfortable. He still had misgivings over the idea of leaving Anne on her own. He had been at Rosings Park only two full days, and although his aunt kept to her rooms, and all seemed well; Darcy could not help but feel something was amiss. His aunt was very much her sharp tongued, astute self. There seemed no more lasting damage from her ordeal than a short spell of bed rest could not mend. She had spoken of a sore hip as though merely passing conversation. It was her need for Anne to remain at home with her which she spoke of repeatedly and with fierce determination.

"Are you quite certain you do not wish me to stay, at least until the end of the week?" Darcy asked for what felt like the umpteenth time that morning. "It is no hardship if you would wish me to remain I assure you."

"Darcy as we have already discussed I shall be fine. I am most certain you should indeed leave for Pemberley this very morning. You know my feelings on the matter. In hindsight I should not have asked you come to Rosings with me, yet how were we to know the situation was not quite so dire as it first was described? I am afraid you being here, arriving alongside myself has only seemed to add more fuel to mother's fire."

"Yes, I must admit she did seem rather pleased seeing the two of us together. But Anne surely, she cannot still think there is any hope on that front? You have told me you made yourself quite clear a marriage between us would never take place."

"Yes but that does not stop mother wishing for it to be so." She stooped to pick up her basket which Darcy offered to carry for her instantly.

"I shall be fine. Remember this is my home too. She needs to realise that she cannot always have her own way. It is also about time I stood up to her. I cannot just keep avoiding her. Perhaps if we simply discuss the manner calmly, with no drama, then things will all work out fine. No more hysterics. It is about time I handle my mother, and I believe it is a job I must do, and it must be done on my own."

"I am inclined to agree with our earlier discussion. I do believe your mother has taken advantage over the situation in order to send for your immediate return."

"It pains me to think in such a cruel way," Anne replied, recalling their exchange after her first visit to see her mother upon their arrival. She had spoken to Darcy immediately regarding her concerns. "I am glad you agree and do not simply think I am being unkind, but you can see as well as I, there has been no serious repercussions from mother's fall." She hesitated a moment. "If such a thing as a fall even did occurre. Her overall manner and entire dismissal over wanting a nurse; well you do agree, do you not, it is odd? I feel it has all been some clever ruse to simply bring me home. How triumphant she looked upon hearing you had returned with me also."

Darcy nodded in reply. He disliked thinking his aunt could be so devious as to fabricate such a scheme, yet the more he heard and saw of his aunt, the more he was inclined to think so.

"Well as you are certain, I shall likely take my leave before the hour is out. It is a fine day, and as I have no intention of travelling through London I should be well on the road by the this evening. Would you mind seeing that my letters are sent soon after my departure? I have written to Charles Bingley in order to invite him and his sister's to bring Georgiana to Pemberley. I hope I can persuade them to remain until the end of the month. Please feel free to join us if you so should wish. I know Georgiana would be exceedingly pleased to receive you once more at Pemberley. Did I tell you? Mr Bingley has been debating as to whether or not he shall buy an estate in Hertfordshire."

"Hertfordshire?" Anne asked. "was he so taken with the place after his lease at Netherfield that he should wish to make home in the area?"

"It is that very home which has become for sale."

Anne looked at Darcy as they began to walk towards the house. "I see. And if he were to make an offer, you would likely visit him I am sure. It is not far from Miss Elizabeth Bennet's family home, if I am not mistaken."

"No, you are quite correct in such an observation."

"Well if that be the case, I wish he purchase and soon. Perhaps you shall fair better upon longer acquaintance, the lady may still be yours yet."

"Anne do not joke upon such matters. You must understand, Miss Bennet was quite firm in her refusal of me. Though I will admit I cannot quite seem to forget her; I am not so deluded that I should make such a silly offer again."

"Pity, Anne replied." She stopped walking and faced Darcy. "Do you honestly believe that all hope is lost? Darcy do not be such a proud fool that you would allow the one woman whom you desire to so easily slip away. Why are men so caught up in their own actions that they cannot see nor understand the feelings and thoughts of the very woman whom they say they cannot forget?"

"Of who are you referring?" Darcy asked rather sternly. He respected Anne greatly but even she had no business to discuss his failed romantic endeavours. "Do not chastise me Anne when it is the action of another whom clouds your judgement."

"That is not fair and you know it."

Upon seeing the look on Anne's face, Darcy felt most apologetic. It seemed he could never quite trust his temper to say the right thing. Neither wonder Elizabeth had chastised his proposal.

"I apologise, I should not, it is not my place to comment." He looked at his cousin. At the ball he had watched Anne and Lord Colville on the dance floor. So easy and engrossed entirely in the company of the other. He had also observed Richard as he watched them together. The expression on his face had made Darcy uneasy. Although he loved Richard as a brother, he could not help but feel he was not the right man for Anne.

Ever since Richard had told Darcy of his intentions it had sat with him most uncomfortably. He did not know why. Surely, he should be happy at such plan? However, something about his declaration just felt off. Something in his cousin had changed. Be it his time spent in the army; Darcy could not tell. His cousin was not quite the jolly, carefree man whom he had once known. Was Anne aware of such a change?

"Anne I must ask; you told me once you never had any intention of marrying anyone. Do you still believe such a statement to be the case?"

"I once believed it to be so, now I am unsure. Why do you ask?"

"No reason in particular," he replied slowly. "I simply recalled you refused to marry without love. A bold statement which I hope you shall follow through."

She laughed, but the sound was hollow. "I am not against marriage but it is true I only ever wish to marry for love. Mother's insistence on our union only made me more determined.

You are no fool Darcy; I know you must suspect how I feel about Lord Colville. If he were to ask me nothing would give me greater pleasure than to be his wife."

"And have you told the gentleman this? Anne it is clear to half of London that the man is quite besotted with you."

"Yet we have no understanding, he has not offered me anything nor told me outright that he cares for me in anyway other than friendship. I have heard nothing from him since I left London. I was a fool once in love, I shall not allow myself to be so used again."

"You refer to Richard?"

"What do you know of Richard," she asked alarmed. "Darcy, I beg you, please do not say anything more on that matter. It is in the past and it is where I wish it to always remain."

She stood starring up at him, her eyes wide but such with a panicked expression, Darcy felt he should not continue such a topic of conversation a moment longer.

"I shall directly say goodbye to Lady Catherine and be ready to leave within the hour."

He bowed curtly and turned, walking towards the house. As Anne watched him leave, she could not help but look up at the window on the second floor. She was certain they were being watched.

It was nearly seven that evening before Anne was sent word that her mother wished her daughter to join her in her chambers for dinner. She had tried to call upon her after Darcy's departure but had been informed her Ladyship was resting. She had arranged the freshly cut flowers and left then with Mary. She had then spent the rest of the afternoon racing along the woodland's paths in her little buggy. Her favourite dapple-grey pony was not quite so thrilling as Amirah, but she loved the horse all the same.

* * *

Knocking on the door, she waited a moment until Mary let her into her mother's parlour. Instantly she saw the vase she had arranged her flowers in early upon her mother's desk. It was empty, the fresh blooms nowhere to be seen.

Her mother was no longer in her bed. Presently she sat on the chaise lounge, propped up on pillows, her skirts falling in a mass of silk to the floor.

"So you have finally decided to show your face."

"Mother what do you mean, I came to you as soon as you called for me. I wished to visit with you earlier but was told you were resting. How glad I am to see you out of bed and looking in such fine spirits."

Her mother twisted her mouth in a most unpleasant expression. Anne felt the familiar tightening in her chest and worry in her stomach. Her mother was clearly not in fine spirits.

"Such a disappointment you are Anne. Once again you send Darcy on his merry way. Must I remind you of your duty to this family."

"Mother please no more of this, the matter is closed."

"I had thought you going with him to London would be the most excellent of plans. Why else do you think I allowed for you to leave this house after such a vulgar display of your character. Mark my words girl he will not wait for you forever."

"Mother I.."

Her mother raised her hand, she was not done yet.

"And to think I was worried that your idiotic refusal was due to you still being love struck over Colonel Fitzwilliam. I must admit you had me almost worried the way you barged in here, entirely uninvited. Demanding that I, I of all people, explain my actions. I simply corrected the mess in which you had allowed yourself to be caught up. Oh, what a disappointment you are. So foolish. I was prepared then to put it down to youthful indiscretion, but now, NOW, it would appear you are no better. Gallivanting around London with any gentleman who is stupid enough to show you favour. Have you no shame!"

Anne stood, her palms sweating as she looked upon her mother. Her cheeks were flushed, her shoulders back, the trill of confrontation made her eyes bright.

"What in heavens do you mean, mother please..."

"I will not be interrupted. I saw you with Darcy this morning, you all but sent him away you foolish girl. And for what? For who would be foolish enough to have you? Do you really think this Edward Colville is serious in his pursuit of you? Oh Anne, I pity you. Men do not fall in love with a woman such as you. Love is but an illusion. I shall not allow such behaviour to continue one moment longer; do you hear me? You are banned from seeing this Lord Colville ever again. His name shall never again be mentioned!"

Her mother sat back, panting slightly after such a venomous attack. She smiled at Anne's paling face. Good. It would not take her long to get her back in line.

"Who spoke to you of Lord Colville," Anne asked quietly. She looked directly into her mother cold, pale blue eyes. "What is it you believe you know of Edward?"

"Do not dare use his christen name in my house!"

"This is not your house!" Anne all but screamed. "Rosings Park is not your house mother, you are only mistress as I allow it to be so, but this is my house. My father left this house to me. I will ask you again how do you know of Lord Colville?"

"Your father," her mother all but spat, "how dare you mention your father to me. Why you are just like him. Selfish. Uncaring. An utter disappointment. He had no thought or regard for me. Why he left me too did he not, just like you. The apple does not fall far from the tree. Both of you as foolish and selfish as the another."

"No not speak of my father in such a manner. You have no right! No right, to defame his character when you know full well it is you who is selfish; it is you who is uncaring! I will ask you one more time, how do you know of Edward Colville."

"Darcy told me of your foolish behaviour before he left. Of course, he should tell me. At least he had the good sense to be worried for you reputation when you are so damned set on being a disgrace to the family name."

"You lie," Anne replied firmly meeting her mother's gaze and determined she should not yield, not this time. "You lie mother. Darcy would say no such thing. As mistress of this house I demand you tell me what I wish to know."

Her mother starred back at her, shocked from her seat. She felt an uneasiness. Never before had Anne quite challenged her authority to this extent. Never before had she referred to herself as mistress of Rosings Park. This was her home; she was the only mistress Rosings Park could ever desire. Without even thinking Lady Catherine glanced towards the desk; it was just a small gesture but one Anne was quick to understand.

Moving swiftly across the room Anne moved towards the writing desk.

"I forbid you to touch my things," her mother screamed at her. "Anne get away from there. There is nothing for you there, return to me this instant."

But it was too late. Upon the desk, just as her mother had thrown it down in disgust earlier that morning, lay a letter. Instantly Anne recognised the handwriting. He had written, she smiled as she reached to lift the letter. No sooner was the paper within her hand, when a force knocked her sideways, causing her to crash hard against the wall. Her mother, letter in hand, flew across the room towards the fire. Seconds later the letter was gone, dissolved within the flames.

Anne stumbled to her feet and leaned against the wall. The pain in her ribs was acute. Had her mother really just assaulted her person? Her mother stood tall next to the fire, her back straight, her face smiling with satisfaction as the glow of the fire flickered across her features.

"You took my letter? You kept my letters from me? How dare you mother!"

"How dare I? You are my daughter. You belong to me. Do not act all high and mighty with me. I read it, I read it all. Sentimental. Disgusting. How could you be so foolish, carrying on like some wanton harlot; in front of all of London to see. Mark my words girl you will be thanking me. There is no place in this world for such foolish sentiments. Love does not make one happy. It dies and leaves you to fester in its wake. You may hate me now but you will thank me. While under my roof you shall do as I say. Now go to your room for I cannot bare to look upon you one moment longer."

Anne gripped her painful side, yet the pain was nowhere near as acute as the pain she felt due to her mother.

"You are right," she said firmly. "Yet it shall not be me who leaves quietly. Look at me mother. For once I demand you to look at me. I am your daughter yet you treat me as though I was something you despised, something shameful. I shall endure such treatment no more.

You have this evening to pack what you require. You may have a carriage and I shall allow you the use of the house in Bath. You shall be gone from Rosings Park before first light. Do you understand me mother? I forbid you to stay any longer. So, you see, it is I who shall no longer look upon you."

"You dare speak to me in such a manner, you insolent, vile..."

Anne held her hand up, a gesture her own mother knew only too well.

"Enough," she said firmly. "That is quite enough. I shall not be berated by you any longer. There is no one to chastise apart from you and your own conduct. You have driven me to this decision, a decision I am sad to enforce, yet do so I must. I want you gone from _my_ house."

Anne walked to the door, one hand covering the pain in her side. As she opened the door, she paused and looked back towards her mother. Lady Catherine stood silent, her mouth slightly agape, all colour drained from her face.

"I am glad to see your hip has much improved mother. I shall send Mary in directly to help you pack."


End file.
